My Life Just Turned Even More Insane
by RockyVRWolf
Summary: Losing a loved one is hard. You don’t really know who’s to blame; you, the person who died, or somebody else. You feel empty inside and lonely. You want to understand, but you can’t. Death; its supposed to be simple...but its not :COMPLETE:
1. Things Go wrong

Me: I first want to give a shout out to chino The ferret.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHINO THE FERRET!**

My friend chino The ferret is actually my good friend Sheilee in real life. I got her into fan fiction after she read some of my stuff. She's 17 today, so wish her a happy birthday. She'd be really happy if you did. And this story is dedicated to my grandfather who passed away on Friday August 25, 2006. R.I.P grandpa. I'll always love you even though you have left this world. You will be missed.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm b-

"Honey! Did you eat your breakfast?"

"Yes ma!"

_Slam!_

Now before my mother interrupted me, let me get back to what I was going to say. Let's rewind and mute her out.

_Whirl!_

_Click!_

Hey guys! I'm back again. Yeah, I know; I'm a pretty lucky guy.

"Hey Rocky."

"Hey Steven."

You guys remember Steven I hope. He came to Grants Pass a few months after I escaped Slade the first time. Then after he almost died, my friends and I combined our powers to save him. He gained the power of electricity and my friends and I got upgrades.

Our upgrades as follows:

Courtney: Earth-geomancer

Lea: Water

Sheilee: Bat wings

Alan: Full wolf form

Ariel: Fire-Pyro

Steven: Electricity

Me: Emotions-Empath

We're not sure why we got them after saving Steven, but we haven't thought about it ever.

It's a Saturday and we're heading for the skate park. The problem was, as I was on the half pipe and Steven on the obstacle course, the rich kids that decided to show up 20 minutes in. I slid down the half pipe and walked up to the guys.

"Yo! Get your ass out of here," one said. "This is our skate park. Now beat it."

"Yeah," another said. "And take your stupid Mexican friend with you."

My hands curled into fists.

"This skate park is for everyone," I said. "And don't be dissing my friend Bitch."

The leader laughed.

"Tough guy huh? You won't be so tough once I break your face."

The wind picked up around the skate park. I moved my hand slightly and a rock hit the back of ones head.

"What was that?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head,

Another rock hit the leader. Then all of them were being pelted with stones. The wind blew really fast. Fire erupted behind me and surrounded the teenagers. I didn't even flinch. The fire dissipated and my eyes flashed. Fear clouded their minds.

"Dude! What the Hell's going on?" the leader asked. "How'd that fire get here?"

"I brought it here," I said. "If you don't get out of here, I'll use my other powers against you too."

"Yo! Let's get out of here!"

"Yeah! This guy is crazy!"

The punks ran away. Steven heard the whole thing.

"Thanks Rocky. That was awesome."

"Hey! No big deal," I said. "If any one talks shit about my friends, I deal with it in a good way. We cool?"

"Always."

_B-Beeeeep!_

I turned around and Venus was in her black 1966 Chevy Impala.

"Come on! We need to go! Bring Steven with you!"

We glanced at each other. Something didn't feel right.

We ran to the vehicle and got in. I noticed that Venus had a sad expression on her face.

"Where are we going?"

"The hospital."

"What? What for?"

My heart stopped when Venus said, "Dad had a heart attack."

**(Fade to black)**

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	2. A Series of Unfortunate Events

"I'm sorry Mrs. Wolf," the doctor said. "He didn't make it. I'm sorry." 

The doctor left. Mom and Venus were crying. Steven was quiet, not knowing what to say or do.

I… I was angry.

Water fountains turned on, lights flickered, the wind blew at high speeds, computers went haywire, and people were panicking.

"Rocky! Your powers are getting out of control! Calm down!"

Everything stopped.

I stood from my seat and ran outside. I ran all the way home. I unlocked and opened the door with my mind. I ran inside, slammed the door, and ran upstairs.

I slammed my door, locked it, went to my bed, moved it back, lifted the loose floorboard, took out a round yellow device, and turned it on.

"Hey. How's it going?" Tears finally fell down my face. "Dude! What's wrong?"

"M-My father had a h-heart attack a-and died."

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER…**

"You ready?" Venus asked. 

"Yeah."

We left the house and got into the car. We went to the funeral. My friends and our families were there too. The priest said his words. It started to rain.

Courtney stood next to me, Lea on the other side. Sheilee held her white ferret, Chino, in her arms. The others were spread out.

The roses were placed on the casket. It was lowered into the ground and buried.

Silent tears rolled down my cheeks. We returned home. We sat down on the couch and Dakota was whining, sensing our sadness.

My mom was the first to speak.

"Rocky? Will you get the w-?" I stood up and walked to the stairs. "Rocky!"

I reached my door and slammed it. I locked it. I lay on my bed on my side and looked out the window.

_Swoosh!_

"Hey."

"What?" I asked quietly.

"Just wanted to see if you were doing okay," Courtney said. "I know how hard it is."

"Yeah. I know."

We didn't speak.

"I've gotta go."

_Swoosh!_

I looked out the window and cried.

**RICHARD DEAN WOLF  
August 2, 1961-July 31, 2006**

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER…**

"How was your date mom?" Venus asked.

I was sitting lazily in my dad's favorite chair. I had a spaced-out look on my face.

"Not so good," Mom said, pouring herself a glass of wine.

"Who cares?" I asked in monotone and not looking up. "I'll be fine if you want to date other guys, but I don't want you to be remarried." I looked up at her. "Does dad mean anything to you?"

"Of course he does," mom said. "I still care dearly for your father. I miss him just as much as you do."

I stood from dad's chair and headed for the stairs.

"Yeah right."

"Rocky-"

I returned to my room and slammed the door.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER…**

"Oh stop it!" I heard mom giggle. "Kids!"

I opened the door. Dakota ran out and started barking. I headed downstairs. I only had on my black shorts, my chest bare. Venus was right behind me.

When we reached the bottom, mom was standing next to a man with white hair, a white goatee, and a black eye patch over a wounded right eye. Dakota growled at him.

"Stop it Deizy ((sounds like daisy))," I said.

Her growling deceased. She came to my side and sat down.

"This is Mr. Wilson," mom said. "This is my daughter Venus and my son Rocky."

We said hi.

"Please, call me Slade," Mr. Wilson said. "You have a very lovely daughter. And not to mention your strong looking young man."

"Thank you," Venus said.

"What happened to your eye?"

"Rocky!"

"No, its quite alright," Mr. Wilson said. "It was an army accident. Was shot in the eye and lived. But now… well you get the picture."

Mom looked at the clock.

"Oh Slade. It's late. The kids should be in bed."

"Good night," Venus said.

"Yeah, what she said. Come on Dakota."

We headed for the stairs.

"I hope to see you two again very soon."

I looked at Mr. Wilson and gave him a slight glare. I climbed the stairs. I stayed at the landing to listen to mom and her new _boyfriend_.

"I'm very sorry," mom said. "He's just upset about his father's death."

"It's quite alright, Elizabeth," Mr. Wilson said. "He just needs some time."

"Well… I guess we'll go on another date soon then?" mom asked.

"I think that would be a great idea," Mr. Wilson said. "Good night."

The door opened and closed. I returned to my room and went to bed.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER…**

"Elizabeth…?"

"Oh my God," mom stuttered. "Slade, I-"

"…Will you marry me?"

_**Don't…** say yes._

"Yes, I w-"

_Clatter!_

I threw my napkin on the table, pushed my chair back with a lot of force, and headed to the stairs.

"Rocky! Sweetheart-!"

_Slam!_

* * *

_Knock, knock!_

"Go the fuck away," I said angrily, sitting on my bed, slumped over and facing the window. "I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to replace my father. It ain't gonna happen."

_Creak!_

"I'm not trying to replace him son. I'm just trying to make your mom happy."

I wiped the tears from my eyes with my fingers as the bed shifted.

"She doesn't need anyone else," I said sternly, wishing Slade would leave. "She'll be just fine with Venus, Dakota, and me. We don't need you."

"That may be, but I want to be a part of this family," Slade said. "If you'll let me."

My door slammed shut. I saw Slade look at it from the corner of my eye.

_Damn powers._

I stood up, walked around Slade, and jumped off my bed. I opened the door and walked out, slamming it behind me. I walked past the kitchen, heading for the front door.

"Rocky-!"

"I'm going to Courtney's."

_Slam!_

* * *

**TEN MINUTES LATER…**

_Knock, knock._

I heard footsteps coming to the door from inside. It opened.

"Hey… Rocky," Courtney said, faltering as she saw my tear stained face.

"Can I stay here overnight?" I asked.

"Um… yeah. Sure. Come on in."

I walked inside. She closed the door.

"Courtney?"

"Yeah?"

I faced her.

"Why is this happening to me?"

"I don't kn-"

I hugged her tightly and cried.

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER…**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher said. "You may now _kiss_ the bride."

Slade and my mom kissed.

My arms were crossed over my chest. I was looking away, sitting slumped in my chair. Courtney was sitting right behind me. She placed her hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay."

I shrugged.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

The service ended and the party started. I went off on my own for a little _stay-away-from-me-or-I'll-kick-your-ass_ time.

I went to the other side of the building and scaled the wall with my chakra in my hands and feet. I sat on the edge of the roof and stared off into the distance.

"May I join you?"

"Not unless you want your butt kicked."

"I'll take my chances then."

Slade sat down.

"Don't expect me to call you dad," I said, not looking at him. "You're no father of mine."

"I won't make you. I'm a pretty likeable guy once you get to know me though."

We sat in silence before I stood up and started for the roof access. Slade grabbed my wrist in a vice like grip that reminded me of _him_.

"Let go of me," I said calmly.

"Will you try to make this work?" Slade asked. "For me, your mother, Venus, and importantly yourself? Let me help you."

His grip loosened. I pulled my wrist free.

"I don't need your help," I said angrily. "I don't need help from anybody." Instead of taking the roof access, I went to the edge of the roof and stopped. I looked back at Slade. "I won't allow anyone to help me, especially not you."

I jumped and landed in a crouch. My mom saw me walking around the corner.

"Rocky. Could you-?"

"I'm going home."

"But Sweetie, I-"

"Just can it Ma," I said angrily.

I walked past Courtney and headed in the direction of my house. She followed.

"What's the matter?"

"Its none of your concern."

"But I want it to be my concern," Courtney protested. "Where were you and what happened?"

"I was on the roof," I replied. "I wanted to be by myself for a while, but my new _daddy_ wanted to talk to me. As I was leaving, he grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"I was even angrier because it felt like _his_ grip. He said he wanted to help me. I told him that I didn't need any help."

"But maybe you do need help. You're so depressed all the time. I know you're upset that your father died and your mother married Slade, but you need to get over it. At least for the people who care about you."

"That's the point. I don't want to forget about it," I said angrily, glancing back at her. "I want to remember my father. I don't want to forget about him like you did with your dad."

She grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"I didn't forget about my father," she said angrily in my face. "I still think about him even now. I was really upset about his invention going wrong and killing everyone in the building."

"Well if you hadn't taken the damn thing back to him, he might still fucking be here!" I yelled.

She got really pissed at this.

"Its your fault you stole it and didn't give it back to me when you almost killed us!" she countered.

I growled in her face.

"Its not my fault I stole it! Slade made me remember?!"

"That's bullshit! You stole it and then tried killing us!"

"That's because I was broken!" I shouted. "He made me that way because he told me about the powers I don't even want!"

We were very silent for a while. She gave me a sad look, turned around slowly, and went back towards the wedding party.

"I don't want you or any of us having powers either. But we have them and we can't get rid of them. To me, we're all broken."

I frowned and tears formed in my eyes. I turned back around and headed for home.

* * *

**THREE WEEKS LATER…**

_Knock, knock!_

"Huh?"

_Creak!_

"What are you doing?"

"Homework."

"Great," Slade said. He started to leave, but came back. "Hey, did you feed Dakota?"

"No."

"I'll do it then."

He left.

I looked at my clock.

**7:01**

I finished my last math problem. I placed my homework and geometry book aside. I stretched and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I crackled my knuckles and stood up. I left, going towards the kitchen.

Mom was cooking dinner and Dakota was eating. Meanwhile, Slade was in the living room, helping Venus with her homework.

"Set the table for me, would you Sweetie?"

I didn't say anything as I opened the plate cupboard.

"Answer your mother please," Slade said from the other room.

"Sure mom."

I set the table. Mom finished cooking, placing the food on the table, and we sat down. I ate little food, being lazy and quiet as everyone ate. I moved my peas around in boredom.

"They'd be of use if you actually ate them."

I stopped and slowly looked at Slade.

"I don't eat peas," I said, returning to my plate and previous activity.

I felt my mom's eyes on me for a few seconds.

"Honey? Are you feeling okay? You've hardly touched your food."

I looked at her with tired eyes. I sighed, placed my fork on my plate, and picked it up.

"I'm not hungry."

I stood up, went to the sink, put my plate in, and headed for my room, Dakota right behind me.

"Go get some rest son."

I shook my head in annoyance.

I climbed the steps. I went into my room and lay on my bed. Dakota jumped on my bed and lay beside me, her head on my stomach. I pet her head and pulled on her ears slightly.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep to my touch.

_I wont let you down D. I'll protect and love you until you die of old age. I'll never loose you._

Without turning off my light, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING…**

I opened my eyes and sat up. Dakota's head fell limply in my lap. I had a very bad feeling.

"Dakota?" She did nothing. "D?" Still nothing. I touched her head; it was stiff and cold. "Mom!"

She rushed into my room.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Slade appeared behind her.

"Its Dakota. She's not moving."

Mom called my Aunt Bonnie, who is a vet, and she rushed right over. She checked for a heartbeat. I stood beside in fear, tears already forming in my eyes.

She put her hand down and looked at me sadly.

"Rocky, I'm really sorry, but… she's dead."

It took a while for that to sink in.

"What? No!" I shouted. "She can't be! She just can't!"

"Rocky, there's nothing I can do."

Tears streamed heavily down my face.

"I told her last night that I wouldn't loose her! Why must everything I care about fucking die?"

"Rocky, baby, we're still here," mom said trying to comfort me.

"Yes son," Slade said. "We're here for you."

That angered me further. I whirled around and pointed in his face.

"What makes you think I care about you? You're so full of bullshit!"

"Rocky Vegeta Rex Wilson! You apologize to your father right now!"

"Its Rocky Vegeta Rex _Wolf_!" I yelled in anger. "Not Wilson! You will never be my Goddamn father! I'm sick of all your fucking bullshit!"

I pushed past him and jumped down the stairs. The front door flew open. I jumped down the step.

_Slam!_

_Crash!_

I ran down the street. I passed Courtney as she headed for school. I was running towards the forest.

"Rocky! School's this way!"

"I'm not going to fucking school!"

"What? Why?"

I didn't answer. I ran into the trees. I tripped over a tree root ten minutes in. My knee scraped against a rock, breaking the skin.

I sat up on my knees and slammed my fists into the ground.

"Why is everything happening to me?" I shouted. "This isn't fucking fair!" I fell forward onto my arms, eyes shut tight, tears falling out. "It's not fair!"

I slammed my fists into the ground again in my frustration.

* * *

**THAT NIGHT…**

"Howl!"

A Hummer pulled up behind the rock ledge. Below it lay a river and a deep forest across the way. Footsteps were heard over the semi-rushing waters. The full moon was clearly visible in the night sky.

"Its late. You'll catch a cold if-"

"Shh! Listen."

Crickets chirped and a pack of wolves howled in the distance. Slade sat down, looking at the moon with me.

"The sounds of nature were the one thing I liked listening to while in the army." He glanced at me silently. "Come on. Let's get home and get you to bed."

He stood up and headed for the vehicle.

"Did you ever wonder… what it would be like… to run with the wolves?" Slade stopped. "To run wild and free with not a care in the world?"

Slade turned around.

"No."

I smiled a watery smile.

"I have. It's been a dream of mine since I was a kid; to run with the wolves without a care in the world." Tears streamed down my face and my smile turned into a frown. "Now that I think about it… it was the stupidest dream in the world."

I looked down at the ground from where I sat and saw a pebble. I picked it up and chucked it.

_Plunk!_

"All my dreams were shattered ever since my freshman year in high school," I said, slightly angry. "The day I was taken from my family, used against my friends, trying to kill them, and was broken. All because of _him_."

I was standing at this point in total anger, tears forming in my eyes at the horrible memories.

"He took everything from me, everything I had, everything I cared about! All because he thought I had something special! Th-That Bastard kidnapped me! Made m-me do things I didn't want to do! Did everything in his power to keep me locked away! H-He-!"

I fell to my knees, tears streaming down my face, shoulders shaking with each sob.

"M-My l-life was ruined because of h-him!"

I cried out and shook even more. Slade grabbed me from behind and held me. I was shaking my head.

"Shh kiddo. Shh! It's all right. Shh!"

Tears streamed heavily down my face. I couldn't stop crying. Not even Slade could comfort me. I felt broken all over again. Things were going from bad to worse. And it was getting harder.

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER…**

"I'm home mom."

"Hi Sweetheart!"

I went upstairs to my room, but something didn't look right.

"Yo Ma! Where's my computer and phone?"

"I took them out."

I turned around and jumped back. When I saw it was Slade, I relaxed.

"What do you mean you took them out?" I asked.

"Your grades need improving. So I'll be taking all of your electronics away until your grades improve. So… hand them over."

"But-"

"No buts."

I sighed in irritation. I grabbed my CD player out of my backpack and handed it to him.

_Good thing I left my Teen Titans Communicator at home._

He left.

"Thanks a lot Pops."

I closed my door behind him.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER…**

Slade was going over my grades.

"All A's," he said. "I'm really proud of your progression."

"Really?"

He nodded.

_Just ask him you big chicken._

"Does that mean I get my stuff back?"

Slade observed me briefly.

"No."

_Now wait a minute._

"Um… why not?" I asked. "I thought you said-"

"You won't be needing them where you're going."

"Going?" I asked confused. "Going _where_ exactly?"

"Since Venus is going to college in California, we'll be able to live with your sister, Abby," he answered.

I shook my head.

"That still doesn't explain why I can't have my computer and stuff back," I said. "I paused. "Wait… We're moving? Away from my friends?"

Slade nodded.

"Exactly."

I stood up and argued back.

"But I was going to be happier with Venus at school, spending my time with my friends without her bugging us! But now I have to move even closer to her?!"

"But there's more."

"More!"

"Yes. You'll be going to Military school for four years."

My brain went numb at that point. My mouth open and closed a few times.

"Military school!" I yelled finally. "There is no way in Hell I'm going to Military school!"

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER…**

"I can't believe I'm going to spend four years in Military school."

"At least you'll be able to write," Sheilee said.

"Yeah. And we'll keep in touch," Steven added.

"You write to us, we'll write to you," Alan put in.

"We'll miss you Rocky," Courtney said.

"I second that," Lea added.

"I agree with Lea on this one," Meghan said cheerfully.

"And with Courtney's telepathic powers, we can talk to you any time," Ariel said in a whisper.

I nodded.

"Rocky! Come on! It's time to go!" Slade yelled from the front seat of the moving van.

I hugged all my friends and said good-bye.

I got into the passenger back seat, closing the door behind me. We went down the drive, heading towards the city limits.

Once we got there, Venus started poking me.

"Poke."

"Venus, please stop," I said kindly.

"Poke."

"Venus. Please." She did it again. "Venus, that's not funny." And again. "Venus!" Then she did it again. That was the last straw for me. My anger got the best of me. "Goddammit Venus! Knock the fuck off!"

_Screech!_

I jerked forward as Slade slammed on the brakes. He turned around and backhanded me.

"Why the Hell are you backhanding me for? She's the one poking me!"

He did it again.

"Don't make petty excuses! Now knock it off! The both of you!"

I gave him a death glare, but said sorry anyways, looking out the window afterwards.

"Slade, the lights green," mom said as if nothing happened.

He drove on again. We finally got onto the highway five minutes later.

Venus had her eyes on me and I held in the urge to ask her, _what?_

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

**SIX HOURS LATER…**

"Daddy," Venus said, "I really need to go to the bathroom."

"All right," he said. "Hold on."

He went onto the exit and headed for the nearest gas station. He stopped. Venus and mom got out quickly, heading for the bathroom. Slade was filling the gas tank.

I slowly opened my door, got out, closed the door, and headed around the back. Three guys were smoking and they were my age. I walked up to them.

"You got an extra?" I asked.

"A little young don't you think."

"I turned 16 last summer," I said. "I'm in a real pissed off mood anyways."

The dude took one out and handed it to me. He gave me a lighter. I lit it and took a puff. I exhaled.

"First time and you're a natural."

I finished my cigarette, threw it to the ground, and smashed it with my foot. I pulled out 20 dollars of my birthday money and handed it to the dude who gave me the lighter and cigarette.

"Here. I don't need it where I'm going," I said.

"Sure dude?" the guy asked.

"Yeah. I don't need it anymore."

"Thanks dude."

The guy took the money. I thanked him for the cigarette and left, going into the store. I bought a Dr. Pepper with the rest of my money.

I went to the bathroom and headed back to the vehicle. I turned the wind up to get rid of the lingering smoke smell. I opened my door and got in.

Venus and mom were still in the bathroom. Slade and I remained. I opened my soda and took a gulp, getting rid of the extra smoke smell on my breath. I closed it and put it in my cup holder.

I returned to my window gazing, taking a glance now and then at Slade's fingers tapping on the steering wheel. It was getting really annoying.

"Do they always take this long?" he asked looking at me. I shrugged and looked back out the window. We were silent for a little while. "You haven't said anything this whole trip so far. Are you really that angry?"

I huffed and glanced at him.

"What gave you that idea?"

Slade blinked. He looked back at the steering wheel.

"I see."

I folded my arms across my chest when Venus and mom came back. I continued staring out the window for the remaining 6 hours.

We got into Huntington Beach and headed for Abby's apartment. We arrived 20 minutes later. Abby greeted mom, then Venus, Slade, and last me.

"Hey bro," she said. "I've missed you a lot. How's everything?"

"Okay I guess," I replied.

"Awesome." She spoke to Venus next. "So, going to college in L.A. huh? That's pretty cool."

"Thanks," she said. "Its better than having to go to _Military School_."

"Yeah. Like I want to be remodeling houses for girls the rest of my life," I said. "Sounds oh so fun."

"Okay you two," Slade said. "Break it up."

Abby gave me a slightly worried look, but it quickly vanished.

"So, I was thinking we could go to the beach tomorrow during the day and end it with a dinner and perhaps a movie. What do you guys think?"

"Sounds fun," Venus said.

"I don't see why not," Slade added.

He sat down at the bar counter connected to Abby's kitchen. Mom placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Slade? Can I go on the internet please?" I asked.

He looked at me briefly.

"If your sister doesn't mind."

I looked at her with a pleading look. She smiled.

"Of course I don't mind," she said. "You can have an hour."

"Okay. Cool." While I checked my mail, Abs showed Slade the apartment. I E-mailed Lucy and told her that I wouldn't be near a computer for a long time. I checked my other sites with just enough time to check out the Military School that I would be going to. My hour was up. "Thanks a ton Abby."

"No worries bro."

I flopped down onto the couch, placed my hands behind my head, and closed my eyes.

"Don't be a couch hog! Move your damn feet!"

I opened one eye and looked at Venus standing over me.

"Say please."

She pouted.

"Daddy! Make Rocky move his feet!"

Slade was drinking his coffee again.

"Venus; say please."

Venus gave me an angry look.

"Move your feet _please_."

I moved them. She sat down.

"We're going to the Military School tomorrow morning to get you enrolled, son," Slade said. "You can have the remainder of the day after."

I looked over at the backing of the couch.

"Yeah whatever."

"The one here close to Huntington Beach?" Abby asked.

"Yes," Slade answered.

"Man, that place isn't far from here," she said. "And it's a really good school. You'll like it there. They're not even that strict. The worst they'll do is give you a detention. You'll like it, I promise."

I shrugged and turned so my back was facing the others. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING…**

"Name?"

"Rocky Vegeta Rex Wolf," I said.

"Its Wilson actually," Slade said. "Rocky Vegeta Rex _Wilson_."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Age?"

"Sixteen."

"Years enrolled?"

"Four," Slade replied. "Two to finish off high school and two more for the Military."

"Birth date?"

"July 31, 1990."

"Just sign here Mr. Wilson and he'll start on January 20th."

Slade signed and saluted. We went back to the hummer and got in. We started back to the apartment.

"Why couldn't I use my father's last name?" I asked, leaning heavily against the door and looking out the window.

"Because you're legally a Wilson now," Slade replied. "We can't change it now anyways."

We returned home and went to the beach the rest of the afternoon. We then went to dinner at Applebee's and returned home for the night.

I checked stuff online and went into Abby's room after I turned off the computer. She was on her bed.

"Hey."

I gave her a small smile.

"Can I talk to you?"

She scooted over. I sat next to her in a sitting position against the wall. She put her arm around me.

"You miss him a lot, don't you?"

I didn't answer for quite some time.

"Yeah," I finally said. "I really do. A lot of bad shit happened ever since he died. First mom starts dating and gets remarried, then Dakota dies, I get my CD player, phone, computer, and other electronics taken away, I move away from my friends, closer to Venus, and now I have to go to Military School for four years.

"I wanted to be a professional skateboarder, not become soldier boy."

Abby pulled me to her side.

"You can write to me and your friends any time," she said. "You'll be okay." She looked at her clock. "Time for bed kiddo."

She released me.

I got off her bed and went towards the living room.

"Night Abby."

"Night Rocky."

I walked into the living room, lay down on the couch, closed my eyes, and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Me: Wow! This was 12 flippin pages on MS Word. That's the longest chapter out of any of my fics yet. Please review by pushing the purple button. Thank you. 

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

**Rocky-White wolf of Curses**


	3. Military School

Me: I decided to update again 'cause I'm kind of bored. Plus I don't have any homework this weekend, so that's why it's being posted already. Read and review please.

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

* * *

"We have a new student today," the professor said. "Give a warm welcome to Rocky Wilson."

I could seriously hear crickets chirping.

"Um… I prefer you call me Rocky Wolf."

"Can't do that Mr. Wilson," professor said. "Your father, Mr. Slade Wilson, signed you up as a Mr. Wilson."

I protested.

"Slade Wilson's my stepfather. My real father was Richard Wolf."

"I'm sorry Mr. Wilson, but rules are rules. Now please take a seat."

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever dude."

I went to the top row and found a seat between two guys. I sat down.

"Now let us start the lesson," the professor said. "Be prepared to take notes."

I pulled out a black notebook and a blue pen.

"Pst! New guy."

I looked at the guy on my right.

"What?"

"Names Jason Elrich," he said shaking my hand. "My brother, Todd Elrich, is on your left. Nice to meet ya."

"Thanks."

"Todd," Jason hissed quietly to his brother. "Meet Rocky."

"Hey," Todd said.

"Hey."

"Wolf is a cool last name," Todd said. "Wilson is too common."

I snorted.

"Once I live on my own, I'm switching my name. Wilson will never be my-"

"Boys!"

We looked up.

"Yes sir?" Jason asked.

"Please pay attention."

"Sorry professor."

We took notes for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

**FIVE MONTHS LATER…**

"Mr. Wilson? Where is your homework?"

I sat up from my sleeping spell.

"I was… I didn't do it because-"

"-Because he was too tired after training yesterday." I looked at Todd in amazement. "You know how tough General Bickford can be."

"Well don't let it happen again. And Todd?"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"I think Rocky is more than capable of answering me next time if this happens again."

"Of course Ma'am."

She returned to the board and started writing something down.

"Since we heard such a boring assembly in the hot and stuffy building, I decided that we'd go outside for the rest of the class," she said. "So pack up and head outside."

Everyone picked up their stuff and headed for the door.

"Hurry up dude," Jason told me.

"I'll meet you out there."

Jason and Todd left.

"Mr. Wolf?"

I stopped what I was doing and turned around. Everyone was gone except for the professor and me.

"Did you call me by my father's last name?" I asked.

"Yes I did Rocky."

I stared at her.

"Professor R-"

"Just call me Anko. Okay?"

This took me aback.

"Okay."

"Why have you've stopped doing your homework?"

I blushed slightly.

"I didn't understand… any of it," I confessed. "And my 17th birthday is closer than it seems and-"

"Say no more," Anko said. "You have a lot on your mind." She paused. "I'll let you off this time Mr. Wolf, but don't let it happen again. Alright?"

I nodded. I turned around and left the classroom. I went to the mailroom on the way.

"How may I help you?"

"Box 2167 please."

"Name?"

"Rocky Wolf," I said.

"Who?"

"I mean Rocky…" I swallowed my pride. "…Wilson."

"Hang on a sec."

The guy left and came back with a long box. He gave it to me without saying a word.

"Thanks man."

I left, went outside, and found the Elrich brothers.

"Took you long enough."

"Anko wanted to speak with me," I said. "Thanks for the help back there Todd."

"No problem dude."

"Who's the box from?" Jason asked.

I checked the name and address.

"My Ma," I said.

I set the box down and opened it with my mind.

"Dude! Stop with the mind control!"

"Sorry Todd."

I told Todd and Jason about my friends and my powers. They thought it was cool, but Todd didn't like me doing it too much.

On the top was a card. I picked it up. I slid my finger through the opening and took out the card. I read it.

_Happy early (Not belated) Birthday. Your letters make me so happy. Are you happy you'll be 17 in July Sweetie? I know I am. You're growing up so fast. Venus is doing okay. So is Abby. We really miss you Honey. I hope to see you again soon._

_Love mom_

Jason pulled the card from my hand. I didn't protest. I took off the styrofoam off the top of the box. Inside was mom's home made cooking, a new shirt, and shorts.

"She doesn't mention your step dad," Jason pointed out.

I looked up from my skateboard at him.

"She knows I don't like him," I said. I pulled my board out. "Wanna check out my skateboard?"

I turned it upside down and showed the design.

"Wow! Awesome dragon. Who's the designer?" Todd asked.

"I designed it," I said. "M&M put it on my board for me about a year and a half years ago I signed my name under the dragon's belly and had the tail come up onto the board, face up, until it reached the nose. Then I had him put blue wheels with green lightning effects inside. The boards completely black and I used a white out pen for the signature."

"Its an awesome board," Jason said. "Can I try it out?"

"Yeah. Go ahead. Just be careful with it."

"I will."

I handed the skateboard to Jason. He took it and placed it on the ground carefully. He sped off and did a few kick flips. He did a grind on a bench and jumped over a trashcan. He came back and did a kick flip in front of Todd and me.

"Nice tricks J," Todd said.

"Thanks my brother."

"Boys! Over here!" We returned to our class. Anko saw me with my board and asked me to show her. I walked over to her. I handed her my board bottom up. "Nice design. You make it?"

"Yeah, but my friend M&M put the design on it for me."

"Pretty cool. Maybe this weekend I'll treat you to the skate park," Anko said. "What do you say to that?"

I beamed.

"That would be sweet," I said. "Thanks."

She gave me my board back.

"Do you want to show us a trick or two?"

"Yeah. Sure," I said.

I placed my board down and put my foot on it. I pushed forward and kick flipped over a bench. I turned around, grinded on the bench, and went towards the class. I stopped and did a handstand on the nose. I held it there for a few seconds, then flipped off the board, landing right in front of Anko.

"Nice. Did you invent that?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Its called an _Aerial Flip_."

"Pretty sweet trick."

"Thanks."

The bell rang.

"All right guys. Off you go."

I picked up my board. Jason walked over and picked up the box. We headed back to our dorm. Jason placed the box down. I pulled myself up on the top bunk, picked up my skateboarding magazine, and lay on my mattress with my back resting on the wall.

"Do you think I stand a chance in marrying Anko?" Todd and I looked at Jason with _What The Fuck?_ Looks. "What?"

"She's in, like, her thirties man," Todd said.

"Yeah, and she's already married," I added.

"So. She could divorce the guy and think about remarrying me."

Todd and I looked at each other before we burst out laughing. Jason gave us death glares.

"Keep on dreaming bro."

"Yeah dude," I said. "You'd only be married in your dreams."

"I can always try," Jason said.

I tossed my magazine aside.

"I think its dinner time," I said. "Let's see if Anko has Chinese food. I'm starving."

"Alright."

"Sure."

We headed out of our dorm and arrived at Anko's living space. I knocked.

"For the last time Amos, I don't want-Oh hey guys."

Anko had just opened the door before she finished her previous sentence.

"Who's Amos?" I asked, walking inside.

"My husband," Anko replied. "Or ex-husband."

Jason beamed.

"Are you looking for someone different?" he asked.

I put my hand in his face and pushed him back.

"Hope you've got Chinese food."

"Sure do."

Anko prepared dinner for us on paper plates. I looked around her room and saw a laptop with a MSN Messenger icon.

"Hey Anko?"

"Yeah?" she asked from the kitchen.

"Would it be alright if I added you to MSN?"

She came out with the plates balanced perfectly in her hands and arms.

"That would be very cool."

"Thanks." I sat at her laptop and clicked the MSN icon. She put my plate of food next to me on the desk. "Thanks Anko."

"No problem." I signed in. "My username is AnkothefemaleShinobi."

I typed it in and added her. I opened my friend's folder. No one was on. I frowned and narrowed my eyes.

"Is something the matter?" Todd asked.

I felt a strange feeling in the back of my mind. It was as if I had left the current world into total oblivion. Then I saw all of my friends locked up where I couldn't reach them.

A shake on my shoulder brought me back to reality.

"Are you alright?"

I looked into Anko's eyes and nodded.

"Yeah. I just got a wave of sickness all of a sudden."

"Do you want to go to the sickbay?" she asked.

I shook my head vigorously.

"No. I'm just gonna go to bed," I said. "I'll see you in the morning."

I got up from the chair and pushed past Todd. I walked out the door and headed for the dorm. I had my hand on my head.

_What the Hell was that all about?_

I suddenly heard the sound of boots behind me. I stopped and looked over my shoulder; no one was there. The whole hall was deserted.

I became really dizzy all of a sudden and heard an all to familiar laughter. My eyes went up into my head as darkness surrounded me.

* * *

"He doesn't look so good dude, does he?" Jason asked.

My eyes fluttered open. Jason and Todd were standing over me. I raised myself up and held my hand to my head.

"What… happened?"

"We found you in the hallway unconscious," Todd answered. "We knew you were sick but not that sick."

"Something weird happened to me in Anko's place," I said.

"Yeah. Anko's coffee pot exploded after you left the room," Todd said. "What happened?"

So I told Todd and Jason everything that had happened from the point of feeling like I left the current world to the time my eyes rolled up into my head. Let's just say they had their mouths slightly opened.

"What does it mean exactly?" Jason asked.

"I don't know."

We were silent for a long time. I looked up from the bed at the clock.

"I guess Todd and I will return to the dorm," Jason said. "The nurse wants you to stay the night."

I nodded.

"We'll see you at breakfast," Todd said.

They both left. I lay my head back on my pillows, closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

**(Fade to black)**

* * *

Me: Please leave a review. Chapter 4 will be shorter than this one, but we'll probably get into the higher pages in chapter 5. Stay tuned for those. Bye-Bye!

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	4. The Devil Arrives

"Happy one year of Military School," Anko said, putting a slice of cake with a candle on top in front of me. "And we'll count this as an early 18th birthday party."

I blew out my candle after wishing for a great life.

"Once you're 18 you can get out of this shithole," Jason said.

Anko flicked his ear.

"No cussing in my living space."

Todd and I laughed.

After catching my breath I said, "I might want to stay actually. At least until you guys get out."

"That would be cool."

Anko saw me glance at her laptop.

"Still not on huh?"

I looked up at her and sighed.

"No. I'm really worried. Sheilee is almost always on. Courtney is on every once in a while," I replied. "What really makes me worried is the fact that they haven't e-mailed me or sent me mail. My family hasn't even responded to my letters."

Anko looked at her laptop thoughtfully.

"I don't know what to tell you," she said. "I can't leave campus to go looking for them."

I looked at the clock.

"Thanks for the party Anko," I said. "But I have an exam tomorrow and I need to get to bed a little early so I can be ready for that."

"All right then," Anko responded. "Good night boys."

Jason, Todd, and I returned to the dorm.

"Do you think it has anything to do with _Him_?" Todd asked.

I looked down at him from my bunk.

"I doubt it."

I just hoped I was right.

* * *

"You passed."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good."

"You're doing lots better than when you first arrived her, Mr. Wilson," the professor said.

I smiled.

"Thanks sir."

"Your father, Mr. Wilson, will be very proud."

My smile fell. I glared at the professor.

"My _deceased_ father would be proud, not that Bastard who calls himself my father."

This took the professor aback.

"Mr. Wilson-"

I tore my test from his hand and turned my back on him.

"He will never be my father," I said angrily. I walked to the door and ripped my test in half and threw it in the trashcan. "Put that in your fucking grade book."

I opened and slammed the door shut behind me. I walked past the Elrich brothers.

"How'd you do?" Jason asked. I didn't answer as I gave him the middle finger on my right hand over my shoulder. "Okay! I see how it is!"

I went to the mail center.

"Box 2167," I said angrily.

The guy left and came back with a letter in his hand. He handed it to me. I took it and started walking towards outside.

"You okay Mr. Wilson?"

I stopped abruptly and turned back. I stomped over to the window.

"Let's get something straight here," I almost yelled angrily. "Its Mr. Wolf. Not Wilson. You got that?"

The dude looked at me fearfully.

"S-Sorry Mr. Wolf."

I smirked.

"Thank you."

I turned back around and walked outside. I opened the envelope and took out the small folded not with neat handwriting on it. I looked down at it and stopped dead in my tracks.

_Meet me at the main doors tonight at 11:45 PM. Come alone if you value important lives._

_S.W._

I felt numb. The note was torn from my hands.

"Meet me at the main doors tonight at 11:45 PM. Come alone if you value important lives. S.W."

"Whose S.W.?" Todd asked.

I fell onto my knees and stared at the ground.

"Dude?"

"Rocky?"

"Go get my communicator," I said weakly.

"Your communicator?" Todd asked. "Why?"

"Just do it!"

Todd ran back inside. I could feel Jason's eyes on me.

"Whose S.W.?"

I didn't answer.

"What time is it?"

"7:00."

Todd came back and handed me the communicator. I flipped it open and pushed the black button.

"Robin. Please pick up," I said worried. "Robin!"

I pushed the emergency button, but nothing happened. I threw the communicator on the ground hard. It broke.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

I stood up and walked over to the communicator. I stepped on it.

"Dude!"

"God! Fucking! Dammit!" I shouted, stepping on it repeatedly.

The comm broke into tiny pieces.

"What's happening Rocky?" Todd asked.

I turned and faced them.

"He took them!"

"Took who?"

"My family and friends!" I shouted angrily. "That Bastard took them!"

"Who did?"

I took the note back and pointed to the initials.

"Slade W-!"

I stopped as it dawned on me. I felt like collapsing.

_This is Mr. Wilson._

_Please, call me Slade._

I couldn't move.

"Hey, he has the same initials as your-oh…shit."

Slade was my…

"Your step dad? No way!"

"Now hold up," Todd said. "How do you know this is the dude's handwriting?"

"Because I've seen it before!" I replied angrily. "I was with him more than once you know!"

Todd looked at the ground.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you dude."

I took a deep breath.

"Its okay. I'm just pissed off, that's all."

We were silent for a while.

"Uh… Rocky?"

I looked at Jason.

"What?"

"You're going to be 18 at Midnight," he said. "This guy wants you at the main doors at 11:45."

I looked at the large clock.

"I have to go."

Jason and Todd looked at me in alarm.

"Wait a minute!" Todd shouted.

"You can't go!"

"I have to," I said. "If I don't, I don't know what he would do. And I must go alone… tonight." (1)

* * *

I looked at the clock.

**11:40**

I quietly landed on the floor from the top bunk. Jason and Todd stood up.

"Be careful dude," Todd said. "We'll be waiting right here for ya."

"Yeah man. You'll always be a great friend."

I smiled.

"Thanks guys. But I might not be coming back." I looked over at my skateboard. "I want you to give Anko my board. Tell her that I'm sorry." I looked at them. "If I'm not back in the morning, give it to her and tell her that. And tell her everything I told you. I want her to know. She was one of the ones who truly cared about my life."

"We will," Todd said.

I nodded and left out the door.

I walked quickly but silently through the building and made it outside without being caught. I walked around the building and ran towards the large doors out of the campus boundaries.

I checked the large clock.

**11:45**

_Where is he?_

"Hello Apprentice. Miss me?"

I whirled around and got into a fighting stance.

"Where are they?" I shouted.

"Where are who?" Slade asked in that mocking tone I hated so much.

"Don't bullshit me! WHERE ARE THEY?"

"Patience, Rocky, patience," Slade said.

"Fuck you and your patience!" I yelled. "Let my family and friends go!"

There was some silence.

"I'll make you a deal; defeat me in a fight and I'll set them free. Then you'll never hear from me again. But if you can't beat me… well… let's just say you won't like the end results."

I growled and charged at him. I aimed a punch at his face, but he knocked it away with his arm. He aimed a kick at me, but I jumped back and landed. I came at him with a roundhouse kick. He back flipped away. I kept aiming punches and kicks at him, but he dodged every one of them.

"You're too slow Rocky," Slade said. "You always were."

"I am not!"

Slade quickly pulled out his Bo Staff and aimed it at my head. I dodged it. As Slade brought it back down at my head, I kicked upwards and knocked the staff high out of his hand. I aimed at him with a roundhouse. He jumped back. The staff fell towards me. I caught it in my hand and twirled it around impressively.. I held it out in front of me, the end facing Slade.

"Good trick," Slade said. "I see you've improved since you've been here."

"Yeah, no thanks to you!"

"Hmm?"

"Don't play dumb," I said. "I know who you are."

"You do, do you?" Slade asked.

"Yeah… Slade Wilson," I said. Or should I call you good-for-nothing step dad?"

"Very good… Mr. Wilson."

I broke the staff in half and threw the pieces to the ground.

"Its Wolf!"

"A little angry are we?"

"To Hell I am!" I shouted. "You've ruined my life!" I ran at him in blinding rage. "You stole everything from me!" I punched at him and missed. "You turned me against my friends!" Another miss. "You shot and killed someone in front of me!" Another missed punch. "You tried to kill me!" And another. I was tired by this point as though all my strength was leaving me. I was breathing deeply and my eyes were half closed. "You-!" I fell forward as I tried punching him again and was caught by Slade. "What… do… you want… from… me?"

"You know what I want already, Apprentice."

I closed my eyes in exhaustion and fell into oblivion.

**(Fade to black)**

* * *

Me: What is going to happen to poor little ol' me? Learn to find out in chapter 5 coming next week.

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

(1) Total Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone moment

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	5. How He Did It

I opened my eyes and sat up. I held my hand to my head.

"Damn."

I looked to my right and saw a folded note. I leaned over and picked it up. I pinched the part of my nose to relieve myself of stress and read the note.

_Go to the West Wing to get to the control room. If you don't want your family and friends hurt, then wear the Apprentice suit._

S.W.

I groaned.

"Yes step-dad," I said annoyed.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, scooted forward, and stood up. I rubbed the back of my head and found the suit. I put it on and threw away the note. The door slid open.

I walked over to it, stepped out, and headed west. I passed a large door that slid open. I walked in and saw a prison inside. There were people in it.

Sheilee looked up.

"Guys! Its Rocky!"

I ran up to the wired cage. Courtney came up from inside.

"You guys okay?" I asked.

"We can't use our powers," Alan said.

"Rocky look out!"

I jumped back as a Bo Staff hit the cage.

"I see you've learned your place," Slade said.

He retracted his staff and put it away. He folded his arms across his chest. I looked back at the inside of the cage.

"Where are they?" I asked, not looking at Slade.

"Who?"

I looked at him angrily.

"My family!"

"They're in a different area," Slade answered. "You'll see them shortly."

I gestured to my friends and the Titans with my hand.

"Why can't they use their powers?"

"There are power prohibitors on their ankles," Slade responded.

I looked at my friends and back at Slade again.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Take them right out from under my nose," I said annoyed at his teasing. "How the f did you get them here? In fact, how did you do any of this?"

Slade thought for a moment.

"After you escaped me for a third time, I realized how to capture you again," Slade explained.

I scoffed.

"Yeah. How?"

"By getting rid of a few people," Slade replied. "First I had to wait for you to be out of the house. The day your friend Steven and yourself went to the skate park, I slipped a little something into your father's coffee."

It felt like my stomach left my body.

"You… You killed my… my father?"

"I gave him the heart attack. There was no way to stop it," Slade said. "I was at the funeral… in hiding of course. Then your mother started dating. I dated her and we eventually married.

"In order to keep my identity secret until my final plan was put into action, I pretended to be the good father. Then I had to get rid of your dog. I fed her when you didn't and slipped poison into her food when none of you were looking.

"You were really upset of course, so I comforted you further.

"When your grades were bad, I was able to keep you from your friends. I knew you left the communicator at the school, so I allowed you to keep it. Then we moved to live with your older sister. I sent you off to Military School. You made new friends.

"I captured your friends one-by-one without your family noticing. Then I captured them after slipping sleeping pills in their dinner last night before going to the Military School and taking you out of commission.

"Your friends did put up a good fight considering their new powers."

A large screen turned on behind Slade. He stepped to the side.

It showed Sheilee in her room on the computer. Her wings twitched. She looked outside. A large shadow flew over her backyard. She looked at her wings, which rustled restlessly.

"Wow. I guess my wings can detect something bad. This can't be good." Sheilee stood up and left the house through her window. She saw a black jet flying ahead. She flew after it and looked inside and saw someone in the pilot seat. "Slade!"

She flew ahead and got in front of the jet. The jet swerved away and went towards the ground. Sheilee went after it. The wind picked up and made the jet fly off course. A ball of wind formed in each wing.

She sent the wind at the jet and made it crash. She was several feet in the air away from the explosion. She did a little victory dance in the air to where she wasn't looking at the crashed jet.

"Schweet! These wings do me justice!" Her wings twitched and turned her around. "What?"

Slade was standing a few feet away from the destroyed aircraft.

"It seems that you crashed my jet."

Sheilee landed a few feet in front of him.

"After all this time you finally show up, huh?" Sheilee asked.

"I've been here longer than you think, little girl."

A confused look crossed Sheilee's face.

"What are you-?"

"Does _Wilson_ ring a bell, Sheilee?" Slade asked.

"You're-"

"My _son_ doesn't know of course," he said. "Not while he's off to Military School."

Sheilee took flight and flew at Slade. She tackled him, but he pushed his feet into her stomach, kicking her off. She landed. A black and orange ball fell in front of her. She flew high into the air to avoid it. It exploded. She had to fly higher to avoid the smoke. Once it cleared, Slade was still standing where he was moments ago.

"Ha! You can't reach me from up here!" Sheilee shouted.

She was about to fly away, but a 4-armed cable came at her from above, trapping her wings so that she couldn't fly. She was falling towards the ground, struggling all the while to get free.

Before she reached the ground, a white blue-eyed wolf jumped at her and broke the cables with his jaws. Sheilee pulled up from the fall and tried to land, but fell. The wolf landed next to her and turned into Alan.

"Sheilee! Are you okay?"

He helped her up.

"Yeah, but Rocky isn't."

"What?" Alan asked.

"Slade's his step-dad," Sheilee said.

They both looked at Slade.

"What do you want?" Alan asked.

"I want you out of the way."

"So you're trying to kill us?" Sheilee asked angrily.

"No. I'm trying to capture you to use as bait," Slade replied.

Alan returned to full wolf form and attacked Slade. They both fell to the ground. Alan scratched at Slade's masked face. Slade quickly pulled out a syringe and stuck it in Alan's neck. Alan's eyes glazed over. He fell down on top of Slade. Slade pushed him off. He put his hands behind his head and jumped to his feet.

"Alan!" Sheilee flew to her fallen friend. "Alan? Wake up! Please! Alan? Alan!"

Sheilee went flying back and landed on the ground in a heap. She stood up and glared at Slade, who was standing next to Alan.

"I assure you he's not dead."

Sheilee took a step towards him.

"Why do you like to hurt people?" she asked angrily. "Why can't you just leave us and Rocky alone?"

"Because I always get what I want my dear," Slade said. "I never allow my Apprentices to escape."

Sheilee grwoled at him.

"Rocky did."

"This time he won't."

Sheilee rose into the air.

"Ferrets! Chino! Attack!"

Thousands of grey ferrets and one white ferret came out of nowhere and jumped Slade. He pulled out two kunai knives and sliced into the ferrets. They dropped to the ground dead.

Chino landed on top of Slade's head. He threw one kunai at a ferret on the ground. Chino ran down his back, but Slade grabbed him and held him out in front of him. It bit into Slade's gloved finger. He sliced Chino in the back, blood going everywhere.

He took out several smoke bombs and threw them at his feet.

Sheilee flew into the smoke and punched Slade in the face several times. She was about to punch him again, but Slade grabbed it. He turned and threw Sheilee towards a building. She landed on her back. She stood up. She looked really pissed and not to mention tired.

"You seem a little tired."

Sheilee fell down face first. She closed her eyes and fell unconscious.

A needle was sticking up from her back, where her wings jointed together. Slade walked up to her, bent down, and pulled it out. He pocketed it.

Then it changed scenes and showed Ariel taking a walk through the woods. She turned invisible as a kunai came at her from behind. It stuck in a tree.

She reappeared in front of Slade. She punched him in the stomach. He grunted a bit, but was fine either way. She jumped back and landed a few feet away. She sent a boulder at him. He front flipped over it and kicked her with a roundhouse.

Ariel crashed into a tree. She stood up and sent more earth at him. Slade pulled out his staff and knocked them all away.

"What do you want?" Ariel asked angrily once the rock throwing deceased.

"To get you out of the way."

"Where's Alan and Sheilee?"

"With me," Slade answered.

Two Slade-bots appeared behind Ariel. They grabbed her arms, but she turned invisible and reappeared behind them. She kicked one in the head, breaking it off.

She was hit with a laser by a third robot. She fell unconscious instantly. The second robot placed the power prohibitor on her ankle.

Then it switched to Steven with a foster family. He looked behind him and stood up.

"I think I might have left my skateboard outside," he said. "May I go get it please?"

"Sure Steven."

"Thank you."

Steven stood and walked out of the kitchen to the front door. He picked up his skateboard that was by the door quietly and opened it. He walked out and closed it quietly behind him.

He put his board down and sped off down the drive. He saw an electrical wire broken, twitching on the ground. Sparks were flying from the end. He fixed it with his electricity powers. He was about to leave, but a voice stopped him.

"You finally have powers of your own I see."

Steven whirled around and stepped back; Slade was standing in front of him.

"What do you want?"

"You."

"Why?"

"Because I get what I want, Steven," Slade replied.

"So its really Rocky you want?" Steven asked.

"Exactly."

Steven glared at him in anger.

"Why can't you just leave him alone?"

"You should know the answer to that."

Steven stared at Slade for a long time.

"Leave him alone."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't want to work for you!" Steven yelled. "Who the Hell would?"

"You did."

"That's because I was stupid to do it!"

Slade didn't move.

"No Steven. You weren't stupid for doing what you did," Slade said. "You did it out of jealousy; you were smart for working for me. But… you weren't smart when you double-crossed me."

With fast agility, Slade attacked Steven, knocking him back. He fell to the ground, but quickly placed his hands behind his head and jumped to his feet.

He sent electricity Slade's way. Slade jumped over it and landed in front of Steven. Steven didn't have time to react as Slade kneed him in the stomach. He fell to his knees. Slade knelt down and whispered into his ear.

"Your life is in my hands. You will pay for double-crossing me."

He stuck a needle in his neck. He fell unconscious.

Then it came to Meghan taking a walk under the full moon. She killed a demon and drank its blood. What she didn't count on was the robot behind her; it stuck a needle in her neck. She quickly pulled it out and knocked the robot to the ground.

There were more behind her.

"I'll have all of you stupid robots destroyed before the sleeping drug kicks in."

With quick speed, Meghan had 10 out of the fifty or so robots in her way destroyed. She was on her 20th one when she started getting sloppy and a little slow. She grabbed a robots fist that came at her and threw it into five more. She was still going strong on her 65th robot.

She had 2 left.

She was breathing deeply, trying to catch her breath. They both jumped her. She punched one in the stomach and pulled out its insides. It fell to the ground. The other one punched her in the face, making her stagger back.

She stopped and allowed her teeth to grow longer.

She jumped on it and tore its head off with her vampire teeth. She kicked the robot away. Her teeth shrunk to human size.

"Those must be Slade's… robots that… Lea and Rocky… told me… about," she said weakly. "If th-they're here, then that… would mean-

"-I'm here."

She turned around and was knocked back with a kick. She flew back into a tree and slid to the ground. She looked up and was breathing deeply, blood flowing from a cut in her cheek.

"What… do you… want?" Meghan asked Slade.

"What I want from all of your friends," he replied. "I need you for leverage."

Meghan's eyes were slowly closing. She finally fell unconscious.

Then Lea was shown fighting a large demon. She froze his arms and broke them to pieces. She kicked it in the chest. It staggered back. A blizzard surrounded the demon. It was completely frozen when the blizzard died away.

She walked up to it and lightly pushed it with her pointer finger. It fell down and broke into thousands of pieces.

"Where's a stronger opponent when you need one?" she asked. "These petty demons are boring me."

"Then how about fighting a worthy opponent?"

Lea back flipped over Slade and sent a kick at him from behind. He dodged and threw a throwing star at her. It grazed her shoulder, making her bleed. She looked at it angrily and growled.

She ran towards Slade and jumped into the air, sending a butterfly kick at his head. He blocked her kick with his arm. She pushed off his arm, landed, and sent an ice punch at him.

He grabbed her fist and pulled her closer, kneeing her in the stomach. She doubled over and was thrown over Slade's head. She crashed into the pillar behind him upside down.

Before she fell to the floor, Slade ran up and punched her hard in the stomach. Her whole body broke through the pillar, sending her sliding on her back on the floor towards the wall.

She put her hands behind her head and tumbled backwards, landing on her feet.

Slade jumped into the air at her, Bo Staff in hand. He struck down, but a wall of ice formed behind Lea. She spun around in a roundhouse and kicked the ice wall at Slade.

He put his arms up in defense as the wall crashed into him. The ice flew past him. She sent more ice at him, but he knocked them all away with his staff.

Lea tried water instead at his feet. He front flipped and did a handstand, landing in front of Lea. He hit her in the stomach with the end of his staff. She fell back in pain and coughed up some blood.

Slade then walloped her in the face with his staff. She flew backwards and landed on her back. She coughed up more blood. She turned to her side and sat up.

"Its useless to get back up," Slade said. "I'll only knock you back down again."

Lea stood up and clutched her stomach with one arm, blood dripping from her mouth.

"I'm like Rocky, Slade," Lea said smirking. "I never give up in a fight."

She disappeared and reappeared behind Slade, punching him in the head with an ice punch. He fell forward but finished with a handstand. He kicked at her with a roundhouse as she aimed another punch at him. He kicked her hand. She snarled in pain and was sent back by a butterfly kick.

She slid across the floor and stopped next to the door. She tried to get up, but she fell back down again. Slade walked towards her as she fell unconscious.

Then finally Courtney was fighting Slade with everything she had. She summoned her sword and swung down at him. He parried her blows with his staff. They did this for several minutes without letting up.

Black energy covered the sword. Courtney sliced the staff in half. She sent a flurry of dark energy at Slade from the tip of her sword. He dodged most of them until the final blow. He flew back and landed on his stomach.

"How could you do that to him?" Courtney asked in a shout. "You killed his father! Then you marry his mom, brainwashing her! Leave Rocky alone!"

She fired large blasts of dark energy at Slade's fallen form. The whole building started to shake with each attack.

After five minutes of throwing dark energy at him, she finally stopped and was out of breath. When the dust cleared, Slade was nowhere to be seen. She sighed with relief.

"I hope Rocky… will be… okay," she said before falling to the ground in exhaustion.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The footage ended. The screen turned black.

"Your friend Courtney took longer to defeat than the others," Slade said as if nothing bad happened.

My hands were clenched into fists; I was seething in rage.

"You Bastard!"

I ran at him and punched him in the face. He backed up a step. I kept sending punch after punch at him. But every time he blocked and touched my fist, I grew weaker by the second.

"Rocky! Stop it!" Courtney shouted.

"Yeah Rocky!" Sheilee yelled.

I wasn't listening to my friend's shouts. I came at Slade with another punch at his face. He grabbed my fist. I noticed slightly that his hand seemed to glow.

"ROCKY!"

Slade punched me in the gut with his free hand. I coughed up a lot of blood and doubled over. Slade stepped back. I fell to my knees. Blood splattered the floor. I coughed several times, droplets of blood landing in front of me.

"You have escaped me too many times. I hate to lose," Slade said. "I've lost too many times. I will break you again in every way I know how. I will break you Apprentice. I will beat, discipline, and hurt you in anyway I see fit. I'll even resort to torture if I have to to have the perfect broken Apprentice.

"Do I make myself clear?" I didn't answer, but continued to look at the floor, my eyes covered by shadows. "Apprentice?"

Slade was right in front of me, his hand on my shoulder. I looked up and quickly spat blood in his face. He kicked me in the chest. I flew back and slid across the metal floor. I stopped on my back, my eyes closed.

"Rocky!"

I opened my eyes, sat up, and stared at the floor again, with a smile on my face; no one could see it.

"You insolent little-"

I chuckled darkly for a second or two before bursting out laughing. Slade stopped coming towards me.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"He's totally lost it," Sheilee said. "We're loosing him already!"

"Why are you laughing?" Slade asked angrily, unamused.

I stopped laughing long enough to answer him.

"Heh! You could try all you want," I said smiling. "You can't break me. Sexual harassment couldn't even break me. You're stupid to think I'd make the same mistake twice. You could say I'm free spirited."

Slade wasn't amused at all. I started laughing again.

"I will break you beyond repair," he said walking towards me. He picked me roughly by the scruff of the neck and shoved me towards the door. "Walk."

I turned and smirked at him.

"No."

He grabbed me by the spikes and was practically dragging me out of the room.

"Rocky!"

The door slammed behind me. Slade released me and pulled out a trigger, sticking it in my face.

"Heh! Planning on breaking me with your little toy?" I asked amused.

"Your friends and family will."

"Meaning?" I asked with a smirk, enjoying the torment I was giving Slade.

"I will kill them right before your eyes."

My smirk fell. My faced changed to a more serious look.

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?"

I stared at the trigger for a long time.

"You bluffed about the prob-"

"Yes, because the probes no longer exist," Slade said. "Bombs are limitless."

I looked straight into Slade's eye and saw that he was telling the truth.

"I will not be broken Slade," I said. I turned my back on him. "I swore to never be broken by you again."

* * *

Me: I finally got this chapter done! Took me too long 'cause I was slacking off. Please leave a review on how I'm doing. And if anyone has fight scenes that they're willing to share, PM me please. I need to know more than just back flipping and roundhouse kicks. Thank you. Take care. 

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

((Re-edited))

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	6. Phoenix

Me: God, being sick has too many downsides. Sorry for the wait. I've had a cold since last Saturday and haven't been feeling too good. Plus I've been really busy with school and all.

Chapter goes out to:

**Alibi2014**

First off, this chapter is to her because she turned 17. I know it's late, but I've been slacking. And secondly, she's stuck by me ever since the beginning and has made my crappy days better with her great and humorous reviews.

**Thank you so much Alibi!**

Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own Phoenix and myself

* * *

"Follow me." 

It was 9:00 in the morning. I had training at six. I had fought 20 robots in under three minutes. Then Slade taught me a new ninja skill that allowed me to manipulate shadows. If Slade's shadow was connected to mine, he could control my every movement. I would copy his movements without my consent. So if Slade pulled out a weapon, I would also… if I had any in the first place. So if he threw his weapon, so would I. It took almost all 3 hours to do the damn skill properly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes Apprentice."

"Last night, as I fought you, I was growing weaker with every punch I aimed at you," I said. "What were you doing exactly?"

"I was feeding on your chakra."

I stopped.

"You were feeding on my chakra?"

Slade stopped to look at me.

"Yes. A Shadow Ninja taught me to control shadows. A different Ninja taught me to feed on another's chakra."

Slade turned and walked again. I followed.

"So you converted _my_ stolen chakra into your fist to knock the wind out of me? Plus knocking blood out of my system to go with it?"

"Yes," Slade answered.

"Isn't that sort of… unfair?"

Slade didn't answer right away.

"It may be, Apprentice."

Slade punched in a code to the door on my left. The door slid open and Slade walked in. I followed.

There was a large cage inside with more people in it.

"Mom!" I ran to the cage. My mom was crying. "Are you okay?"

"Oh my baby, you're alright!" mom cried. "I was so worried about you!"

"I'll be fine. But you're-"

"We already know bro," Abby said.

"How could you do this to us, daddy?" Venus asked in a shout.

I looked at her in alarm.

"Venus!"

"I always get what I want baby," Slade said. "I assure you I didn't do it out of love, princess."

I turned and ran at Slade, a punch aimed at his face. I stopped mere centimeters from his nose as I saw him move his arm behind his back. He didn't even blink.

I dropped my fist and stepped back.

"Don't call her that. You don't care about us. You just married my mom to get to me."

"Exactly, Apprentice," Slade said. "Even after I said my name to you when I dated your mother, you didn't put 2 and 2 together. Very disappointing son."

I growled.

"Don't call me that! You will never be my father and I will never be your son!"

Slade whipped out his Bo Staff and whacked the end into my gut. I doubled over and wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"Leave my baby alone!" mom shouted.

I raised my head.

"Shut up Ma!" I shouted. "You're making things worse!"

Slade retracted his staff and placed it back in his utility belt.

"Our son, Rocky, if he doesn't obey, will get hurt," Slade said. "Whether you like it or not, I am your husband." He faced me. "And I'm still your father."

My hands turned to fists. I jumped up and punched at Slade. He sidestepped it and kneed me in the stomach. I feel to the ground.

"Rocky! Stop it!" Abby yelled.

Slade cracked his Bo Staff down onto my back. I groaned.

"You're really making this difficult for yourself Apprentice. You can't even get back on your feet to try again."

I stayed where I was for a few seconds before moving. I got onto my hands and knees. I pushed myself onto my feet.

"Bro?"

My back cracked.

"Heh. Oh really?" I asked. I faced Slade, a smirk on my face. "It looks like I'm standing, daddy."

Slade's eye narrowed.

"You must really like pain."

"I'm used to pain."

Everyone was silent.

"Sweetie?"

I looked over at my mom. She had tears down her face. I turned my back on her, facing the door.

"I'll be fine… Ma."

I walked out of the room, Slade right behind me.

"Hold it." Slade punched in a different code; I saw it out of the corner of my eye. "Follow me, Apprentice." He walked past me and led me back to the training room. "Phoenix!"

There was a flash of light and a girl my age, wearing an outfit similar to mine, appeared in front of Slade and me. Her Apprentice uniform was cut in the middle so her midriff was showing. A gold _S_ tattoo was etched over her belly button. She was about my height and had short, spiked, red hair that looked kind of like flames. Her eyes were the color blue with a tint of electric-grey.

"You called Master?"

"Yes. This is my other Apprentice and son."

She looked at me closely. I had my arms crossed over my chest.

"Doesn't look special," she said. "He doesn't even look like you."

"He's my step son," Slade said.

"Yeah, and he's my motherfuckin' step dad who ruined my life."

I was thrown back when Phoenix moved her hand ever so slightly forward. I crashed into the wall and landed on my stomach.

"Don't disrespect Master, punk."

I slowly stood up.

"Didn't know you had a Bitch as your Apprentice," I said, grinning.

"What did you just say?"

Phoenix was about to come at me, but Slade stopped her. He whispered something in her ear. She sighed.

"Sorry Master."

She vanished in light.

"What's her deal?"

"Her past is not so fortunate," Slade said, walking towards me. "You may think her life is bad, Apprentice, but hers is worse."

I looked at him angrily.

"Yeah? How? My father and dog being dead seems pretty bad to me."

Slade stopped right in front of me.

"Tell me what you have, Apprentice."

I looked up at him strangely.

"I have family, friends, emotions, powers, ninja skills, and nothing to look forward to being stuck here with a Bastard like you."

Slade looked slightly pissed at my last statement.

"You have all of these things, Apprentice. _She_… does not."

I looked at the spot where Phoenix had vanished; I didn't see the fist coming at me.

I slid across the floor and crashed into the wall.

_Why didn't I see that coming?_

"She wants what she can't have," Slade continued. "She has no mother, no father, and has absolutely nothing. All she has is me. Remember that Apprentice because sooner or later I am all you'll ever have." He paused and stepped away from me. "Whatever you do, Apprentice, _never_ use your powers in front of her."

Slade left the training room, leaving me only with my thoughts buzzing through my head.

I stood up and headed for the door. I opened it.

"Whoa! Phoe! You scared me."

"What did you just call me?" she asked.

"Phoe."

"Its Phoenix to you jerk," she said angrily. "Damn you're rude."

I stepped away from her.

"Sorry Phoenix," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to spar before going on my assignment, she said. "What are _you_ still doing here? Slade left already."

"I was just thinking about a few things," I replied. Then a thought occurred to me. "Have you've been out before?"

"Yes. I've been on moe assignments than you can count. Why so curious, wolf boy?"

"Can you, by chance, tell me where here is?"

She stared at me for a few seconds, unblinking. She walked past me.

"Nope."

I turned and stared at her.

"Why not?" I asked.

She turned around and walked backwards.

"Master's orders."

"Do you always listen to Master…I mean Slade?"

"Yep. Saved me in a way."

"How?"

"Not telling."

"Can you tell me anything?"

She stopped and thought for a moment.

"Yeah; if you don't obey Master, you'll regret it. If you piss me off, you'll regret that too," she said.

"I'd like to see you try," I said, egging her on.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me, little boy?" she asked.

I walked towards her.

"If you want," I said. "But I'm not a little boy. I can take you on."

"Hand-to-hand only hotshot."

I got into a fighting stance.

_Rocky, whatever you do, don't use your powers._

"Ready?"

"I just hope you are, little man."

She came at me with a punch. I grabbed her fist and kicked at her side. She turned sideways and grabbed my leg. She pulled me forward and punched me in the nose _after_ I lost my grip on her fist. I fell on my back.

She grabbed my leg, pulled me forward, and threw me to the opposite wall. I crashed to the ground. She ran towards me, jumped in the air, and brought her heel down at my face. I rolled out of the way.

I put my hands behind my head and jumped to my feet. I sent a roundhouse kick at her. She back flipped away. I came at her with another punch.

She grabbed it, pulled me forward, and kneed me in the stomach. I coughed up some blood. She stepped back. I feel to my knees. I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"Were you stealing my chakra?" I asked in a pained tone.

"That's something I don't know how to do, no," she replied. "Are you alright?" I shook my head. "Baby."

Phoenix walked around me and left. It grew really quiet. I stood up and stared in out front of me.

"Was I just beaten by a girl?"

* * *

Me: That was a lamo ending of you ask me. Oh well. That's for you to decide on your own. Anyways, please review like you have been so far. Thankies! 

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	7. A Powerful Mistake

Me: I do something terribly wrong. Gasp! Read on to find out what.

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1) Phoenix's parent's names belong to Ronwyn The Queen of Darkness, Carmen and Jake.

* * *

I woke up and looked at my clock. 

**10:00 AM**

"Ten o'clock AM? Aren't I normally up at 5:45?"

The door to my room slid open. Phoenix walked in.

"Good. You're up."

I sat up and rubbed my eye.

"Yeah," I said. I looked up at her. "Am I in trouble for sleeping in?"

Phoenix gave a small grin.

"Only if Master finds out," she replied. "Which he won't."

I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"He left at five o'clock this morning. Don't know when he'll be back." We were silent for a while, staring at each other. "Hungry?"

* * *

She placed a large stack of chocolate chip pancakes in front of me. I looked at them with slightly wide eyes. 

"Um… thank you?"

She sat down with her own stack and orange juice.

"I didn't poison them if that's what you're thinking."

I looked up at Phoenix.

"Its not that," I said, looking back at my plate. "Slade just doesn't seem the pancake eating type."

"Have you ever seen him eat?"

I looked up at Phoenix again.

"No, but-"

"Then how do you know what type of an eater he is?"

I looked at her strangely.

_Is she testing me?_

"Well think about it; he's a psychotic Mastermind who has Apprentices to do his bidding, builds robots, and kills people," I explained, counting off on my fingers. "Would someone like that eat pancakes?"

Phoenix smiled.

"They could, but you're right; Slade doesn't eat pancakes."

I started to look back down, but did a double take.

"You just called him Slade."

She gave me a weird look.

"So?"

I didn't answer. Instead I picked up my fork and cut into my pancakes.

* * *

"How long have you've lived with Slade?" I asked three minutes later. 

"Haven't kept track. Why?"

"You just look 17," I pointed out. "So I was just wondering."

I took another bite of my breakfast.

"I'm 18, not 17," Phoenix said. I looked up at her mid-swallow. "What about you? How old are you exactly?"

I put my fork down after finishing my pancakes. I looked down at my plate, slightly angry.

"I was kidnapped by Slade at Midnight last night," I said. "He kidnapped me on my 18th birthday."

"Ah."

I looked at Phoenix.

"You don't care… do you?"

"Not really," was her answer.

I frowned at her slightly, my eyes narrowed in a glare. They softened as I had a great idea.

"Do you have the code to my family's prison?"

She stared at me for a while.

"Sure," she finally said. "Come on."

We stood up from the table. Phoenix showed me the way. She punched in the code. The door slid open. I walked inside and approached the cage.

"Hey."

Venus looked up.

"Where's daddy?"

I scowled at her.

"Even after everything he's done, you're still calling him daddy?" I asked angrily.

"Yeah. So?"

I rolled my eyes at her.

"He'll never be our father, V," Abby said. "Not after all the things he made Rocky do."

"Where's mom?" I asked abruptly.

"On the other side," Abby said, pointing to the back.

I nodded and walked to the other end. I saw mom crying.

"Ma?" She didn't look up. "Ma!"

She slowly turned her head towards me.

"I know I'd n-never tell you this, b-but just g-give up."

"No."

My mom looked up at me; I was glaring at her in defiance.

"R-Rocky don't start with me!" mom said angrily. "I am y-your mother and I'm t-telling you to give into h-him! I don't w-want you to g-get h-!"

I kicked the cage, startling my mother.

"I will never let him break me again!" I shouted, pointing at her face with one finger. "You know nothing about being broken 'cause you've never been broken in your life Ma! I never give up on my family!"

I breathed deeply in anger. My mother just stared at me with a blank expression. I growled low and abruptly left her side. I walked past Phoenix angrily and started for my room. I heard her following me.

"Wow. Didn't know you had so much pent up anger," she said. "Slade could fix that."

I stopped and turned to look at her.

"I like my emotions thank you very much," I said annoyed. "Now leave me alone."

I started walking again. Phoenix followed.

"I used to get angry easily," she continued. "The demon inside of me would take control when I lost it."

I stopped again, but didn't turn to face her.

"A demon?"

"Yeah. I'm not called Phoenix for nothing you know," she said. "In fact, my demon is a phoenix."

I faced her again.

"Will you help me release my anger?"

She stared at me for a bit, but finally smiled.

"Sure."

* * *

"First destroy Slade's robots." 

Ten robots appeared behind Phoenix. I smirked and got into a fighting stance. I held my arm out, palm up, and motioned for the robots to attack; one did.

It aimed a weak punch at me. I grabbed it, turned around, and elbowed the robot in the face.

Two more came at me.

I round house kicked one, knocking it into the one behind it. The remaining 7 came at me. I raised my arm up into the air.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A black-bladed sword appeared in my hand in a flash. It glowed red as fire covered the blade. I placed the tip on the ground, so it was at my side, and ran towards the robots. A trail of fire was left behind me.

One robot jumped at me. I swung my sword upward and sliced it in half. I stabbed the chest of the one in front of me. I front flipped over it. I swung my sword forward over my head and sliced the next one in half.

The remaining 4 jumped into the air at me.

My sword glowed a bright yellowish-gold. I held it up in the air. The Slade-bots were right above me.

I swung my blade all the way around my head twice, catching every robot. They fell to the floor around me.

My sword stopped glowing and vanished.

I flew back as a fist connected with my chest. I landed on my back. I jumped up and blocked the next punch.

I back flipped and sent a wave of water at Phoenix. She flew backwards and flipped over, landing and sliding backwards on her feet. Phoenix's eyes glowed.

I put my arms up and crossed them over my face. I slid back from Phoenix's light attack. I put my arms down.

Water and fire flew at Phoenix from behind me. She stopped the attacks with a light barrier.

The air around us picked up. A chunk of the floor broke and rose into the air. Fire and water covered the chunk of rock. Then 2 rings of air formed around it. I threw it at Phoenix.

Her eyes widened.

She flew back from the impact and smoke rose into the air. The room shook a bit. I stepped towards the wreckage.

"Phoe? Phoenix, are you okay?"

A small light formed in the smog. It grew twice, then triple, and then quadruple the size. The smoke cleared quickly.

Phoenix's eyes were glowing bright red. The large light was coming from the ball in her hands. She looked really pissed.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"

The ball of light was triple the size of my Midnight Tornado.

"Phoenix!" She fired the large beam of light. Time seemed to slow way down. I put my right foot back and was in a fighting stance. "Not even my Midnight Tornado can stop this thing," I said out loud. "PHOENIX!"

Someone grabbed and pulled me away from the blast.

**BOOM!**

Slade had a hold of me from behind as he slid across the floor. One of my eyes was closed from the light. We stopped moving. I looked over at Phoenix and saw that she was breathing deeply in anger and exhaustion.

My eyes were wide open now. I pushed myself away from Slade and pointed at Phoenix.

"What the fuck are you thinking keeping someone like that around here?" I asked in a shout. "What the Hell was that?"

Slade didn't answer as he walked over to Phoenix. He was talking to her. Her eyes returned to normal. She started to cry.

_Why is she…?_

Slade wiped her tears away and spoke to her again. She nodded and left in a flash of light. Slade didn't look at me for several minutes. The silence was almost killing me on the inside. I rubbed my left upper arm with my right hand, feeling guilt in the pit of my stomach.

"Rocky?" Slade asked quietly. "Did you use your powers against my Apprentice?"

I hung my head and stared at the floor, still rubbing my upper arm.

_Is that why she flipped?_

"I…I forgo-" I stopped. I sighed. "Yeah," I said, almost inaudibly. "I did."

"And didn't I tell you yesterday to _not_ use your powers in front of her?"

"Yes."

I looked to the side with guilt.

_What did I do wrong?_

So many questions were going through my mind that I didn't notice Slade really close to me. I jumped slightly when he spoke.

"You upset my Apprentice greatly, Rocky. If you had any idea about her past, you would have never used your powers in front of her."

I looked up at him. I was practically staring at him with puppy eyes.

"If… If I knew her past, maybe I could…" I sighed and looked back at the floor. "If I knew… I wouldn't have used them. So… its not really my fault." I looked back up at him. "If you told me her past, then I'd be able to understand how my powers made her cry."

We were silent for a very long time.

"To understand her past, you'll have to ask her… _yourself_."

I blinked a few times as I realized that Slade was right. I looked back at the floor, my guilt-filled face turning into a stern look instead. I turned my back on Slade, continuing to stare at the floor.

"Then I will."

I headed for the door.

"If she doesn't decide to kill you first."

I stopped and glanced at Slade out of the corner of my eye. I looked back at the floor.

"I'll take my chances."

I walked over to the door. It slid opened. I walked out. I stopped and looked in both directions, right and left. I went left.

After about five minutes of walking, I felt a strong vibe coming from the room on my right. I stopped in front of it and knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Phoe! It's me! Rocky! Can I-?"

"Go away!"

"But Phoenix I-!"

"I said go away!" she shouted. "Just leave me alone!"

I sighed. I turned around and leaned back against the door. I slid to the floor, my arms holding my knees.

"Look, ah, Phoenix. If I knew using my powers would upset you, I would never have used them," I said apologetically. I fell silent for a bit. "Slade said your past was bad," I continued. "If I understood what was so terrible, maybe…"

I stopped. There was a very long silence. I couldn't hear anything coming from Phoenix's room.

The door slid open. I looked over my shoulder. Phoenix had a very sad look on her face.

"You can't tell anyone… okay?"

I gave her a small smile.

"I promise."

She sighed, wiped her tears, and motioned for me to come in.

I got up and followed her into her room.

It was filled with phoenix, wolf, and bald eagle figurines all over her walls, dresser, and shelves on her walls. She also had a laptop on a desk with a phoenix mouse pad and more phoenix statues.

She sat on her bed. I pulled out her orange and black computer chair and sat down.

"I like your room Phoe," I said. "Mine's just plain and boring."

She glared at me slightly.

"Do you want to hear me out or talk about our rooms?"

I laughed nervously.

"The first option please."

Phoenix sighed and looked down at the ground as she spoke.

"When I was born, I was a normal child with a normal family. The night I was born, a terrible storm struck. I had a brother and two parents who loved me."

"Where are they?" I asked.

"I'm getting to that," Phoenix said. "When I was 12 years old, my short black hair turned red. My parents couldn't explain how it changed so drastically. They ignored it for a while.

"But when I was 15, the powers I had obtained lost control. My powers made my house burn down. My brother, Danny, and my parents, Jake and Carmen, died because of my powers.

"I lived on the streets for a about 2 years. My demonic powers killed me at age 17. I went to Hell because I was corrupted by evil at the age of 12."

"Slade?" I asked.

Phoenix shook her head.

"No. The demon that lives inside of me," she answered. "Then for years of living in agonizing Hell, I was brought back to life. Slade was able to raise me from the dead and tried to help me control my powers. But… he could not. Not entirely anyways."

I thought about that for a few moments.

"But what you've told me so far hasn't explained why my powers upset you so much," I said. "Why did you flip out over them, Phoe?"

Phoenix stared at the palms of her hands. They clenched into fists.

"Danny also had powers," she said sadly and a bit angrily. "He…He tried to stop me with his powers, but could not."

I blinked.

"What do my powers have to do with Dan-?" Then it dawned on me. "He had my powers?" Phoenix nodded. "He could controls minds, the elements, and emotions?"

"Yes!" Phoenix said, a little annoyed at my fast talk. "He had this attack called the-"

"-Midnight Tornado," I said excitedly. "The attack that combines-"

"-all the elements; wind, water, fire, and Earth," Phoenix finished. "I know. That's what he tried to stop me with. I was angry that you had them and thought that maybe you stole them or something."

"Well I couldn't have," I said. "I was born with my powers." I paused. "Well my empath powers came to me after we helped save my friend Steven's life. So…"

"When I first saw your eyes, they were the same as Danny's," she interrupted. "But now that I think of it, maybe you'd be a reincarnation of him, but without the memories."

I shook my head.

"I doubt that," I said. "My theory would be that your brother was able to convert his powers into me before or when I was born. We'll never know for sure I'm afraid."

Phoenix nodded.

"I just wish I knew."

She looked at the floor sadly. I gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later," I said. "You just have to have faith, you know."

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks Rocky."

I smiled.

"Your welcome."

Phoenix looked at her clock.

"Hungry?"

I nodded.

"Starved."

We stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

Me: So Phoenix and I become friends. Cool huh? Don't know the next update, so I'll try my best. I have writer's block for chapter 8. Laterz. 

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	8. The Good And The Bad

Me: Sadly to say I wrote this chapter while I've been very depressed. Please don't ask me what I've been depressed about or say that you are sorry that I'm depressed. I don't want to hear it. Hopefully I'll be back to my cheery state soon where I laugh with friends and hang out with family. But until then, here's a chapter with a very sad ending.

Review

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

* * *

"Are you on good terms with your mom?" 

"Not really, C," I said. "She wanted me to give up and be broken again is basically what she was saying."

"What did you do after she said that?"

"I got pissed and kicked the cage," I replied. "I yelled at her too."

We were silent for a bit.

"So what's your plan of action?" Alan asked.

I looked over in his direction.

"My plan of action?" I asked confused. "On how to escape?" Alan nodded. "I don't know yet."

He looked at the ground.

"Damn."

"He'd need the trigger to our bomb first," Raven said wisely.

"Oh yeah," Alan said, embarrassed.

I stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Times up," I said, not looking at them. "I've got training."

"Training? WHAT?!"

I looked over at them as I headed for the door.

"If I don't, Slade will go through with his threat."

The door slid open before I got there. I jumped back in surprise. Slade walked in. I stepped back.

"How did you get in here Apprentice?"

Phoenix appeared beside me in a flash of light. I didn't even jump or look away from Slade I was so used to it.

"I did."

"Phoenix let me in," I said. "I was just about to head out to the training room."

Slade observed me for a bit, his arms crossed over his chest. I stared at him innocently.

Hell, I wasn't lying; 100 percent truthful was the way I wanted to go.

He glanced at Phoenix. She smiled.

"Phoenix will be training you today," Slade said. "I have business elsewhere."

He turned around and left. I glanced at Phoenix.

"Thanks for having my back."

She playfully punched my arm.

"What are friends for?"

I gave her a smile.

"Everything."

Phoenix blushed slightly, her hair growing out just a tiny bit, looking like a flame. I stared at it with slightly wide eyes. It went back to its normal length.

"Sorry. Its an… emotion thing," Phoenix said embarrassed. "Its worse when I'm really angry. Kind of looks like fire." She paused and looked up at me. "Heh! I'm weird."

I smiled.

"If you haven't noticed, Phoe, we're all pretty weird. Look at Slade for instance; he's the weirdest one here."

She laughed at that slightly.

"I know what you mean."

Alan cleared his throat. Phoenix and I looked at him.

"You might want to get your training done so that you can come back and visit some more."

"Yeah dude," Beast Boy said, stepping forward. "Then we can come up with our escape-ugh!"

Raven had elbowed Beast Boy in the ribs.

"Come on Phoe," I said, motioning her to the door.

She walked out and I followed behind her.

But before leaving the room, I glanced at Beast Boy and gave him a death glare. He rubbed the back of his head.

The door slid closed behind me as I walked after Phoenix.

"Do you want to train?" Phoenix asked.

"Only if you want to kick my butt again."

She smiled.

"Sure."

When we arrived at the training room, about 100 Slade-bots were waiting. We glanced at each other.

"Do want the left half? Or the right?" I asked.

"Left."

We turned back to the Slade-bots and got into fighting stances.

"If you need me to save your ass, just holler."

"You're ass is going to be the one in need of saving Wolf Boy."

She ran forward as I pulled out an explosive disk and my Bo Staff.

I tossed the bomb into the air. I held my staff with both hands like you would a baseball bat. I whacked the bomb like a baseball.

It landed in the group of robots and exploded.

I ran forward and front flipped into my half of robots.

Two large fireballs appeared in my hands. I put them together to make a larger one. I jumped into the air and threw the ball of fire at the ground.

As it hit, the fireball separated into smaller ones. They jumped up, became bigger, and hit the robots in the chest.

They flew back, burnt to a crisp. They rose into the air and were thrown towards the wall, along with over half of Phoenix's robots.

I pulled out an _S_-shaped boomerang and chucked it.

The boomerang sliced through about 25 robots' throats. The boomerang returned to my hand.

A large beam of light went past me and crashed into my robots that I didn't see.

"Told you I'd save your ass!"

A large chunk of the floor crashed on top of 15 robots coming up behind Phoenix. I smirked as they exploded. I smirked.

"Looks like we're even."

Phoenix appeared beside me.

"Thanks."

Our moment of victory was ruined by a battle cry.

Phoenix and I jumped back as Slade's fist connected with the concrete floor. He stood up straight and came at me Bo Staff in hand.

I dodged it and quickly pulled out a kunai, throwing it. Slade stopped it with his staff.

I ran towards him and came at him with a butterfly kick. I snapped the Bo Staff in half.

Slade punched me in the face. I staggered back.

Phoenix threw a ball of light at Slade. He dodged it and threw a bomb at her.

"Phoenix!" I ran over to her and helped her sit up from her fall. "Are you okay?"

"I can't see! It was a Flash Bomb!"

I stood up and faced Slade. I ran forward and stopped a few feet from him.

I put my hands to my right side. A Midnight Tornado formed in them.

"MIDNIGHT TORNADO!"

The Midnight Tornado left my hands after I fired it at Slade.

He put his hands out in front of him, palms forward, and with one foot back.

_What is he-?_

The Midnight Tornado crashed into Slade's hands, but he only went back a few inches. Then I noticed it getting bigger. I could even feel its power rising.

I could feel a disaster coming, no pun intended.

Then it felt like something snapped inside my head. I felt like I knew what would happen if Slade made it any bigger.

I looked at him in alarm.

"Slade! You can't make it that big! It will destroy half of your fucking lair!"

"What's happening, Rocky?" Phoenix asked.

I didn't answer as Slade fired my attack back at me.

I couldn't move away without my Midnight Tornado hitting Phoenix.

_Dammit!_

I caught the midnight Tornado the same way Slade did, but I slid back several feet. I tried making it die down and disappear, but it wouldn't.

"What the fuck did you do to it?!"

I slid back again.

"It's unstable, Apprentice!" Slade replied. "You can't stop it!"

I could fell my gloves ripping. My hands started to hurt.

"But anything unstable can be stabilized!" I stopped as I slid back some more. My hands were really hurting now. "Dammit! Why didn't I pay attention in science class!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Phoenix get up. She threw a small ball of light at my Midnight Tornado, destroying it.

She ran up to me.

"Are you okay? Rocky?" Unbearable pain coursed through my hands. I screamed in pain and fell to my knees. "Rocky!"

I clenched my hands into fists, increasing the pain. Blood dripped from them. I was starting to feel sick. Phoenix looked up at Slade.

"Slade! Please! Do something!"

Blood continued to fall from my hands. Tears formed in my eyes, it hurt so bad.

Phoenix placed her hand on my shoulder and teleported herself and me to an infirmary. She pulled me over to a sink and filled it with cold water.

"Ph-Phoenix! They… hurt!"

She grabbed my wrists and pulled my hands into the water. I screamed in pain and tried getting out of her grip.

"STOP SCREAMING YOU BIG BABY!" she yelled over me.

She filled the other sink with water as the first started turning a dark pink. Soon it was so dark that she pulled my hands out and placed them in the other sink.

The door slid open and Slade walked in.

Phoenix pulled my hands out of the water and grabbed a soft towel. She carefully dried them.

I had stopped screaming from the pain, but I hissed when she dabbed a tender spot. When she was done, she wrapped my hands in bandages.

"Thanks Phoenix," I said quietly, unsmiling.

I sat down.

"I have to go," she said. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

I nodded and looked at the floor.

Phoenix vanished, leaving me alone with Slade. I glared at the floor.

"How could you have done that?" I asked angrily. "You put Phoenix in a bad situation."

"Because I knew you'd do anything for her," Slade said.

I looked over and glared at him.

"You ruined my motherfucking hands!"

"You could have moved away and allowed it to pass you," Slade said in response. "But you stopped it to save Phoenix. Why?"

"Because I fucking care about her alright!" I shouted, standing. "Just like everyone else in my life! You just don't fucking get it because you care about no one but yourself! That's why everyone hates you!" I walked past him and headed for the door. "And don't expect me to make it to training later."

I almost made it to the door, but Slade spoke.

"Your mother is dying."

I stopped.

"What?"

"Your _mother_ is dying," Slade repeated slowly. "She's had cancer, but told no one but me. While you were at Military School, she got sick. She went to the hospital.

"The doctors couldn't do anything for her. Soon she will no longer be with you." Slade stopped behind me. "That's what I meant when I had other business to attend to, to check up on her to see how she was doing." Slade placed a hand on my shoulder. I glared at the floor. "And for the record, I care enough about what happens to her."

He walked past me and headed for the door.

"I expect to see you at training tomorrow morning."

He walked through the door and left.

I stared at the floor for what seemed like forever. Tears formed in my eyes. I blinked and they streamed down my face.

I closed my eyes tight and wished it all away.

* * *

Me: Please review, but don't ask why I've been depressed. Thank you. 

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	9. The Pain Goes On

Two weeks have gone by and my hands had hardened like blisters. The morning after I was told of my mom's cancer, I wanted to see her. But every time I mentioned it to Slade, he'd either ignore or distract me in some way.

So I hadn't seen her.

But, somehow, the anger at not seeing her helped keep my tears away from training. It also helped me concentrate during training.

But when training was over and I returned to my room, I was void of emotions.

I felt nothing really. It was as if all my senses had shut down. I would stare off into space, looking at the wall, sitting cross-legged on my bed. But tonight I found myself sitting cross-legged on my bed, staring off into space at the door to my room.

I didn't really see that my door had slid open or even hear it slide open.

Slade stared at me silently for about 10 minutes before saying anything.

"You have an assignment outside of my base. By the look on your face, I'd say you need… fresh air."

I wasn't really listening. I heard what he said, but I didn't acknowledge it.

I sighed quietly and looked down at my hands.

"Apprentice!"

I slowly looked up.

"I heard you," I said quietly. "I'm just not in right now."

I looked back at my hands. Slade and I were silent for a while.

"Phoenix will be going with you."

I nodded.

Slade left and Phoenix appeared in my room.

"At least you'll know where you are."

I looked up at her.

"I don't care about that," I said. I looked back at my hands again. "I don't care about anything really."

We stayed silent for a while.

"Not even your friends?" I shook my head. "The quicker we get our assignment done, the sooner you can see your mother."

I looked up at smiled at her.

"Thanks Phoe."

She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back on me.

"I shouldn't since I was ordered by Slade to keep you away, but since you're clearly upset about the news, I'm gonna disobey him just this once."

I nodded.

I scooted towards the edge and stood up. I followed Phoenix outside. I stopped dead in my tracks.

We were out in the middle of nowhere, like a deserted wasteland. And Slade's lair wasn't underground this time.

In fact, about a half mile ahead, a drop off like a cliff could be seen.

Phoenix teleported me over to the edge of the cliff. I looked down and saw how far down it went; 20 or so feet.

"So…"

Phoenix looked at me.

"So what?"

I looked up at her.

"We're out in the middle of nowhere?"

"Kind of."

I looked out at the setting sun.

"What state are we in?" I asked.

"Whatever state Las Vegas is in," Phoenix answered.

The stars slowly came out and the moon was shining bright.

To me it was beautiful.

"Do you like it out here?" I asked Phoenix.

She didn't answer my question.

"Come on. I'm teleporting us there."

She placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Teleporting us where?"

She teleported.

We reappeared in front of a large building. A circular platform of light formed under our feet and lifted us into the air. It stopped about half way.

Phoenix walked towards the window and pulled out a small glasscutter from her belt and suctioned it to the window. Four arms came out of the device and cut into the glass. She grabbed the cutter and pulled it off, taking the glass with it.

The glass disappeared and Phoenix placed the device back into her utility belt. She went through the hole and grabbed my hand, helping me through.

I jumped to the floor and gave Phoenix a smile.

"Thanks Phoe."

She smiled back.

"Come on," she said. "Its this way."

I followed through the cubicles in the room. We came to a locked door.

A light shone through the keyhole. There was a click and the door opened. Phoenix peaked through the doorway and looked right and left. She motioned for me to follow her.

We stealthily went down the hall and came to another door. Phoenix unlocked it with her powers of light. We walked into the room and walked forward. We found what we were looking for.

A red chip.

Phoenix walked up to its pedestal and raised the glass casing from it. I walked up beside her and took the casing from her hands. She grabbed the chip, triggering the alarm.

"Dammit!" Phoenix cursed.

Phoenix grabbed my arm and teleported us outside of Slade's lair. I shook my head from dizziness.

"Next time, let's wait a few seconds before teleporting."

Phoenix held onto my arm tighter and practically dragged me inside. She released me.

"I'm real sorry, but I've never triggered and alarm before," Phoenix said frantically. "He's going to be angry at me."

I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"There's always a first time for everything Phoe," I said. "Everyone makes mistakes."

She grabbed my hand and threw it off her shoulder.

"I'm not supposed to make mistakes!" she yelled, tears forming in her eyes. "I've made too many mistakes already!"

She ran off, the chip in hand. I stared after her, shocked.

* * *

I hit the door of the cage with my fist in anger. 

"GODDAMMIT! LET ME SEE HER!"

Abby glared at me.

"Calm your ass down," she said sternly. "You shouldn't even be down here."

I stepped back and turned my back to them. I took a deep breath and turned back around.

"I'm really sorry. I'm just-"

I stopped and turned, growling in frustration.

"This is why she didn't tell you."

I stopped ranting and cursing and turned back around.

"And why is that?"

"Because she knows you'll react badly," Abby replied. "Just like you did now."

I growled angrily.

"Me being the only one, besides my friends, not knowing about her predicament until 2 fucking weeks ago, is going to make me react badly!" I half yelled, half growled. "People like you don't understand that! You two have no fucking idea how depressed I've been since that motherfucker told me! That's why you don't understand!

"Now where is she?!"

Venus looked from me to Abby and back again a few times; we were glaring at each other.

"She's bedridden in the infirmary now."

I looked at Venus and nodded.

"Thanks V," I said very quietly.

I turned around. Someone grabbed my arm, stopping me from walking. I looked behind me and half turned.

"I know I've been a real bitch to you for years now and I'm really sorry."

I looked at my sister.

"Venus, I-"

"I'm sorry for calling your friends freaks and blaming you for things and being a stupid little bitch," Venus interrupted, tears forming in her eyes. "Please, _please_, don't let him hurt you."

My emotions turned off. I had an expressionless look on my face. We stared at each other for a long time. I pulled my arm free and headed for the door. It slid open.

I looked back at Venus.

"I promise, V."

I gave her a small smile that faded as soon as it had come. I walked through the door, heading for the infirmary.

* * *

Tears tracked down my cheeks as I sat by my mother's bedside. 

"Th-There's nothing anyone can do to h-help me," my mom said. "I…I'm dying."

My face was covered with tears and snot was streaming out my nose. I was totally breaking down.

"I…I don't want t-to lose you Ma. First Jake, then…then dad, and n-now you," I said with a slightly high pitched voice. "I just… I just can't do it without you Ma. I never th-thought I'd lose… lose you so s-soon. I just… I can't-"

I put my head on my arms and sobbed into them. My mom placed a hand on my head and slowly played with my hair.

"Y-You can, and…and you will."

I sniffed as more tears fell from my eyes. I slowly cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Next Morning…**

When I opened my eyes, sat up, and looked around, I noticed I wasn't in the infirmary; I was in my room.

I looked at my clock and it read 12:18. I stood from my bed and got dressed. I walked out my door and headed for the kitchen to get breakfast…or lunch in my case.

I walked in and saw Phoenix at the table. She looked up at me.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," she said smiling. I showed no emotion to her comment. Her smile fell. She held her coffee cup in her hands, resting it on the table. She stared at it. "So…" She paused. "Hungry?"

I had already sat down opposite her before she asked if I was hungry.

I slumped in my chair with my arms crossed over my chest. I stared at the table with no emotion. I could feel Phoenix's eyes on me.

"You look… pale."

I shrugged slightly.

My eyes widened slightly as an old British man walked out with a tray in his hands. Phoenix looked over at him and smiled.

"Hey Wintergreen."

"Good afternoon, Phoenix," he said. "Welcome back young sir."

He placed a bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of me.

"Thanks," I said silently.

Wintergreen nodded and smiled slightly.

"Mr. Wilson would like you to take it easy for a few days while he is away."

I looked up at him abruptly.

"Away? Again?"

Wintergreen nodded.

"Yes young sir. He'll be gone for two or three weeks at least."

I looked back at my bowl.

"Where does he keep going?" I asked quietly.

Phoenix was staring at me.

"He does not wish for you to know," Wintergreen replied.

I nodded.

Phoenix continued to stare at me worriedly. She stood up.

"Come on," she said coming over to my side of the table. "I want to show you something." She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my chair. "See you later Wintergreen!"

She pulled me out of the kitchen and dragged me to her room. I pulled my arm free.

"Why are we in your room?" I asked.

Phoenix went to her closet and pulled down a box. She took out a small thick piece of paper that was burnt at the edges and a figurine. She put them on her bed. She dragged me over to her stuff. She picked up the paper, which was actually a photo.

"This is the only picture that I could find of my deceased family," Phoenix said. "She pointed to the older woman. "That's my mother, Carmen." She then pointed to the man next to her mom. "And my father Jake."

I blinked at the photo a few times.

"Phoenix? Why are you-?"

She pointed to the blonde teenage boy of about 18 or 19."

"And this is my brother, Danny."

I took the burnt photo and examined Danny's face; his eyes were the same color and tint as mine.

Next to him was a young teenage girl with short black hair. Next to each person, his or her names were written in a black ink pen. The girl's name was Nina. Phoenix's name was written in parenthesis next to the girl's name.

"Is that-?"

"Me? Yes."

I continued to stare at the photo. Tears formed in my eyes. I blinked them away.

Phoenix took the photo and picked up the figurine. She grabbed my hand and placed the object in it. She closed my fingers around the figurine.

She stepped away and went to her closet, putting the photo back in her box. I opened my hand and stared at the figurine.

"Phoenix?"

She looked over at me.

"Yeah?"

I walked over to her and showed her the figurine.

"This is the same dragon on the belly of my skateboard," I said.

She looked at it.

"My brother used to draw dragons like this. He made this one for me, using his powers when I was 15," she said. "It was the only one he made before he-"

She stopped.

"Before he died," I finished for her. "But why give it to me? It's the only memorable thing of him you have left. I can't take-"

Phoenix shook her head to shut me up.

"No," she said, looking into my eyes. "You are."

I blinked as we leaned closer together, our lips almost touching.

"Ms. Phoenix."

We quickly backed away and saw Wintergreen in her open doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Mr. Wilson would like to speak with you."

Phoenix nodded and gave the old man a smile.

"Okay. Coming."

She followed Wintergreen out of her room. I looked after them long after Phoenix's door slid shut. I slowly looked at the dragon in my hand.

"Thanks Danny."

Tears formed in my eyes. My bottom lip trembled slightly as I smiled. Tears tracked down my cheeks; happy tears.

I turned around and left Phoenix's room, her door shutting behind me.

* * *

She was getting worse and worse each day. 

I watched as Wintergreen examined my mother, testing her heart rate, blood pressure, and vital signs. She was ten times worse from when I last saw her a week ago. Part of me knew that she wasn't going to get any better.

Wintergreen put his stuff away and faced me.

"She'll only suffer more and more if you continue to let her live," he said, almost sadly. "You must decide what is best for her. In my personal opinion, you should end her suffering right here and now."

I stared at my sick mother as she slept. Tears formed in my eyes as I came up with a decision.

I turned my back on her and faced the door, my tears coming from my eyes. I had my arms folded across my chest.

"I-I don't…don't want h-her to s-suffer an-any m-more."

Tears streamed heavily down my face.

"Very well Rocky," he said. "It is for the best."

Wintergreen walked over to the wall where the IV and heart equipment was plugged into. I shut my eyes tight as the heart monitor flat lined. I tried so hard not to burst out crying and sobbing.

"I will go tell your sisters of your mother's passing."

Wintergreen walked past me and walked out the door. He turned the corner and vanished.

I started to hyperventilate slightly as I stopped myself from breaking down.

My family was slowly getting smaller and smaller. And soon, Slade would be the only one I had left.

Life no longer seemed fair. And the longer I stood in the infirmary, the longer I cried.

I lost the fight and finally broke.

* * *

Me: It seems my life is unfair in more ways than one huh? I think so. But whose life is fair huh? No ones. That's the one thing everyone has in common; an unfair life. What will happen now that my mother has died? You'll see next time in chapter 10 of My Life Just Turned Even More Insane. 

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses **


	10. Weird Thoughts

I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like, do I have powers… or not? Did everyone I care about really die? Did any of this… really happen? Was everything for real… or not? 

I found myself staring blankly forward. I would sit on my bed without moving. It was hard to even tell if I was breathing.

I felt nothing.

I didn't eat, sleep, or do anything for that matter, not even blink. I hadn't even left my room. I just hadn't moved an inch.

Wintergreen and Phoenix tried to get me to do something, like spar with Phoenix or help Wintergreen clean up the place, but I just ignored them. Soon they decided to give up.

But today was going to be different.

I blinked.

I slowly looked to my right and saw the communicator Slade had left me before leaving again with a note attached. I reached for it hesitantly, but stopped and pulled back slowly. I breathed out deeply.

My door slid open and Phoenix walked in.

"Rocky! Please! I'm really worried about you! You need to-!"

I had my fingers in my ears. I looked up at her.

"You don't have to yell ya know."

I pulled my fingers out of my ears and jumped off my bed. Phoenix's eyes widened.

"Rocky!" She jumped on me and gave me a bone crushing hug. I almost fell over, but managed to hold my balance. Phoenix released me abruptly. "Um… I mean…"

She looked embarrassed.

"You're okay. I was just worried about-"

I blinked in surprise.

"Worried?" I asked. "About me?"

She blushed a deep shade of red.

"Well yeah. You seemed like a zombie this whole time and-"

She stopped and stared at the floor.

"Thanks Phoenix."

She looked up at me and saw the sad look on my face.

"Come on," she said. "I want to show you something."

* * *

"Beautiful, isn't it?" 

"Yeah. It is."

We were sitting on the roof of Slade's base, looking up at the stars. There was a warm breeze and it made the night perfect.

I had suddenly realized that there were no limitations, no boundaries. I could have escaped this place easily if Slade didn't have the rest of my family and friends in danger.

Free like a dragon, free like a bird… free like the wolf.

I looked over at Phoenix for a few seconds before returning to look at the stars.

"Have you've ever thought about spreading your wings and fly away?" I asked.

She looked at me strangely.

"Um…" she started. "What?"

"You know," I said, still looking at the stars, "to be free from here?"

She didn't answer for some time. I looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"No."

"Why not?"

She stood up and headed for the door to inside. I followed her with my gaze. The door slid open.

"Because I can't leave Slade."

She walked through the doorway. The door slid shut. I stared after her.

Why was having to stay with Slade a reason not to leave and be free?

I stood up and went back inside. I saw Wintergreen. A great idea popped into my head. I grinned.

"Hey Wintergreen?!" I asked.

I stopped beside him.

"Yes young sir?" he asked.

"I have a favor to ask of you."

* * *

I walked to the control panel of my friend's prison. I hit 3, 5, 9, and 2. The cage door opened. 

"If you'll come step this way, I'll see about getting those power prohibitors off your ankles for a few hours."

My friends looked at each other and then back at me.

"What?" they asked in unison.

I smiled.

"Come on. I'll show ya."

I led them to the larger training room. It was completely bare, leaving tons of room.

"What are we doing here exactly?" Robin asked.

I smiled.

"Having fun." Water came into the room. I raised my hand. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

"Dammit Amos! I said no! We're not-!" Anko stopped and dropped the phone as a skateboard disappeared from its perch. "Rocky?!"

* * *

**Slade's Lair…**

My skateboard appeared in my hand. I placed it on the floor and placed my foot on it. The water rose into the air as I sped towards it.

"Lea! Freeze it!"

The waves of water turned to ice. I kick flipped onto it and landed on the other side. I spun around, jumped into the air, and made my wheels come off using my chakra. I went under the frozen wave and surfed it with my now new surfboard.

"Way to go Rocky!" Sheilee shouted.

Another wave froze on opposite ends of my first wave. They both connected from the floor. The ice melted as fire trailed behind me. I jumped from the now unfrozen waves and replaced my wheels.

I was coming up to Courtney.

"Summon a few more boards would you!"

"Skateboards, coming right up!"

I did a few tricks. I stopped abruptly as Phoenix appeared in front of me.

"Can you teach me?" she asked.

"To skateboard?" She nodded. I laughed. "Sure. "I'll get you one."

I picked up my board and handed it to her, belly up.

I turned and ran over to Courtney. She held a board out to me.

"Sure we won't get into trouble?" she asked, not letting go of the board.

I smiled.

"Wintergreen is doing this as a favor for me." She released the board. I ran back to Phoenix and placed the board in front of her. She returned my board to me. "Right or left handed?"

"Right."

I pulled her over to the right side of her board, bent down, grabbed her left leg, and placed it on the middle of it. I stood beside her and placed my left foot in the middle as well.

"Now in order to move forward, you push off the ground with your right foot," I explained. "Like this."

I pushed off the floor and moved forward. I stopped and faced Phoenix.

"Now push off the ground." Phoenix pushed off and went forward. She stopped beside me.

"But I don't want to move forward all the time, do I?" I asked.

"No, I don't think you would."

"Good. So…What would I do to turn?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know. How?"

"Simple," I said. "In order to move right or left, you put weight on the right or left side of the board, depending on what direction you want to turn. Kind of like driving," I explained further. "Watch how I do it."

I picked up speed as Sheilee flew over my head. I pushed on the left of my board and swerved left. I did this for a few times in both directions. I returned to Phoenix.

"Seems easy enough."

Phoenix went forward and pushed on the left, swerving in a 360 and returning to me.

"Not bad," I said. "Now for a few tricks."

I taught her how to jump in the air without loosing her board, how to grind on a rail, and the kick flip. She was a very good listener.

She stopped in front of me after doing an _Aerial Flip_.

"Very nice," I congratulated. "You learn pretty fast."

She grinned.

"You're a great teacher."

I placed my hands behind my head and grinned, my eyes closed.

"Not that great, I must admit," I said. "Thanks anyways."

Phoenix laughed.

"You have many of Danny's qualities," she said. "He always made me laugh, like you do."

I opened my eyes and looked at Phoenix. I placed my arms down.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Definitely."

I smiled.

"Thanks Phoenix." I got on my board. "Watch this."

Water rose into the air and formed into my dragon design. I went towards it and jumped onto its tail. I rode up its back and went towards the head.

When I got to the top, my dragon glided forward. But it fell, me falling with it. I crashed into the ground, stopping in front of a pair of steel-toed boots.

I tried to stand up, but Slade grabbed my spikes. It grew real quiet as Slade spoke.

"You think you're real cute, don't you?"

He dragged me towards the door.

"What the Hell are you talking about?!"

Wintergreen arrived at that time.

"Get those prohibitors back on and get them locked up. Now!"

"Yes sir."

No one else said anything as Slade practically dragged me out of the room. He was heading for outside. The door slid open.

Slade and I stepped out into the blazing hot sun. Slade pushed me forward, making me fall on my face. I pushed myself up and stood.

I turned to face Slade while asking, "What the Hell did I do wrong this time?!"

Slade kicked me in the chest by a roundhouse. I flew back and slid across the ground. I rolled over backwards, landed on my feet, and slid across the ground.

I fell backwards as I tripped over a rock. I stopped, placing my hand to the left of my head. I looked up right as Slade jumped into the air at me.

I rolled over backwards and stood, sliding back a bit. Slade punched me in the chest. I slid back and stopped before I fell over the edge of the cliff. I heard rocks fall off. If I wasn't careful, I would fall along with them.

Slade grabbed my foot and swung me behind him. I crashed into the ground and slid back away from the edge.

I was disabled from moving due to the pain in my back.

"You must really love pissing me off."

Slade sat down on my stomach. I punched out at him, but he grabbed my arm and pinned it to my chest. I punched at him with my other fist, but he grabbed that one too and pinned it onto my other arm.

I struggled to get free.

"Get the fuck off me!"

"Not until you tell me what you were thinking when you set your friends free," Slade said dangerously.

He was leaning so close to my face that I head-butted him.

He abruptly stood up and backed up a bit. Chakra formed in my feet. I kicked out and caught Slade in the stomach.

As if in slow motion, Slade flew back and fell right over the edge. My eyes widened.  
I quickly got up and ran towards the drop-off. It was as if time was slowing way down. I slid on my stomach and grabbed Slade's hand as I hung over the edge. He grabbed my arm with his free hand.

Chakra formed in my toes so that I wouldn't fall any farther since my whole body was almost off.

I shut my eyes tight, straining against Slade's weight. I opened one eye and saw that Slade ha his feet on the side of the cliff and was pulling himself up.

_Crack!_

I bit my lip to stop myself from yelping as my arm came out of its socket.

Slade finally grabbed the top of the cliff and pulled himself up the rest of the way. I rolled over and sat up, cradling my arm to my chest. I slid away from the edge.  
Slade came up beside me, grabbed my elbow and upper arm, and pushed upward without warning.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

I practically screamed bloody murder as bone grinded against bone. Tears formed in my eyes, but not from pain. I just couldn't hold them in. Apparently Slade heard me.

"Stop crying, Apprentice. Being shot in battle is more painful than putting an arm back in its socket." I didn't stop crying. "Apprentice?" I heard Slade turn around. "Rocky?"

"I-It's not th-that. I-It's what… what h-happened. Know-Knowing that e-everything you know…everyone you know…i-is dy-dying."

"Rocky, what are you talking about?" Slade asked.

He actually sounded a bit concerned.

I wrapped my hands over my arms, crying harder.

"I-It's just n-not kn-knowing the person, it's…it's knowing that…that y-you l-love them dearly a-and hate t-to see th-them go!" I said, sounding hysterical. "It…It was the…the o-only w-way for me to…to s-stop thinking about h-her!"

"Who's _her_, Apprentice?"

"Tell-Telling h-him to…to pull the…the p-plug to…to end h-her suffering was…was so…so h-hard!" I continued, ignoring Slade's question; I was hyperventilating at this point. "Know-Knowing she can't come back i-is so hard!" A lump formed in my throat. "She…She can't c-come back! She just can't come back!"

There was no getting through to me. I was leaning so far forward I would have fallen on my face if I wasn't sitting. Tears streamed down my face and landed on the dry ground.

I was crying so hard that I hardly noticed Slade had wrapped his arms around me.

"Shh, Rocky, shh!"

"I miss her! I miss her so much!"

"I know. I know."

We didn't say anything as I continued to cry. I would have been rocking back and forth if Slade wasn't holding me.

I felt his body shift as he turned his head as I started drifting into oblivion. I finally closed my eyes tight and fell asleep.

* * *

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 


	11. The Sword of Destruction

Me: I would've posted to fanfiction sooner, but my computer won't let me upload chapters anymore due to it being an XP. So if you want to read this chapter, go to deviantart and look up R02. I post the chapters there too. So the only time I can upload is if I'm at my mom's work or at my aunt's house. Sorry for that, but its all the anti-virus crap my dad has on the computer.

Please review!

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

Two weeks. It's been two slow weeks since what happened between Slade and me.

Have we talked about it? Of course not. Slade, to me, doesn't like to talk about stuff like that.

Why? No idea.

I was pretty quiet most the time for about a week. I would be found in my room lying on my bed, my back to the door, curled up in a ball most of the time.

I also managed to sleep in late…like 2:30ish in the afternoon.

And every night since then, I would be sitting on the roof, watching the sun go down.

I also wasn't eating as much as I should have.

The lair started to feel like a normal home to me with a normal family, if you could call Slade and metahumans normal.

I can't really explain it, but there was just this feeling in the air that felt like we were living in Slade's lair like a normal family.

Or maybe I'm just crazy.

I think death has screwed up my mind. I was like in my own little world.

My door slid open and Slade walked in.

"You have a mission, Apprentice." I didn't answer. Instead, I stood up and walked to the door, walking past Slade. He grabbed my arm to stop me. "I would like an answer, Apprentice."

I just looked sideways at the floor. We were silent for a while. Slade sighed deeply as he released my arm.

"You're acting like a child," he said. "You are 18 years old, Rocky. Start acting like one."

I looked at the ground hard.

_Now he cares._

"Yeah, whatever."

Slade smacked the back of my head. I rubbed at the spot, glaring at the floor now.

"We'll work on your bad attitude later," Slade said, slightly annoyed. He paused to see if I'd react. "Phoenix will brief you outside."

I heard Slade walk over to my bed. I glanced at him over my shoulder and saw him pick up a flat object sticking out from under my pillow. He picked it up. My eyes widened.

I turned and yelled, "Give me that!"

I jumped over to him, trying to grab the thing out of his hand.

Slade held his arm out against my chest, keeping me out of reach.

"How did you get this?"

I reached for it again.

"Give it back!" I shouted. "She gave it to Wintergreen to give to me! Now give it!"

Slade pushed me back with his arm.

"Maybe I should just burn it."

I snarled and leapt at him, tackling him to the floor. I grabbed the thing in his hand, pulling it out of his grasp.

I rolled off Slade and jumped up, trying to get away. I ran to the door and it slid open. I ran out and skidded as I turned the corner.

_I won't let you have the only picture of my mother and father!_

"Rocky! Get back here!"

I ran faster and farther from Slade. I turned a corner and almost fell, but I managed to stay up. I put the photo in my utility belt. A ball of water formed in between my hands as I held them to my side.

I threw the water out in front of me and it formed into my dragon design like the one 2 weeks ago. It glided close to the floor. I jumped onto its back and sat down, leaning forward.

It turned corners smoothly and quickly. I looked behind me and couldn't see Slade. I sighed with relief.

_Boom!_

_Splash!_

I landed on the hard floor with a smack. I pushed myself up and got into a sitting position. I cracked my back and neck.

"Give it to me."

I went to my belt and pulled out the photo. I held it up and Slade tore it out of my hand from behind. I stood up. I heard him rip it in half. I winced slightly from the noise.

"I'll let this one slide due to the fact you've been upset, but next time you won't be so lucky."

My hands clenched into fists. A ring of black chakra formed around me on the floor. Anger was rising in my chest. The floor started to shake. I turned and aimed a punch at Slade's masked face.

But darkness covered my whole body. I was pulled back against the wall. Phoenix and Raven appeared in front of me. Raven stepped forward and the darkness disappeared.

"Don't allow anger to control you," she said dangerously. "It makes everything worse."

I looked to the side.

"Being here makes everything worse," I whispered, glancing at Raven from the corner of my eye. Slade had left. "How can you just stand by and allow it to happen?"

"Because unfortunately all I can do is watch. You know what happens when I get angry. You've seen it before."

I looked at her in the face.

"How could I forget."

Phoenix cleared her throat.

"I'll take it from here Rae," she said. "I'll see you back downstairs later."

Raven and I stared at each other for a long time before she teleported away. Phoenix put a hand on my shoulder. I grabbed it and threw it off.

"Don't touch me," I said angrily.

I started walking away from her. I stopped and formed fire in my hands. I threw it at the wall, damaging it. I could feel her staring at me. It may have been instinct, but I knew she was staring at me sadly.

"Rocky…"

I spun around and threw a fireball at her. It went past her head, hitting the wall behind her. She didn't even flinch; all she did was blink. I was breathing deeply and anger was evident in my eyes.

My eyes turned from anger to a _what-have-I've-done?_ look.

"Phoenix I'm-"

She shook her head.

"Forget it. I understand you're angry." Tears welled in my eyes. "What's wrong?"

The tears streamed down my face.

"He ruined it."

"Ruined what?" Phoenix asked confused.

"The only photo I had left of my parents," I said sadly. "He found it and ripped it in half."

Phoenix came up and wrapped her arms around me. I did the same after it registered in my mind that she was being so nice about this.

"Everything will be okay," she said. "I promise."

After 5 minutes of hugging, I stepped back and wiped my eyes.

"Thanks Phoenix."

She smiled slightly.

"You know I'll always be there for you."

I nodded.

"Yeah. I know."

We were silent for a bit.

"Well… Slade wants you to steal what is called the Sword of Destruction," Phoenix said. "It has-"

"Phoenix?"

She stopped and looked at me.

"What?"

I looked down at the floor, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Is it… _my_ fault… that they're dead?" I asked.

"That who's dead?"

I looked up at her and into her eyes.

"My parents?"

Without warning, Phoenix slapped me.

"Don't you ever say that again!" she said angrily, pointing in my face. "It was never your fault!"

I looked back at the floor.

"But…"

"Promise me you'll never say that again!" she interrupted. "Promise me Rocky!"

"I'm sorry."

She sighed in slight irritation.

"Thank you," she said. "And I'm sorry I slapped you." We were silent again. "Now back on topic. The Sword of Destruction is what Slade wants. I'll teleport you there, but you have to do the rest alone. Okay?"

I nodded.

"Good."

Phoenix placed a hand on my shoulder and teleported outside a museum. A question popped into my head.

"Why does Slade want this sword?"

"Apparently it has powerful magical properties that can cause massive destruction if the user so chooses," Phoenix explained quickly. "Hence the name. Any more questions? Good."

I didn't even get the chance to answer her question before she teleported away. I shrugged and pulled out my Grappling Hook, aiming for the roof and firing. I rose into the air and landed on the roof. I saw the roof access right in front of me.

I walked towards it and it opened. I walked through the opening. I ran in and down the stairs. I jumped to the landing on the bottom and looked around the corners.

Something vibrated in my belt. I opened the side compartment and pulled out a black communicator. I opened it.

"_Go right."_

"Does Slade know you're doing this?" I asked Phoenix.

"_Yeah. This way we both can keep and eye on you. Just protection basically."_

"I don't need any protection," I said. "What's the worse that can happen?"

* * *

**10 Minutes later…**

"He's stolen the Sword of Destruction!" a guard shouted. "After him!"

I ran down the long hallway towards the large windows of the museum. The guards were firing lasers at me. I almost made it to the window when I felt immense heat go straight through my left side.

"_Rocky!"_

I crashed right through the window, falling towards the ground. The wind turned me so that my back was facing the ground. My vision was blurring, but I could see blood flying through the air. I closed my eyes and blacked out.

* * *

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A pure black sword appeared in the boy's hand. He ran forward and attacked the man in the Halloween mask. The man clashed with the boy's sword with his own. The boy that had white spiked hair jumped back and put his sword up in defense as the masked man came down at him.

"You can't defeat me or the Sword of Destruction, Apprentice," the man said. The boy fell down to one knee as the man pushed down on the sword. "Just give up."

The boy held his other hand against the blade and pushed up with all his strength, pushing the man back. He got back up and was almost nose-to-nose with the man.

"Over my dead body old man."

With tremendous speed and strength, the boy managed to push the man back. A hunk of metal raised the boy into the air. He rose above the man. He spun around and a tornado formed around the man.

Once the tornado dispersed, the man was shown in a black dome that protected him from the strong wind. It fell to the floor. The man jumped high into the air and flew towards the boy. The boy jumped from his perch. He front flipped and struck the man's blade, sparks flying.

They did this for several minutes in the air.

"You can't win," the man said. "Ever."

The man aimed for the boy's abdomen, but he disappeared in an after image as the man sliced through him. The man's single eye widened as he was sliced on his left side.

* * *

"Rocky!"

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

"You're bleeding! Hold on!"

I could feel blood on my skin and it was dripping onto the medical bed I was on. I breathed deeply from the pain as it left, but it came back full force, making me scream out in pain again.

"Rocky? Can you hear me? Rocky?"

"Master, I have it."

Slade took the syringe from Phoenix and he stuck it near the wound. I screamed out in pain.

"Everything will be okay Rocky," Phoenix said over my cries of pain. "The Morphine will numb the pain."

I relaxed slightly and breathed out heavily. Slade's ungloved hand felt my forehead. My vision was blurring again.

"I'm going to sedate you," Slade said. "You have a terrible fever and you need rest."

I closed my eyes in exhaustion. Slade stuck a needle in a vein in my arm. Phoenix helped me sit up. She put a water bottle to my mouth and poured water into my dry mouth. I swallowed it.

"Everything will be okay."

She helped me lay back down. I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Me: Getting shot by a laser can't be much fun I suppose. Must hurt like a bitch. Anyways, please review.

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	12. Changing Jutsu

My eyes fluttered open. I looked to my right without lifting my head up and saw Phoenix sitting slumped in a chair near me, reading a book.

I slowly sat up, alerting her. I had a slight headache and pain in my left side.

"You're finally awake," she said. She came up and felt my forehead without warning. "Fever's gone. How do you feel?"

I held my side with my right hand, turned around, and stood up. I had on a pair of shorts and was topless with bandages around my stomach and my ankle. It was slightly red, so I assumed I had been hit in the ankle with a laser without me realizing it or a piece of glass from when I fell out of the window pierced me there.

"Just a bit of pain in my left side," I replied. "And a small headache. How long was I out of it?"

"Two days."

I limped towards the door and almost fell as I stumbled. Phoenix caught me before I could fall.

"Thanks Phoenix, but I think I'll be okay on my own," I told her kindly.

She hesitantly released me. She slowly backed away. I breathed out and slowly made it to the door. It slid open.

"Where are you going?"

"My room," I responded gruffly. "I'm gonna show Slade that I'm not weak and get back to training."

Phoenix followed me.

"He left yesterday," she said. "But he wants me to teach you something else while he's away."

I stopped and faced her.

"Then I'll meet you in the training room," I said with a small smile.

"'Kay."

I turned back around and returned to my room. The door slid open and I walked in.

I stopped abruptly as I saw that my room was different; there were wolf and dragon designs on the walls, a large phoenix that covered most of my ceiling, and a large moon on the wall opposite my door in the corner.

I looked over at my bedside table and saw a picture frame with a photo inside of it. I walked over and picked it up. Tears formed in my eyes.

"What do you think?" Tears streamed down my cheeks. I wiped them away. "Slade put it back together and made it brand new. He felt bad about…ripping it in half." I said nothing. "Rocky?"

I placed the picture frame back down on the table.

"He did all this?"

"No," Phoenix answered. "I did. He just fixed the photo. Its funny how good he is with a computer."

I nodded once and faced her.

"What were you going to teach me?"

She grabbed my arm and led me to the training room. We walked in and she released me. She stepped away a few feet and faced me.

"I'm going to teach you, Changing Jutsu."

"You mean Transformation Jutsu," I corrected her.

She shook her head.

"This is different. Transformation Jutsu is when you can change into another human," she explained. "Changing Jutsu allows you to change into other animals only. That's the difference."

I scratched my head.

"But Naruto turned into Akamaru with Transformation Jutsu," I said, referring back to Ninja Academy. For some reason my sensei, Mayónako, which meant _Midnight_, appeared in my mind. "So basically it would still be Transformation Jutsu."

Phoenix shook her head and sighed.

"No Wolf Boy," she said. "Akamaru, which means _Red_ in Japanese, was like a human at heart. He was able to turn into his owner, Kiba, with Transformation Jutsu."

"But that still doesn't-" I stopped and narrowed my eyes at her. "Hold the phone. How did you know about that and Akamaru?"

Phoenix gave me a look of surprise.

"You don't know…do you?"

"Know what?!"

"He never told you?!" Phoenix asked in surprise. I gave her a confused look. What was she blabbering on about? "Slade was-" She stopped. "You know what? Nevermind."

I glared at her.

"Phoenix."

"Forget I said anything," she said quickly.

"Phoenix!"

"He doesn't want you knowing."

"PHOENIX!"

"Okay, okay!" she shouted, backing away from me. "Slade told me of the time you were 12."

I was way confused now.

"Okay. And…?"

"During the year before your Chunin Exam, Courtney, a jerk named Terrence, and you were Team 8."

I glared at her.

"How does Slade know all of this?" I asked suspiciously.

Phoenix looked a bit nervous.

"He…He posed as your sensei," she said. "Mayónako-sensei." She paused at the look of surprise on my face. I almost couldn't breathe as anger filled my mind. "Rocky? Are you okay?"

I clutched my head with my hands and growled angrily. I looked up at her.

"That Bastard taught me the Art of Summoning?!" Phoenix nodded. I stepped closer to her. "Mark my words he is so dead!"

Phoenix narrowed her eyes at me.

"No you won't!"

"Watch me!"

We glared at each other for the longest time.

"You can't," she said, folding her arms across her chest and grinning. "He's stronger than you. I'd so like to see you try."

I relaxed and blinked. I growled slightly.

"I hate it when you do that," I said almost inaudibly.

"That's because you know I'm right," she said smirking. "Now the hand movements for Changing Jutsu are fairly difficult. So watch closely." She did the hand signs of most animal species and even a few mythical creature hand signs that I had never learned in school. She finished with her hands put together. "Baby Dragon Changing Jutsu!"

A small white baby dragon appeared where Phoenix once stood. It changed back into Phoenix. I blinked.

"Wow. Guess you can turn into mythical creatures too."

"Exactly," she said. "Now you have to make a bird, feline, monkey, canine, crustaceans, fish, dragon, dinosaur, and a phoenix, with your hands and end it with normal Jutsu. Then you shout out the animal you want to be."

"How would I make myself a baby animal like you did?" I asked. "How would I say it?"

Phoenix thought about that for a second.

"Well, if you want to be a baby wolf or something, you'd say _Wolf Pup Changing Jutsu_ or _Wolf Cub Changing Jutsu_. Either one is fine."

I nodded.

"Okay." I did all the hand signs. "Wolf Changing Jutsu!"

I could feel my body changing. After a few seconds I was on all fours. But Phoenix started laughing.

"You look so funny!" she said, still laughing. "You don't even have a tail and you're pink!"

Phoenix couldn't control herself. I glared at her and changed back, sitting on the floor.

"Boy you're mean," I said. "I bet you had problems when you first tried it."

Phoenix stopped laughing and looked at the floor, embarrassment on her face.

"Sorry."

I shook my head and stood up, holding my side with my hand. It was throbbing again.

"Wolf Changing Jutsu!"

I tried this several times. I managed to get the tail, but my body was still turning weird colors that weren't normal for animals. I soon gave up for the time being, breathing deeply and feeling weak from using so much chakra.

"Just practice the hand signs and we'll try again tomorrow." Phoenix looked at the clock. "How 'bout we get coffee?"

We walked into the kitchen and Wintergreen was pouring himself herbal tea.

"How's the Changing Jutsu coming?" he asked looking over at us.

"Okay, sort of," Phoenix answered. "Rocky managed a wolf tail after three tries, but he can't seem to get the colors right."

Wintergreen nodded.

"Don't feel bad, young sir. Phoenix was purple for two days."

Phoenix blushed. I shot her an evil smile.

"Purple huh?" I asked. "Nice color choice."

She punched my arm slightly.

"Very funny."

I shrugged and grabbed a coffee mug. I poured myself coffee. Phoenix got out the mocha flavoring and handed it to me after pouring her own. I poured some in a stirred the contents with a spoon. I sat down at the table, Phoenix sitting next to me. I held the mug with both hands and taking a sip.

But a lot of things were on my mind.

"You never said how much you liked your new room," Phoenix said. "I spent the whole 2 days you were out. What did you think?"

I stared into my mug with a sad expression in my eyes. I was really tired all of a sudden. I pushed my chair back and stood. Phoenix looked up at me. I held my mug and headed for the door.

"Where are you going young sir?" Wintergreen asked.

"My room."

"Oh," Phoenix said, a bit of worry in her voice. "Okay."

I returned to my room and went over to my bed. I sat down and put my back against the bed's headboard. I picked up the picture frame and put my coffee on the table.

My parents and Venus were smiling. Abby and I were making weird faces. And it was hard to see the tear where Slade ripped it. Phoenix was right; Slade was good with Photoshop on the computer.

I thought back to my Chunin Exam. I remembered Sensei and Terrence and how Courtney had the monkey tail, was shy, a good cook, and was named Cora, wanting a family of her own.

I remembered the other teams, the Chunin Exam battles, meeting Lea, who was named Ice back then and was orphaned along with 2 brothers, and how strange and sad it was when Mayónako-sensei had died before the Chunin Exams.

And now I knew everything; Slade was Mayónako-sensei and had given Courtney and me our swords and Terrence had received the Kobujutsu Staff, way before he was killed by Gaara, and had once belonged to Sensei's friend. He had taught me how to summon my sword with the Summoning Jutsu and helped me perfect my Transformation Jutsu.

I sighed. He had taught me so much and I never even realized it. This made me hate Slade more and more.

I put the photo back down and rubbed my eyes. My side was throbbing horribly now. My ankle hurt slightly also, but not as bad as my side. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

I did the hand signs several times. My eyes opened abruptly. I sat up and jumped off the bed. My door slid open as I ran towards it. Phoenix was coming towards it.

"Rocky! What are you running for?!" I ran past her and headed for the front door. "Rocky!"

I didn't stop. The front door slid open. I heard a jet land to my left as I headed for the end of the cliff. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Slade jump out of the cockpit.

"Rocky?"

"Rocky!" Phoenix shouted. "What are you doing?!" I did the hand signs as I was at the edge. I jumped off. "ROCKY!"

_Eagle Changing Jutsu!_

My body transformed. I saw feathers fly around me and I heard flapping. I pulled out of my dive and flew up into the air. I rose above the cliff and flew around in circles a few times. I flew past Phoenix and rose above the lair. I turned back around and felt my body changing back. I crashed into the ground.

"Holy Shit! Rocky!" Phoenix ran over to me. "Are you okay?"

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at her. I raised myself up and fell back on my ass. I held my sore arm, but smiled at her anyways.

"Never better."

Slade walked up beside her.

"I have no idea what you were thinking, Apprentice," he said. "You could've killed yourself."

I grinned widely at him, very Naruto like.

"You taught me Art of Summoning and to perfect my Transformation Jutsu," I said. "Right…_Mayónako-sensei_?"

Phoenix glanced at Slade nervously.

"Not my fault he blabbed it out of me."

Slade narrowed his eye at her.

"I'll speak to you later," he said. "Now go."

Phoenix nodded.

"Yes, Master."

She left to the door. I stared after her. The door slid shut behind her. I looked at the ground and held my side. I could feel how wet it was due to blood.

"And to think I cried because you died. How stupid could I have been?"

"I knew you'd learn sooner or later," Slade said. "I thought you'd have known who your Sensei truly was when I showed you the newspaper. Courtney was very suspicious about me."

I stood up and dusted myself off. I headed for the lair.

"I always wondered why," I said. "I'm bleeding. I'm gonna see Lea, see if she can heal me."

The door slid open and I left Slade outside. I went to my friends and told them everything.

"I told you didn't I?" Courtney asked. "I told you there was something strange about our Sensei."

I glared at her as Lea healed my side.

"Yeah, I know. But you didn't know who he was exactly either."

Lea placed her hand on my ankle and healed it.

"All better."

I removed the bandages and burned them with my fire powers. Robin was standing in thought.

"It doesn't make sense why Slade never used his Jutsus against us," he said.

Beast Boy nodded in agreement.

"I don't get it either dude."

"Because he's not strong enough with the Jutsus he used to train us," I said. "If anything, his chakra slowed him down."

"Makes sense," Raven said. "That's why he steals your chakra so much."

I nodded.

"So you can change into animals now?" Beast Boy asked. I nodded and grinned. "Sweet!"

"Even mythical creatures."

"Like dragons and phoenixes and stuff?" Sheilee asked.

"Sure can."

Meghan yawned.

"I wish Slade would let me out and go hunting," she said. "I am part vampire."

I shrugged.

"Maybe I can convince him. I'll talk with him about that tomorrow."

Meghan smiled, fangs flashing.

"Thanks."

"And I want to stretch out my wings and fly!" Sheilee whined. "And Alan has been complaining about not being a wolf."

Alan sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I miss her."

I tilted my head to the side.

"Her? Who are you talking about?"

Alan didn't answer.

"He's talking about his girlfriend he met online named Roxi," Lea replied. "She lives in Australia. He misses her a lot."

Alan glared at me.

"You have to get us out of here!" he said angrily. "I need to be with Roxi. She was going to move to Oregon so that we could get married. Her life isn't all that's cracked up to be."

I sighed.

"Sorry Al."

Alan sighed and curled up on the floor into a ball and whimpered. I looked at the floor.

"I'm really trying you guys," I said. "But I don't know what to do. I wanna be free just as much as you do."

Alan closed his eyes.

"I hope you find a way soon," he said. "I can't stop thinking about her."

I nodded.

"I better get going," I said. "I'll see you whenever I can."

I was about to leave, but Courtney stopped me.

"Don't do anything to piss Slade off," she said. I stopped and faced her. "I've been having visions lately. Bad ones. Tomorrow, if you do anything to make him mad, Beast Boy would be so scared."

Beast Boy looked at her.

"What's gonna happen to me?" he asked.

"I don't want to say."

"Dude!"

Courtney walked away from him.

"No."

I headed out of the room, Beast Boy shouting at Courtney to tell him. I walked down the hall and passed Slade, who was heading for my friend's prison. I stopped.

"What are you planning on doing to Beast Boy?" I asked.

I heard him stop. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Its none of your concern."

I glared at him as he walked inside. I turned back around and headed for my room. Phoenix was leaving it when I got there.

"Dinner is on your side table," she said. "Slade wants you to get to bed early tonight for harsh training tomorrow."

I nodded and walked into my room. I looked at my clock.

_9:43_

I sat down on my bed and laid down, closing my eyes. Without eating, I fell asleep.

* * *

Me: Sorry for the long wait for this update. I started it late last night. Please review!

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	13. To Kill Or Not To Kill

Me: Due to groundation I haven't been able to update and I apologize. Luckily my grades are better and I'm off groundation. So please read and review.

Disclaimer: ((See Chapter 1))

* * *

Somewhere, in the deepest reaches of the darkness, I heard a mumbling shout. I couldn't make it out. It grew louder and clearer. The sound was reaching out to me. 

In reality, I felt someone trying to shake me awake and calling my name.

"Rocky! Rocky get up! Now dammit!"

I shot up.

"What?! Where's the fire?!"

Phoenix looked at me wide eyed.

"There is no fire idiot!" she shouted at me. "Slade has everyone in the training room in a cage, all except Beast Boy."

It felt like my heart fell into my stomach; I remembered Courtney's words from last night:

_Don't do anything to piss Slade off. I've been having visions lately. Bad ones. Tomorrow, if you do anything to make him mad, Beast Boy would be so scared._

I jumped out of bed and quickly pulled on my Apprentice uniform that was hanging on my desk chair.

"Courtney warned me about this," I said.

"Huh?" Phoenix asked confused.

"Courtney had a dream of something bad happening to Beast Boy," I said quickly, trying to pull my boots on. "She wouldn't tell me so that I wouldn't scare Beast Boy."

I hopped towards my door, trying to pull my other boot on. It finally went as I got out the door. I ran down the halls as quickly as I could. I skid to a stop in front of the training room door. It opened and I ran inside.

"-All because of wanting tofu?!"

"Your obnoxious behavior has made me very irritable, changeling," Slade said. "You're very disrespectful."

I stopped behind Slade.

"What the Hell is going on?" I asked. "Why are all my family and friends here?"

Slade looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Patience Apprentice," he said. "You've just walked into a life and death situation."

I growled.

"What are you talking about? What do you want?"

Slade turned and walked past me. He stood behind me.

"Its simple," Slade said placing his hands on my shoulders and leaning down to my ear. I clenched my teeth in anger. "I want my Apprentice to kill the changeling."

I tore myself out of Slade's grip. I turned and glared at him.

"Dude! What do you mean kill me?"

I snarled and slashed out at Slade with my fist. He caught it and wrenched it behind my back, pinning me against his chest. I struggled to get free.

"If he doesn't do as I say, I'll kill all of you with the push of a button. In fact…" Slade grabbed my hand and placed the trigger in it, holding it to my palm with my thumb on the button. "…I'll make Rocky do it instead."

Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. Fear crept up my stomach and into my chest. I growled and pushed the fear back down.

"I won't kill him."

Slade put pressure on my thumb slightly.

"It would be less painful for you to just kill one friend then allow all of them to die. Don't you agree?"

I looked down at the floor.

"No matter what I never go back on my word." I looked up at Beast Boy. "I kill no one, Beast Boy. And I won't start now."

Slade pushed on my thumb a little more. I didn't flinch.

"If I were you I'd change my mind."

Beast Boy and I stared at each other in unbearable silence.

"I kill no one."

Tears formed in Beast Boy's eyes.

"Dude."

I looked at the floor again.

"I will never kill anyone. That's my Shinobi way."

Slade's grip on my hand tightened.

"Maybe you need an adjustment."

I looked up and saw Courtney's eyes widen. She punched the cage in anger.

"If anyone is to be punished, its me!"

"Courtney. Don't-"

"I warned him what you would do to Beast Boy!"

"Courtney!"

"If anyone is to be tortured, it's me!"

"Courtney! Its-!"

"Its not okay! I can handle any kind of pain! You can't! Let me take the damn fucking punishment!"

"CORA!"

Everyone was silent. Beast Boy had tears streaming down his face.

"That's very touching," Slade said. "But it doesn't matter to me if you told him or not…_Saiyan_."

Courtney punched the cage again.

"Don't touch him! If you lay one finger on him I will fucking kill you!"

I was shaking in anger. Fire hit the cage, making Courtney jump back. She stared at me wide eyed. I breathed out.

"Its my Shinobi way to not kill anyone."

Beast Boy stepped forward.

"Rocky, please don't let Slade do it."

I looked away from him.

"I have to protect my friends. I can take care of myself." Slade released my hand. I balled my hands into fists and glared at the floor. "Do whatever you want to me. But remember this; you can bend me to breaking point, but I'll never give in to you."

Slade was silent for a bit.

He replied, "You'll regret those words, Apprentice."

* * *

**That Night…**

I fell to my knees.

_Blortch!_

Blood mixed in with acid, staining the floor. Another sharp boomerang sliced through my bare back. I grunted in pain.

"Give in yet?"

I stood up.

"No."

Slade grabbed my arm and held it behind my back. I growled. I kicked out at him. He caught my ankle and pushed me forward. I fell to the floor. It broke off as I rose into the air. I stood up on it.

The wire of Slade's Grappling Hook wrapped around me. He pulled, making me fall off the rock. The wire was cutting into my bloody back. I fell to the floor and groaned. Something sharp stabbed me in the back.

"Aargh!"

"Shadow Possession Jutsu." I tried to move, but couldn't. "Get up, Apprentice."

I shakily stood up. My arm went behind my back, my hand touching a kunai. I grabbed a hold of it and pushed it in a bit farther. I cried out in pain.

I had pulled out the kunai quickly no thanks to Slade. I dropped it and fell to the floor, flat on my face. I was breathing hard. I heard Slade come up beside me. I shut my eyes tight when he stepped down onto my back.

I suddenly felt lightheaded and sick. Tears formed in my eyes as I opened them slightly. My breaths were shaky and ragged. I dropped my head to the floor and fell into darkness.

* * *

Me: Yeah, short, I know. Chapter 14 will be short too. Sorry about that. At least you'll get them quickly and not have to wait forever again. Please review! 

**Rocky-White Wolf of Cursess**


	14. Torture

Like I said last chapter this one is short. Sorry about that. Please review anyways.

Disclaimer: ((See Chapter 1))

* * *

_Rocky? Rocky? Rock-_

"-Y? Rocky?" I slowly opened my eyes and saw Phoenix. "I brought you some food and water." I looked away from her. I was slumped against the wall in Slade's room of pain. I had blood all over my back and arms. I had trouble breathing too. Phoenix set the tray down. "If you would just kill Beast Boy-"

"No."

"Rocky please! You can't let him continue this! Just kill him! Then you can be set free from here!" I didn't reply. "I don't think Beast Boy would want this happening to you. He'd want you to do it. He cares about you…just like I do."

I looked over at her and glared.

"Not from where I'm standing." I looked back at the floor. "Go away."

"But I-"

I closed my eyes.

"Get out."

"If you would just kill Beast Boy-"

If my ankle weren't chained to the floor, I would have jumped at Phoenix and punched her in the face.

"I kill no one!"

"That's because you don't try!"

I jumped to my feet and lashed out at her. She backed away.

"I don't try because I don't kill! That's my Shinobi way! You don't know anything about that! You're just too stubborn and stupid to see what's right in front of you!"

"You're being stupid by not killing Beast Boy!"

"Because I don't kill anyone!" I screamed out at her, making her jump. "You think it's so easy! Well its not! I've seen too many deaths already!"

Phoenix didn't retort to that. Instead she turned around and left me alone in my pained and angered state. I picked up my tray of food and threw it to the side of the door. The tray clattered to the ground as the door slid opened. Slade walked in and saw the mess.

We stared at each other in silence for several seconds.

"You'll be cleaning that up later."

I glared at him.

"Bite me."

My eyes widened as a kunai zoomed right past my head and stuck into the wall. It grazed my cheek. Slade walked up in front of me and pulled it out. He held it in front of my eyes.

"Your attitude needs adjusting."

He moved so fast I didn't have time to dodge. He stabbed the kunai into my shoulder. I held in my scream of pain and swallowed. Slade pulled it out. I looked at my shoulder; blood dripped down my arm.

I grabbed my shoulder and gritted my teeth in anger. Slade backed up. I growled and lunged at him.

_Squelch!_

I coughed. Slade pulled the kunai out from my stomach. I stepped back and fell to my knees.

"Ready to kill Beast Boy?"

I looked up at him, breathing deeply. I glared at him.

"No." Electricity started from my ankle and up my whole body. I grabbed my head with my hands and screamed in pain. I could feel blood from my back dripping down. "Stop it!"

The electricity stopped suddenly. I breathed out heavily, trying to catch my breath. Slade came up in front of me.

"Kill him and your torture will end."

I slowly did a few hand signs and ended in normal Jutsu style.

_Cat Changing Jutsu!_

I transformed into a cat and got my ankle free. The door was still opened and I ran for it.

_Wolf Changing Jutsu!_

I turned into a black wolf and ran for the door. A wire wrapped around my back leg. I fell to the floor.

"Disappointing."

I changed back into my human self. I slowly stood up and did more hand signs.

"Mouse Changing Jutsu!"

I turned into a tiny mouse and swiftly ran for the door. The door shut and I crashed headlong into it. I changed back and collapsed to the floor. Slade came up behind me and grabbed my hair. He pulled me to my feet. He grabbed my right arm and wrenched it behind my back, I bit into my tongue to stop myself from screaming.

Slade pushed my head into the door. I grunted. I could feel the blood on my back from Slade pushing my arm against it. He released my head and went for his utility belt. He lowered my arm a bit.

"You Bas-ARRRRRRRRGH!"

Slade sliced a long, straight, horizontal cut in my back. From the end of the cut he made a long, curved cut going up. He did the same on the other side making a curve going down.

Slade traced the cuts with his finger.

"Now I own you."

He released my arm. I slid down to the floor from exhaustion. I could feel the blood trailing down from the new _S_ on my back. Slade stepped down on it, emitting a scream from me.

"B-Bird Change…Changing J-Jutsu!"

I transformed into a bird and flew up into the air, heading for the ceiling. But the Jutsu ended and I fell towards the floor.

_Crash!_

I landed in a bundled heap on the floor with my eyes halfway open, shivering. I huddled into myself and blacked out.

* * *

Me: Told you it was short. Chapter 15 will be longer though, I promise. Please review. Thank you.

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	15. An End To Pain

Me: Things get more interesting this chapter. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: ((See Chapter 1))

* * *

Water fell onto my head. I jolted awake and felt something around my neck. I looked up and saw Slade with a remote in his hand.

"Kill Beast Boy," he said. "If you don't, you won't like the consequences for your actions." I didn't reply. "Well?"

I glared at him in defiance.

"Fuck-"

Slade pushed the button. Electricity coursed through my entire body. It increased. I gritted my teeth and tried not to scream.

"Kill him."

I grabbed my head with my hands.

"F-Fuck you!"

The electricity increased again. I screamed, clutching my head.

"Kill Beast Boy."

I could feel tears forming behind my closed eyes.

"I…will not…kill…Beast Boy!" I shouted through my pain.

"If you kill him your torture will end." I screamed. "Say it!"

The pain was too much.

"NO!"

"Do it Apprentice!"

I snapped.

I looked up at Slade, tears falling down my face, my hands clenched into fists at my sides.

"I WILL NOT KILL BEAST BOY!"

I fell down to the floor and quivered from the electricity. A few seconds later, the electricity stopped. The thing around my neck fell off. I started to talk all crazy like.

"I won't kill Beast Boy. I won't kill Beast Boy," I repeated.

I started to cry really hard. Slade placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Rocky. Rocky, you can stop now. Everything's all right."

"I-I won't kill B-Beast Boy."

I couldn't stop crying and I kept repeating myself over and over again.

"You can stop crying now," Slade said. "I never intended you to kill him. It was a test to see your strength in action. I wanted to see if you could truly keep yourself from giving in. You passed, Rocky."

I shook my head, not listening to Slade's words. My voice was raspy and quiet.

"I-I w-won't kill B-Beast B-Boy."

I heard the door slide open.

"Slade I-Ohmygod! Rocky!"

I heard Phoenix start to run.

"Stay, Phoenix," Slade ordered.

She stopped.

"But-!"

Slade lifted my head, wiping my tears away.

"You don't have to kill Beast Boy," he said firmly. "You can stop crying now."

I wrapped my arms around me and rocked back and forth slightly.

"I won't kill Beast Boy."

I looked up at Slade sadly.

"You don't have to." He turned to Phoenix. "Get him cleaned up."

Phoenix nodded.

"Yes Master."

Slade helped me to my feet. I stumbled in to him as pain shot through my back.

"S-Slade…"

he held me up. I closed my eyes.

"Phoenix will help you," he said. "Trust me."

I opened my eyes a crack. I felt so exhausted. Phoenix laid a hand on my shoulder. Slade whispered something into her ear.

"Okay."

Phoenix teleported us to the outside of a door. It slid open. I opened my eyes a bit more and stood up straight in Phoenix's grasp.

"Can you summon warm water?"

I raised my hand slightly and warm water poured quickly out of the bathtub faucet. It filled up fast.

"You have boxers on I hope." I nodded. "I think it'd be best if you just had on boxers."

I shook my head.

"S-Summoning J-Jutsu…"

A pair of my black shorts appeared in my hands. I pulled off my apprentice pants and pulled them on slowly.

"Slade wanted me to give you a bath since you haven't showered in three days."

I stared at the water. I was breathing deeply. I raised my leg and stepped into the tub. Phoenix held tightly onto my arm so that I wouldn't fall. She helped me get in all the way and sit down.

"Just let me know if it hurts at all, okay?"

Phoenix grabbed a shampoo bottle and put shampoo into my messy hair. She lathered it up and washed my head thoroughly. Shampoo ran down my back. I didn't even flinch. She also put conditioner in to make my hair feel soft.

"I know I shouldn't be suggesting it, but I think you'd look cool with blue hair. Maybe I can dye it. What do you think?" I didn't reply. Phoenix rinsed the conditioner out of my hair and grabbed another bottle. "Shower Foam Soap!"

Phoenix grabbed a washcloth and carefully washed the blood away with water and soap. I still hadn't flinched; Phoenix noticed.

"D-Don't these wounds even hurt?" she asked, tracing the _S_ with the washcloth to clean it.

"No," I answered quietly.

"They look like they hurt."

"They don't."

Suddenly, my stomach jolted. I turned and pushed Phoenix out of the way, leaping out of the tub. I quickly put up the lid and toilet cover.

_Blortch!_

I knew I had to puke, but I didn't expect to puke up blood.

_Blortch!_

Phoenix came towards me.

"Are you-? Holy shit! Rocky!" I puked up more blood. "Ohmygod! I'll go get Slade! Hold on!"

I puked again as Phoenix ran out the door. I almost chocked on the salty, coppery taste of the blood in my throat. I puked blood once again when Phoenix came back with Slade.

"He just started puking blood," Phoenix said frantically. "I don't know what's-"

_Blortch!_

Slade placed his hand on my shoulder to take a better look at me. He shifted his weight to look at Phoenix.

"Go retrieve the little black box in the infirmary and bring it here."

"Yes Master."

Phoenix left. I had stopped puking. I hung my head above the toilet, trying to regain my breath. Slade sat down beside me. I coughed and spit the remaining blood into the toilet.

"Are you all right, Apprentice?"

I breathed in through my nose. Slade felt my forehead with a gloveless hand. I grabbed it and pushed it away.

"Don't touch me," I said angrily. "You've cause enough problems already."

Slade didn't reply to my outburst. Instead he stood up, went over to the bathtub, and came back. I felt water and cloth on my back. I looked away from Slade.

"Phoenix you told me you feel no pain. Is this true?"

Slade washed away the dry blood from the _S_ on my back. I didn't flinch. Phoenix returned.

"Is he going to be okay?"

No one replied right away. I stood up abruptly.

"I'll be fine."

"Are you-?"

I turned around and glared at Phoenix.

"I said I'll be fine," I repeated sternly. I paused. "I'm going to bed."

I walked past Slade and Phoenix and walked out the door. I was already down the hall when Phoenix ran out yelling.

"If I knew it was a test, I would've told you! But Slade didn't tell me anything!"

I stopped.

Without looking at her I said, "Both of you have caused nothing but problems for me. Just stay the fuck away from me."

I started walking again.

"So that's it then?" I stopped. "That's what I am to you? A problem?"

I turned and faced her.

"Phoe, its not-"

"Don't you 'Phoe' me!" she said angrily. "As of now I'm the only one who understands how you feel!"

"No one understands!" I said angrily back. I turned my back to her. "Give me one damn reason why I should trust what you're all about!"

"Because I love you!"

Phoenix gasped. My eyes widened. I slowly turned around to look at her. She had her hand to her mouth. I blinked in confusion.

"You…You _love_ me?"

Phoenix blushed.

"What I meant to say was…that I…" She stopped. "I'm sorry! I gotta go!"

She ran off. I stared after her. I heard a door slide open to my left. I looked over and saw Wintergreen staring at me.

"What?!"

All he did was shake his head.

"Nothing, sir, nothing."

He turned back into the room. The door shut behind him. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Days like these make me wonder why I even exist."

I started to walk towards my room once again.

* * *

Me: Very interesting huh? Not sure what to do for chapter 16. Writer's block sucks like that. Please review!

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	16. Aftermath

Me: Sorry for not updating in forever, but I had writer's block for a long time and have been to lazy to type up what I've had so far. And my friend Roxi comes into the story. She's been reading it for a while and thought it would be cool to be in it. So she's gonna be in my fic as well. Her and Alan are in love in the fic and in real life and she hopes to get out of her home Australia to live a better life here in the U.S. So wish her luck on her goal to live here.

Disclaimer: ((See Chapter 1))

* * *

I watched the sun starting to set. The sky was a deep orange. I still felt no pain from when I was brutally tortured by Slade. I would close inside myself for several hours.

I would close my eyes and drift off into my imaginary world. My imaginary world had wolves of various colors, dragons, a field of paper flowers, purple clouds, blue skies, a blue sun, and a blood red moon that had snow falling from it. ((Picture coming soon…hopefully))

Today was one of those days.

"The sun will not be good on your skin."

And that day was ruined.

"If I can manage being electrocuted, I think I can manage the hot sun."

There was a pause.

"I don't know if you've noticed yet or not, but you tend to talk to yourself a little too much."

I looked at Slade over my shoulder. I looked back at the sun.

"What was I saying?"

"You were speaking to someone named Hatchet."

I leaned back on my hands slightly.

"Hatchet is a wolf in my imaginary world," I said lazily. "He has a black head and neck with one glowing red eye, blue tipped ears, brown paws, light blue chest, red on his back and sides, and a brown and dark blue tail. He's one of my best friends."

There was more silence. I was about to close my eyes and return to my imaginary world, but Slade interrupted.

"What does your imaginary world look like?"

I yawned as sleep clouded my scrambled mind.

"I drew a picture and tacked it to the wall behind my headboard," I replied. "When I dream, my dreams go into my drawing like a dream catcher. But lately I've been having nightmares of a giant Cerberus. Luckily my imaginary world's barrier hasn't been destroyed yet for the Cerberus to get in. So its not in my world yet."

"Yet?"

I lied on my back and looked up at the stars peeking out into the night sky, my hands behind my head.

"Everything I dream about eventually comes into my imaginary world. The Cerberus hasn't gotten in yet. Hatchet tells me when monsters arrive in my imaginary world."

"What about your friends?"

"What about them?" I asked.

"Are they in your imaginary world?"

I yawned again.

"Nah. My only friends there are the dragons and wolves. I don't dream of my real world friends."

With the sun fully set and sleep on my mind, I sat up and closed my eyes as a cool breeze formed and blew through my hair. I stood up and turned, heading back inside. I walked past Slade without saying another word.

* * *

"Any signs of the Cerberus, Hatchet?" The large beautiful wolf shook his head. "How many more days until it breaks in?" Hatchet's eye glowed red three times. "Thanks buddy. Bye Hatchet."

Hatchet howled, sending me back to the real world.

I opened my eyes and blinked, allowing real world light into my vision.

"What did Hatchet say?"

"About three days time," I answered Courtney. "I'm pretty sure it won't bug me. Most creatures like him don't."

"Well you should-"

The door slid open behind me. Alan looked over. Without warning, he jumped up and growled.

"Roxi?!"

I turned around and saw Slade holding a struggling girl by the arm. She was about my height and age.

"Yes," Slade said. "Your precious little Roxi has decided to join us. You should thank Rocky for suggesting her to me. Your girlfriend did put up a good fight, I must admit."

I laughed slightly.

"As long as you didn't hurt her, Slade," I said as he walked past me to open the cage door. "And Meghan still needs to get out and eat."

"And my wings need to stretch out!"

Slade closed and locked the door. Alan snuggled close to Roxi. I nodded in agreement.

"That too."

Beast Boy turned into a dog and scratched his neck and ears. He turned back.

"And possibly a shower."

I smiled.

"And a proper meal, right B?"

Despite Slade being around, Beast Boy laughed.

"You read my mind, no pun intended."

I noticed Robin, wearing his Apprentice uniform since Slade was getting sick of his bright colors, sulking near the far corner of the cage, his masked eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest. If I hadn't noticed him muttering to himself, I would have thought he was sleeping. Slade started to leave.

"Hey Robin? Are you okay?" I asked. I heard Slade stop. "You're awful quiet."

Robin opened his eyes and glared at Slade from the corner of his eye. He turned his back on us, leaning against the side of the cage, his arms folded across his chest. I frowned. I looked at Slade. He walked out the door, it sliding shut behind him. I put my hands behind my head.

"Well, Phoenix and I have some sparring to do. Nice to meet you Roxi."

I left the room and went to find Phoenix waiting in the training room for me.

"Took you long enough."

I shrugged.

"I was busy."

"When we're done sparring," Phoenix said ignoring my excuse, "Slade wants us to steal a clock at the museum."

I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"A…clock?"

Phoenix sighed.

"_Yes_."

"Why would Slade need a clock?"

"Oh, I don't know," Phoenix said sarcastically. "Maybe to tell time!"

I placed my hands behind my head again and looked slightly away from her.

"He didn't tell you why he wanted a clock, huh?"

"No."

"Well, let's get sparring done with and get going."

So we sparred for a good two hours. Phoenix kept beating me so much that it wasn't even funny. Once we were done, I had to regain my breath as I sat on the floor. As I stood up, my back cracked loudly. Phoenix looked worry-eyed at me.

"Jesus Christ! I've never heard anyone's back cracking as badly as yours! Not even Slade's!"

I shrugged, popping my shoulder blades.

"Slade's never had his back tortured like mine."

"And it doesn't hurt?" I shook my head. She gave me an apprehensive look. "You're really scaring me. How come you're not feeling pain?"

We stared at each other for a long time, not making a sound. I looked down at the floor.

"I don't feel pain because I've experienced too much of it in my life, what with Ninja Academy and all those times Slade had me work for him. I mean, I know its there, but I can't feel it. You know what I mean?"

Phoenix nodded her head sadly.

"I just worry 'bout you, that's all," she said. "I-"

I shook my head to stop her.

"I don't need people to worry about me, Phoenix. It makes me feel weak." I walked past her towards the door. "Let's just get this job over with."

The door slid opened and I walked out.

I heard Phoenix whisper, "But someone has to."

I made it to the front door and walked out. Phoenix caught up with me. We walked towards the edge of the cliff. I jumped down and landed on a hunk of rock. I rose into the air and extended a hand to Phoenix. She kindly took it. I pulled her up. We sat down, our feet hanging over the edge. We started moving forward.

"This is nice," Phoenix said. "This way we can spend time by ourselves without anyone disturbing us."

I leaned back and stared up at the moon. We were silent.

"Hey Phoenix?"

"Hm?"

"The other night, after I was puking up blood, you blurted out at me that you loved me." I looked at her. She was blushing. "Did you really mean that?"

Phoenix looked over at me, blushing a deeper shade of red.

"Well, I, um, suppose I uh, do, uh…what I mean to say is…"

I sat up, grabbed Phoenix's hand, and leaned closer to her. She blushed very badly. I was almost close to kissing her when-

_Beep!_

I sighed and dropped her hand. I sat up straight, grabbed my black communicator, and flipped it open.

"Yeah?"

_"__I sent you on this assignment to get a clock, not for my Apprentices to make out."_

I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Never thought _making out_ was in your vocabulary, Slade," I said. I sighed. "Okay. Fine. We'll get the clock. Laterz."

I closed the comm and stared forward.

"What does making out have anything to do with Slade?" Phoenix asked.

"Forget it. We're almost there I think."

Phoenix nodded and laid her hand on mine.

"Yeah."

We were silent the rest of the way to the museum. Phoenix teleported us inside. We walked down the hall in silence. But all of a sudden, Phoenix started laughing. I stopped and turned slightly to look at her.

"What's so funny?"

She regained her breath.

"You walk like Sora from Kingdom Hearts 2. You look like a dork."

She started laughing again. I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

"At least I'm not acting like an idiot."

I heard Phoenix end her laughter. I heard her run after me.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" Phoenix bumped into me. My teeth were clenched in anger. "H-Hey. Aren't these guys-?"

"We heard you were here to steal the Clock of Time. So our mission is to come and stop you."

I narrowed my eyes and growled.

"So, working for Slade, eh tough guy?" another asked. "Well, whoever you are, we will stop you at all costs."

"Yeah. We've been after Slade for years now, ever since we heard he kidnapped our friend. If you have him held hostage, you'll regret it."

"Arrf!"

The kid in dark orange and black with a blackhead band on his forehead stepped forward.

"Let us introduce ourselves. We're Nar-"

"-Naruto Uzamaki, Kiba and Akamaru, and Kuráyami," I said. "I'm surprised you don't recognize me, Naruto."

Naruto growled.

"What are you talking about? I've never seen you in my life!"

I sighed.

"Then maybe this will refresh your memory."

I held my hand out. My sword appeared in my hand. I defused it to reveal a second one. Kiba gasped.

"Rocky?!"

"Sorry guys," I said. "But I need that clock." I fused the swords back together and raised it into the air, over my head. "HA!"

The sword tip hit the floor, sending three jets of water at the Ninjas. They dodged easily. Naruto looked up and glared at me.

"What are you doing?"

"I-"

_"__Not a word."_

I growled angrily.

"Can't say. Sorry. Just let me take the clock and no one will get hurt. I won't let him hurt you."

Phoenix placed her hand on my shoulder and teleported us into the room with the clock. I ran over to the pedestal and broke the glass. Then all of a sudden the alarm sounded.

"This has turned into a disaster," Phoenix said.

I nodded in agreement hastily.

"Yeah, can we just-?"

"HAAAAA!"

I crashed head long into the pedestal and lost the clock.

"Get it Akamaru!"

"Woof!" I leapt up and turned, water flying at Akamaru from my hand. "Aarp!"

"Akamaru!"

Naruto ran towards the clock and dived for it. The floor rose into the air with the clock on top, causing him to crash head long into the wall of earth.

_I'm really sorry Naruto._

Phoenix jumped into the air and grabbed the clock. She landed on the other side.

"Rocky! Come on!"

I started to head towards her, but darkness surrounded my vision and me. Kuráyami appeared behind me. I turned to the side to look at him.

"What Jutsu are you using?" Kuráyami asked. "And why are you doing this?"

I faced him fully and shook my head.

"Its no Jutsu," I answered. "And I have no choice."

Before I could fully finish my sentence, Kuráyami asked angrily, "If it's not Jutsu, then what is it? Are you even human?"

I looked at my feet.

"Kuráyami… I have powers." I looked up at him. "I work for Slade."

Kuráyami glared at me.

"But why didn't you use your powers during all the battles we had?" he asked, ignoring my last statement.

I sighed.

"Kuráyami, I didn't know I had powers until I was fifteen years old. Slade had kidnapped me my freshman year of high school. I escaped months later only to be later kidnapped again. I escaped again, but my dad had a heart attack and died on his birthday. My mom, who died of cancer, remarried Slade Wilson. I never thought the person who became my stepfather would be the Slade I now work for and had worked for for about a year and a half.

"He sent me to Military School in order to capture my family and friends for four years, two to complete my high school days, and two for the actual military. He kidnapped me at midnight on July 31st…my birthday. Now my remaining friends and family lives are in danger." I paused. "I hope this ear piece can't transmit anything from this darkness. Can it?"

"No."

I nodded.

"Good. Now, Kuráyami, I need you to help me out. I can already sense Naruto in his demon form. I need you to tell him that once my friends and family are out of danger, that I will be able to defeat Slade once and for all. But right now, I need that clock. Will you help me?"

Kuráyami stared at me for the longest time before nodding.

"I'll do what I can." The darkness started to disappear. "You really are a great Ninja."

I smirked slightly.

"Rocky!"

I nodded slightly at Kuráyami before heading over to Phoenix in a run.

"Set it back twenty minutes!"

"Okay!"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING, ANYWHERE!"

I was tackled to the floor. I opened my right eye and growled slightly at Naruto. His chakra was red and he had fangs and red, slited eyes. He scratched me harshly in the face with his sharp claws, drawing blood. I kicked him in the stomach, getting him off. He crashed into Kuráyami. I placed my hands behind my head and jumped to my feet. I saw Kuráyami whisper in Naruto's ear.

Phoenix pounced on me, starting the clock. The room started spinning. I assumed we'd land unharmed on our feet, but we were thrown back several feet from each other in opposite directions. I crashed into something soft, but hard and wet all the same. Then darkness surrounded me, sending me into oblivion, not knowing what would happen.

* * *

Me: Finally! I finally have this chapter friggen done! I can't believe how much I've slacked off with this chapter. And I ended at a cliffy. Sorry, but its intentional for several reasons. I already have the next few chapters written, so they just need to be typed. And with summer coming, I should be able to update more. So review!

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	17. To The Future We Shall Go

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up, placing a hand on my head. I looked up slightly and saw the clock. I looked around and saw nothing but snow. I looked back at the clock.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." I stood up and looked around some more. "Where are we, clock?" I heard a groan several feet in front of me. I looked forward and gasped. "Phoenix!"

I ran over to her, falling to my knees beside her. She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Rocky?"

I smiled.

"Glad to see your okay, Phoe."

I helped her sit up. She looked around.

"Do you know where we are?"

I shook my head.

"No idea." I laid eyes on the clock behind us. I mentally kicked myself. "We're either in the past or the future. But my guess is the future."

Phoenix and I stood up, walking towards the clock.

"How do you figure that one?"

We stopped in front of the clock. I bent down and picked it up.

"Nevada doesn't get snow."

"How do you know we're still in Nevada?"

I shrugged.

"Just a hunch."

I turned the clock back 5 minutes.

"What are you doing?!"

I looked up at her over my shoulder.

"Setting it back five minutes. See where we end up."

"Rocky, I don't think-!" I grabbed her hand and started the clock. We spun around and stopped a few seconds later. Phoenix gasped. "Rocky…?" I looked to where she was pointing. "What do we do?"

A very large wolf with piercing red eyes was standing in front of us, growling. I released Phoenix's hand, gave her the clock, and stepped forward.

_Wolf Changing Jutsu!_

I turned into a wolf and approached the other. It growled angrily as it spoke.

"You wretched demon from Hell! Why can't you leave us alone?!"

I cocked my head to the side, utterly confused.

"I'm no demon," I said. "My name is Rocky Vegeta Rex Wolf. I don't know who or where we are. My friend and I, we're not from this time."

The wolf narrowed its eyes at me. His face softened up tremendously.

"I am sorry. You look a lot like _Him_."

"Him? Whose 'Him'?"

"Someone that died long ago but came back.

"What happened to this person?" I asked. "How'd he die?"

The wolf looked to the sky.

"He was killed by a demon," the wolf said, not taking his eyes off the sky. "He was good before he died. But when he came back…" The wolf paused. He looked back at me. I saw a strange look in his eyes. "…He turned evil."

I gulped.

"And…and the people here? What happened to them?"

The wolf glared at me.

"Many fled, but most of the population died. Almost the entire world is a wasteland once he decided to kill 'em." I fell silent. "I will not bother you any longer."

I looked up and saw the wolf walking away.

"Wait!" The wolf stopped. "Do you know the person's name or who his family is?"

The wolf sighed.

"I do not know. But I know the person that brought him back."

"Really? Who?"

The wolf shook his head.

"If people knew who it was would never come back. People fear him just as much as the demon himself." The wolf's and my ears perked up. "He's calling me. I must go."

The wolf ran off. I turned back into my human self and stared after him.

"What did he say?" Phoenix asked.

I didn't reply.

Instead I said, "We're following that wolf."

_Raven Changing Jutsu!_

I rose into the air and took off after the wolf.

"Raven Changing Jutsu!"

Phoenix caught up with me. I told her everything the wolf had said.

"And he wouldn't tell me anything else, like who the person that brought this guy back or who he was. So now we're going to find out soon enough on what we're dealing with."

After about five minutes of flying, the wolf was slowing down. He approached a tall man that was near a small building. Phoenix and I landed in an old, scraggly tree a few feet from them, listening closely. This part of town wasn't covered in snow. In fact, it looked the color of purple and brown mixed together in a cold place when the sun was setting.

The wolf was speaking to the human.

"…And he looked exactly like him six years ago."

The man nodded.

"Thank you, Hatchet. Keep searching for more survivors, if you find any."

"Yes Master."

The wolf ran southeast and disappeared over the horizon. Phoenix looked at me as the man headed for the building.

"Is that who I think that is?"

My eyes narrowed. I flew down towards the ground and turned back to human form, landing in a crouch. Phoenix landed beside me.

"He's gone too far this time," I said angrily, turning back into a wolf and running for the building.

"Wait! Rocky!"

I saw the dog door and jumped through it. There was a very short hallway that led to a downward staircase. I growled.

_Go figure he'd have it under ground._

I ran down the stairs. A metal door opened at the end. I ran through and sniffed around. I found his scent behind the third door on the right. I went over and turned back into a human. I grasped the copper door handle and slowly opened it.

I stepped through and saw him standing in a large training room, meditating, assuming that he was meditating. I rolled my eyes knowing just how stupid his vulnerability was becoming. I walked towards him cautiously. He never turned around. I ran at him in a spinning kick.

_Crash!_

I landed and sweat dropped at the sight before me.

"Why didn't you dodge that?!" I asked annoyed after I recovered. "We must really be in the future if your so sloppy, Slade."


	18. Knowing the Harsh Truth of the Future

"What the fuck did you do?!" Phoenix ran over to Slade and helped get the rubble off of him. "Master, are you-?"

Slade pushed Phoenix away.

"I can take care of myself, little girl."

Phoenix glared at him.

"Slade, it's me, Phoenix. Don't you recognize me?"

Slade stood up and dusted himself off lazily.

"I know who you are," he said annoyed. "I just don't need your help."

I had my head tilt slightly to the side, glaring at Slade.

"What happened to that creepy voice you used to have?" I asked. "Is it because you've gotten old?"

Slade glared right back.

"Hatchet told me you were here, but I didn't truly believe it. Where did you come from anyways?"

"From the past obviously, no thanks to you and wanting the damn Time Clock," I replied. "I suppose this happened this time too."

Slade nodded.

"That was six years ago," he said. "You came back of course after I decided to go look for you since your connection had died."

"And Naruto and the others at the museum; what did you do to them?"

"They were gone before I got there." He paused then continued. "A few months after you two returned, you had been killed. Everyone went their separate ways, including me. But I couldn't stand the thought of being alone. So I returned you to life like I did with Phoenix. But…something went wrong. _Terribly_ wrong."

Phoenix glanced at me.

"What happened _exactly_?"

Slade sighed and motioned us to follow. Phoenix grabbed the Clock before Slade led us to a kitchen and dining room. Phoenix and I sat down at the table while Slade got himself bottled water before joining us.

"Some way or another, you were not kind hearted like you always were. Phoenix's demon was able to free itself from her body and you fought to kill it. You managed to do just that, but at a hefty price. You died in the process. Before I could udder a single word after your resurrection, you smirked very demonically and vanished. Then, for some unknown reason, people were reported dead all over the world, by different ways such as burning, drowning, crushed by earth, tornadoes, and some people reported seeing four distinct colors in a form of a spiral tornado."

"My Midnight Tornado," I said bluntly.

"Exactly. So I knew right then and there that these weird occurrences had to be caused by you. Then, weeks after the deaths, you came back to Nevada. For some reason, everyone that had been locked up at the old base came back here and we tried desperately to fight you and try to defeat you. Then you managed to kill everyone except for me and old Hatchet. We went underground before you could find us. Then you vanished again. And as you could tell outside, the sun no longer shone brightly and it always snows everywhere.

"Everything's changed."

I looked at the Clock on the table. I glared.

"And how _exactly_ did I kill the people I sought to protect?"

Slade sighed sadly; I assumed he knew I would ask.

"Every Titan except Robin is dead. He's living in Gotham and occasionally works alongside Batman. He goes by Nightwing now. Ice was frozen to death, Steven dropped off the face of the Earth, Alan is leading the wolves that are remaining to help continue to fight, Roxi is with him, serving as a mother to the wolves, no trace of Ariel or Sheilee; they're presumably dead; Venus was killed by you, and Phoenix was also killed."

I counted on my fingers of the people Slade had listed, but then I realized Courtney was not mentioned. I looked back up at him.

"What about Cora?"

Slade stared at me expressionlessly for several seconds before looking down at the table top.

"You stabbed her through the heart with her own sword."

We all fell silent. Anger surged inside of me that my hands turned to fists. I stood up abruptly. In utter anger, I threw the table over. Slade didn't seem disturbed by my outburst, unlike Phoenix, who had jumped up in fright, grabbed the Clock in time, and was backed against the wall. I stormed up to Slade, grabbed onto the front of his normal clothes, and pulled him towards me, shouting angrily in his face.

"I would never kill her! We've been best friends since we were six years old! Not killing humans is my Shinobi way! I would never kill millions of people!"

Slade and I stared at each other in the eyes for a while. Then, surprisingly, he grabbed my hands in a strong grip and unclenched them from his clothes. He slowly pushed me back and straightened out his clothes, smoothing the creases.

"I am truly sorry, but you did."

A tear fell from my eye and tracked down my cheek. I wiped it away, remembering that all that Slade had said did not happen in my time…yet. I looked up at Slade and glared at him.

"Come on, Phoenix," I said after several seconds. "We need to fix the Time Clock." I looked over at her. "We're gonna go home. Now."

Phoenix nodded. I walked past Slade, heading for the kitchen door with Phoenix behind me, Clock in hand. We made it back to the front door a minute or two later and started to head for the outskirts of the city. We hadn't even past the tree Phoenix and I had previously sat in when we heard running footsteps behinds us. We turned around right when Slade stopped behind us, trying to regain his breath.

"God, what do you want?!"

"You can't leave the boundaries of the city," Slade said, panting slightly. "They're blocked."

I rolled my eyes.

"We can fly our way out. Come on Phoe."

We hadn't even made ten steps when Slade stopped us again.

"Beast Boy tried and got himself killed. We can't get out."

I turned around and walked right up to Slade in anger. We were the same height, probably from Slade getting old.

"Then how did Robin get out? Because I'm starting to get the feeling that this is just your way of bullshitting us so that we don't try to escape and allow us to get back to our time." Slade didn't reply. "That's what I thought."

I turned back around and started walking back, but Slade grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face him.

"I don't do bullshit." When I didn't say anything, Slade continued. "Beast Boy elected to stay, but when things got worse, he panicked and tried to get out. You had your barriers placed around the city before he made his panicked decision. He flew right into the trap. He was dead before he even hit the ground." He paused and released his grip. "I regret not trying to stop him."

Slade and I stared into each other's eyes for several long seconds until Phoenix spoke up.

"Know where we can get the Clock fixed?"

Slade and I looked over at Phoenix. I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

* * *

Me: I haven't updated since the 19th of June and this chapter is short with many possibilities as to who Slade knows that can help, and you won't be able to find out for a long time. I have two very good reasons for this though;

A: Writer's block

B: Shitty computer

All of my typed works that were on my D drive were deleted because I was stupid to reformat everything by accident. So I got pissed and removed my already slow, crappy computer from my room. So I could only get on dad's to check email and type very little. Plus I've been feeling way better without being on the computer for several hours, so that's another reason why I haven't been able to type this very much.

So I will let you guess as to whom Slade knows for yourself and I hope you can wait patiently for the next chapter whenever I have it written down and typed. Plus I should be getting a new computer soon. Maybe.

So take care,

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**


	19. Much Needed Information

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

Me: I have to point something out to everyone about Alan. He is a wolf who can transform into a human, not a human who can transform into a wolf. I was chatting with him about the trilogy and how he leads the wolves against Demon me and he was saying that it should be the other way around. At first I wanted him to be a human that can turn into a wolf, but he asked for it to change. So yeah. Just wanted everyone to know.

Take care, read and review,

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**

* * *

Having to walk through the snow to get to wherever we were going was not what I was hoping for. It was way too fucking cold! 

But Phoenix was colder than I was. She only had kakis, a no sleeve shirt on, and her midriff was bare. Slade seemed undisturbed by the cold that Phoenix and I felt. I felt like I was swimming in a very cold swimming pool of 45 degrees or less.

Fire formed in my hands. I walked along beside Phoenix. I held the flames close to Phoenix, who was desperately clinging onto her arms to try to keep them warm. She smiled and added extra heat with her energy of light. The fire felt like the afternoon summer sun.

I looked up at Slade. He had been silent the entire walk and I joked to myself, thinking that his mouth had frozen shut or something.

"How much longer until we get there, Douche bag?"

Phoenix hit me in the arm with her elbow. Slade stopped so abruptly that we almost walked right into him. He turned around and folded his arms over his chest.

"I suggest you take that little remark back if you want me to continue helping you."

We were silent for a while. Phoenix elbowed me again.

"Apologize to him," she said angrily and somewhat dangerously.

I glared at Slade and threw the fire at him. He didn't know what hit him. He flew back and crashed into the snow. I stomped over and stood above him. I placed my other leg over him and bent down, grabbing onto him.

"Why should I apologize to you, huh?! You're the reason Phoenix and I am in this mess! And in fact, your not a Douche bag, you're a Prick! Give me one good fucking reason why I should apologize to you?!"

I slammed him down into the harsh snow covered ground and walked away, my back to him. I stopped and glared at the sky. I heard Slade grunt as he stood up.

"You…ungrateful…_little_-"

"What's with all the racket out here?! Can't a man get any sleep?!"

I turned around and saw a man in about his middle thirties coming out of the doorway of a busted down building from behind Slade on his left. I came up beside Phoenix. Slade turned around. When he saw the man, all manners of anger left his physique as he greeted him.

"Xavier, my old friend. It's been too long."

Phoenix and my jaw dropped as Slade and the guy greeted each other like brothers.

"Xavier?!" Phoenix and I both shouted.

Slade and Xavier parted. Xavier's eyes narrowed.

"What is _he_ doing here with you?" he asked dangerously.

Slade chuckled.

"Its Rocky and Phoenix from the past, Xavier. From six years ago."

Xavier's face softened a ton.

"Well I be darned! So they are!" Xavier came bounding forward and shook my hand. "I was hoping when you'd come to the future. How's Slade at home treating ya?"

I tried wrenching my hand from Xavier's.

"Well if you stop shaking my hand, I can show you what the Prick has done to me."

Xavier finally released my hand and narrowed his eyes at me with a frown on his face.

"Now I know Slade's done some mean things to you in the past, but that doesn't mean he has the title of a Prick."

I glared at him.

"Oh yeah." I turned my back to him and pulled my top off my back. I tossed it to the ground. "I hope this stays fresh in your mind, Xavier."

Xavier growled slightly.

"Dang! He never told me that! Those are some nasty cuts there, kid."

I pointed my thumb to where Slade cut the _S_ into my back.

"Don't forget the tattoo."

I saw Xavier look at Slade from the corner of my eye.

"You are a Prick."

Slade's eye narrowed after I turned around.

"Shut your mouth, Xavier."

I turned to Phoenix and grabbed the clock from her. I stepped up to Xavier and showed it to him.

"Can you fix this?"

Xavier grinned.

"Kid, I can fix anything."

I grinned back.

Xavier took the clock and headed for the building he had come out of. Slade followed him. I picked up my discarded shirt and burned it with my fire. Phoenix followed after Slade and I followed in after her.

Xavier's _home_, if you wanted to call it that, was very roomy and warm. A nice, warm fire was burning in a hand made fireplace made of stones that Xavier had probably found, a door that led to the bathroom, a kitchen and dining room, a bed in one corner of the room and a bookshelf in the other, a side table beside the bed, a mahogany dresser, and a desk that was stacked with paperwork.

Xavier pushed the papers aside into the waste paper basket and set the Clock on the desktop. He took a blank blueprint. As he started taking the clock apart, he wrote the pieces down and laid them aside in an orderly fashion.

"Hey Xavier. I'm gonna use your bathroom," Phoenix said.

Xavier only nodded and continued with his work. Phoenix walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. I went to Xavier's bookshelf and skimmed through the spines, reading the titles. I looked up right when Xavier put the last piece of the clock on the desk.

"Robin would think you were his hero Xavier," I said. "You have all the Sherlock Holmes books. He's a big fan."

Xavier checked over his blue prints while he spoke.

"Before Robin went to Gotham to become Nightwing, he gave me his collection. Said he didn't need them anymore."

I nodded and looked around the living area some more. Then an idea popped into my head.

"Xavier, do you have a laptop?"

Without looking up from the blueprint, he opened his desk drawer and pulled out a laptop. He held it out to the side. I walked over and took it from his hands.

"It has wireless Internet."

I nodded.

"Thanks."

I found a plug-in and sat down cross-legged. I hooked up the laptop and turned it on. I placed the laptop on my lap. Slade sat down beside me as the login came up. I clicked on Xavier's name. A password was needed. Slade's hand came in front of my vision. He entered his name for the password and pressed ENTER. The password was accepted.

It took thirty seconds to fully load. I opened the Internet and typed in I typed my MSN name and password in the space provided. I clicked ENTER. I waited in anticipation as it loaded. I grinned as I saw that someone was online. I was about to see who it was when a messenger window opened. I waited for what seemed like hours when the first message was added.

**What do you want demon!**

I frowned. I looked at who the person was. I felt like doing a flip. I typed in a response.

**Sheilee! It's me! Rocky!**

I entered.

Sheilee replied, **I know who the Hell you are! You're the demon that killed Cora, Lea, and all our friends! Plus over half of the people on Earth!**

I got a sad look in my eyes as she said this. I replied back.

**This may sound crazy, but I'm the Rocky from the past. Do you remember that assignment I went on with Phoenix? Well it happened in my time. We accidentally came to the future.**

I clicked ENTER and waited for Sheilee's response. It wouldn't come. I looked down at the bottom of the screen to see if she was typing anything, but it wasn't coming up. I frowned. My arms dropped to my sides. Slade took the laptop from me and placed it on his lap. He typed something in quickly and clicked ENTER.

I looked over at Xavier. He was still looking over his blueprint. Slade placed the laptop back on my lap. I looked down at it and saw what Slade typed in.

**Sheilee, this is Slade. Good to see you are not dead. What Rocky said is true; he came from the future. Six years into the future to be exact. He is on our side.**

A response came up.

**I**** am really sorry Rocky. I forgot about that mission you had. Things have been crazy here. I'm in hiding, but my computer stays on most of the time. I think I'm gonna run out of electricity in a few days, but Nightwing has offered me a place in Wayne Manor if I need to go there. Glad to hear you're okay.**

I replied, **So you're in Gotham? That's good to know. Everything's so fucked up here. I'm getting confused real fast. Somehow the Clock of Time sent us into the future. Xavier is trying to fix it as we chat.**

I clicked ENTER. Phoenix returned from the bathroom and sat down on my other side.

"What's going on?"

"I'm chatting with Sheilee. I'm glad to know she's alive. She's in Gotham, hiding. She's running low on electricity though."

**Yeah, I'm in Gotham. Is Phoenix with you?**

**Yes.**

**That's good to hear. At least you don't have to do this alone while she's there with you.**

**Yeah. I'm glad that she's here.**

**Oh! Beast Boy stayed with Slade I heard. Can I chat with him?**

Phoenix and I glanced at each other.

"Should I tell her?"

"She has a right to know."

I nodded and looked back at the laptop. I typed in my response.

**Sheilee I'm sorry, but… **I paused, my fingers over the keyboard. I clicked ENTER and continued on another line. **Beast Boy tried to leave the boundaries of Nevada, but my Demon side had placed barriers around the state borders and… **I paused again and entered. **Beast Boy is dead Sheilee. I'm really sorry.**

I entered my last message. A tear formed in my eye. It fell down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly, trying to remind myself that this was the future, not present time. Sheilee didn't respond. Instead the screen showed that she had logged off. I closed the laptop and gave it to Phoenix. I stood up and walked over to Xavier.

"Well? Have you figured what was wrong with it?"

Xavier placed his blueprint down. He looked up at me.

"Here's my theory," he said. "Six years ago, when you went on your mission to get this Clock, everything was intact. Which means nothing was missing or broken."

"So how did we get here?" I asked confused.

"I'm getting to that.

"Anyways, what did Phoenix do before you guys came here?"

Phoenix appeared beside me. I thought about it for a moment.

"I told Phoenix to turn the clock back 20 minutes," I said. "We had been fighting a few of my friends from Ninja Academy. Then I started the clock after catching up with Phoenix and we ended up here."

"We kind of crashed landed here, too," Phoenix added.

Xavier nodded and continued.

"I think the Clock was set forward several years by accident. When Phoenix turned the Clock back 20 minutes, it was still six years ahead but only 20 minutes earlier. Where was the Clock when you two crashed?"

"Just in front of me a bit," I said. "But what does that have to do with-?"

Xavier interrupted asking, "What happened after you both woke up?"

I had to think back to what we had done for a few minutes.

I finally replied, "I put it back five minutes. When the Clock stopped, we saw the wolf Hatchet."

Xavier got lost in thought.

"Sheilee is on her way here."

I looked over at Slade.

"You mean she's coming here?"

Slade nodded.

"She told me she went to Nightwing and they are both on their way."

I grinned.

"Thank god!"

Xavier tapped my shoulder to get my attention. I looked at him. He picked up the clock and shook it in front of my face. I heard something jingling around inside of it.

"I think a very important piece broke after you crashed."

I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Oooookay. So what does that mean?"

"I think you went forward in time instead of backwards."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"But I turned the Clock back five minutes, not forward."

"That's the point! The broken piece is what makes you go backwards. With it broken you went forward." He turned to Slade. "What did Hatchet tell you?"

All our attention went to Slade.

"He told me that Rocky and Phoenix were here," he replied. "He was patrolling the city for more survivors. He saw Rocky and Phoenix. While he went to go investigate, he noticed that they vanished for several seconds. When they came back he was waiting for them."

Xavier nodded.

"After you two crashed and the Clock hit the ground, a loose piece broke. That's what you can hear in the Clock when I shake it. We need to see what the piece is and find one that is exactly the same and replace it."

I grinned.

"Okay then. Let's take out the broken piece."

Xavier opened the Clock and placed the glass casing aside. He unscrewed the base and took off the top. He took tweezers and pulled out a small gear that was broken in half. He placed it on his blueprint. He started pulling more of the broken gear out of the base of the Clock. Soon there were several pieces, big and small. It was definitely broken enough that super gluing it together was a no, no.

Xavier maneuvered the pieces to fit together like a jigsaw and found a few numbers and symbols in the middle.

"Well…?" I asked. "Where can we get this piece?"

Xavier went to his laptop. He typed a few things in. He scrolled whatever he was looking at down. He clicked on something and examined the page, his eyes moving back and forth as he read something. He sighed when he was finished. He rubbed his eyes with his hand.

"We can't get this anywhere," he finally said. "The last time they had this gear was in 1998. The last piece was used for an experimental project at a place called Cooper Industries."

I choked on my breath.

"C-Cooper In-Industries?" I asked alarmed. "Cora's adoptive father owned that place! What was the project that they were working on?"

Xavier looked back at the screen. He looked to the right of the screen and clicked on something. I walked over to him and read over his shoulder.

_There was a tragic accident in Medford, Oregon at 6:43 PM at a Cooper Industries building last night. Cooper Industries has been working on a prototype laser that would be made for security guards in case of break ins. Cooper Industries had been testing the lasers working ability before the explosion occurred and everyone who was in the building suffered this terrible fate. The manager had been taken to the hospital in hopes that he could survive._

**_"__When my adoptive mother and I found out about my adoptive father's predicament, we rushed to the hospital as fast as we could,"_**_ says daughter, Courtney Cooper.__** "I was so angry when we found out he died only ten minutes before we arrived. I didn't know what I should do, so I contacted my best friend, Rocky Wolf and told him what happened."**_

**_"_**_**Why this friend?"**__one reporter asked._

**_"Because he tried to steal the laser the year before, after he had been kidnapped by the Mastermind Slade. When my friends and I tried to stop him, we managed to take the laser from him and hid it so that my father could finish it again and continue working on it. I felt like he should know right away because if my friends and I hadn't tried to stop him, my father would still be here alive with us today."_**

**_"__So do you feel bad for stopping him from stealing the thing?"_**

**_"__Yes. I felt like it was my fault for stopping him in the first place. We had been tipped off that Rocky was trying to steal it, so we went to Medford ourselves to try and stop him."_**

_Said boy, Rocky Wolf, was also interviewed._

**_"__When I got the call from Courtney, she was really upset that her father had been killed in the accident. Part of me didn't know what to say."_**

**_"__How did you feel about all of this?"_**

**_"__Saddened, upset, and most importantly mad. I felt like I was to blame. I think that if I hadn't gotten away with that laser before my friends arrived, then Courtney's father would still be here. Before I had stolen the prototype, I was angry at my friends because they had lied to me about something."_**

**_"__And what was this something?"_**

**_"__No comment."_**

_A memorial will be built for the scientists who died in the explosion right on the foundation of the building. May they rest in peace._

I walked away from Xavier and headed for the door. I went outside and sat down in front of the building. The door opened a few seconds later. Slade sat down beside me and leaned back against the building.

"I should have told you why I needed that prototype. I had this feeling that it had to be stopped from being made until the problem was fixed. You may not believe me, but I wanted to stop the accident from occurring. I realize now that I never should have tipped your friends off."

I didn't speak for quite some time.

"Get away from me."

Slade stood up and went back inside. I felt that at this point that there would never be a way to get home. I closed my eyes, trying to come up with a way to getting out of here and back to my own time.

**Two and A Half Hours later…**

I opened my eyes from my small nap and heard a jet land behind the building. I jumped up and ran behind it to see a black jet with two people inside of it. The engine turned off. The cockpit opened. A tall girl with black wings stood up and jumped out of the jet. She landed softly on the ground. When she saw me standing there she ran towards me as fast as she could.

"Rocky!" The girl tackled me as she flew into me. We both fell to the ground. She hugged me so hard that it felt like my back would break. "I've missed you for six years! I'm so glad you're here!"

I laughed slightly and pushed the girl back.

"Its nice to see you too, Sheilee."

She grinned. Then tears formed in her eyes.

"I can't believe Beast Boy was killed. I can't blame Slade for not telling me because I left without giving anyone but Nightwing contact information. I feel so stupid!"

I looked up. Nightwing was grinning at me.

"Glad to see the good you back, Rocky."

"Likewise."

Nightwing's eyes narrowed as he looked behind me.

"Nightwing."

"Slade."

I stood up, helping Sheilee on the way. I turned sideways and was caught between Slade and Nightwing's glares. I hugged Sheilee close as she continued crying. I glared at Slade.

"Knock it off, bakahead."

Slade turned his gaze on me, his one eye softening. He turned around and headed back inside. Sheilee dislodged herself from me. She wiped her tears away and looked at Nightwing.

"You promised not to intimidate him."

Nightwing turned his head away.

"I don't even know how you got me to come with you," he said.

Sheilee smiled.

"Because you said that if I needed any form of help from you that I can ask anything I want of you. Remember?"

Nightwing mumbled something incoherently. I shook my head while grinning.

"Let's go inside."

All three of us went inside Xavier's building. Slade and Xavier were discussing about the Clock while Phoenix was looking stuff up on the computer. I walked over and sat down beside her.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Looking at anything I can find about what has happened here." Phoenix clicked on a link. She started to read whatever she found. But all of a sudden she gasped and shouted, "Slade! What are these fire demons doing here on Earth?!"

I took the laptop from Phoenix. I saw a picture of the fire demons she mentioned. Slade strode over and took the laptop from me.

"They've been here for a while, doing Rocky's bidding. One time when we fought him and these demons he told me he met Trigon in Hell and asked to borrow his demons to help destroy the world. They work for him."

Something beeped near Xavier's head. He looked up from putting the clock back together with the pieces we still had and looked at the thing beeping behind his head. He stood up in anger and growled.

"It looks like they're ready for another round." He turned to all of us. "His demons are coming. We should be able to destroy them with our numbers, so let's get going."

I jumped up.

"What are you talking about? How are we supposed to fight fire demons?"

Xavier went over to his bookshelf. He pushed in one of the volumes. The bookcase slowly opened to reveal a staircase leading down.

"Rocky, follow me." I nodded and followed Xavier down the stairs. He opened a door at the end and went through it, holding the door open for me. I walked through. The walls were covered with swords, bows, arrow quivers, guns, rifles, and other assortments of weapons that I wasn't sure of. Xavier walked over to the swords. "Help me carry these back upstairs please."

"Okay." Xavier handed me three sheaths with swords in them and grabbed four others. "But there's only six of us," I said. "You have too many."

Xavier turned to me after grabbing his swords and gave me a smile.

"I can wield more than one you know."

"But wouldn't that be a little difficult?"

Xavier shook his head.

"Nope. I'm ambidextrous. I can use both of my hands skillfully. Now let's go kill some fire demons." We ran back up the stairs. Xavier closed the bookcase. "Rocky, the three I gave you are for Sheilee, Phoenix, and yourself. Meet Nightwing, Slade and me outside."

I gave a nod.

"Right." The three adults ran outside. I handed Phoenix and Sheilee a sword. We unsheathed them and placed the sheaths on our backs. I looked at Sheilee and Phoenix. "Are you two ready for a battle?"

Sheilee rose into the air and grinned.

"My ferrets and I are ready to go."

Phoenix nodded.

"Let's go."

We ran out of the building and ran after the others, following the footprints in the snow. Sheilee flew ahead of Phoenix and me. We soon caught up with the adults. We looked around, but didn't see any demons coming. I lowered my sword.

"Could it have been a false alarm?" I asked.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Slade said. "These fire demons can pop out of the ground if they were ordered to for a surprise attack. You're not that stupid."

I glared at the back of Slade's head.

"Its nice to know you think that way, bakahead."

All of a sudden the ground started to shake violently. We all huddled back-to-back, swords raised in defense. Soon thousands or so demons came forth from the ground and surrounded us in a circle.

"Part of me has a feeling we have an imposter in our midst," Slade said. "Either its Nightwing or Sheilee because everything was fine until they came here."

"Right, like I would be on Rocky's demon side, dumbass," Nightwing said.

"Nightwing! Shut up!" Sheilee shouted. "God your breaking all the promises you made before coming here!"

"Yeah, all 20 of them," Nightwing responded.

I smirked.

"Glad to be with you dorks in this future."

There was some silence.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Phoenix asked eventually.

"I think its because they were ordered not to attack until we make the first move," Xavier suggested. "So let's do this."

"Thought you'd never ask!"

Sheilee flew forward and started to attack the nearest demons. Soon all the demons attacked. The rest of us followed and began our demon battle.

* * *

Me: I'm gonna leave you with a cliffhanger of the fight. Plus this is getting to the double digits soon anyways, so it's a good time to stop. Not sure when you'll have the next chapter due to school, but I'll try as much as I can to not leave you in suspense too much. I'm hoping only two more chapters for the future arc, if you want to call these chapters that. So take care. 


	20. Colossus Battle

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

NOTE: Jônin is a high ranking Ninja like Kakashi from Naruto

Me: Well! Guess what ya'lls?! It's been over a year since part 3 was born. Yep! My one year anniversary for My Life Just Turned Even More Insane. And since this is late, I want to wish Sheilee a belated birthday, Friday the 7th, as well.

Please take care, read and review,

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**

* * *

I had never been in a more difficult battle as this one. After killing several hundred of the damn demons, thousands more seemed to appear. I wasn't quite sure if the demons were getting killed or if there were just too damn many. Sheilee continued flying overhead, blasting away demons with her balls of wind, crushing the life out of them. And since demons were for darkness, Phoenix shed light on them.

I grinned at my very clever thought.

_Well, if they use certain powers that are good against fire demons, then I suppose water will do just as good. In fact, with enough water, I can destroy every last one of them._

I jumped back from a demon coming at me and killed it. I was soon back to back with Xavier.

"Xavier, listen up," I said to him. "I can destroy these demons with water, but I can't do it when my friends and Slade are in the way," I explained. I attacked and killed a few more with my sword. "Meet me back in the middle with the others. I can only do this once."

Xavier and I glanced at each other. Xavier grinned.

"Sure thing!"

I attacked demons while running to Sheilee and Phoenix who were side by side. I helped them using my wind powers. I also used my mind powers to make the demons attack each other.

"Here's the plan!" I shouted over Sheilee's wind and the clash of the swords against the demon's arms. "We all need to meet back in the middle and huddle around me! I can only do this plan once and while none of us are in the crossfire! Let's go!"

We slowly made our way over to the middle while fending off against the demons. We made it to the middle about three minutes later along with Xavier, Slade, and Nightwing. We attacked several demons that continued coming at us.

"What's this plan of yours?" Nightwing asked.

I killed two demons before answering.

"Okay! I'm going to get enough water that'll make my own homemade ocean and kill all of these things! I will have a barrier around us so we don't get washed up in the mess!"

The demons backed off a bit, but stayed close by just in case one of us made a move to attack. I felt Sheilee's wings flutter against my back. I looked at her over my shoulder. She looked at me.

"My wings are right; what if there's not enough water in the world to make an ocean?"

I shrugged.

"If there's not enough then I'll just get water from the ice caps by melting a few of them with my fire and bring it back here."

"Will you be able to reach that far?" Nightwing asked.

I nodded.

"I think so." I held my hands in the final Jutsu position and closed my eyes. "I just need total concentration.

I took a deep breath through my nose and exhaled. I opened my eyes and saw water spiraling around all six of us. Soon the spirals turned into a tornado looking wall. Unfortunately my power was diminishing slowly from trying to reach to Antarctica's ice caps. When I felt that there was enough water to take down an entire army, I had lost over half my strength and chakra.

"Remember the clock," Slade said. "We have to get you and Phoenix home with it."

I nodded.

"I'll place a barrier of chakra around Xavier's home."

I placed a barrier around the building. My strength was almost gone as I did this.

"You can let it go now."

I glanced at Slade, grinned, and nodded. I looked back forward. I dropped my hands. The water fell and splashed towards the demons. The wall of water hit the demons. I fell to my hands and knees from exhaustion. Slade came up beside me. He placed a helping hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him over my shoulder and smiled.

"I'll be okay." I pushed up off the ground, stood up, and dusted snow off my pants. I looked around and noticed all the demons were gone. "Looks like I got 'em all." I put a hand on a slice on my side and faced the others. "They are all gone, right?"

Xavier shifted some snow and found broken pavement underneath. He got down onto his stomach and placed his ear to the ground.

"I can't hear anything," he said.

Slade walked in the direction of Xavier's place, but he stopped a few feet from us. Xavier stood up and walked over to him.

"Your ears aren't as good as they used to be, old boy."

Slade nodded once.

"Yeah, I know."

I turned to Phoenix.

"I got them all, right, Phoe?"

Phoenix shrugged.

"Its hard to say," she replied. "We couldn't see what was going on outside the tornado. For all we know they could've-"

"We have to get out of here!"

I whipped around. Xavier and Slade were running towards us.

"What?!" I asked alarmed. "Why?!"

The ground shook and rumbled. Slade and Xavier slowly turned around as my eyes widened; a large tidal wave, like the one in the movie the Day After Tomorrow that I had watched last year, was coming towards us. I saw several demons flying with the wave. I could very faintly hear Xavier's demon alarm going off at his place.

I stepped back, but was rooted to the spot while the others ran the opposite direction; I was so transfixed on the tidal wave that I couldn't move. Suddenly I felt Slade's strong grip latch on to my arm. He pulled and turned me around, pushing on my back to get me running. I complied, Slade coming taking up the rear.

"Back to my hideout!" he shouted. "Its demon proof and underground!" The others were far ahead of us. As I ran past a broken down restaurant, I tripped over a loose piece of concrete and fell. Slade pulled me up by the scruff of the neck and pushed me forward. "Come on!"

Slade and I continued to run. I looked over my shoulder as I ran. I saw the tidal wave getting closer. A few of the demons above the wave flew down towards Slade and me. I skid to a stop in the snow, turned, unsheathed my sword and attacked the closest demon. Another flew and shot its arm out at me. I put up my sword in defense, but the arm was sliced off by another sword. I looked to my left and saw Slade standing there. I smiled.

"Thanks."

Slade smiled back at me. We both faced the remaining demons flying at us. We stood in similar sword handling fighting stances. I jumped forward and attacked a demon. It vanished after I sliced through it. I saw one attack Slade from the corner of my eye. I placed the tip of my sword on the ground and ran with it following behind me. Fire trailed behind me, melting the snow. A demon flew straight at me. I jumped up, bringing my sword forward from the ground. I sliced through its tail and up past its head, killing it.

After several more kills, Slade and I eventually were back-to-back. Demons surrounded us, making it hard to find an opening.

"Any ideas?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the demons.

"Just one," Slade said. "Make an opening and run for the hideout. That tidal wave is only getting closer. We can't have you killed or it'll alter the future too much. You can't change history, Rocky. Its against the laws of time travel."

I growled low in my throat.

"What about you?" I asked. "If you plan on staying and fighting the rest of these demons, then you're done for. Besides, I leave no man behind."

Slade scoffed.

"I've lost count of how many times I've told you this; I never lose. I'll be right behind you. Promise."

I nodded and grinned.

"Right. Just don't lag behind, old man."

Slade chuckled.

"Don't worry; I won't."

I ran forward and attacked five demons, making an opening in the circle. I killed several more that attacked. I started to run after the others again. I heard Slade following behind, killing demons as he went. Soon I could faintly see the building above Slade's hideout. I grinned; we were gonna make it.

I made it past the tree and up to the door. I wrenched it open and ran inside. I ran to the stairs, but stopped.

"Slade! We made it! We-!" I turned before I said this, breathing deeply from running so hard. "Slade?" The door remained open, but Slade wasn't coming through. Panic rose into my chest. "No! Shit! Slade!" I ran out the door and past the tree. I skid to a stop and saw the tidal wave getting closer to a shadowed figure, lying in the snow. My eyes widened. "SLAAAAAADE!"

I ran towards Slade's fallen figure as fast as I could. I slid to a stop beside him and fell to the ground on my hands and knees. I looked quickly at the tidal wave then back to Slade several times, thinking of what to do. I growled in anger.

_I leave no one behind!_

I leapt on top of Slade and buried his head in my arms. I saw the tidal wave really close to us now from the corner of my eye. I closed my eyes tight, while holding hard onto Slade.

But then, all of a sudden, I heard thousands of voices shout, "Naruto Uzumaki is here to save you! Believe it!"

"Go, Akamaru!"

"WOOF!"

"I guess it's that time to save your butt again!"

I heard the tidal wave crash into something behind Slade and me.

"Hold on Naruto!"

I looked up and over my shoulder. I saw thousands of Naruto clones, a giant white dog the size of a small dinosaur, Kiba, and Kuráyami, all holding the tidal wave back with their best Jutsus. A gigantic wall of darkness formed in front of the tidal wave and closed around it. Kuráyami made the darkness rise into the air and disappear. I was breathing deeply from fear and exhaustion. The Naruto clones disappeared with a POOF! and the real Naruto stood on the ground beside the giant dog. A shadow cast over me. I looked up and saw Kuráyami standing over me. He leaned down on his haunches, his hands on his knees, and he gave me a quizzical look.

"You okay, Albino-boy?"

My eyes rolled up into the back of my head as I lost consciousness.

**Later…**

My eyes fluttered opened. I saw a bright florescent light hovering above me. I blinked, trying to get used to the blinding of it. I looked to my right and saw Slade sleeping in a hospital bed close beside me. I tried to sit up, but my arms felt like jelly, making me fall back down. I groaned after hitting my head on the bed.

"Hey! He's coming around you guys!"

I raised my head up as best I could and saw Naruto, Kiba, Phoenix, Xavier, Nightwing and Sheilee by the door. Sheilee flew over to me. She placed a hand on my chest. I let my head fall back onto my pillows.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

There was some silence before I answered.

"I guess so. I just feel like lead is all."

Xavier came up to my other side and checked my pulse and forehead. I saw him grin.

"I bandaged the cut on your side and checked for internal injuries. Let's just say you'll make a speedy recovery in less than 24 hours."

I smiled faintly and closed my eyes.

"That's good." I paused and frowned, looking back at Xavier then to Slade. I looked back at Xavier. "What's happened to Slade? Is he going to be alright?"

Xavier smiled weakly and nodded.

"He got hurt by a demon pretty bad," he replied. "It scorched his flesh and he lost a lot of blood. But I did a blood transfusion and he should come around some time later tonight." Xavier paused and grinned. "We'll let you get some sleep. Akamaru is watching out for any demons that may appear. I also got the Clock and my alarm from my house. Luckily the tidal wave missed it thanks to your barrier of chakra."

I leaned back onto my pillows, closed my eyes, and grinned again.

"Thanks a lot, Xavier. I think I'll go back to bed now."

There was a moment's pause.

"Come on everyone. We mustn't disturb our friends," I heard Xavier say. "They need their rest."

There was a shuffling of feet as everyone left the hospital wing and the light was turned off. Once the door closed I opened my eyes and looked over at Slade. His eye tightly closed before he opened it. He slowly turned his head over towards me. I smiled.

"You're one Hell of a Bastard, Slade," I said weakly. I looked back at the ceiling and closed my eyes. "I'm surprised you're still alive."

I heard Slade chuckle lightly.

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

I grinned and chuckled.

"Guess not." I yawned and felt myself drift back off towards sleep. "You better be awake when I get up. But it would be better if you woke up alive."

Slade sighed deeply.

"Don't worry kid. I promise."

That was the last thing I heard before drifting off to sleep.

**Later Again…**

I took a bite of the chocolate Kiba gave me while reading Naruto's Get Well card. The bed was in a sitting up position and my Ninja friends were sitting around it. Phoenix was having a quiet conversation with Slade. It was about three in the morning, but no one was tired. There was only one source of light next to me on a bed stand coming from a lamp that was dim enough for me to read.

I grinned while putting the card down. I looked at Naruto.

"You're a Ninja and an artist," I said happily. "Thanks for the Get Well cards you guys. I feel way better now. Thanks."

Kiba grinned

"We're just glad we got there in time before you were swallowed up by your tidal wave," he said. "If Kuráyami hadn't been traveling through the darkness, we may never have found you and Slade."

I looked at Kuráyami.

"Thanks."

Kuráyami smiled.

"Hey, any time."

Phoenix shooed the others away so that she could speak to me privately.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

I smiled.

"Never better. How's Slade?"

Phoenix looked at him then back at me.

"He's okay. Somehow Slade has very fast healing abilities."

I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Slade's a weird one," I said. I opened my eyes. "Are you okay?"

Phoenix blinked in confusion.

"Yeah. Why?"

I shook my head.

"I just thought you'd be very worried about Slade and me. So I was wondering if you were okay."

Phoenix smiled and nodded.

"Yes, of course I am."

I grinned and closed my eyes again.

"I think I'm ready for bed now. Could you bring Slade closer towards me and turn off the light?"

"Yes," Phoenix replied.

I heard a click as the light turned off. Then I heard Phoenix bringing Slade's bed closer to mine. Phoenix adjusted my bed so that I was leaning back. Phoenix gave me a hug. I opened my eye a crack and saw her say good night to Slade, who grinned and said good night too. She too gave him a hug and left. I looked up at the ceiling and closed my eyes.

"What did Phoenix ask you?"

"She just wanted to know how I was feeling is all," Slade answered. "I didn't think she cared about me that much."

I grinned.

"You saved her from a life time in Hell. Of course she cares about you. But sadly this is where it got us."

"Yes, I agree. Fate is like that."

I chuckled.

"Fate's a Bitch."

I heard Slade laugh slightly.

"I suppose it is."

There was silence as I thought of my next question.

"Do you ever regret making me your Apprentice?"

Slade didn't answer for at least ten minutes. I supposed he was thinking deeply on how to answer that.

He finally replied, "Yes, I have, many times. Ever since your mother died I couldn't decide to let you and your friends go or not. But, then, I thought about Phoenix and how she never had a family of her own for so many years since she murdered her family. We are so much alike, you and I."

I opened my eyes and looked at Slade.

"How so?"

Slade stared up at the ceiling, a frown on his face.

"We both lost the closest thing to our hearts."

I sat up on my elbows and gave Slade a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?"

Slade finally looked at me. I was a bit surprised when I saw a tear welling in his eye.

"I, too, lost my family, as did you. We both lost the most precious thing to us; family and love."

Slade looked back at the ceiling, a tear falling from the corner of his eye. I closed my mouth that had been opened part way, leaned back on my pillows and looked back at the ceiling. I felt Slade's hand lay on top of mine. I looked at his hand with a sad look on my face. Tears formed and fell from my eyes and down my cheeks.

"We're not the only two who lost our families," I said. "Phoenix, Cora, Lea, Naruto, Kuráyami, and Nightwing lost people precious to them too."

Slade gripped tightly to my hand.

"Yeah."

I closed my eyes, looked up at the ceiling, and went back to bed.

**Next Day's Afternoon…**

"How's that Clock coming?"

"I almost have it put back together," Xavier replied. "Then I'll have to super glue the broken piece and place it back into the Clock in the right place."

I took another spoonful of soup and put it in my mouth. Xavier was putting the pieces back into the Clock while I ate my lunch with him at the dining table. I glanced at the alarm for the hundredth time with my spoon still in my mouth.

"A watched pot never boils Rocky."

I looked over at Slade, who was drinking a strawberry banana smoothie through a bendy straw. I found it hard to see Slade as the smoothie type with a bendy straw, but it was funny all the same.

"Oh spare me the lecture," I said grinning, "Mr. Strawberry Banana Smoothie Drinker." Slade growled slightly but said nothing and continued drinking his smoothie. I finished up with my soup, stood up, and put my bowl in the sink. I held onto my side as it throbbed. "I'll be outside watching Naruto and the others. Wanna join Slade?"

Slade finished his smoothie and stood up. He went over to his trashcan. He placed his foot on the lid opener and dropped his plastic cup in the trash.

"I suppose so."

Slade and I headed for the kitchen door.

"I'll inform you when the Clock is done," Xavier said.

I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Much appreciated, Xavier."

I followed Slade outside. I saw Kiba petting the giant dog while watching Naruto and Kuráyami Ninja battle. I sat down beside Kiba and looked up at the dog.

"So…who's your friend?"

Kiba looked up at the dog then at me. He grinned.

"Its Akamaru."

My eyes widened slightly.

"Damn he's gotten big!"

Kiba laughed.

"Yep. He sure is. He was just a small puppy back during the Chûnin Exams. I don't know what I'd do without him."

I looked back at Naruto and Kuráyami's battle. I started a fire on the ground where the ground was snow free and held my hands over it.

"The future sure is cold."

"Yeah. Konoha Village and every other village are covered with snow. Even the Village Hidden in the Sand has snow. The world's a madhouse."

I chuckled slightly.

"I'd expect so."

"But Akamaru loves the snow a lot. So its not that big of a deal in Konoha."

I looked back up at Naruto and Kuráyami. Naruto seemed to be having trouble seeing Kuráyami, even though he was right in front of him. I assumed he had blinded Naruto like he had done to me when we first met and fought him when Slade posed as Mayónako-sensei. I grinned, knowing what to do.

"Sorry Kuráyami!" I shouted to him, "but I'm on Naruto's side!" I looked at Naruto and cupped my hands to my mouth. "Hey! Naruto! Just say Kai Release!"

Kuráyami looked at me and glared.

"Hey! That's cheating!"

I burst out laughing as Naruto said the Releasing Jutsu on himself and knocked Kuráyami clear off his feet. I stopped laughing, but continued to chuckle. When Kuráyami stood up and looked at me, I shrugged while grinning.

"Stop using cheap tricks, bud!" I shouted to him.

Kuráyami rolled his eyes. He looked at Naruto and ran towards him, doing a few hand signs.

"Hyōton! Kokuryū Bōfusetsu!" Kuráyami shouted. "Ice Style! Black Dragon Blizzard!"

A black dragon with blood-red eyes shot out from behind Kuráyami and straight for Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened as he watched the dragon approach. He looked too freaked to move.

But then, all of a sudden, another black dragon with blood-red eyes flew over Naruto's head and crashed into Kuráyami's dragon. The two dragons blasted each other to smithereens, making it look like embers flying into the air from a fire. They showered around Naruto, Kiba, Kuráyami, Akamaru, Slade and me. I jumped up and looked around. I noticed Kuráyami looked pissed.

"What the Hell?! Only I know the Black Dragon Blizzard technique! Who the Hell did that?!" Suddenly an echoed laughter was heard around us. I looked up to the sky and around, trying to locate the owner of the creepy laughter. "Show yourself you Bastard! No one knows my Black Dragon Blizzard technique! NO ONE!"

The laughter turned into an echoed chuckle. Then it spoke.

"You really want to know how I learned your technique?"

The voice echoed through the air. It was a very dark voice that sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place my thumb on it. I looked around.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!"

The voice started to laugh again. I heard a door slam open behind us. We all turned and saw Xavier in the doorway, terror on his face.

"Get out of the way!"

Before Xavier could finish his sentence fully, he flew harshly back and crashed into the small building that sat above Slade's hideout. The whole building broke into thousands of pieces and was strewn all over the ground. The stairs to Slade's hideout could be seen through the rubble.

I growled.

"Xavier!"

"Today is your final day," the voice said, no longer an echo. In fact, it sounded awful close. "You will all die here."

I whirled around right as a fist encased in black punched me in the chest. I flew back and crashed into the ground. I slid to a stop before the stairs. I slowly got up and looked up at my attacker, breathing deeply from the punch. A bead of sweat formed on the side of my face. My eyes widened at the figure.

The person, if that was what it was, was only a little taller than me, had long spiked-back blue hair with bits of black, blood-red eyes with blue pupils, long finger nails soaked with blood while wearing Jônin black gloves that were cut off at the second knuckle with spikes going up the sides, wearing a black and red cape over his shoulders, and a scratched leaf headband, also soaked with blood, around his waist with a pure black sword between his headband and waist. I felt immense amount of chakra flowing out from him, sending a chill up my spine.

I ventured and asked, "Who are you?"

The person smirked, exposing sharp, pearly white teeth that were sharp enough to kill. He chuckled.

"Why…I'm you."


	21. Returning Home

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

Sorry for the long waiting update. I had some writers block and school projects took up most of my time. But since I'm homework free for now I can start typing my finished chapter 21 and have it posted for your enjoyment.

Please take care, read and review,

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**

* * *

I growled at my demon self and distinctively looked at his blood-soaked nails. I looked back up at him.

"You'll pay for all the innocent lives you took."

My demon self smirked again.

"I'd really love to see you try and then make a complete fool of yourself," he said.

I drew my sword and ran at my demon self not listening to Slade's shouts. The demon easily dodged, tripping me. I was sent crashing to the ground. I rolled onto my back, sat up, and stood, brandishing my sword in front of me.

"How the Hell did you learn Kuráyami's Jutsu that only he can do?"

Once again the demon smirked.

"A little old for bed time stories, aren't you?"

"This isn't a joke!" I shouted angrily. "Tell me how you did it!"

My demon self shrugged.

"Well okay. If you insist." He turned and threw his hands in the air. A black screen appeared in front of him. I narrowed my eyes at it. "Alrighty then. Here's how I learned it." A badly drawn comic strip with stick figures appeared on the screen. "I went back in time to the Chûnin Exams when you battled Kuráyami. I memorized his Jutsu in a matter of days." The last panel of the comic showed Demon Stick Rocky grinning and doing a thumbs up. A new comic appeared. "As you can see in page two of my comic I came back to this time and started killing off the people and metahumans of Earth. I destroyed many of the villages, starting with Konohagakure."

A new comic appeared again.

"In order to be even stronger, I killed my best friend." The comic showed an epic battle against Cora and my demon self. "I killed Cora, Ice, the Titans, Ariel, Phoenix, Abby, Venus, Sasuke, Wintergreen, Kakashi, and everyone else you held dear in your heart." He grinned maliciously at me. "Your old man was wrong."

I glared at him.

"What are you talking about?"

A video played with my father and myself talking.

_"__I want you to promise me something," father said. "Promise you'll never take a human beings soul by killing them. Since your starting to become an excellent Ninja, I want you to make a Nindo to never kill a single human being."_

_"__Why not?"_

_Father smiled._

_"__Because it will only make you weak. People say that killing someone can make you stronger. Promise never to kill a single human."_

_The younger Rocky grabbed a kunai. He raised his hand and stabbed the back of it; this was the only way to seal your Nindo. The father wrapped the wound and pat his son's head._

_"__I promise."_

The screen vanished. Tears streamed down my face as I remembered that day. I remembered it as though it were just yesterday, which was impossible since my father was dead.

"Oh! Did I hurt your feelings?" I looked at my demon self and glared, my teeth clenched and tears still streaming down my face. "Remember this, Rocky; killing is the only way to become stronger."

I snarled a war-like cry and ran at my demon self. I pulled my sword over my head and attacked. My demon self lazily placed his sword up in defense, the other hand held behind his back, fumbling for something. Sparks flew from our swords as I put pressure on the demon's.

"I will kill you!"

The demon smirked.

"Don't make me laugh."

He swiftly pulled a kunai from behind his back and stabbed me in the side with it before vanishing. I stepped back, grabbed the kunai, and pulled it out from my side. I placed it in my utility belt. I frantically looked around, trying to locate my demon self. Slade ran up to me.

"Are you alright."

I nodded and said, "I'm fine." I turned around and faced him. "Sorry I didn't-"

I flew back by an invisible force and crashed into the ground. I sat up quickly and saw my demon self elbow Slade in the chest. He flew back by the sheer force of it and crashed into the gnarled tree. The tree broke from his weight. It fell forward, knocking Slade in the head. It fell onto his legs as the demon walked towards him. I did the signs of the Shadow Clone Jutsu. I stood up, disappeared, and reappeared in front of Slade in a ball of wind. My hands were held in the final Jutsu hand sign.

I glared at my demon self, pure hatred in my eyes.

"Stay away from Slade... Or I'll kill you."

_POOF! POOF! POOF!_

I heard the tree get picked up by my clones. It flew over my head. It crashed in front of the demon, almost hitting him. It burst into flames. Snow and mud appeared above it and fell, dousing the flames. The earth opened up, the snow and mud disappearing under and closing again in a matter of seconds.

My demon self smirked.

"Why protect someone who ruined your life, hm?" he asked. "Why try stopping me from killing the one person who marked you as his." He threw his cape off, exposing one metal arm that held his sword and turned around. I felt violently sick as I saw the demon's back. Where Slade had carved his _S_ into my skin was now scarred and looked as though he had recently been in a fire. "Makes you sick to your stomach, doesn't it?" He turned back around. I glared at him. "If I kill him, he'll die in your time as well. Now who wouldn't want that Son of a Bitch dead?"

I swallowed the sickness down.

"Because no human deserves death," I said, no longer sick to my stomach. "No matter how evil that person is. Yes, he hurt me emotionally and physically, but that doesn't matter. Not to me."

My demon self laughed.

"Then you just confirmed that I don't deserve death by your hands or anyone else's!" he shouted with mirth. "But I have no limitations! So prepare to die!"

My demon self flew at me.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" ((Just for you Alibi))

My sword from my time appeared in my hands. A large amount of Chakra formed at the souls of my shoes and toes. I ran forward and pushed off the ground. The demon and I flew towards each other, swords ready to strike. We flew right past each other and landed on opposite sides. Wind blew between us.

Pain sheered through my left side. I fell to one knee, balancing myself with my sword stuck in the ground. I stood up, pulling my sword from the ground. I turned around, my hand to my side. The demon held his blood-soaked sword tip to Slade's throat. My clones attacked, but were destroyed instantly.

"Get away from him!"

I ran forward, sword at the ready. But then I felt my feet leave the ground. I looked over my shoulder and saw Sheilee carrying me up into the air.

"My wings can sense things before they happen," she said before I could ask what the Hell she was doing. "Look down."

I looked below me and saw that my demon self had spun around, ready to take a slice at me. He looked up at Sheilee and me.

"You have friends in high places, Albino." She flew me down to the ground behind Slade. The demon watched us. "I don't understand why you'd protect him, Rocky," my demon self said. "You've hated Slade since your Academy days. You should kill him now while you have the chance."

I growled.

"How about I knock some sense into that thick head of yours instead!"

I ran forward, dragging my sword tip behind me on the ground. As I got closer to my demon self, I pulled my sword over my head, ready to strike. My demon self lazily put his sword up in defense and parried mine. Both swords clashed, sending out sparks. Suddenly the demon's sword glowed with fire. With quick precision, he slashed out at my side. I jumped back in time, landed in a crouch, placed my hand to the ground, pulled my legs out from under me, and kicked out at the sword's handle, knocking it out of the demon's hands.

I back flipped and slid back a few feet. I stood up straight and smirked at him, watching the sword fly through the air. It started to descend.

"Now you have no-" The sword stopped midair, the handle facing the ground. "What?"

The sword was sheathed by something invisible and came towards the demon. Next thing I knew a person with long black hair in a ponytail and wearing a blue military-looking uniform appeared beside him.

"Seems you lost your sword, Rocky-Sama," the man said.

"More like got it kicked out of my hand," the demon said. The man grabbed the sword handle and unsheathed it, handing it to my demon self. "How was the extermination?"

The man smirked.

"They don't call me the Crimson Alchemist for nothing, Rocky-Sama. I was able to destroy the other Ninja villages. That Gaara kid put up a good fight."

Naruto glared at the two men.

"What did you do to Gaara?" he asked angrily.

"I killed him of course," the one named Crimson said. "Blew him to smithereens."

Naruto was about to run at Crimson, but I held an arm out to stop him.

"Who the Hell are you, Crimson?" I asked. "Get out of here while you still have the chance to live."

Sheilee landed beside me. She was glaring dangerously at Crimson.

"His name is Kimblee. He's known as the Crimson Alchemist. He killed a whole race of people known as the Ishbalans during the Ishvalian War. I will kill that Bastard with my own claws."

I looked at her with concern.

"Why would you do that? Meaning why do you want to kill him yourself?"

Sheilee was shaking with rage, tears forming in her eyes.

"Because he killed S-Steven right in front of m-me!" she cried out in rage. "He blew Steven up until there was n-nothing left of him! And then he left me to live, knowing it all! I have had damn nightmares ever since that day! That Bastard will pay for this!"

Sheilee flew into the air, zooming towards Kimblee. Kimblee clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground. Sparks flew and then came an explosion...and Sheilee was caught right in the middle of it. The force of the explosion caused her to get flown back. I ran forward and caught her before she fell to the ground. I felt blood drip onto my chest; one of Sheilee's wings had been blown off.

"Sheilee! Can you hear me?"

Her eyes opened.

"M-My wing saved m-me from the e-explosion," she said, pained. "Its l-like they h-have...a mind of th-their o-own." She writhed in pain. "P-Please avenge Steven's...death...for me. P-Please."

Sheilee fainted from the pain. She had lost so much blood, making me feel sick. Then her body went fully limp. My eyes widened. I raised a shaky hand and placed my fingers to her throat. Tears formed in my eyes as I felt no pulse.

"Sh-Sheilee? Sheilee?" She didn't reply. I clenched my teeth in anger. "Please don't be dead in my time when we go back. You just can't." A shadow cast over me. I looked up and saw Kimblee with his hands together. I gasped and jumped back, taking Sheilee with me, turning into a phoenix bird. He placed his hands to the ground, causing another explosion. I landed and turned back into a human beside the others, still holding Sheilee in my arms, anger fueling inside of me. I turned to Slade and placed Sheilee into his arms. "Try and see if you can get her to wake up. I will not give up and say that she is dead, because I don't believe it. Please."

Slade nodded and looked at Phoenix.

"Help me heal her wing." Phoenix nodded.

"Right. Come on."

I turned around and faced my demon self and Kimblee, anger on my face. I resummoned my sword, holding it out slightly to my right side. Kimblee smirked and unsheathed his own sword. He took off his Army jacket, revealing a plain black shirt underneath. My demon self smirked.

"Do you honestly think you can beat the both of us?" he asked. I continued to glare. "Well?"

I grabbed my sword with both hands and ran towards the two killers. They both clenched their swords in their hands and ran at me. I brought my sword towards the demon's head, but Kimblee blocked and parried. The demon lashed out at me while Kimblee and my swords were still put together. But a kunai stopped his sword before he could slice me. Someone pulled me back from Kimblee's oncoming sword.

"I'll fight Kimblee." It was Naruto. "Kuráyami and I will take care of him. You concentrate on the demon."

Naruto and Kuráyami ran past me, heading for Kimblee. The demon appeared in front of me. He instantly attacked. Our swords clashed. I jumped back and lunged. The demon easily blocked and got closer towards me to where we were almost nose to nose.

"You won't be able to kill me without the intention to kill. Stop being a fool and learn already!"

His sword glowed with fire. With quick precision, he pulled the same stunt as when I kicked his sword from his hands, slashing out at my sides. I jumped back, landing in a crouch again. But this time, I lunged forward, sending my sword tip into the demon's stomach. Blood poured from the wound. I smirked in triumph.

"I finally got you." All of a sudden, my sword glowed red and was coming quickly towards my hands. I didn't have time to jump back. I couldn't even move; it was though my feet were rooted to the ground. "What the-?"

I couldn't finish my sentence. White hot pain seared through my stomach. Blood burst from a wound that hadn't there before. I looked up at my demon self, who was smirking. He punched me in the chest. I flew back and crashed into the ground in front of Slade and the others that weren't fighting. Slade bent down and examined my stomach. He smiled weakly.

"Unlike poor Sheilee, there's nothing Phoenix can't cure."

Tears streamed down my face.

"N-No. She can't...be."

"I'm afraid so."

Fuel angered inside of me. I slowly sat up, ignoring the pain, that I could now feel in my stomach, and stood. The demon smirked.

"I'm surprised you can even stand." I held my sword in front of me. My demon self quirked an eyebrow at me. "You honestly wish to fight me?" I didn't reply. The demon held his sword ready. "All right then."

My demon self flew at me, sword trailing behind him in his wake, carrying it with one hand. I growled and ran towards him. He pulled his sword forward. I blocked it with my sword and parried. He jumped back and came back at me. I turned to the side. He flew past me. He turned in midair and came back towards me. He lunged at my chest. I jumped back and kicked at him with a roundhouse in the air.

He put his sword up, causing me to kick it. I jumped back into a backwards flip and landed a few feet from him. I heard another sword come from behind me. I diffused my sword, bringing out Manúke's, to hold in my other hand. I parried both my demon self and Kimblee's swords. I put Chakra to my feet and jumped high into the air. I back flipped and landed. Kimblee threw his sword in the air, clapped his hands, and sent an explosion at me before catching his sword again. I landed and jumped away from the explosion.

Kimblee came through the smoke and attacked, slicing me in the chest. I fell back but managed to hold my balance. I put one sword up in defense as he tried attacking again. A sword came out of the smoke, aiming for Kimblee's head. He back flipped over it and landed on the other side. I jumped onto the sword and flew at Kimblee. I pulled Manúke's sword over my head, aiming for Kimblee's. He put his sword up in defense. Our swords clashed.

I stayed in midair for a few seconds before being pushed back by Kimblee. Suddenly my demon self appeared in front of me. He lunged towards me. I blocked his attack and pushed off. Arms wrapped around my chest, holding my arms and swords to my sides. My demon self flew at me and stabbed me in the shoulder. I dropped my sword. He jumped off me from my chest. I heard a _POOF!_ behind me. I assumed it was a demon clone that had grabbed onto me.

I fell to the ground. I opened my eye a crack and saw a shadow over me. I saw a glint of metal from the little bit of sunlight that shown through the clouds coming straight at my fallen form. I fully opened my eyes and saw my demon self stab me right in the stomach where my wound was.

I screamed bloody murder at the pain that I could now feel. I saw blood fly from my demon self's own stomach, but he seemed undisturbed. He was laughing at me.

"Your screaming delights me!" he shouted, laughing. "Your screams make me feel alive!"

The demon continued to laugh at me. My vision was slowly clouding up. Suddenly my demon self stopped laughing. I faintly heard howls in the distance. I felt the weight of the sword leave my body. More howls followed the first. My demon self cursed loudly. I heard his footsteps die off.

I felt a warm hand on my stomach and shoulder. Soon my vision started to return. I looked over to the side and saw Phoenix smiling down at me, healing me. She helped me sit up when she finished.

"Alan, Roxy, and the wolves are here."

I looked forward and saw and saw Alan. He and Roxy were running towards us. Roxy glomped me while Alan turned into a full wolf and started licking my face in greeting. He turned back into a human, standing on his hands and knees.

"Glad to see your okay."

We all stood up. I grinned.

"You had perfect timing Al," I said. "I would've died if you hadn't shown up."

Alan grinned like a wolf.

"I couldn't just watch that Bastard kill you, now could I?"

I laughed.

"I suppose not."

Slade appeared beside me.

"Don't celebrate just yet."

We all looked over at my demon self. The wolves had attached themselves to his body, keeping him from moving and getting free. Suddenly all the wolves that had attacked him turned black and exploded, sending blood and guts everywhere. The other remaining wolves retreated, not wanting to get anywhere near my demon self. Kimblee appeared beside him.

"I'm running out of sulfur, Rocky-Sama. Sadly I couldn't get all the little devils."

"I thank you, my friend. Now leave my other half to me. Take care of his little girlfriend, Phoenix."

"Yes, Rocky-Sama."

I made several clones. They surrounded Phoenix and Slade. I held my sword out in front of me.

"You leave her alone! I will avenge Sheilee and Steven's death! Even if it means killing both of you and myself in the process!"

I grabbed both swords with both hands and ran at Kimblee and my demon self. Kimblee stepped in front of my demon self, clapped his hands together, and was about to place them on the ground. I jumped into the air, landed in front of him, and was about to slice his hands that were palm facing forward, when my demon self pushed him out of harm's way and slashed out at me with his sword.

"Go take care of Phoenix, you idiot!"

I parried the demon's next attack. I jumped back and disappeared in a spiral of wind, reappearing in front of Kimblee. He clapped and grabbed onto Manúke's sword. It turned black and was melting. I sliced Kimblee's palms before it fully melted. Blood burst from the wounds in his hands. He stepped back and clenched his hand into fists, blood pouring to the ground. I tossed Manúke's sword to the ground at his feet.

"I don't kill humans, only demons and monsters. So your safe for now until you are no longer useful to the demon here."

Kimblee grinned.

"We're what you would call 'best friends'," he said. "I'm just as greedy as my other friend, Greed. I want to help rule the world and make things explode. Rocky-Sama has promised me that."

I growled in anger.

"You idiot! Once he has no use for you, he will kill you! I know now that I won't be able to kill him! So he'll continue killing people if he's not stopped! And once he accomplishes his goal, he will kill you! Don't even think for one second that he will spare your worthless life!"

I summoned my sword to me. I lashed out at Kimblee. He was sliced in the chest. He flew back and crashed into the snow. There was an explosion where he landed. He stood up and grinned.

"Thanks for numbing the pain in my hands and chest. Now I can kill your girlfriend."

Kimblee placed his hands together, placed them to the ground, and made an explosion that came towards me. I put my hands forward and formed a barrier of Chakra. Once the snow cleared, my barrier went away. Out of nowhere, my demon self slashed out at me with his sword. I put mine up in defense. The swords clashed together. I pushed on my blade against my demon self's sword, growling at him. He grinned, showing sharp, white teeth.

"I will kill you. You will not return home."

I glared at him.

"If I die, so will you."

My demon self pushed me away. I jumped back and held my sword in front of me. The demon laughed at my words.

"And in doing so I will only come back again!" he shouted with laughter. "I am the Devil's son after all! He would just bring me back to finish the work he wanted done billions of years ago!" He stopped laughing and smirked at me. "I was born only 20 or so years ago. About the same time your dear girlfriend over there was born."

I took a quick glance at Phoenix and Slade, who were on my right. I looked back at my demon self; Kimblee stood up behind him.

"You Son of a Bitch!" I shouted angrily. "I will kill you for being born inside of her!"

My sword vanished, returning to my time. I held my hand out to the side, curled into a fist. A glow formed in between my fingers. I opened it partly, exposing more light that was formed in a ball of Chakra in the palm of my hand. I had used this Jutsu only once before against Kuráyami, and I knew it all too well; the Black Wolf Fist of Furry Jutsu.

I told myself I would only use this attack if I was on borderline furious, which I was now.

Once it was grown to fit into my slightly opened hand, I ran at my demon self, ready to pierce straight through his heart. I was so angry that I could hardly hear Xavier's voice yelling to me about the clock being fixed or Phoenix yelling for me to stop. The only thing I could hear was the beating of my own heart.

I thrust my hand forward, reaching for my demon's tainted heart. The demon grabbed out at me.

_CRACK!_

Immense pain spread through my wrist. My ball of Chakra was gone. I looked straight into my demon self's eyes with my own wide ones. I saw the glint of malice in those blood-red eyes and they sent a harsh shiver down my spine. I saw him grin wolfishly.

"I'll show you the truly fun way of killing someone, Kimblee." I saw a glow out of the corner of my vision. I tried to pull out of the demon's grip, but he held firmly on. "Slow and painful." I couldn't move my legs or blink my frightened eyes. "Black Wolf Fist of Furry."

He thrust his hand forward. His hand went straight through my stomach. I puked up blood. We both flew back by the force due to the fact that it affected both of us. I crashed head first into the ground. I saw my own crimson blood fly out from my stomach and mouth. Then I heard my demon self get up.

"I still prefer blowing things up, Rocky-Sama."

"Nothing ever satisfies you, does it Kimblee?"

There was a pause.

"Your bleeding, Rocky-Sama."

The demon laughed out loud.

"Nothing I can't fix, Kimblee." There was some more silence. "Get a hold of Phoenix and make a bomb from her. She's no ordinary human, so she'll be more powerful then a nuclear bomb."

"Can't, Rocky-Sama. If I did that, everyone would be killed, even you and me."

"I will just dispose of them myself with my Midnight Tornado, then."

I growled in anger and pain. I slowly sat up despite the pain and stood. I resummoned my sword and held it shakily in front of me. Both my demon self and Kimblee glared at me.

"Persistent little brat," Kimblee said.

My demon self closed his eyes and smirked. I was breathing deeply from the pain in my stomach.

"He's just as stubborn as your friend Mustang."

I glared at Kimblee and my demon self.

"Y-You will not t-touch her," I said angrily. "I w-will n-not h-hesitate to kill you b-both if you l-lay one h-h-hand on h-h-her!"

My demon self smirked.

"Do you want to know how I got this automail arm?" I didn't respond. "When I first met Kimblee, he thought I was an enemy and tried to kill me. I knew nothing of his Alchemy. He managed to grab my arm. It turned black and exploded right off. He forced a young auto mechanic girl into making me an automail arm after I told him my plans. Now I too know how to use Alchemy because of this arm and Kimblee's training. I can make my automail arm so strong that my punch can instantly kill a man. I will use this arm to kill your girlfriend and then it will kill you."

I heard Slade lightly curse behind me.

_Swoosh!_

I felt a hand lay on my shoulder. I looked over to my left and saw Slade standing behind me, trembling uncontrollably.

"S-Slade, w-why are you sh-shaking so b-badly?"

A bead of sweat fell from Slade's temple.

"That's what happens when your deathly afraid of something."

I gave him a questioning look.

"Wh-What are y-you a-afraid of?" I asked, getting weaker with each word.

Slade grinned shakily and chuckled.

"I have n-never been afraid of a-anything in my life, except for h-him."

I looked back at my demon self, still getting weaker and weaker. Slade released my shoulder and stepped in front of me. I felt my eyes go up into my head briefly while I fell over backwards.

_CRASH!_

I felt so drained. I cursed mentally, realizing Slade had stolen my Chakra.

"I will not watch you die in the process of killing your demon side." My demon self started to laugh. "I will avenge all of the people you've killed, even if my own life is taken! Besides... I'm just buying Phoenix and my son time to get back to their rightful time. And then I will kill you both!"

I heard both Kimblee and my demon self laugh.

"How about I use your body for my bomb instead," Kimblee said. "And then I will kill Phoenix and Rocky for Rocky-Sama. How does that sound to you, Colonel Slade Wilson?"

I heard Slade growl. A presence appeared and knelt beside me.

_Phoenix._

"You leave that military crap out of this, Crimson Alchemist. Unlike you, at least I care about letting the ones that gave up a second chance to live!"

Slade issued a battle cry and attacked. I opened my eyes and looked at Phoenix.

"I-If I d-die h-here...s-so w-w-will he." Tears streamed down Phoenix's face. "I-I'm gonna d-die here, Phoenix. A-At least I-I'll take that B-B-Bastard w-with m-m-me."

She shook her head, tears flying.

"Don't say that! The C-Clock is fixed! We're gonna g-go h-home in one piece! Xavier is c-coming this way! H-He's setting it back for u-us!"

There was an explosion behind Phoenix and all Hell broke loose; my demon self and Kimblee were battling against my remaining friends and Slade. There were several more explosions and the sound of fire and water crashing into the others. I puked up blood.

"There's n-n-no time...left for...m-me," I said weakly, losing my vision drastically. "I-I die... H-He dies."

Tears streamed down my cheek as I looked at Phoenix. Xavier appeared beside her as another explosion was created.

"Shut your mouth, kid. You're only killing yourself faster. Don't even think about quitting on us. All Phoenix has to do is hold your hand and push the button I installed. Then you will have all the time in the world to get home." Xavier looked over at the battle. He looked back at Phoenix. "Kimblee is on his way over here. I will stall him as long as I can. You just have to push the button. Okay?"

My eyes started to close. Phoenix nodded.

"Be careful a-and g-good luck."

Xavier stood and jumped over me.

"WOLF CHANGING JUTSU!"

Phoenix grabbed my hand. She started for the button. I started loosing consciousness. The last thing I heard from Phoenix was...

_KABOOOOOOM!_

"Just hang on. I w-will not let you...die."

My eyes fully closed and darkness surrounded me.

_I...love...you._


	22. People Die, People Cry

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

Hope everyone had a great Halloween. Not really much to say really. (Warning: Character death)

**NOTES: **Quotes in italics are possessed Rocky

So please take care, read and review,

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**

* * *

_White space; nothing but white. Then an explosion. Nothing but white. A blank stare on my face. Bandaged stomach, blending in with the white, but tinged pink. Another explosion and then..._

_Nothing._

_Oh wait. Never mind. People were appearing in the white; Slade, Xavier, Kimblee, and my demon side. They were not friends...but enemies._

_Glaring._

_Seeing these men fueled anger deep within me. I was so angry that I had a horrible urge to do something I swore I would never do to a human being;_

_**Kill them, Rocky!**_

_Claws._

_They grew on my hands, forming balls of Chakra within them. I ran towards the Bastards, holding my hands to my sides. They didn't move as I jumped into the air and attacked..._

* * *

"Dude, wake up." I opened my eyes slowly and saw a flash of green. "Glad to have you back, dude." 

I bolted up, ignoring the pain in my bandaged stomach.

"Sheilee! Where is she?!" Beast Boy didn't reply. I snapped at him. "WHERE IS SHE?!?!" Beast Boy pointed to the floor. My heart went to my throat. "No. She can't be. She just can't!" Beast Boy burst out laughing. I stared at him in disbelief. "What the fuck's so funny?! She dead isn't she?!"

Beast Boy replied while still laughing.

"N-No. She's just...d-downst-stairs. N-Not six feet u-under! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tears streamed down my face. Beast Boy stopped laughing abruptly. "Dude. Why are you crying?" I started to laugh; I was so happy that she was still alive. "But...um...Something weird happened with her though."

I stopped in mid laugh, closed my mouth, and looked at him.

"What? What happened? Is she okay?!"

Beast Boy nodded.

"She's okay, but..." He paused then continued. "She can't use her left wing. Before Slade left to go find you and Phoenix, Sheilee was complaining that her wing was hurting. Then she couldn't breathe for a bit and felt very drained. Slade returned and told us that you were badly hurt. I mentioned that Sheilee's left wing hurt badly. He left and came back about half an hour later and told us that Phoenix had told him that you and her went six years into the future and crazy shit happened. Slade's trying to help her fly as we speak, but her left wing is useless." I fell back onto my pillows. "Is what Slade told us true? About the future?"

I turned my head to look at him.

"What else did he tell you?"

Beast Boy sat down and rubbed his temples.

"He said that you went six years into the future and there was nothing but snow and wherever we are in Nevada was pretty much destroyed and that all the Teen Titans except for Robin were dead.."

I looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"'Fraid so."

There was some silence.

"Shouldn't Sheilee be dead since her wing was blown off by that Alchemist Kimblee in the future? And shouldn't we be dead in this time too, when the future us are all dead?"

I shrugged.

"What happens in the future is supposed to happen in the past, so I don't know what happened. All I can say is that I hate time travel because its way too confusing. Just thinking about it gives me a fucking headache." I paused and looked at Beast Boy. He seemed sad. "You don't have to stay with me, B. I'll be okay by myself."

Beast Boy grinned weakly.

"Are you kidding? This is way better then staying in a cage all day."

I smiled slightly and looked back at the ceiling. I closed my eyes. I heard the infirmary door open. Beast Boy meeped.

"Phoenix, take Beast Boy back to his cage."

"Okay Master."

I heard Beast Boy stand up.

"But I want to keep Rocky company. Don't lock me up again!"

I opened my eyes and looked over at the others.

"I'll visit you tomorrow when I'm out of the hospital. Okay B?"

Beast Boy looked over his shoulder at me. He closed his mouth and nodded.

"Okay. G'night then."

I gave him a warm smile. Phoenix placed her hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and teleported out of the room. My stomach lurched slightly. I looked back at the ceiling, closing my eyes again.

"They'd feel more at home if they were out once in a while," I said. "In the future I get my arm blown off by a Alchemist named Kimblee and manage to get what's called an automail arm. It probably happened the same time when I kicked you off the cliff and you pulled my arm from my socket. Now that hurts like Hell." The bed moved into a sitting up position. I heard Slade sit down in the same chair that Beast Boy had been sitting in only moment's before. I opened my eyes and looked at Slade. "How's Sheilee?"

Slade took off his mask and placed it on the side table with its tools. He rubbed his temples. I was taken back by this strange act coming from Slade.

"Not good at all. She has a fever from the pain in her wing. Its completely useless."

I looked down at my hands in my lap. I sighed.

"She should be dead," I said, my eyes narrowed in sadness. "She died in the time Phoenix and I were in. I didn't stop her from attacking Kimblee. Its all my fault."

There was some silence as I stared moodily at my hands.

"Yes, well..." There was more unnerving silence. "You should eat something and get back to sleep."

I looked up at Slade. He wasn't particularly looking at me; he was more spaced out then anything.

"I guess so," I said. A question suddenly popped into my head. "Did I have a hole in my stomach? Any permanent damage?"

Slade shook his head.

"I had to perform minor surgery to make sure, but there was no further injuries. Luckily there was no internal bleeding. Your stomach might be hurting because of the stitches. But other than that you should be fine."

I nodded.

"Food does sound good."

I threw off my blankets. I turned around, placing my feet on the floor. I made to stand and moved a step when...

_CRASH!_

I had fallen face first onto the floor. Tears streamed down my face from the unbearable pain in my stomach. Slade cursed and knelt down beside me.

"Are you alright?"

I shakily got onto my hands and knees. I held my arm to my stomach. I groaned.

"Yeah." I winced. I slowly stood up and grabbed the arm Slade held out to me. I wiped my eyes with my free hand. I chuckled despite the fall. "This is what I get for being stupid." Slade helped me sit on the bed. He grabbed my numb legs, around my feet and knees. "Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing?!"

Slade placed my legs up on the bed and covered the blankets up to my stomach.

Slade ignored my question and said, "I'll be back soon with a late lunch. Be right back."

Slade walked to the door. It slid open. He walked out. The door closed behind him. I laid back on my pillows, awaiting for Slade's return. He came back with a tray of what looked like a strawberry banana smoothie, 2 slices of toast with no crust, and a small bowl of apple sauce, all under twenty minutes. He came over and placed the tray over my legs. I looked up at him then back at the food.

"Um...thank you." I picked up the bowl and spoon, taking a spoonful of apple sauce, placing it in my mouth. Slade sat back down. I swallowed the sauce and placed the bowl back on the tray. "Are you a strawberry banana smoothie kind of a person?"

I grabbed the smoothie and drank some through the bendy straw.

"Sort of." Phoenix suddenly reappeared in the room beside Slade, a smoothie in hand. He took it from her. "Thank you, Phoenix."

"You're welcome."

I smiled at her.

"Hey. How are you doing?" I asked. "You doing okay?" Phoenix didn't look at me. In fact, she hadn't looked at me since she took Beast Boy away. If I had wolf ears, they would be laid back by now. "Phoenix?"

Before I knew it, Phoenix glomped my chest and hugged her arms around my neck. I felt hot tears land on my shoulder.

"I seriously thought you were going to die! You were bleeding so much I thought you'd die before we could help you! I feel terrible about doubting you!"

She started to sob against my shoulder. I looked down, sadness on my face.

"Phoe...Stop. Please."

Phoenix released me and stood up straight, wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm just being silly." I nodded but didn't look at her. I drank some more of my smoothie. Slade cleared his throat. "I'll just be going now. Bye."

She vanished. I could feel Slade's eyes directly on me. I sighed and started gulping down my smoothie. I could tell that Slade took this opportunity to ask a very embarrassing question.

"You love Phoenix, don't you?"

I snorted and choked on my smoothie. I quickly placed it down on the tray and thumped on my chest. I looked at Slade, one eye closed with tears in them.

"Wh-What kind of question is that?!" Slade just stared at me. He held his smoothie in one hand, which also had a bendy straw in it, and started to drink it, completely ignoring my question. I had stopped choking. I glared at him. I folded my arms over my chest, still glaring. I asked you a fucking question, bakahead!"

Slade finished his smoothie and placed it on the table beside him.

"You have yet to answer mine."

"Well I-!" I stopped, mouth open. I closed it. Slade stared at me intently. I folded my arms again and turned my head away, pouting. "That's none of your business if I love her or not."

I heard Slade sigh.

"It is my business actually," he said. "You are my Apprentices. Now...do you love her, or do you not?"

I didn't answer. There was unbearable silence, but neither of us showed signs of breaking it. I slid farther under my blankets and closed my eyes. I could still feel Slade's presence, but I was too tired now to give a damn. I could feel my mind starting to close as sleep drifted into my mind. I slowly drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later...**

"Okay. Now to get to the bathroom. In the dark. In a place, where I have no idea where I am. Should be fun."

I slowly moved my legs and stepped down onto the cold floor. I wiggled my toes to get the feeling back in my feet. I formed Chakra in my fist to have light. I raised it as I stood. I looked to my left and saw Slade actually sleeping in his chair. I looked around and saw the bathroom door. I grinned and slowly made my way to it. I stepped inside when I got there and flipped on the light. I went to the toilet and emptied my bladder, sighing with relief. I flushed. I went to the sink, turned on the cold water, and splashed my face after washing my hands. I looked up into the mirror and saw my reflection within it.

I was very pale. I was so pale that I thought that I could pass off as a dead person; I laughed at the thought.

I dried my face and hands on the crisp white towel. I opened the door, turned off the light, and was about to form Chakra again when I noticed the lights in the infirmary were on. I stiffened up as I saw Slade standing a few feet in front of me, looking pissed.

We stared at each other for so long that I imagined a tumbleweed rolling across the floor between us.

"I woke up and you know what I wake to find?" I shook my head, wondering what Slade was talking about. "I wake up to find your bed empty. Don't you have any idea how worried I was when I couldn't see you sleeping or in bed?"

I hesitantly shook my head,

"I had to use the bath-"

Slade came at me and grabbed my hand that I held up in defense so fast it seemed impossible. He squeezed hard onto my wrist.

"I don't give a damn about your excuses," he said dangerously. "You should've woken me up first."

I looked up at him with sad, narrowed eyes.

"I didn't want to wake you."

Slade shook my arm harshly.

"I don't care! You could've gotten hurt and I would never have found you! Don't you ever do that to me again! Do you understand me?"

I looked down at the floor.

"P-Please stop yelling at me."

"Excuse me?"

I looked up at Slade with the same sad eyes. I noticed his eye was very unreadable. My bottom lip quivered as tears threatened to fall. I started to shake slightly at his death glare. A tear escaped out of the corner of my eye. Slade's expression softened. He slowly lowered my arm and released my arm. I stepped back away from him and cradled my wrist, looking at anything but Slade. He sighed.

"Get back to bed." I nodded. I quickly walked past him and got back into bed. Slade returned to the chair beside it. I rolled over, keeping my back to Slade. "I'm sorry."

I curled up and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Next Morning...**

"Wake up sleeping bums!" I sat up in shock and looked around. Phoenix was shaking Slade's shoulder. "Its a beautiful day! We should have breakfast outside today! Everyone's waiting! Come on!"

I rolled my eyes, laid down, rolled on my side, and pulled the covers over my head. Then I felt Phoenix shaking my shoulder. I grumbled in annoyance.

"Stop it! I don't wanna get up!"

the covers were pulled off me. I groped around for them, but managed to grab Phoenix's hand instead. She pulled my arm, pulling me up. I looked over and sighed at her.

"You don't mind us eating outside do you Slade?" Phoenix asked him without looking.

She turned her head to look at him. I waved my arms around in a 'no' gesture and shook my head. Slade smirked.

"I don't see why not."

I glared at him. Phoenix looked back at me. I stopped glaring and looked up at her.

"Come on. Your sisters and friends are waiting for you outside. Come on."

Phoenix pulled me off the bed and headed for the door. As we passed Slade I glared at him again. He smirked. I allowed Phoenix to practically drag me to and out the door. I assumed she'd take me to the kitchen to bring out breakfast, but she went outside instead. The door to outside slid open. She led me to some shady trees where the others were sitting and eating, except Raven, who was meditating. There were pancakes in the middle of them. Phoenix dragged me by Courtney and Lea. She sat me down, grabbed the only smoothie that was there, and pushed it into my hands; it was a strawberry banana smoothie with a bendy straw. I looked around at everyone. They seemed like total strangers to me. Courtney looked over and smiled at me.

"Hey Rocky. How are you?"

I shrugged looking at my smoothie while doing so.

"Okay...I guess." I looked around again and saw Sheilee sitting back against one of the trees all by herself, not eating anything."Excuse me." I stood up and walked over to her, drinking my smoothie on the way. I turned around and sat down cross legged next to her. "Sheilee?"

She looked over at me; she looked very sad and upset.

"What?" she snapped.

I finished my smoothie. I put the empty glass on the ground, leaned back, and looked lazily up at the sky.

"I'm sorry about your wing." I looked over at her, still leaned back. "Is there any chance of fixing it or working again?"

Sheilee huffed out angrily and looked away.

"There's no Goddamn chance whatsoever," she replied haughtily. "Phoenix couldn't do jack shit to heal it."

I sat up and held my hands in my lap. I saw a tarantula walking over a rock.

"Yeah, well...I wish there was something I could do."

"Well you can't."

I put my hand in front of the tarantula. It walked onto my hand. I raised it off the ground and stroked its back with my finger. I turned around part way to see Sheilee and held it out to her. She looked at it and backed away; she hated spiders.

"If a tarantula, dog, cat, spider, whatever, loses a leg, it still has others to support it," I explained. "You may have lost your wing, Sheilee-" I reached my other hand to hers. She tried to get it away from me, but I grabbed it quickly and held it palm facing up. I placed the tarantula in her hand and held it. "-But you have a second one to support you too." Sheilee stared down at the spider, shaking and whispering 'ew, ew, ew'. "And besides... You have friends to support you too."

I led her hand to the ground. The tarantula stepped off and walked away. I released her hand and turned back to my original position. I hugged my knees up to my chest and stared at the ground. Sheilee sighed.

"Slade's upset about my wing," she stated. "I don't know why he would even care."

I looked over at her, still hugging my knees. Then I looked to the sky; birds chirped and flew overhead. I looked back at the ground.

"It justs shows Slade is human and actually has a heart. It shows he can care to a certain extent. He just has some of his own issues to think about."

Someone appeared above me. I look up and saw Phoenix.

"Can you come with me for a second?"

I glanced at Sheilee. She shrugged her shoulders. I looked back at Phoenix and nodded. She took my hand and helped me stand up. She continued to hold my hand while we headed for the hideout. She led me straight to the training room. The door closed behind us. She led me to the middle of the room. She turned around to fully face me. She still held onto my hand.

"Okay, this has been bothering me for some time now, especially after the future incident. I believe its time to tell you that I-"

I placed a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"You don't have to say anything," I said smiling. "Because I honestly feel the same way."  
I put my hand down. Phoenix stared wide-eyed at me.

"R-Rocky... I don't know wh-what to say."

She blushed, making her hair grow out and then shrink back to normal again. I leaned closer to her. She was only a little shorter then me, so I had to lean down some to reach her.

"You don't have to say _any_thing."

I was finally ready to kiss the girl I loved at this point in time, and nothing would ruin it. We were almost mouth-to-mouth when the door burst open.

"Phoenix! Sto-!"

All sound went out of my ears. I placed my lips on Phoenix's, holding to her hips and hugging her close. I was finally flying up to...

_Hell?_

I pushed Phoenix away from me. I fell to my knees and screamed as pain coursed through my head. I clutched it with my hands.

"R-Rocky?!"

Darkness started to engulf my mind. I felt Phoenix approach me. I screamed at her.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

I screamed louder as more pain spread through my head. It felt like something was forcing its way inside of me through my head, and it wouldn't leave. I felt myself falling through darkness and soon I had fallen; all pain had ceased, but I felt disoriented. I opened my eyes, sat up, and looked around; there was nothing but darkness. I could faintly hear Phoenix speaking to me, but I couldn't answer her.

"Rocky? Are you alright?"

Her voice echoed around the darkness.

"Where the Hell-?"

I stood up and walked forward, when a screen that was static appeared in front of me. It adjusted so that I could see everything that was happening in the training room. I watched myself stand up and grin evilly at Phoenix; I looked different; I had fangs, blood-red eyes, claws, an evil smirk on my face, and blue, spiked hair that come over my right eye.

I laughed, but it sounded nothing like my voice; it sounded more hollow.

_What the Hell is happening?_

It was a good thing I could see everything because Phoenix was close to tears and seeing her almost cry was fueling me up with anger.

"Get out of his body!" she shouted at me. I continued to laugh mirthlessly. "Stop laughing and listen to me!"

Suddenly all my friends and sisters had ran into the training room. Robin was in the lead.

"What happened?! We heard screaming?!"

Robin tried to run past a pissed off Slade, but he put his arm out to stop him. Robin skid to a halt. I stopped laughing and looked at Phoenix with a grin on my face.

_"You really think I'd listen to you... You insignificant, little bitch?"_

Tears finally feel down Phoenix's face.

"Don't call me that dammit! Now return to my body and leave Rocky alone!"

I laughed again.

_"I kinda like this body, to be honest. I might just keep it."_

Phoenix whimpered like a beaten puppy.

"No! Please get out of his body! I beg of you! Get out of him!"

I laughed again.

_"I did want Slade's body instead for the longest time to be in, but since kissing is the only way to transfer yourself into someone else's body, I wouldn't want to kiss Slade at the time, now do I?"_

I saw Beast Boy give a disgusted look from the corner of my eye.

"Dude, that's sick!"

Raven elbowed him gently in the ribs.

"Quiet Beast Boy."

Phoenix's hair grew out again. Anger crossed her face, tears still falling for added affect. Her eyes glowed yellow. Her hands balled into fists at her sides. I had the worst feeling in my gut at this gesture. Phoenix ran towards me. I started to pound on the screen, yelling at it, even though I knew no one would be able to hear me.

"No! Phoenix! Get away from me! GET AWAY!"

Phoenix aimed a punch surrounded with her light at my gut. I smirked.

_"Time to die...bitch."_

As Phoenix was inches from me, I punched her in the stomach, sending her flying back and crashing in front of Slade. Her hair fell over her face.

"Phoenix!"

Slade knelt behind her. She slowly picked herself off the floor and stood up. Sweat was on her face and she was panting.

"G-Goddammit! G-Get out of him... NOW!" Phoenix powered up in anger. She did several hand signs. "PHOENIX CHANGING JUTSU!"

She turned into a golden Phoenix bird. She flew at me. I smirked, exposing my fangs.

_"Phoenix Changing Jutsu!"_

I turned into a jet black phoenix. I swiftly rose into the air and flew at her too. We flew at each other, intent to kill the other on our minds. I started punching the screen in the darkness, shouting.

"PHOOOOOOOOOOOOENIX!" I slashed in the side by her wing. I flew by, aiming for Slade. Another feeling formed in my gut. "SLADE!"

I laughed.

_"DIE SLADE!"_

Slade's eye widened. He fumbled with the Ninja signs as his body shook. He still managed to turn into a hawk. He clumsily flew out of harm's way. Now I was aiming for my sisters, but instead went for the closest one; Venus. I punched the screen again. I stopped and stared wide-eyed at Venus.

"VENUS!"

Abby ran out of the way, but Venus seemed too frightened to move. Slade turned around in midair, turned back into a human, and landed in a crouch. He looked up as I got closer and turned back into a human, aiming a punch at Venus.

"Venus! Get out of the way!"

The me inside the darkness formed the Black Wolf Fist of Fury. I punched the screen, milliseconds after I plunged my fist into Venus's stomach.

There was a blinding flash of light inside the darkness. I suddenly found myself looking straight into Venus's stunned eyes. Mine were opened wide in shock.

"V...V...V..."

Blood splattered the floor and my bare feet. Venus fell over backwards, her body sliding off my hand. She fell over backwards, crashing into the floor. Seeing her blood everywhere made my stomach churn. But my stomach suddenly felt like it was splitting in two. Blood burst from my stomach. A flash of light and something else flew out of it and flew over my head.. The thing's tail hit me in the forehead, knocking me back onto the floor. I saw the thing return to Phoenix. It went through her mouth and into her body. She flew back.

I then remembered about Venus. I jumped up despite the blood and pain from my stomach and ran over to her. I fell in front of her and felt her breathing, but it was faint. I shook her body, trying to make her open her eyes.

"Venus! Venus, wake up! Please don't die on me! You just can't! Please!" A strong pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away from her, making her fall to the floor again. I was being dragged away. "No! Let me go!" I shouted, my eyes closed. I opened them, looking back at my sister. "Venus!" Then the hands wrapped around my chest to get a better grip on me. I continued to struggle, trying to reach Venus. "No! Venus! VENUS!"

I was dragged up to my feet.

"Slade, let him go!" Robin yelled.

One of Slade's arms released me, but wrapped around my sore stomach. The other hand wasn't touching me at all. I still struggled to get to Venus, but it was all in vain.

"Let me go! I have to help my sister! Let go!"

Abby approached her and checked her pulse, Slade still dragging me away and I still struggling.

"Oh God, no!"

Abby started to cry heavily. I struggled harder still. I screamed bloody murder.

"VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!"

Something hit me in the back of the neck. I instantly blacked out.


	23. Love Hurts

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

This chapter is short. Sorry about that. I have writers block again. Sucks huh? Luckily I know what to do in the upcoming chapters, so writer's block will be gone by then.

So please take care, read and review,

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**

* * *

_I was running but getting no where. I was running through a prism of colors, searching... Then I saw something; a 20-year-old girl. She was running away from me. I tried to follow, but I wasn't getting any closer or farther; it was like running in place. The girl stopped and faced me. She was covered in blood, but she was smiling nonetheless. I finally recognized who it was._

I bolted up screaming, "VENUS!"

I was still in the infirmary. I looked around just to make sure.

_It was just a dream._

"Rocky."

I looked towards the door; Slade was standing there.

"I had the worst nightmare ever," I said. "I was possessed by Phoenix's demon and killed V-"

I stopped because I noticed Slade's mask was off like yesterday. He had a look of something bad that had happened. A lump formed in my throat.

"It was not a dream, Rocky..." My nose started to burn as tears formed in my eyes. "You were possessed by Phoenix's demon and you-"

Slade couldn't go on. Yesterday hit me like a ton of bricks; I kissed Phoenix, was possessed by her demon, was shrouded in darkness, saw the battle, and plunged my hand into-

My stomach lurched, but I managed to hold it in. I looked around the infirmary, hoping to see her in a bed, but did not. I looked back at Slade.

"She's okay, isn't she?" I asked. "Where is she?" Slade looked at the floor. "Slade, where is Venus?!" Slade didn't answer. "WHERE IS MY SISTER GODDAMMIT?!"

Slade scuffed the floor with his boot, which was strange coming from him. Tears fell down my cheeks.

"I...tried everything I could, Rocky," he said. "I truly did, but-" He looked up at me. "-she died before I could get her in here. I tried stopping the blood, but it was just no use. Phoenix couldn't heal her because she was out cold from blood loss. Lea was still powerless and I didn't have the prohibiter key." Tears streamed heavily down my face. Slade walked over and stood in front of me at eye level. "But you have to understand this Rocky..." He placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, but I didn't feel reassured. I was starting to hyperventilate slightly. "...You did not kill Venus."

I stopped breathing all together as I became confused.

"Then... Then she's alive...right?"

Slade narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"No, Rocky. She's dead. But you're not the one who did it."

I shook my head, tears flying.

"B-But...my h-hand p-plunged right through h-her!" my head started to throb and hurt. I clenched it with my hands. Then it dawned heavily on me. "I killed her! I killed my sister!"

Slade suddenly grabbed onto my shoulders and shook me.

"Rocky, look at me." I didn't look up because I hardly heard him. "LOOK AT ME!" I jumped and looked up at him this time. "It may have been your body that plunged into her, but your heart and mind were not in it. It wasn't your fault."

Kissing Phoenix yesterday came back to me. I tried jerking away from Slade, but he held firm.

"That's a lie! I kissed Phoenix! The demon came into me while I kissed her!" I struggled violently against Slade's grip. "Its all my fault! Everything is! I killed Venus! I fucking killed her!" Then I totally lost it. "I KILLED MY SIS-!"

_Smack!_

My head moved to the side after Slade slapped me.

"Don't you _ever _say that again! Do you hear me?!"

I slowly looked back at Slade, tears streaming down my face.

"But I-"

Slade grabbed my wrist, which I put up in defense the second I saw him move.

"Rocky, listen to me!" he said angrily. "She was killed, but you didn't do it! You were possessed by Phoenix's demon! You didn't kill Venus Rocky, the demon did! Don't you get it?!"

I stared sadly at him and sprouting the waterworks all over my face.

"Y-You're hurting me." Slade was squeezing so hard onto my wrist that my fingers started to ache. He slowly loosened his grip, but my fingers were hurting worse then before. Suddenly, before I could stop myself, I clamped onto Slade's hand, digging my nails deep within his skin. I jumped off the bed and glared daggers at him, without consciously doing so. "Don't fucking touch me."

I barely moved my hand and made Slade crash into the infirmary door that was a few feet away. I angrily walked towards him. Then I heard Phoenix teleport behind me.

"Rocky, stop!"

Phoenix grabbed my shoulder and...

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

My skin suddenly felt like it was on fire. I continued to scream in pain because Phoenix hadn't stopped touching me.

"Phoenix! Let go of him!" Slade shouted after standing.

Phoenix released me. My head pounded horribly; it felt like it was going to split in two. I fell to my knees. I held my head in my hands by my temples, which were hurting horribly.. My fingers ached again. I felt my nails go straight through my skin and to my skull. Blood fell down the sides of my face. I continued to scream out in pain.

"Rocky!"

"Phoenix! Get the Hell out of here!!" I could feel the fear radiating off Phoenix; she was too scared to move. "NOW PHOENIX!" There was a flash of light behind me. I heard Slade approach me. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me. The pain instantly went away and was now only a dull ache because of the headache. My nails shrunk. I slowly lowered my bloody hands. "Rocky? Can you hear me? Rocky!"

I breathed out heavily and was shaking. I looked at my hands. When I saw them and the blood, I turned away from Slade and puked up all over the floor. I puked a second time, but instead blood came out.

I grabbed my aching shoulder. Tears stained the floor. I tried to speak but my throat and mouth were too dry and coated with blood and vomit.

"Do you need water." I nodded. Slade took something from his belt that had a button on it. He pushed it and a Slade-bot came in, giving something to Slade. "Drink."

he pushed a cold bottle of water into my hands. The cap was twisted off. I pretty much chugged down the water, not caring if I puked again or not. I finished the water quickly. I dropped my arm and head, feeling drained. Slade placed his hand on my hurt shoulder. I jerked away from him.

"Just leave me the Hell alone."

Slade extended a hand towards me and said, "Rocky..."

I slashed out at his hand angrily and drew blood.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Silence followed my strong outburst. I held onto my shoulder, not daring to look at it. I glanced up. Slade stood and walked off. The door slid open and closed. Then the lights in the infirmary blew out, shrouding me into total darkness. I stayed sitting on the floor. The infirmary door opened again and the emergency lights turned on.

"Rocky, its me, Wintergreen. Are you all right?" Wintergreen stood in front of me. I didn't look up at him. He sat down on his knees, despite his old age. I slowly looked up at him, crying lightly. His face was kind and gentle. My bottom lip quivered and tears streamed down my face. I practically glomped him, burying my face in his chest and wrapped my arms around him, sobbing. He wrapped his arms around me. "It'll be okay, Rocky. Everything will be all right. I promise."

I continued to cry.

Sadly these words were deaf to my ears. I felt like things would only get a lot worse from here on out and I didn't like it one bit. I was scared, for everyone's sake.


	24. Losing Something Even More

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

Sorry for the uber long wait for this chapter. Okay, maybe not UBER late, but you get my point. Not sure how long this'll be typed since written is about 8 pages long. So we'll just see now won't we. (grins)

So without further adieu, please take care, read and review,

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses

* * *

**

"DUDE! Look what Slade got us!" I didn't look up. "He actually _bought _a Wii! Bought it; meaning not stolen! And he bought Wii Sports and Zelda: Twilight Princess! Isn't that totally awesome or what?!?!"

I knew Beast Boy was trying to cheer me up, but nothing could at this point. In fact, I was wanting at least one more bad thing to happen so I could figure out about my new extending nails. I wasn't particularly looking forward to it however.

"Rocky, stop acting emo."

"Shut up Alan," Sheilee said. "Just because he's all depressed, doesn't automatically make him emo. His sister just died. You'd be depressed too if Roxi had died."

"Please don't put me in your conversation," Roxi pleaded.

Someone poked me in the shoulder.

"I have something for you."

I looked at Courtney over my shoulder. She held a thing of dog tags, dangling in front of my face. I recognized it immediately. I jumped up out of pure anger, turning in midair to face her properly.

"Where the fuck did you get that?!"

Beast Boy went quiet about the Wii at the sound of my voice. All was quiet in the room.

"From Venus," she replied. "She gave them to me to give to you, the day before she died."

I linked my hands into the cage door. I leaned forward to get closer to Courtney.

"She told me a while back that when she's dying or on her death bed or is about to die, she was going to give those tags to me," I explained. "But she wasn't going to die, now was she?"

Courtney nodded.

"That's what she told me... After I told her she was going to die the next day."

I punched the door angrily, denting the thick wire inward.

"How did you know she would die?!" It was so quiet now that you could hear a pin drop. Courtney didn't reply. "HOW DID YOU FUCKING KNOW?!"

Cora finally lowered her arm and looked at the floor. My fingers started to ache.

"Sometimes powers become so natural that prohibitors don't think of them as powers; Sheilee's wings are a part of her body, so they automatically become visible; Alan was born a wolf that is half human; dreams are always there in every humans, meta or not, so its natural for me to dream in visions."

My left temple started to throb as anger took over. I held me hand to it, shaking.

"What is wrong, friend Rocky?"

"Yeah man. You okay?"

Raven looked at Cora.

"Courtney, just stop talking."

Cora looked at her.

"No. He has the right to know." She looked back at me. "You have to understand this Rocky; I knew she'd die."

I fell to my knees, clutching my head with both hands.

"Wh-Why?! Wh-Why d-didn't y-you tell m-me about th-this?!"

"Because I-"

"Cora don't-"

"Shut up Raven!" she yelled. "I'm not gonna let him not know like with his dying mother! I don't care if he hates me!"

As Cora continued to yell, my headache started to get worse. So I lost it.

"Fucking tell me dammit!"

"OKAY!" Cora shouted, annoyed. "I didn't tell you because I didn't think you even cared about that little bitch!"

I snapped.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" My nails extended into claws. I slashed at the cage door with them, wanting to break it open. "I WILL BEAT THE FUCKING SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

I jumped back and formed spikes of Chakra in my hands. I was about to throw them at the door when someone appeared in the room.

"Rocky! Stop it!"

Phoenix grabbed my left shoulder.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

I grabbed Phoenix's arm after she burned me and threw her into the cage door right when the door slid open. The force of my throw sent Phoenix crashing into the door and going straight through it. I was about to take my chance of getting inside when a pair of strong arms grabbed my forearms.

"Stop it Rocky!"

I struggled in the strong hold. Slade quickly let go of my arms and caught me around the middle.

"NO! I WANT TO KICK HER ASS!"

"YOU COULDN'T KICK MY ASS EVEN IF YOU TRIED!" Cora shouted angrily back.

"DO YOU WANT TO TEST THAT BULLSHIT, BITCH?!"

"BRING IT ON JACKASS!"

I was being dragged farther and farther away.

"Be quiet Cora!" Lea yelled at her. "You're making things worse!"

Fire formed in my hands.

"TOO LATE!"

I threw the fire at the cage. Everyone that would be in the way of the blast jumped to the sides. Cora looked up and glared at me.

"How dare you, you Bastard!"

Slade continued to drag me away. The door slid open and closed after I was dragged out. I clutched Slade's arms with my new claws.

"Let go of me Goddammit!"

Slade stopped and set me down on my feet, but he still held on firm.

"Calm down, Apprentice."

I stopped struggling. I released Slade's arms, dropping mine to my sides. I glared, fire forming in my right hand.

"Stop...calling... me...THAT!"

I thrust my hand backwards, catching Slade in the side with my fireball. I flew back with him since he still had a firm grip on me and we crashed into the wall at the end of the hallway. I jerked painfully against his arm. We sat there in silence before Slade spoke angrily at me.

"Get off me."

He released my stomach and pushed me forward off of him. I landed on my hands and knees. I sat down on my folded legs and beat my fists on the hard stone floor.

"Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!" I shouted angrily. "Why?! Why is this happening to me?!"

Slade shifted behind me.

"Rocky, stop that," he said. I continued to pound my fists on the floor and actually denting it. "That's enough Rocky!"

"SHUT UP!"

I was suddenly flipped on to my back. Slade straddled me.

"Rocky, calm down," he said firmly. I punched out at his face, but he caught my arm and pinned it. I punched at him with the other, but he grabbed and pinned that one too. This was serious Déjà vu, but this time, there was no cliff to kick Slade off of. I started to kick and struggle against Slade's weight. "Stop it right now!"

I ignored him and shouted, "Get off me you perverted Bastard!"

"Not until you calm down," Slade said dangerously. "I'll break your wrists if you don't. And stop crying!" My struggles diminished as I began to cry. Tears streamed down the sides of my face, into my ears, and down to the floor. "Rocky, why are you crying?" I relaxed my arms while sobs raked my body. "Rocky?"

"Wh-What's...w-wrong...with m-me?" I asked between sobs. "Why's th-this h-happening to m-me?"

There was a long silence and pause. Slade loosened his hands on my wrists and released them. He sat down on his legs. He held his hand out to me.

"Give me your hand," he said.

I looked at Slade's outstretched hand. I slashed out at him, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up into a sitting position. "You have to stop this Rocky. Now."

I looked down at the floor. Tears stained it.

"Wh-What am I g-gonna do, Slade?" Slade had stopped making any sounds or make any movements. I still had the claws on my hands and I was looking at them. "Why do I have these things? Wh-What is w-wrong with me?" I looked up at Slade, whose face was unreadable. "I just feel so _angry_ all the time. And now I lost my best friend." I grabbed my upper arms by my shoulders. The claws went inside them, making me bleed. "I never do this kind of thing Slade! I don't know why..." I paused and choked on my tears. "Why is it happening to me now?!"

I released my right shoulder with my left hand, but dug my nails deeper into my aching shoulder. I closed my eyes as tears fell from my face.

Then I felt Slade's hand on mine. I opened my eyes with my mouth open. I looked up at his now maskless face and saw that his eyes looked really hurt. He grabbed my hand and pulled it down so that my fingers, with their claws, were facing him. I balled it up into a fist, but he pulled them down and held them carefully. He held his other hand above my open palm. Somehow his gloves were off when I didn't notice or hear him take them off. He held his pointer finger to my palm and started to stroke it carefully.

I closed my mouth and watched as my claws returned to their normal length. He did this for about 3 minutes. I carefully looked back up at him. He looked at my face and smiled warmly. He slowly lowered my hand. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I honestly don't know why this _is_happening to you...but I will find out," Slade said, rather calmly. "Everything will be okay."

I found myself appreciating Slade a lot more when I hated him for doing this to me. But when he said he'd find out what was happening to me, I felt grateful to him.

My bottom lip quivered. Tears streamed heavily down my face. I lurched forward and caught him around the middle, like I did to Wintergreen the night before, and cried into his chest. He seemed a little take aback by this. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close.

"Everything will be okay."

And this time, I believed.


	25. Another Bites The Dust

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

Its hard to update these chapters during the Christmas season, especially since I have so many art gifts to do for people by then. (Some might not be until after Christmas, sorry) And there are still several more chapters to go. I'm thinking this fic will be getting towards the 30s area. I better get crackin' then huh?

Please take care, read and review,

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**

* * *

There were two kinds of hate; loathing and just pure hatred. That's what Courtney and I were feeling; pure hatred. We hated each other so much that we couldn't face one another, which meant I couldn't my dog tags from her. So Slade had to do it for me. 

When Slade handed them to me and I placed them around my neck, he told me that Cora had protested.

_'She didn't want to give them to you until you apologized,'_ he had said._'She got angry at me after I forced them from her.'_

He told her that she was the one that needed to apologize for not telling me about my sister's death in the first place. I had to agree with him, but for a different reason; she was just being a lousy friend.

On a lighter note worth mentioning, we had found a solution for Sheilee's wing.

Slade remember Phoenix telling about my future self's arm that was blown off by the Crimson Alchemist and how a young girl made him a new arm made from automail. Apparently Slade knew a guy, whose name escapes me, that knew a lot about automail and on how to make it light enough for human use. He's now explaining the surgery and procedure with Sheilee in my room for Sheilee's sake of the others, while I'm looking at blueprints of a mall Slade wanted me to study. Why a mall, I didn't know.

"The surgery is very simple, but the automail wing insertion is difficult and a bit painful. First Brother Blood ('That was his name! How could I have missed that?') must cut off the wing at the joint and then-"

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" Sheilee interrupted angrily. "I have to have my useless wing cut off and then replaced by an ugly, metal one afterwards?!"

I glanced at them over my right shoulder, pen poised in my hand.

"That is the case, yes, but we plan on taking the old feathers and attach them to the automail wing."

Sheilee looked embarrassed after Slade said this.

"Oh, well..."

She stopped, allowing Slade to continue.

"After the surgery, it will get worse."

"Removing her wing, joint and all, will be worse enough as it is," I said, looking back at my notes and blueprint. "And what I don't get is why you, of all people, would even care if she had a new wing or not."

There was a short pause after this; I could feel both Sheilee and Slade looking at me.

"Do you not want me to have a new wing, Rocky?" Sheilee asked.

I waved my writing hand at her question.

"Of course I do. I just don't understand why Slade would even allow it. Its not like he cares about any of us, right?"

A lot of silence followed this statement.

"Its the fact that she keeps complaining about it," Slade eventually replied. "I'm fed up with her whining."

"What?! I haven't been-!"

"Don't bother, Sheil," I said. "I was just curious about his intentions."

Slade continued.

"During the insertion process, it has to go through your muscles, bones, and tendons the whole time you are awake."

There was a pause and then...

"WHAT?!?!?!?!"

I dropped my pen on the floor in order to cover my ears with my hands.

"God Sheilee. Blow my ear drums out," I said.

I lowered my hands and bent over the arm rest in order to get my pen from the floor. I picked it up and sat back up.

"Why do I have to be awake during the worst part of this surgery?!" Sheilee asked angrily. "Do you like hearing someone's pain?!"

I turned in my chair to look at Sheilee.

"If you get knocked out, your blood stops flowing and it'll be impossible to get the automail to attach to your muscles and tendons correctly," I explained. "Besides, the pain will be so intense that it'll make you pass out afterwards anyways."

Slade placed a reassuring hand on Sheilee's shoulder. She had started to cry; she wasn't very fond of immense pain.

"Think of it this way; you'll feel whole again. Then you can fly again. You want to fly again, do you not?"

Sheilee looked up at Slade, tears streaming down her face. I stared intently at Slade.

_What are you doing, Slade?_

Sheilee nodded. Slade smiled reassuringly; he had kept his mask of on occasions like this.

"Brother Blood will be here in 3 days to begin the surgery," he said. "Don't dwell on it too much."

Sheilee nodded.

"Okay."

Slade turned and walked out the door. Sheilee and I stared after him long after the door closed behind him. I saw Sheilee then look at me from the corner of my eye.

"Does Slade seem..._different_...to you?"

I stared at the door a little while longer before turning back to my work.

"He's still the same Slade, inside and out. No one like that can change his mind on world domination and keeping us all trapped here."

"I suppose."

I went back to my work.

_Slade doesn't give a damn about us. He'll always be a selfish Bastard. He can't, and never will, change._

"Do you hate Courtney with a passion?"

My fingers started to ache at the sound of her name. I felt so angry that I almost broke my pen. I slammed it on my desk.

"Get out of here," I said sternly.

I didn't want to lash out at Sheilee since she did nothing wrong, but I would only do it if she didn't get out quickly.

"What? Why?"

I grabbed my head with my hands as anger clouded my mind.

"Get the fuck out of here now!"

I heard Sheilee jump hastily from my bed.

"Sorry!"

I heard her run out the door. It closed shut behind her. I clenched my head harder.

"Stop...it. I am not like this. I don't do this!" The pain was unbearable. Suddenly, my left shoulder pulsated painfully. I got up, knocking my chair clear across my room in the process, stepped back, and fell to my knees. "ARRRRRRRRRRGH!"

I grabbed my pained shoulder with my clawed hand and...

_SQUELCH! SPLATTER!_

I was on my hands and knees, staring at the floor, breathing heavily. Blood spilled down my arm and onto the floor. My arms were shaking. Tears formed in my eyes and dripped to the floor heavily. I clenched my eyes shut tightly, head lowered. I had really started to hate all of this, all this pain.

My breathing returned to normal. I opened my tear-filled eyes and slowly stood up. I walked into my bathroom and washed the blood away, not daring to look at my arm. I dried it off and went to the cupboard, opening it. I grabbed the bandages that I had snuck in here and wrapped my arm to stop the blood flow. I put everything back the way it was and walked out of the bathroom. I went to my bed and laid down in it.

I heard the door slide open. I didn't look over to see who it was. There was some silence.

"I'll clean this up for you, young sir."

"Arigato, Wintergreen."

After about ten minutes, Wintergreen left. I closed my eyes. Sleep overtook me and I went to sleep.

**2 Days Later...**

"Good thing I was close by or you would be dead of blood loss by now."

I rested my chin on my fists, my elbows on the table in front of me. My right hand was stained with blood. Recent events played in my head.

_My fingers started to ache along with my scarred back. Then the claws appeared. Without realizing, I reached back and dug my claws into my back. I screamed while I yanked upwards and a door slid open quickly behind me._

"Pay attention!"

"I'm paying full attention," I lied. "Can I go now?"

Slade had long since finished bandaging my back. I sat up in my chair. Slade grabbed my bandaged shoulder from 2 days ago.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with this arm," he replied. I sighed. "Answer me first and then you can go."

I looked over at him. I looked away.

"Its none of your business."

Slade released my arm.

"Then I'll ask Wintergreen."

Slade left. Suddenly my heart ached. I held a hand to it.

_Now what?_

About 15 minutes later, the door slid open. My heart started pounding in my chest.

"Oh God no," I said. "He can't be-"

Tears streamed down my face.

"Afraid so." I hit my fist on the table. "Stop that."

I stood up abruptly and turned, knocking the chair over.

"And why should I?!"

Slade looked up.

"Because doing that won't bring him back."

"Do you think I don't know that!" I shouted. "I'll do whatever I want! Its my body, not yours! You obviously don't know shit!" I expected Slade to lash out at me, but he didn't. I felt fangs starting to grow in my mouth. I clenched my mouth shut, hoping the fangs would go away. They eventually did. I growled in anger. I fell to my knees. "Why...don't you...hit...me?"

There was a pause.

"Because I want you to calm down." I stared at the floor, trying to catch my breath. "I have to go bury Wintergreen."

I stared blankly at the floor, tears staining it. Slade was gone. I willed myself to stand. I numbly walked to the door. I walked out and went to my room. I hardly noticed Phoenix walking towards me. She was looking at the floor, obviously crying. Time seemed to stop as we walked right by each other. Then it moved again.

I finally made it to my room. The door slid open. I walked inside and went to my bed. I sighed quietly. One, last, final tear fell down my face. I got into bed and went to sleep.

**Next Day...**

All we are is dust in the wind. We are born one day and then, the next, we die, not knowing if others even care that we are. That's what I think Wintergreen would believe.

Dark ominous clouds formed overhead, the signs of a storm approaching. But still I sat. So much I wanted to touch his tombstone, tracing his name with my delicate fingers. But my mind wanted me to just watch.

Thunder rolled ahead, coming steadily closer. I sighed heavily.

"I hope your death was painless, old friend," I said to the stone. I stood up, looking down at it. "You may not have said it, but I can tell you really understood me the most. The first time we really talked was a given. You didn't agree with Slade on many things, and I knew that was one of them. You didn't like the fact that he kidnapped Robin and me, pitting us against our friends. And yet, you still stuck with him until now. I guess you promised to stick with him.

"Which is what I need to do now. I have two things that I need to promise to you.

"I promise, from this time forth, I will no longer shed a single tear_ until_ the day I die. No matter the injury, pain, or sadness, I will not cry until the day I die. I also promise that I won't tell Slade that I love Phoenix until that very same day. These two things I promise you."

It started to sprinkle. The rain hit my face, washing away dry tears from hours before. Soon it turned into a drizzle. I suddenly sensed someone approaching me from behind. I knew who it was, so I didn't look back.

"You've been out here for a good 4 hours. You need to come inside." I ignored him. I continued to stare at Wintergreen's grave. "I don't like to be ignored, boy."

"I guess you're shit out of luck then."

Slight anger radiated off of Slade and into the stale air.

"Why are you even still out here?"

I paused.

"Saying goodbye and promising him a few things," I finally replied. "He may not have said, but he understood me. He was the only one who did."

There was a long pause.

"What did you promise him?"

I grabbed the tags around my neck, clenching them tightly.

"When you asked me if I loved Phoenix, I promised him that I wouldn't tell you until the day I died. Until that same day, I won't shed a single tear. From now on, I will not cry from pain or any of the like. I'm not just doing this for him, but for you too. Its about time I started...growing up." Thunder rolled and lightning struck. "Its now spring, almost summer. But I know I won't live to see my 19th Birthday. I'll never break my promise to him. Because he was the only one who understood me."

The wind blew, dust rolling in front of Wintergreen's grave. Rain hit my face. I closed my eyes, letting it wash away all my pain and sins. It washed away all my sorrows and hate. Leaving no trace of past events on my conscious.

Or so I thought.

"No matter what, you won't cry?" Slade asked.

I shook my head.

"Nothing will."

More anger radiated off of Slade. I wasn't sure why I didn't stop myself now before he really blew his top. My body was screaming at me to shut the fuck up.

"Not even if I or someone else tortures you again?"

I knew I was going too far, but I didn't stop myself from answering, "I honestly don't think Wintergreen would want you torturing me again, Slade."

That was Slade's last straw.

I heard him take something out of his utility belt. I didn't try stopping him as he plunged a kunai in the back of my shoulder. I didn't even cry out, let alone shed a tear. Anger turned to surprise. I could feel blood trickle down my bare back. I sighed.

"We need help with our anger, don't we, Slade?" I reached back and grabbed the end of the kunai. I yanked it out. I threw it to the ground, right on Wintergreen's grave. Due to the rain, the hard ground was softer, almost turned to muck, so the kunai easily went into the ground. "I promise on my own blood that I will not cry or tell you the answer to your question. Not until the day I die."

There was another long pause.

"I have to leave for a few days. Something has...come up. I had to cancel Sheilee's surgery because of this. Make sure you tell her." I only nodded. "Goodbye."

Slade left.

"Bye," I whispered.

Thunder rolled and Lightning struck.

And another bites the dust.


	26. Kimblee: The Crimson Alchemist

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

Sorry for the long wait. I had gotten stuck a few times and I didn't have motivation to type much. Plus I've been doing a lot of art work lately and I'm still doing more. Plus my Teen Titans/Kingdom Hearts x-over got me to type more of it because I had great ideas that I added to the original script. But enough about that.

(Note: For those of you who don't know (coughAlibicough) Kimblee the Crimson Alchemist is from Fullmetal Alchemist, and his specialty is creating bombs with alchemy, thus being able to blow off Devil!Rocky's arm and Sheilee's wing)

Please take care, read and review,

**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses**

* * *

I noticed, an epiphany if you will, about Slade; whenever something bad happened, Slade would just happen to get a call or message about needing to leave for a few days on doing God knows what. So it was my job to tell Sheilee that her surgery was canceled until further notice. Which meant seeing _Her_. 

I walked through the door and headed towards Sheilee. She looked over at me grimly.

"Is it really true? About Wintergreen and my surgery?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, unfortunately," I replied. "You won't have the surgery until after Slade returns."

Sheilee gave me a quizzical look.

"He left?"

"Yeah. He didn't say where he was going."

Sheilee sat back down. An awkward silence followed. I looked around the cage and saw Cora sitting by herself, not looking my way. I stared at her.

"Are you mad at me too?"

I looked back at Sheilee, eyes narrowed at her, almost in a glare.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

Sheilee plucked a feather off her dead wing and started playing with it.

"Well, because the other day, when I talked about Cora, you told me to get out, like you were mad at me. Did I do something wrong?"

My eyes widened for a second before turning blank.

"No," I said. "I just didn't wanna lash out at you. I was just getting angry is all. It has nothing against you; you did nothing wrong."

Sheilee stood up and pushed the feather through the bars. I took it from her. I stared down at it.

"Thank you-"

Someone suddenly snorted.

"So you get mad at me, but not Sheilee, especially since _I_ didn't do anything wrong either? Some friend you turned out to be."

I looked up and glared at Courtney. My hands balled into fists at my sides.

"You did nothing wrong? That's bullshit and you know it!" I shouted angrily. I then stood in a mocking stance, my hand to my chin in thought. "Okay, let's see; you had a vision that my sister was going to die...but you never fucking told me!" I had shouted that last part, no longer mocking. "Are you fucking blind or just dumber than I thought?!"

Courtney was up to the front in a flash. She was fast when angered.

"Stop it you two," Robin warned.

Courtney and I glared daggers at each other.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't think you gave a fuck about her," she said angrily. "That Bitch deserved what she got. And who would give a fuck about her anyways?"

That was the last straw. My claws burst forth. I quickly scratched her face, Sheilee's feather falling from my hand and floating down to lay at my feet. Courtney stepped back in pain, clutching at the claw marks on her face. Blood dripped from my claws and onto the feather. I lowered my hand. I was breathing heavily. I growled.

"I would," I answered, throat sounding deep, almost like a demon's. "She was my sister. And it was I who killed her. Your real parents were Bastards too and you killed them. Or have you forgotten?"

Courtney slowly lowered her hands. Tears were forming her eyes. Her lower lip trembled.

"You take that back," she said sadly, but sternly. "You take that back right now."

Tears fell down her face. I glared at her, unblinking. I turned my back on her, my claws disappearing.

"I hope you burn in Hell."

I started walking away.

"Rocky?"

I turned half way, looking at Sheilee.

"What?"

She plucked another feather from her wing.

"Will you stay by my side during my surgery?"

She held the feather out to me. I stared at it. I turned my back on her.

"I'll think about it."

I walked away and out the door, blood still dripping from my fingers.

* * *

**Three Days Later...**

"Rocky, Slade'll be home soon and I need you to take out the trash. 'Kay?" I didn't reply. "He just called."

I was on my back on my bed, staring at the Phoenix on my ceiling.

"Yeah, great," I said, not caring that Slade was coming home.

There was a pause.

"We have a big dumpster in the back that you can put the trash in to," Phoenix continued. "You don't have to though, you know. I can do it myself." I sat up with one knee up, my arm on it. I narrowed my eyes at my bed. I was waiting for Phoenix to leave, but she didn't. "Is...something wrong?"

I shook my head.

"No, its just..." I paused. I looked sideways at her. "When you get too close I get really angry. But its not your fault because its the demon that makes me that way. I just think we need to stay away from each other until those powers the demon gave me are under control." I turned and got out of bed. "Okay?"

Phoenix looked away from me, sadness clearly on her mind.

"Y-Yeah. I understand."

My eyes narrowed in sadness.

"I'm really sorry, Phoenix..."

I faltered. Phoenix shook her head.

"Don't be," she said, giving me a small smile. "But...thank you."

She turned around and hurried out of the room, I watching her go sadly. I raised my right hand and stared at it. I clenched it into a fist, anger coursing through my veins. I dropped my hand and left my room. It took about ten minutes to get all the trash around the whole lair, which was fairly big. I went to the back and to the dumpster. Right when I threw the trash in, I heard an explosion up ahead.

I grabbed the lid of the dumpster and closed it. I jumped on top of it and looked out at the horizon. I could see a few buildings out in the distance. It seemed that we were smack dab in the middle of the city we were in. I saw another explosion. I contemplated on whether or not I should help out a city that I had stolen from a few times. Would it be okay to go and help it out too?

Yes, yes it would.

I summoned a boulder and hopped on. I flew out to the source of the explosions. The closer I got, the explosions and screams of people decreased. Soon they stopped altogether. This worried me greatly.

I arrived in the city and landed, the boulder going into the beaten and cracked ground. The windows were shattered and a few buildings had fallen down. I looked around for any survivors, but there were no people period. There was a lot of blood on the buildings however. I cupped my hands to my mouth.

"Hello! Anyone there?!" I hollered. No one answered. "Is anyone hurt?!"

_Crackle! Crash!_

I wiped around, instantly going into a fighting stance. Parts of a building fell to the ground. I stood up straight.

"I guess whoever was making the explosions fled the scene."

I hardly had finished my sentence when I heard another explosion. I looked to the side and saw a tall building slowly collapsing downwards. I ran after the source of the explosion. I ran out from a destroyed alley, but slid to a stop when I saw someone clap his hands and touch the wall of another building, making it explode.

He had long, black hair that was wrapped in a ponytail, wrapped with something brown to keep it together. He had on a black tank top and wearing baggy, blue army pants. He looked very familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had seen him.

I walked towards him cautiously; he hadn't noticed me yet, I assumed.

"Hey!" I shouted. "The Insane Guy! Why are you blowing up everything huh?!"

The guy continued blowing up the building while he spoke to me.

"I'm not insane, Rocky-Sama, I just like to blow shit up." The man turned around, finally facing me. My eyes widened slightly in surprise as I recognized him instantly. "But of course you already knew that."

It was Kimblee the Crimson Alchemist. I closed my partly opened mouth and glared at him.

"What are you doing here, Kimblee?"

He blew up a stop sign beside him.

"Trying to get your attention."

I scoffed.

"Well you did a great job doing so," I said annoyed. "What do you want?"

Kimblee looked around but there was nothing in range for him to blow up.

"I already told you; I wanted your attention."

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, then let me rephrase; _why_ did you want to get my attention?"

Kimblee examined his fingernails as he replied, "I was hoping you'd be ready for the destruction of Earth, but since the possessing obviously failed a few weeks ago, I'll just have to help bring that power out myself."

Kimblee quickly clapped his hands and placed them on the ground, sending an explosion my way. I front flipped over it and landed in front of him. I punched out at him, but he grabbed my oncoming fist. His hand sparked. I quickly kicked him in the gut. He released my fist, flying backwards. He landed on his feet, sliding back a bit. I got into a fighting stance.

"Your Alchemy won't work on me."

I ran forward and made two clones. We punched out at Kimblee. He quickly clapped his hands and destroyed my clones. He couldn't stop my fist from punching him in the face however. He flew back and crashed into the building he had just destroyed. He fell over the side of it. I approached.

"Your punch isn't much kid."

I stopped in my tracks. Kimblee rose and dusted himself off. I glared at him.

"Your Alchemy isn't much either."

Kimblee closed his eyes and smirked. He reopened them, looking up at me.

"Maybe I shouldn't hold back then."

I smirked too and got into another fighting stance.

"Then neither will I." Kimblee clapped his hands and touched the ground, sending a bigger explosion at me. I did a few hand signs. "Hawk Changing Jutsu!" I turned into said bird and flew over the explosion and at Kimblee. I flew down at him like a missile and changed back, fist at the ready. "Haaaaaaaaa!"

Kimblee easily dodged. I landed, punching the beaten concrete. I was crouched down when Kimblee landed on top of a destroyed building foundation.

"Too slow."

"Think again!"

I appeared above Kimblee. The crouched me disappeared in a cloud of smoke; a clone. I kicked at his head. He turned and grabbed my foot. He spun me around once and let go. I crashed into the concrete, sliding backwards on my back. Kimblee clapped his hands again and sent another explosion. I sat up right when concrete crashed on top of me like a wave. Kimblee chuckled before speaking.

"The Ishbalians fought better than you. They even killed a few of my comrades." For some reason, my jaw and fingers started to ache from Kimblee's words. "Killings others helps you survive. And that, my friend, is how I survived the war. You just have to play your cards right." My claws and fangs grew. "Now come at me with the intent to kill!"

Chakra formed around me. I forced it outwards, causing the concrete to blow off me, crashing into destroyed buildings. One large one went straight for Kimblee's head, but he sidestepped it. I stared at him angrily. I growled in a demon-like voice.

"You wanna play?" I asked in a voice that wasn't my own. It sounded deep, scraggly, and demonic. "Let's play!"

I practically flew at Kimblee. He smirked.

"Now that's more like it!"

I slashed out at him with my claws right when he clapped his hands. He ducked and placed his hands on my stomach.

_BOOM!_

I flew back after getting hit with Kimblee's explosion, crashing into a building. Blood flew outwards into the air and onto the concrete. I slowly sat up while Kimblee approached. I stood up and stepped from the building. Somehow my stomach was already healing pretty quick. I held my hands out to my sides, fire balls forming in them. I made a few clones, each holding two fire balls, one in each hand. I quickly captured Kimblee in the Shadow Possession Jutsu, holding him in place. My clones and I threw our fire balls right at him. Suddenly a few walls rose in to the air to protect him.

I put my hands over top of each other, like holding a ball, and electricity formed between them. I charged at the wall right when Kimblee blew them up. I jumped into the air, lifting my hands above my head. I threw my hands downward at his head. He jumped back. I landed and threw my hands on the ground, sending electricity at Kimblee. He flew back by the force of the energy.

I got on all fours, like Kiba's Mimicking Jutsu, and ran at Kimblee's fallen form. He sat up right when I scratched at his face. He flew up into the air after my uppercut. I followed up after him. Blood red Chakra formed in my fist. I was right underneath Kimblee, who was hunched over, when I punched him in the stomach with my Wolf Fist of Fury. Kimblee puked up blood; my punch had gone straight through him. I pulled my hand out and started falling, back facing the concrete. I had an evil demonic grin on my face, watching Kimblee fall to his death.

_Venus!_

_I killed my sister!_

_I killed her!_

It felt like my head split in two. Fear boiled up in my gut. I placed my hand behind me and landed on the ground, sliding back a few inches. I transferred Chakra to my feet and pushed off the ground, flying towards Kimblee, who was almost to the ground. I was underneath him when he almost reached. I caught him in my arms. We slid back a bit. My fangs and claws had vanished. I placed him on the ground and hovered over him on my hands and knees.

"Kimblee! Can you hear me?! Kimblee!" He didn't move or even flinch. I looked around quickly before looking back at him. I placed my hand on his stomach wound and gave him some of my Chakra. "Come on Kimblee! Please don't die!"

I removed my hand and placed my ear close to his chest. He was breathing very faintly.

"You're so easy to fool, kid." I didn't have time to react as Kimblee clapped his hands and placed one of them on my shoulder that Phoenix burned. It exploded, sending me crashing into the pavement. The pain in my shoulder hurt like Hell, but not a single tear was shed. I sat up and just glared up at Kimblee. "Naivety must be your strong point." I clutched my bleeding shoulder. I was almost feeling the bone. Kimblee stopped in front of me. "No tears? Or are you just too hard inside?"

I stood up and stepped back from Kimblee. I removed my hand from my shoulder and grabbed my dog tags instead. Blood dripped from my hand due to its sharp edges that I put there myself. I clenched so hard that blood poured out. I had sharpened the edges after my promise to Wintergreen; a reminder of killing my sister, Venus, and all the pain I endured and would continue to endure.

"I can't shed tears," I said unconsciously. "I made a promise to Wintergreen. I'm not hard inside; I'm actually quite soft..." I paused, feeling stupid that I was telling Kimblee this during a battle. "I don't cry anymore." I saw Kimblee staring at my bleeding hand. "My sister gave these to me after she was killed...Killed by me." I sighed. "I made the edges sharp enough to easily cut my hand as a reminder to what I did. I guess you can call it punishment for the sins I committed." I opened my hand and stared at the engravings Venus had put on it. I took my other hand and stroked the the words and my name with my finger. It too cut and bled. "I dub myself the unforgiven." I lowered my hand and slowly allowed the dog tags to fall from the other. "She was a real Bitch, but I still miss her."

My arms dropped to my sides.

"I hope you're done with your ramble." My head shot up. I glared angrily at Kimblee. "I see now why the take over failed; you're too damn sentimental and soft. I bet you meant to do that so that you didn't become fully possessed." My fingers started to ache while I clenched my hands into fists. I felt the claws going into the palms of my hands. Fangs started to grow; again.

"K-Kimblee! Shut...up!"

My eyes started to burn. I closed them, trying to stop them from turning red.

"There's a joy that you get when you kill someone," Kimblee continued. "That joy makes you feel good enough to do it again. Just like now; you had every _intention _to kill me, like you did your sister, just to end your suffering."

I was under Kimblee so fast he didn't have to time to react. I punched him in the stomach. He rose into the air.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

My sword appeared in my hand. Kimblee landed clumsily on his feet as I ran at him, my sword traveling on the concrete behind me. I charged at him, but he jumped into the air, out of reach.

"Did you think I would fall for your same trick twice?!" Kimblee asked amused.

I appeared behind him, back-to-back.

"Of course not." I turned and sliced at Kimblee. He fell after I caught him in the side. He landed on one hand and one knee. I landed, facing him. He held on to his side as I ran at him again. I looked up in time for me to slice into his chest. He flew backwards and landed on his back painfully. I walked forward then stopped before him. He didn't move. "Get up!"

Kimblee shot up, clapped his hands and flung himself at me. I held my sword over my left shoulder, holding it in my right hand. I swung forward and sliced both of his hands, knocking him back. He crashed back into the concrete, blood seeping out from under his hands. I walked towards him, blood dripping from my sword. I stopped by his feet. I flicked my sword, blood falling off of it. Kimblee first coughed, but then started to laugh.

"Go ahead," he said, "kill me. All you would need to do is stab me right in the heart or stomach. It would be that easy. My right arm started to tremble. "I can't use Alchemy. And I've been badly wounded. So I have no strength to run away. I slowly started to raise my sword arm. "Go on; it'll be that easy."

I growled and yelled a battle cry, ready to strike him dead. But then my left shoulder blazed in pain. Someone had grabbed my right shoulder. My whole body started to tremble. Someone whispered in my ear as I gritted my teeth in anger, fangs showing.

"Its okay, Rocky. You can stop now."

Soon my body started to relax at Slade's words. I dropped my arm to my side. My hand opened. My sword fell to the ground. I continued to bare my fangs at Kimblee, who was still chuckling to himself. I grabbed my aching shoulder with my right hand. I clenched it roughly, my claws digging into my flesh. Blood poured down my arm. I closed my mouth, fangs and claws shrinking. I glared down at Kimblee. I shrugged Slade's hand off, getting out of his grip. I turned around to my left and passed Slade, leaving my sword behind. I also passed Phoenix, who was standing behind Slade. I stopped when she spoke directly at me.

"You're really scaring me, Rocky," she said. "You know that...Right?"

I lowered my head, feeling Phoenix's eyes on me. I heard Slade pick up my sword. I looked up and saw Lea in front of me, looking concerned and a bit frightened.

"Yeah," I said. "So what else is new?"

I appeared beside Lea in a ball of wind. She gulped, frightened. I found that I didn't care at the moment.

"Go home, Rocky," Slade said behind me. "Get a shower.: He paused. "I need to talk to you later."

My hands clenched into fists. Lea stiffened slightly beside me. I rose into the air on a chunk of concrete. I flew off without another word.

* * *

**Later...**

I stood under the hot water, letting it wash the splattered blood away from my face. I stared up at the water, my expression blank. I didn't blink as the water hit my eyes. Luckily this was the only way for me to feel like I was already crying, because I hated myself so much for almost killing Kimblee, twice. But I made a promise to Wintergreen; I couldn't really cry.

I slowly lowered my head to look at my left shoulder. The bone was almost sticking out of my skin. If Lea wasn't as scared as much as she was before, then I would let her heal it. But for now I allowed the water to rain down on it, washing the blood away.

I narrowed my eyes as I saw something shining from the water inside my shoulder. I raised my right hand and extended the claws. One was broken off, missing. They shrunk. I looked back at the shining piece in my shoulder. My stomach churned horribly as I raised my right hand and touched my shoulder. I braced myself and plunged my fingers into my shoulder. I gasped out in pain and looked away, feeling for the claw.

"Fuck..." I grabbed the end and pulled as hard as I could. It came out easily. Blood splattered the shower walls, but was quickly washed away from the water. I breathed out heavily and dropped the nail. I put my shoulder under the water and... "GODDAMMIT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

I turned off the water quickly and slammed open the shower door. I practically fell out of the shower, trying to reach the toilet. I lifted up the lid and seat quickly. I puked into the toilet. I did this three more times, emptying all the contents of my stomach. I sat back and grabbed my towel, not daring to look at my shoulder. I wrapped it around my waist, shaking as I did so. My bathroom door suddenly slid open. My left shoulder sheered in pain again. I leaned over the toilet and puked again.

"Dammit, boy." Slade came up beside me and grabbed my arm roughly. "I can't leave you alone for two seconds, now can I?" I puked acid from the bowels of my stomach. I leaned back and took a deep breath. I dropped my head from exhaustion. Slade was examining my shoulder. He gave it a jerk. I gritted my teeth. "Why do you do this to yourself, hm?" Slade asked. "And all the way to the bone no doubt."

I shook my head.

"That's not my fault," I said tiredly. "Kimblee did that. The second time was me because I had part of my nail inside of it, so I had to pull it out. Now leave me alone." I pulled my arm out of Slade's slackened grip. I stood up and turned my back on him, closing the shower door. Part of it was cracked when I had slammed it opened. I grabbed the other towel on the rack and started drying my hair with it. Slade hadn't left. I glanced at him over my shoulder, still drying my hair. "Can I finish in peace please?" I asked, irritated. I turned away and threw the towel to the floor at my feet after drying my hair. "The faster I get done without you in here, the sooner Lea can heal my shoulder."

I glanced at Slade again and was about to turn back but did a double take. Slade was no longer looking at me. Instead he was looking at the floor, looking suddenly tired and somewhat sad. I felt a little bad that I was practically yelling at him to go away.

So I ventured and asked, "What's wrong?"

Slade turned around and left without a word. I looked over at the mirror and saw my reflection; my eyes were still tinged red. I sighed and looked away. I finished drying off my body, being extra careful of my shoulder, and pulling on clean boxers and shorts for bed. Once I finished, I put the towels on the towel bar. I looked back into the mirror and saw the cuts and bruises from Kimblee's and my battle. There were also a few scars from previous fights in the past embedded into my body. I suddenly felt ugly with all of them on me.

I raised my hand to my face and saw the cuts from my dog tags. I didn't even want to think about the scars on my back, let alone look at them in the mirror. I finally realized that I hated myself; a lot.

I turned around and left the bathroom, going into my room. Slade was there with Lea by the door. She gasped quietly when she had a good look at me. I looked at my floor, shaking my head.

"Don't look at me like that," I told Lea. "I don't need your damn sympathy."

She practically glomped me. She held her arms around my neck. My arms were up in surprise. She hugged me for several seconds. I lowered my arms, not returning the gesture. She finally let go. She wiped tears from her eyes.

"Thank the Ice Goddess you're okay," she said. "I thought that-" She stopped and looked away from me. "You're right; I don't need to give you my damn sympathy." She wiped her eyes fiercely in order to stop crying. She looked back at me and glared. Honestly, her glare intimidated me. "After I healed you you're to go straight to bed. Do you understand me?" I stared at her slightly wide eyed. "Did you hear me, you jerk?"

I stepped back from her, slightly afraid at her tone.

"Um, y-yeah."

She humphed and came up to me. She grabbed my left shoulder and allowed her healing powers to work their magic. Once it was fully closed she put ice on my shoulder. It stung a bit.

"I wouldn't use that arm much for a while," she said, sounding more and more like a doctor with each word. "So I put ice on it to numb the pain that you will feel in the morning." She pulled on my arm, pulling me downward closer to her. "And if you ever scare me like that again, I will freeze the crap out of you. Are we clear?"

I stared into her eyes.

"C-Crystal."

She let go of my arm and stepped back. She turned around and started to leave. She stopped in the doorway.

"And by the way, Cora is very worried about you after Slade told us everything. She says she's ready to apologize for not telling you that your sister was going to die in her dream. I'll let them know you're going to be fine." She paused. "Good night."

She left my room, the door sliding shut behind her. I sat down on my bed and placed my elbows on my legs. I propped my head on the palm of my hands. I sighed.

"What happened to Kimblee?" I asked Slade.

"I kept him alive if that's what you mean."

I looked up at him without my moving my head.

"You let him walk free?" I asked surprised.

Slade leaned back against the wall, his arms folded over his chest.

"I'm keeping him locked up here until I figure out what to do with him. For once in my life I thought about someone else instead of myself."

I raised my head off my hands.

"Really? Who?"

Slade pointed to my sword on my desk.

"You." I blinked in surprise. "I could've killed him right then and there, but I didn't. Because I wasn't thinking about what I wanted, but what you wanted. And I know you a lot more than you think. So, yes, he's still alive because that's what you would've wanted. Correct?"

We stared at each other silently for a long time. I suddenly remembered Lea's stern voice. I stood up and walked to the side of my bed. I pulled the covers and sheets back. I got into bed and pulled the covers over me, my back to Slade. The covers laid gently on my iced shoulder.

"Good night Slade," I said.

Slade turned off the light.

"Night."

The door slid opened and then shut after Slade left. I held my pillow with my left hand and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and fell asleep as exhaustion finally claimed me.

**(Fade to darkness)**


	27. The Truth Brings Pain and Hate

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

It seems my motivation has faltered a bit for my writing. I haven't wanted to get on my computer in my room because I want to spend time out of that room except for when I'm sleeping for some reason. Don't really know why. I guess I wanna be out of small spaces for a while, not sure. It's confusing I think. I only get on if I'm at mom's work or if my sis let's me use her laptop since I don't have one yet. I might look up laptops online this weekend with my half sister Abby (same mom different dad). Sorry for those who've missed reading this fic. I'm starting to get bored with doing all of this for some reason. Don't know why.

Okay, I need to stop rambling and let you get on reading. So take care,

**RockyVRWolf **(Yes, I changed my name again but this is the very last time, promise)

* * *

"God! That hurts!" I shouted. Lea was trying to get the ice off my shoulder. "J-Just let me do it okay!" I pulled out of Lea's grip. My claws extended. I grabbed the ice and broke it off easily. It crumbled to the floor. I flexed my arm and spun it around; it felt good as new…except for the scars. "Thanks Lea, but I can take it from here."

"You sure?"

I nodded, claws vanishing.

"Yes, thank you."

I turned around and started to leave my room.

"Are you going to see Cora-chan?" Lea asked.

I stopped, hand on the doorway. I glanced at Lea from the corner of my eye. I didn't look at her fully.

"Not yet. I have to go see…someone else."

I left the room and walked down the hall. I found the door to Kimblee's room. The door slid open. I walked in and sat down in the chair in front of the cage door when the lights turned on overhead. It felt like an interrogation room.

"It seems I underestimated you, brat."

I folded my arms over my chest and sat back.

"Everyone says that all the time." Kimblee snorted. "It's your own fault you know; if you hadn't wanted my attention you wouldn't be in this mess. You only have yourself to blame."

Kimblee sat up and turned to look at me.

"I had no choice. We planned it that way."

I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"We?"

Kimblee nodded.

"We, as in you and me…or your future self I should say. When he visited me from the future, we came up with a few plans just in case some failed, which they did. I'm referring to the day when the demon was supposed to take over your body and consume you. We started off with the Time Clock plan. I knew when you would steal it so I set it forward six years. I made sure the piece that made it move forward broke by causing a small explosion to occur after you crashed into the future. You tried to set it back a few minutes but without that piece you were sent forward instead.

"Then, after you came back, only if your future self failed, I would wait until you were healed. Then Phoenix had to kiss you-"

"I kissed her," I said annoyed. "And it was my fault my body was taken over."

Kimblee sighed then continued.

"Anyway, you two kissed, allowing the demon to enter your body. But, somehow, you managed to seize control and the demon left your body. You killed your sister in order to get rid of it and gain control, didn't you?"

I glared at Kimblee.

"I told you already; that's not why I did it. I was still possessed when it happened. I had come back milliseconds after my hand went through-" I stopped. My fingers ached on my right hand. "Anyway, now I have these damn things because of it." My claws extended. "I haven't been able to control them. It pisses me off but then I can't get pissed off without trying to hurt someone or myself. And I have the scars to prove them."

Kimblee smirked.

"Yes, I know. Rocky-Sama showed me." My claws disappeared. "Anyway, I came here to try and turn you bad, like we planned. I just didn't expect-"

"-For me to almost kill you," I finished for him. "I know. Just don't remind me." Silence followed this proposal. I stood up and turned around, ready to leave. I stopped at the doorway, it opening as I approached. I placed my hand on the side. "Hey, Kimblee?"

"What now brat?"

I looked sideways at the floor.

"Everyone keeps saying that it wasn't my fault she died, so I have to ask…" I looked over at Kimblee over my shoulder. "…Do you think it _is_ my fault?"

Kimblee looked impassive. We stared at each other in silence.

Kimblee finally replied, "No, it wasn't. You may have physically done it, but your mind was not in it. You were under the influence of the demon, that's all."

That's all Kimblee said. He went back to lying down, his back to me. I looked back at the floor.

"I'm still not so sure."

I walked out the door, leaving Kimblee to sleep.

****

Later That Night...

I stood outside the door to my friend's prison. Abby was finally with them so she wouldn't be alone anymore. I took a deep breath and typed in the code. My pointer finger hovered over the ENTER key. Someone suddenly appeared beside me. I lowered my hand to my side.

"What are you waiting for Rocky?"

I raked my hand through my hair, sighing.

"I don't know. Just nervous I suppose." I looked up at Slade. "Wouldn't you be?"

Slade stared at the door, and then shrugged.

"Wouldn't know, let alone tell you. I never really had a friend; except perhaps Wintergreen." I looked back at the touch pad. I felt Slade's eyes on me. "Don't be in there too long. We have some training to do early in the morning. You tend to be irritable at that time."

I pushed the ENTER key.

"Yeah, that was when I couldn't control my other powers. Don't remind me."

The door slid open. I walked through the door it shutting close behind me. I walked across the room. Sheilee was sitting next to Beast Boy who was playing Kingdom hearts 2 on my old PS2.

"Gah! It takes too long to level up Sora in this game!" he complained. I pushed in the code and then ENTER. The door opened. I walked through, it shutting behind me. I approached the two gamers. "And I don't wanna hurt Scar! He's an animal and he's cool!" I sat down on Beast Boy's other side and took the controller. "Oh hey Rocky."

I used the joy stick to take Lion Sora into Pride Rock and to the cave. I led him to the top of the cave after going through it and made it to the cut scene with Lion Pete and Scar. I skipped the cut scene and started fighting Scar. Beast Boy gasped, sounding upset.

I continued playing while saying, "He's a Heartless now. Besides it's just a video game after all." I defeated Scar and allowed the cut scene to play. "After the battle, get on your Gummi Ship then go back in to Rafiki's cave. Leave that area and go back to this spot." The cut scene ended and Sora, Donald and Goofy were back on the Gummi. I returned to Pride Rock and landed in Rafiki's cave. I went back to the top of the cave. Thousands of flying Heartless were on top. I paused the game and handed Beast Boy back the controller. "These guys give you 40 experience points each and tons of Synthesis Items. It's the fastest way to level up Sora."

Beast Boy grinned at me.

"Thanks a ton dude."

He unpaused the game and started killing the Heartless.

"Also, if you choose the Struggle weapon at the beginning with Roxas, you'll level up faster that way," I added.

Without taking his eyes off the screen Beast Boy said, "Okay, thanks."

Sheilee was suddenly sitting beside me.

"Whatcha doing here?" she asked.

I looked over my shoulder at Lea and Cora, who were talking amongst themselves. I looked back at Sheilee.

"Cora wants to apologize," I said. "By the way, when's the surgery?"

Sheilee looked at the floor and sighed.

"The day after tomorrow," she replied. "I'm still very nervous about the whole thing."

I nodded.

"I wouldn't blame you. I'm nervous about this apology."

Sheilee looked at me.

"She's been really worried ever since that Bastard blew up your shoulder. Lea realized how worried she was when she actually saw the damage. She told us right away when she came back here. Courtney looked like she was going to cry at any moment."

I nodded then sighed.

"Yeah, I had to make it even worse in my shower when I found part of my claw in the wound. I had to plunge my fingers inside and grab it. My shoulder hurt terribly after placing it under the hot shower water."

Sheilee shivered.

"I would've had someone else do it if it were me. Pain is no one's friend."

Someone cleared their throat behind me. Sheilee and I both looked over our shoulders and saw Cora standing there, tapping her pointer fingers together.

"Can...Can I talk to you alone, please?"

I nodded and stood up. Cora led me to a corner away from everyone else. I waited for her to speak, but she continued to tap her fingers together. I folded my arms over my chest and glared at her.

"If you didn't wanna say anything all you had to do was-"

"I'm sorry!" she said, almost in a shout, interrupting me. She blushed. "I'm sorry for not telling you. I guess I just forgot about love since my whole family is dead now. I just think having friends and family is a bad thing because you can easily lose them. So I'm sorry and you don't ever have to be my friend again. I wouldn't be my friend either."

She looked at the floor after her small speech. I saw a tear travel down her face. She furiously wiped it away. There was nothing but silence, except for Beast Boy playing his video game. I smirked suddenly.

"You should be dead sorry," I said. "Because of your stupidity my sister is dead. So maybe I shouldn't be your friend."

"I understand," she said quietly. "I really do. So I guess...this is good bye."

I snorted.

"Okay. Bye then." I turned around and headed for the cage door. It slid open when I approached. I stepped out, the door sliding shut behind me. I headed for the door to leave. "Apology accepted by the way."

The door slid open. I was about to walk away, but Cora spoke out loud, clearly confused.

"What?"

I stopped and turned around half way. I smirked at her.

"You heard me," I said. "You have to remember...I can't hold a grudge." Everyone was quiet, even Beast Boy, while Cora and I stared at each other. A few tears tracked down her cheeks. "Well, see ya."

I walked out the door, it sliding shut behind me.

****

Next Morning...

"I'm afraid I'll have to make you angry in order to determine how to calm you back down again," Slade said. I yawned. "Unless you have a better way then by all means, I'm listening."

I shook my head.

"No, your way is fine," I said. "I'm just tired is all. By all means just do what you have to do. I could care less how you decide to do it."

Slade pulled out his staff and extended it to full length. I got into a fighting stance.

Honestly, I didn't think this method would work. But it didn't hurt to try.

Slade ran at me, staff at the ready. He swung it down at my head. I turned sideways and grabbed a hold of the staff with my hand, pulling it down farther. I aimed my fist at Slade's masked face, but he stopped it with his hand. I kicked out at him with my right leg, catching him in the side. I pulled his staff from his hand and back flipped, landing in a crouch on my feet. Slade regained his balance easily. I threw his staff back at him. He caught it. I did a few hand signs. Two clones appeared beside me. They ran at Slade, aiming punches at his face. He knocked them away easily with his bo staff. I pulled out three throwing stars and threw them at Slade. I ran at him while he knocked them away with his staff. I jumped high into the air, my fist encased in black. I came down at his head. He looked up at me and jumped back when my fist was centimeters from his head. He landed, my fist going through the concrete floor. Bits of concrete flew past my head. I quickly pulled it out and stood up straight. My eyes widened when Slade almost hit me in the face with his staff. I quickly dodged, jumping into the air backwards. He followed after me.

He threw his staff past my head. I heard it clanging in the wall. Slade punched at my face. I pulled it back, making him miss and go over my body. I pulled my feet forward and kicked him in the back. He front flipped in mid-air. His feet hit the wall. I landed in a crouch in front of him when he landed after pushing off the wall. I fell to one knee, breathing heavily. I suddenly heard the swish of Slade's staff coming at my head. I rolled over backwards, kicking Slade in the stomach. He flew back, crashing into the wall. I rolled over onto my back. I slowly pushed off the floor, pulling my legs towards me so that I could sit. I rubbed the back of my head.

Slade issued a battle cry. I looked up right when the staff was coming at my stomach. He hit the butt of it into my gut, hitting and cutting off a chakra point. I instantly coughed up a lot of blood. I fell over backwards, hitting my head on the floor. Slade pulled the staff off my stomach. I rolled over to spit blood out of my mouth. I coughed up a bit more blood. I breathed out. I turned back over into a sitting position. I almost cursed when I saw Slade crouching down in front of me, almost nose-to-nose, he scared me so bad. He stared at me intently.

"Does your left arm hurt?" he asked suddenly.

I looked at him like he was crazy. I looked at my arm hesitantly and realized that it was throbbing. I looked back at Slade.

"Yeah, a bit. Why?"

Slade grabbed my left arm and examined it. I could see my muscle spazzing out a little while my arm continued to throb. Slade released my arm and sat back, resting his arms behind him.

"It's slowing you down a little," he said. I pulled my legs toward me, crossing them over each other. I laid my arms on my legs. "I could see it during our little fight." I suddenly had the urge to pull out a kunai and stab my hurting shoulder with it. I grabbed my dog tags instead to stop myself, my fingers getting cut and bleeding. "And I don't think wearing your dog tags is a good idea during our training exercises."

I jerked my head up to look at him.

"Why not?"

"They make too much noise," Slade replied. "You _have to_ remove all distractions around you. Now take them off."

I dropped my tags. Sighing, I put my hands behind my neck and unclasped the chain. Sighing again I took it off and put it in my utility belt; I felt naked without them.

"I don't think this method is working Slade."

Slade sighed.

"I agree. Fighting isn't the only way to make you mad." He paused in thought. "What has angered you the most recently?"

Looking down, I raised my right hand to my face. The event of my sister's death played in my head while I stared at my hand. My eyes narrowed in sadness.

"I...saw myself do it, I really did, but everyone keeps saying it was never my fault." I clenched my hand into a fist. "But this tainted hand says it all." I glared at it. "I killed my sister." I looked up at Slade. "Tell me the truth Slade." Slade didn't reply. Growling, I snapped. "Just say it! Say 'I killed her' and we'll leave it at that! Please!"

Slade stared at me hard. Reaching for his mask, he sighed, taking it off. He set it beside him. He leaned toward me so he was at the same height as me. He stared me straight in the eye, unmoving and unblinking. Waiting for him to say something I stared back at him sadly.

"The truth, hm?"

I nodded.

"Yeah..."

My fingers started to ache. Staring at Slade's true face and waiting to hear what he had to say next was irritating me. Soon the silence was too much to bear. Much to my relief Slade finally spoke.

"The truth is..." He paused. "It wasn't your fault." Anger suddenly boiled inside of me. "Your physical body may have caused the damage, but your heart and mind were not in it." My hands clenched into fists. "Sooner rather than later, you will see that that is the truth."

Jumping up, I stepped back from Slade.

"That's a Goddamn lie," I said angrily. My claws started to grow, going into the palms of my hands. "I'm getting sick of that damn lie."

Slade stood up and stepped toward me.

"It is not a lie. The only lie is the one you gave to yourself. You need to face that fact now."

Growling very demon-like, I attacked Slade, punching him in the face. He fell back and falling, skidding across the floor, metal against concrete. While he was sitting up, I approached him.

"You always were a liar, Slade," I said in the same demon voice when fighting Kimblee. "I'm sick of that bullshit." My eyes flashed red, fangs growing. I clenched my fangs together. Slade slowly stood up. Curling my right hand into a fist, I held it to my side, blood red Chakra encasing it. I growled. "It's about time I beat the truth out of that fucked up mouth of yours!"

Before he could even anticipate my next move, I swiftly ran at him. I punched at his stomach, hitting my target. He doubled over and coughed up blood. Blood landed on my arm, warm blood already on my fist in Slade's stomach. After quickly pulling my hand out, I spun around and kicked Slade in the stomach. He flew back really fast, crashing into the opposite wall. I approached him again, teeth clenched, growling.

"How does it feel, Slade, to be dying at the mercy of your own son? It hurts, doesn't it?"

Slade looked up at me, blood dripping out of the corners of his mouth.

"The only th-thing that h-hurts, is the t-truth."

Eyes widening for just a second, I was in front of Slade in milliseconds. Grabbing him around his neck, I lifted him off the floor and into the air. I squeezed hard, getting a faint wheeze from Slade's lips. My eyes were fully blood red while I glared at Slade. His blind eye was closed shut.

"_I_ killed my sister...and that's the truth." I squeezed harder then threw him behind me. Hearing him crash and slide across the floor fueled more hatred inside me. Spinning around I saw blood making a bee-line for Slade's slightly shaking body. He tried lifting himself off the floor, but I appeared beside him instantly, placing my foot onto his back and pushing him back down. He grunted. "Are you ready to tell me the truth, old man?"

He didn't reply. Growling, I lifted my foot off his back and was about to break his back, but he pulled himself over, pulling his weapon of choice out of his belt; a gun. Before I could utter a sound, Slade fired off two bullets. Each went into one shoulder, blood spurting out of the wounds. I glared at him. He coughed up more blood. Looking back at my wounds my claws grew a bit longer. Plunging my hand into the wounds, I felt around for the bullets. Blood traveled down my chest and stomach. Growling, I pulled them out. Looking up at Slade, I threw the bullets back at him, both going through his legs. After choking out a slightly gurgled scream, he fell back. Getting on all fours, blood red Chakra formed around my body, shaping into that of a wolf. I growled.

"You still don't get it do you?" I asked.

"G-Get what, exactly?" Slade managed to ask.

"At how stupid you are." I smirked, fangs showing. "In fact, you're so stupid, you don't even know you're stupid."

By smirking, Slade coughed up more blood.

"R-Rocky..."

My eyes widened. My demon senses kicked in, but I was a little too late to respond to them.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way." Slowly looking around, Phoenix stabbed me in the shoulder blade with a kunai. Eyes widening more, I crashed into the floor. Phoenix ran over to Slade. My fingers twitched. "It'll take a few seconds to fully heal these wounds," she said. "It takes longer when a demon wounds you since some demon bodies are coated in undetectable and odorless poison. His aren't deadly, but since phoenixes are made of fire, his poison will result in 2nd degree burns." Muscles tensing up, I very slowly started to move, trying to get up. "So wounding him in his demon state is the only way to stop him?"

Managing to get onto all fours again, I sank my claws into the floor. I slowly reached back for the kunai with my right hand.

"U-Unfortunately, yes," Slade said. "He'll be fine though."

I pulled the kunai from my body. I slowly stood on my feet and approached Phoenix, growling quietly to prevent them from detecting me.

"I hope so..."

Growling, I lunged at Phoenix's unsuspecting back, kunai at the ready. Slade pushed her out of the way. I aimed for Slade's head. Making quick hand signs, he summoned a sword. My eyes widened after Slade plunged the blade into my stomach. I dropped the kunai. Blood poured out of my wound and onto Slade's legs. Mouth opened in shock and surprise, my eyes started returning to normal. My fangs shrunk first then my claws. The Chakra around me slowly slithered backwards then vanished completely as I returned back to my normal human state. Slade hadn't let go of the sword yet.

Slowly looking down, I saw the hilt of the sword in my stomach. I puked up blood, blood hitting Slade's face. Trying to swallow, I slowly looked up at Slade's face. Breathing out heavily, he slowly pulled the sword from my stomach. Eyes glazing over slightly, I fell over sideways, crashing into the floor. My body twitched slightly. Getting onto his hands and knees on the right side of my body, Slade rolled me over onto my back. He hovered over me. I blinked.

Looking up at Phoenix Slade said, "Hurry and fetch Ice. We still can't risk you touching him for now."

There was a pause.

"Okay, I understand."

There was a flash of light when Phoenix vanished. Slade looked back down at me and checked my pulse. Then, after grabbing my hand, Slade stroked the bloody palm with his pointer finger. I looked up at him, tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

Managing to speak out, I said weakly, " S-Slade...I-I'm...sorry..."

Slade smiled down at me.

"Don't be..."

There was another flash of light upon Phoenix's return. I heard Lea gasp.

"Rocky!" I heard Lea run over to Slade and me. Appearing on my left side, she checked my wounds. I could feel anger radiating off her body. I just hoped her anger wasn't directed at me. I heard Slade stand. Lea did the same. "You...Bastard!" She disappeared, reappearing in front of Slade. Grunting loudly, I assumed she punched him in the stomach. He doubled over. She pulled her hand back ever so slightly. "You fucking Bastard! How could you do that to him?! You could've killed him!"

Slade stood up a little straighter and clutched his stomach. Turning back to me, Lea leaned down, placing her hand on my stomach. It slowly started to close as it healed. I heard Slade walk past her and Phoenix so that he could leave.

Looking down at me seriously, she said, "We have to get the Hell out of here and fast. We can't stay here anymore."

I heard Slade stop in his tracks.

"Excuse me?"

Lea looked over at Slade; she was finished healing me. I rolled over sideways to sit up. I watched as Lea walked toward Slade, her fist cased in ice.

Raising her fist to his face when she was about a foot from him, she threatened, "If you don't release us now, I will ice you to death. I'll give you three fucking seconds."

Silence followed her deadly threat. I noticed Phoenix was the only one who seemed upset about this whole thing. Calmly raising his hand, Slade grabbed Lea's wrist in a vice-like grip. She gasped slightly, losing her concentration. The ice disappeared. Applying pressure to her wrist, she cringed. There was a loud icrack!/i as it broke. She cried out from the pain. Pushing her back, Slade released her. She instantly cradled her wrist with her other hand and started healing it. Not saying anything Slade just stared at her. He turned around and left, the door sliding shut behind him. I looked at the floor.

"Come on, Lea," Phoenix said. "I have to get you back now."

I looked up. Lea looked over and glared at me. I stared solemnly at her glare.

"We have to get out of here. Slade will kill you when he so chooses. That gives us all the more reason to get out. We have to escape his bullshit, Rocky, and you know it."

Not saying anything, Phoenix approached Lea and placed her hand on Lea's shoulder. She teleported her away, leaving me all alone in the room. Staring at the spot they had just been in, I stood up and looked around. Seeing the newly blood stained floors saddened me. Looking down at my stomach, I poked it gingerly with my finger. The wound was gone, but that didn't mean scars weren't already there. Lowering my hand I sighed.

__

There's only one way...Death.

I rubbed the back of my neck. Walking toward the door, it slid open when I approached to leave. I walked out but stopped at seeing Slade leaning against the hallway wall with his arms folded over his chest, looking off to the side away from me. Lowering my hand from my neck I looked at the floor.

"I'm-"

"If another one of those children that you call friends threatens me like that again, I will not hesitate to kill one or all of them."

Glaring, I slowly looked up to glare at Slade.

"You can't blame someone who is afraid of you," I said angrily. "That's why everyone hates you."

Turning around, I left Slade speechless. Arriving to my room minutes later, I went into my bathroom, pulled back the shower glass door, and turned on the hot water all the way, wanting to wash my sins away. But it just wasn't enough.


	28. Confrontations

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1 and near the end are a few phrases that Wynja came up with for one of her fics and has given me permission to use it)

I finally updated! WOOTZ! I've just been so lazy to get on my slow ass computer. And I know the Before My Life Turned Insane fic has to be updated, but I've been way too lazy for that one too. I've been paying more attention to my schooling and writing bloopers and deleted scenes for my Trilogy (I'm sure a lot of you will like them because they are just too good, in my opinion). Luckily I've written a final draft of what will be in the chapters in order to make it easier and faster for me to update (If I'm not too lazy to get on the computer and type it). I'm thinking I'll do that with all my fics that I still have working on. Oh and once this story is over I'll be working on a side story for my friend Chino the Ferret starring her ferret in the first book, Chino (I hope you remember him). Because no one knows what happened to him when I almost killed him the day on the roof and when I thought I killed my friends (Re-read the first book if you don't remember that scene).

I'll give you one spoiler: Chino gets pimped out by a guy who finds him injured.

That's all I'm going to give you.

Also, I would like to note what Alibi said to me in last chapter's review about the whole blood loss thing. I asked my friend Lea about it and she said that her healing powers for the fic allows her to regenerate blood back into your body as well as close the wounds. And sorry about Slade being OOC. Really, I am. I try and I try but some times things don't go the way I plan (like for this chapter Slade acts pretty nice for someone who kills people for a living, even though that could be a side he hardly ever shows. Doesn't he cry in the comics at some point?). So sorry about his OOC-ness. If you continue to see it, let me know, 'kay?

I will stop babbling and let you get on reading. So take care,

**RockyVRWolf**

* * *

I almost couldn't stand Sheilee's screaming while the new wing was pushed into her skin to connect with the muscles and such. She was crying because of the pain. After allowing her to hold my hand I quickly regretted it. Brother Blood said he'd count to three, but oh no; he had to push the wing in at two. She squeezed my hand so hard it felt like it would break.

Once Blood finished connecting the wing, he morphined her back, numbing the pain quickly. Sheilee slowly released my aching hand. She took several deep breaths. She looked at me with her tear-filled eyes. She half smiled, half winced in pain.

"Th-Thanks for...being here with...me," she said, taking deep breaths in between. "I-It means a lot..."

I gave her a warm, encouraging smile.

"You did great is all," I said. "In a few weeks you can fly again. It's a part of you now, so it's no longer considered a power. According to Cora anyway."

Sheilee nodded.

"Yeah, it is."

Looking over at Brother Blood and Slade I could hear them talking.

"She'll need to sleep in a normal bed for at least a week," Blood explained. My hand suddenly twitched. I glanced at them out of the corner of my eye. "Normally I wouldn't care about these damned heroes but-"

Knowing what he'd say next, my eyes flashed red. After punching Blood in the face he staggered back; he didn't know what hit him. I was about to punch him again, but Slade appeared behind me and grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Don't you ever judge my friends and call them 'damned heroes' because they're not!" Managing to get out of Slade's grip, I attempted to attack him with claws, but Slade wrapped his arm around my chest and pulled me back. He held me against his body. "He's not even fucking paying you! And don't you ever insult my friends again or I swear to fucking God I will fucking kill you!"

Blood looked up at Slade while I continued to yell insults at him.

"You should leave that pet of yours on a short leash, Slade. He could really kill a man." Blood suddenly smirked. "Oh wait, it seems I forgot; he already did, didn't he? How very disappointing it being his own sister."

Raising my hands, my nails extended into claws and my teeth grew into fangs. Growling I tried to get out of Slade's grip.

"Why don't you say that to my face, mortal," I said demoniacally, "so that I can fucking kill you!"

Brother Blood chuckled.

"He sure is a feisty one, isn't he? Just the perfect pet for the perfect villain, hm Slade?"

I heard Sheilee whimper from behind, either from the pain or my scary demon voice, I wasn't sure. My fangs and claws slowly vanished, my eyes turning back to their normal color. My body relaxed against Slade's own. Rubbing my arm he lowered his. My hands clenched into fists, my nails digging into my flesh.

"I think you've done enough Brother Blood," Slade said. My eyes shifted back and forth while I stared at the floor. "It would be in your best interest to leave."

Brother Blood bowed then vanished. Slade lowered is arm. My hands unclenched. Blood dripped from my fingertips and onto the floor. A headache started to form, Brother Blood's words ringing in my ears. Slade clapped my shoulder reassuringly. I growled.

"I've gotta go. Sorry Sheil."

"Rocky..."

Glancing at Slade out of the corner of my eye I angrily said, "Fuck off."

Storming across the room, I left, the door sliding shut behind me. I returned to my room. I paced around it, fuming mad. How dare Brother Blood call my friends 'damned heroes' when they were none of those things.

My door slid open. I wiped around.

"What in the seven Hells do you want now?!"

"Did I miss something?"

It was just Phoenix. I sighed in irritation.

"I thought you were Slade, sorry," I said haughtily.

"Yeah, obviously."

Before turning my back on her I glared. I folded my arms over my chest.

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you or anyone else. So go away."

There was some silence.

"He does love and care about you, you know."

Looking at Phoenix I asked, "What?"

Phoenix sat down in my computer chair.

"You may not realize it but Slade does loves you like a son. He just doesn't know how to show fatherly affection is all. He especially can't say things to you."

We stared at each other silently for a bit. I decided to speak out my opinion.

"If he loved me _at all_, he'd listen to me when I tell him to let my friends and I go. Kidnapping and torturing a child is not love." Turning around, I stomped over to my bed, threw back the covers and got in, laying my head on the pillow. I pulled the covers over my head. "Now leave me be before I get even more pissed off."

Phoenix sighed.

"I have told him countless times to tell you, but that's definitely not going to happen. So I'll do it for him." Ignoring her, I closed my eyes, but my ears didn't stop listening. "When your mom was sick and in bed, dying, Slade had to leave on business. He called the night before she died, the day he was supposed to be home, and asked Wintergreen how she was doing. Wintergreen told her that he was going to ask you if you should end her suffering or not. Since Slade knows you so much he knew what your answer would be. He lied and said he had to stay a little longer. Then he asked to talk to me.

"Wintergreen gave me the phone, and when I said hello Slade did the only thing he ever did in front of me. Do you know what that was?" I didn't reply, so Phoenix continued. "He instantly started crying." My eyes shot open wide in surprise. I pretended to be asleep. "He told me that he was a bad stepfather and said how much he loved your mom and how hard it must be for you. He was even worse for wear when Venus was killed. He blamed himself for not being able to stop you sooner. He just couldn't hold in all that pain.

"He knows he can come to me whenever he needs to because I'm not quick to judge since I've been through the same pain. Wintergreen's death was hard for all of us too. I watched him bury Wintergreen and he cried then too. Then he saw you by his grave. He almost couldn't keep his sadness away from you. So, he lied, and said he had another business trip to attend. He came inside and told me to keep an eye on you while he was away so you wouldn't do something drastic or stupid."

Phoenix chuckled softly.

"He was so mad at me when I told him you had gone to take the trash out. He heard the explosions when he flew over them in his jet and he knew you would go and see what was going on. He wasn't just angry either; he was afraid you'd get hurt or worse, killed. So I teleported him and myself to the city and found you hovering over Kimblee, your sword raised and claws extended on your hands. And, well, you know the outcome.

"Slade has only two fears; losing you and the demon. And you can't forget that he has issues, just like all humans. He's just not able to tell others in case they judge too harshly because he has to keep driving fear into people's hearts. If he doesn't his image will shatter like brittle glass. Fear is the thing that drives him forward, to help him accomplish what he has to do. He just doesn't realize how much he's hurting inside when he bottles it all up.

"I've discovered that Slade's the kind of guy who you really hate but want to pity at the same time. You just have to give him some time to pull through." I heard Phoenix stand and push my chair back up against the desk. "If you just talk to him, he might open up and talk to you too.

"Oh, and, don't worry; I promise I won't tell."

After Phoenix left and the door shut, I sat up in bed. I wiped the tears from my eyes with the palm of my hand.

_Sorry Wintergreen._

Throwing my covers off, I stood up and left my room. The door shut behind me. I walked down the hall and headed for the training room, hoping Slade was there so that I could punch him in the face for his stupidity. Walking in I saw Slade sitting at a table, looking at something. I stopped a couple feet behind him.

"What the fucks the matter with that brain of yours, huh?" I asked irritated.

"I assume she told you?"

Snorting I folded my arms over my chest.

"What the Hell did you think I would do; call you a fucking cry baby the rest of my life? Showing that you have emotions makes you human. Didn't your mom ever tell you that?"

Slade shook his head.

"No, she died before she had the chance to."

Blinking, I slowly lowered my arms.

"She…died, when you were young?"

Slade took his mask off to rub his eyes with his hand.

"Unfortunately." He paused. "My father told me crying was for the weak hearted and emotions were just a waste of time. He would beat me half to death to prove his point." My stomach churned. "When I was 15, I killed him and left, and started living on the streets." My sword appeared in my hand. "Wintergreen found me at 16 and helped me into the army illegally, saying I was 18. Those men's stupidity surprised me greatly. Years later, I met Adeline Kane and she easily defeated me in hand-to-hand combat. We soon fell in love and got married after the army. I proposed to her during the Ishbalan War before we even knew of the Alchemists. After coming home we decided to have kids, so we had two; Grant and Joseph. I soon became a mercenary/assassin.

"One night one of my rival assassins kidnapped Joey and threatened to kill him if I didn't back down from my new deal. My rival had a blade to my son's throat and was ready to kill him if I tried to stop him. Acting as fast as I could I saved my son. But at a price."

I stepped up beside Slade. He was staring at a photograph of a younger him, a woman, and two little boys. I assumed this was Slade's family. He still had his right eye.

Laying my sword on the table beside the photo, I said, "You have a new family now."

Slade looked up at me right as I turned and started to leave.

"Rocky-?"

The door closed before he could finish. I stopped outside the door, staring at the floor. I raised my right hand to my face to stare solemnly at it. It curled into a fist. I swung my arm out to the side, punching the wall with the bottom of my fist.

_Why do I do this crap?!_

Storming off down the hall I returned to my room. I paced around it, trying to figure out something to do. I could go play on the Wii and Twilight Princess, but those didn't seem very appealing at the moment. Stopping with my head lowered and my hands curled into fists at my sides, I realized something was nagging at me. There had been several times where I heard about the Ishbalan War but knew nothing about it or what caused such a calamity to happen in the first place. There was just one other person who mentioned about it to me, but I didn't think of it at the time.

I just had to know…

"Hey, Kimblee?"

"What brat?"

I sat down in the chair in front of Kimblee's cell. He had his back to me, lying on the cot inside.

Leaning forward onto my knees and looking at the floor, I said, "You and Slade mentioned something about an Ishbalan War, but both of you have failed to tell me what it was about." I glanced up at Kimblee. "What caused Americans and Alchemists to join forces against Ishbal?"

Kimblee didn't reply. He looked at me over his shoulder, a malicious glint in his eyes. He sat up and faced me.

"You really wanna know?" I nodded. "Oh I don't know; I don't think I should ruin that little brain of yours. That war had too much chaos for you to handle."

I glared at him.

"I've been through a lot of shit Kimblee. I think I can manage a little more."

Kimblee smirked.

"If you insist." I leaned back in my chair and folded my arms. "First off, I'm not American, I'm an Amestrian. I became a State Alchemist and was given the name "The Crimson Alchemist" because my alchemy creates bombs; they kill and spill almost every drop of blood in the human body. We were sent to Ishbal to help with the Annihilation Campaign. We swore to kill each and every, last Ishbalan; including the women and children." My left shoulder pulsed with pain. I flinched. "Your stepfather and I crossed paths once or twice, including his friends and girlfriend. The Americans didn't seem to like us very much, but we didn't particularly like them either. They didn't like the fact that we were taking over their job.

"So we finished the Annihilation Campaign with some of Slade's squads and left it at that. We returned home and never had to worry about another Ishbalan again."

I glared at him.

"You killed innocent people," I said angrily. "Why?"

Kimblee smirked.

"An order is an order. You never go against your Superior's commands."

We stared at each other silently for a while.

"You could've saved a few and they never would have known," I said. "They were just humans after all." Kimblee threw his head back and laughed. I glared at him harder. "What the Hell is so funny?!"

Kimblee slowly stopped laughing and looked back at me.

"You really are stupid aren't you brat? The sounds of people dying makes me feel very much alive. Working in the army does that to ya." Kimblee chuckled. "Your future self told me about how your father told you as a child that killing others made people weak. I believe that's what we were made for; to kill. Just like a pig, we slaughter it because it's just an animal. That's what humans are; animals. It's a great feeling when you kill someone. I bet you anything, even my own life, that you would kill Slade for everything he's ever done to you. You may deny it, but I know it's true."

My hands clenched into fists. Kimblee was really pissing me off. There was still one question I had to ask him though.

"Why did the war start in the first place?" I asked angrily. "What made you do it?!"

Kimblee smirked at me.

"An Amestrian killed an Ishbalan child," he said simply. "The Ishbalans wanted revenge for the loss of one, little life. Kind of a stupid reason to want to start a war, don't you think?"

My whole body was shaking from rage when Kimblee started laughing again. I turned around and stormed towards the door.

"I hope you rot in Hell, you psychotic Son of a Bitch," I said angrily.

Kimblee continued to laugh. The door slid shut behind me, drowning out the horrible laughter that continued to ring in my ears. I suddenly felt like puking, but kept it down. Reaching the kitchen, I walked in and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. I gulped half of it down. I leaned over the sink and puked up some water, but nothing else. I chuckled, realizing I probably looked drunk right now. I stood up straight and wiped my mouth. I finished the water when Slade walked in.

"Good, you're here. I need you to-" He stopped, staring strangely at my face. "Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded, grabbing another bottle from the fridge and taking a drink. "You and Phoenix need to go get dinner. You can get pizza if you want." Slade came up to me and handed me a blank check. I took it from him. "Try not to get into any trouble."

I narrowed my eyes at him jokingly.

"What, me, get into trouble? Palease!" I walked past him but stopped at the door, suddenly getting serious. "But, sure, I'll keep out of trouble. It's not like anyone is looking for me or anything." I looked at Slade. "Right?"

"Yes, that's right."

I raised an eyebrow at him, sensing that he wasn't telling me something. I shrugged it off mentally and left the kitchen, finding Phoenix at the front double doors.

"I was thinking we go to Papa Johns," she said. "I know it's your favorite place thanks to Slade."

I nodded.

"Yeah, Papa Johns is great."

Phoenix placed her foot on mine. She teleported us to an alley by a Papa Johns. She took her foot off.

"I realized earlier that only skin-on-skin contact burns you," she said before I could say anything. "But our feet are protected by our shoes, so yeah. Let's go."

We left the alley and entered the Papa Johns. We were the only customers available. We stepped up to the counter where one tall, muscular wannabe gangster was the only one working. He smiled warmly at us though and came up to take our order.

"What can I get you two kids today?" he asked.

I looked at Phoenix.

"You can order yours first. Then I'll order my friend's and mine."

Phoenix nodded.

"Okay." She turned back to the man at the counter. "I would like a large pepperoni, a large half cheese, half Hawaiian, and a small vegetarian pizza." I gaped at her. She looked at me. "I know you better than you think." She looked back at the man. "Also a two-liter Dr. Pepper and Pepsi."

The man calculated the price on his calculator.

"Your total is 28.97 dollars pretty little lady." Phoenix blushed horribly at the compliment. I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes. Yanking the pen from the guy's hand, I wrote the price on the blank check and handed it to him. He cashed it in then gave me the receipt. "Your pizzas will be ready in 10-15 minutes."

Phoenix smiled.

"Thank you so much."

The man winked at her.

"I deserve no thanks Sweetheart."

Phoenix blushed again. My arms were folded over my chest this entire time. I finally rolled my eyes. Stepping on her foot painfully, she got the message. We went to a booth and sat down opposite each other. I glared at her.

"You do realize he was flirting with you right?"

Phoenix glared right on back.

"He was just being nice."

I turned my head away from her and pouted.

"Uh-huh. I'll believe that when Slade let's my friends and me go."

Phoenix snorted in amusement.

"Jealous much?"

I humphed and ignored her. We heard the door open.

"Yo, what's up man?" the man at the counter asked the person that came in. "Haven't seen you for 4 years at least."

"The construction work and the supervising has taken a lot of time away from me," a man's voice said. The voice sounded familiar to my ears, so I continued to listen. Phoenix seemed to be doing the same thing. "I just got off work and decided to visit."

"And I'm very glad you did Xavier." Phoenix and I almost stopped breathing, our eyes suddenly wide open. "Be back to take your order. I have a few pizzas for two teenagers ready for them."

We heard the man walk away. Phoenix whispered to me.

"What should we do? Xavier is still a bad guy in our time. If he sees the both of us, we'll be in big trouble."

We heard Xavier sit down. I pulled out my black communicator. Pushing the button, I whispered into it.

"Slade, we have a crisis on our hands over here at the pizza place." Slade's face appeared on screen. "Xavier just walked in. We can't get away without raising suspicion."

Slade nodded.

"I'll be down there as soon as I can."

Closing the communicator, I returned it to my back pocket. The man behind the counter came back.

"Okay kids! Your pizzas are ready!"

I looked at Phoenix frantically.

"Xavier has no idea who you are. You have to get the pizzas."

Phoenix shook her head vigorously.

"I can't carry three pizza boxes and two 2-liter sodas all at once."

"Then make two trips!"

"Hello?! Your pizzas!"

Phoenix huffed at me. She stood up and went to the counter. I looked over the booth wall; the man that helped us handed Phoenix the pizzas.

"Where's your friend? Shouldn't he be helping you?"

Phoenix shook her head.

"We've been walking around town all day and he gets tired easily."

The man smiled.

"We're closing soon so I'll help you after I clock out. Be right back."

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, thank you."

I sat back down and sighed.

"Now what do we have here?" I almost jumped high out of my seat. I slowly looked over to my left and saw Xavier staring down at me with his arms folded over his chest in annoyance. I cowered back against the wall. "It looks like I have a mouse caught in my trap."

Trying to act innocent, I said, "I'm on vacation. You know, with my family?"

Xavier smirked cruelly at me.

"You're on vacation with a family that no longer exists?" he asked mockingly. "I had no _idea_ that was even possible." I looked down at the plastic bench sadly. "Word travels fast brat. Get used to it."

I suddenly found myself squeezing Xavier's throat and holding him up against the wall. My eyes flashed red.

"Rocky!" Phoenix yelled.

I growled in Xavier's face.

"You don't know the kind of shit I've been through the past two years!" I yelled angrily in a demon voice. "I killed my sister and now look at me!" Pulling Xavier away from the wall, I threw him to the floor. The man that knew Xavier was long gone. My claws and fangs extended. "Do you think I want this?!" Xavier didn't reply; he was breathing heavily, trying to regain his breath. I pulled my right arm back and clenched my fangs and teeth together. "WELL?!"

Someone placed their hand on my right shoulder. Xavier smirked while I continued to growl at him.

"Good of you to show up, Slade," he said. Standing up he smirked at me. "Good thing you have Slade to save your ass, boy." Slashing out at Xavier with my left hand, Slade grabbed a hold of it and pulled it back. I clenched my teeth harder and growled louder. Xavier looked up at Slade. "I suggest a collar and a leash for your pet, Slade." I lowered my arms and clenched my hands into fists, my claws going into the palm of my hands. "Otherwise he'll manage to kill someone. And we wouldn't want that would we?"

I struggled in Slade's grasp, but he held firm.

"I had just hoped we'd meet again in a more civil fashion," Slade said. "Rocky has just been having..." Slade paused, trying to think of a good excuse. "...Some anger issues. I thought letting him out for some fresh air would do him some good, but I can see that my decision was misjudged. I give you my full apologies for my stupidity."

Xavier nodded.

"I accept yours, but..." He looked down at me. "...I've yet to hear his."

I glared at Xavier dangerously.

Slade leaned forward and whispered into my ear, "Go on; apologize. The sooner you do it the faster we can go home. You've had a long day."

Slade slowly released my arms. He placed his hand on my shoulder again. Looking at the floor, I mumbled an apology. Xavier wasn't satisfied however.

"I can't hear you, brat."

Looking back up at him, I glared.

"I said, 'I'm sorry' and it won't happen again." Glancing at Slade I asked, "Can we go now?"

Slade nodded.

"Yes, we can." Slade looked back at Xavier. "Good night Xavier."

"Likewise." I continued to glare as Slade pulled me around. He pushed my shoulder lightly to get me going. Phoenix had the pizzas and sodas stacked on top of each other. Slade opened the door for her. She thanked him and walked out. Xavier appeared beside Slade and me, leaning against the door frame. "Remember what I said, Slade; a collar and leash will set your pet right."

My eyes flashed red again at his comment. I swallowed my pride.

"Thank you for that suggestion and I will keep that in mind, but I'm sure he will be fine from now on. Good-bye." Slade pushed me out the door and followed close behind me. We caught up to Phoenix at the end of town. We walked on silently for a few minutes, the cliff coming into view. Slade released my shoulder but continued to walk close behind me. "Why do you pick fights Rocky?"

We stopped walking. I looked at the hard, cracked ground sadly.

"He...talked crap about my family."

I continued to walk again. Slade sighed through his nose and followed me.

"You need to learn and ignore people when they say those kinds of things," he said concerned. "The results are always bad."

"Easy for you to say," I said quietly and sadly.

"No, it's not easy," he said in agreement. "But it doesn't hurt to try."

"Then why is it so hard?"

Slade didn't reply. The rest of the walk was in silence. Ten minutes later, we arrived at the bottom of the cliff. A large boulder rose from the ground to lift us to the top. We stepped off, the boulder falling back down to the bottom. We went inside and entered the kitchen. Phoenix set the pizzas and sodas on the Island when a new voice spoke to us from the door.

"Took you guys long enough."

I slowly turned around and saw Kimblee standing in the doorway.

"We had a...minor setback," Slade replied.

I glared at Kimblee.

"How did you-?"

"Slade let me out for good behavior," he replied mockingly. "And I'd like a slice of pepperoni, little girl."

Phoenix had just lifted the lids off the boxes when Kimblee said that. I sensed a lot of anger radiating off her because of being called 'little'. I didn't meet her gaze as she took out a piece of pizza and walked up to Kimblee, thrusting the slice in his face. I tried not to laugh as it slid off his face and landed on the floor. His right hand sparked with electricity for a few seconds.

"Why you little-"

I glared at him.

"I wouldn't do that if you don't wanna be put back in that cage, bakahead." Kimblee glared at Phoenix but said or did nothing. She walked up beside me and grabbed a slice of Hawaiian. Grabbing two slices of cheese, I said, "Don't worry about him. He acts like a jerk all the time."

Phoenix nodded.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Phoenix made a plate for Slade and Kimblee. She handed Slade his plate but threw Kimblee's to him. He caught it easily though. I grabbed the Dr. Pepper and vegetarian pizza. Phoenix grabbed the Pepsi and boxes. I took three water bottles out of the fridge for Courtney. Slade and Kimblee left. We left the kitchen and headed for downstairs. "Who are the waters for?"

"Cora," I replied as we went down the stairs. "She hates carbonated beverages because she says it's like drinking battery acid."

"Makes sense." We walked through the door and stopped in the open space that led up to the cell my friends were occupying. We set the boxes and sodas down. Phoenix went to type in the new code (I couldn't do it myself anymore). Knowing Beast Boy, I picked up the vegetarian pizza. "Okay guys; dinner's ready. Time to eat."

Beast Boy jumped up immediately. He ran over to me and yanked the box from my hand; he almost gave me a cardboard cut (they were worse than paper cuts). He tore off the lid and grabbed a slice. He instantly fell on his butt when the pizza went into his mouth. I grinned.

"It's that good I take it?"

Beast Boy grinned behind his pizza. He closed his eyes.

"Youv beft!"

Sitting down, I took my first slice from my plate and placed it in my mouth. It truly was a 'melt-in-your-mouth' kind of good. The others joined in and grabbed a slice of their favorite pizza. Cora, Sheilee, and Lea sat by me.

"How's your wing?" I asked Sheilee.

Both of her wings moved around.

"They work really great actually," she said happily. "And it's all thanks to you."

I almost choked on my pizza.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Sheilee didn't answer. "Sheil-"

Hearing the door open suddenly, I looked around and saw Slade standing in the doorway.

"I need to speak with you."

Nodding, I stood.

"Okay." I followed Slade out of the room. The door slid shut behind me. We stopped and Slade turned around. "What's up?"

"Kimblee is going to stay in your room for a while until I figure out what to do with him. While he's there, I want you to make sure you don't pick a fight with him."

Folding my arms over my chest, I narrowed my eyes at Slade.

"How do you know he won't-?"

"He has already promised that he'd be nice," Slade interrupted. "I suggest you do the same."

Staring at Slade a few seconds longer, I turned around to face the door, which slid open.

"Yeah, fine, whatever." I looked at Slade out from the corner of my eye. "But he's out of there if he says anything stupid about my family or me."

Slade nodded.

"Fair enough."

Lowering my arms, I walked back inside, the door sliding shut behind me. I sat back down.

"What did he want?" Lea asked, still angry at Slade for what he did to me.

I shook my head, not wanting to get in an argument since everyone still remembered what Kimblee had done to innocent people.

"It's none of your business."

"But-"

Looking up from my pizza, I glared at her.

"I said it's none of your business, so stop trying to pry."

Lea suddenly dropped her slice of pizza back into the box. She stood up and stormed to the opened cell.

"I've just lost my appetite. Good night."

Lea went to the farthest corner and sat down, resting her head against the side of the cage. Courtney looked over and glared at me.

"Way to go, dumbass."

She, too, stood up and joined Lea. They began to talk quietly to themselves. Sheilee nudged me in the side.

"She's been really worried ever since that day," she said (she was referring to the day Slade could've killed me). "She just doesn't like being here."

Without taking my eyes off Lea and Cora, I nodded in understanding.

"Can't say I like it much here either."

"Yeah..."

Still not taking my eyes off my two best friends, I stood up.

"I'm going to bed now. G'night."

I left the room, the door sliding shut behind me. I returned to my room. I saw Kimblee sitting on my bed, looking at the picture frame on my bed-side table. I glared at him.

"You look like an idiot in this photo."

Walking over to him, I snatched the frame off the table.

"Just leave it alone, okay? It's the only photo I have of my whole family and I don't want it ruined like the last time."

Kimblee just shrugged and got up. He went to his cot and laid down on it. He stared up at the ceiling. I placed the frame back on the table and got into bed too.

"Who painted the phoenix?"

I looked over at Kimblee. I then looked back at the ceiling.

"Phoenix painted the whole room," I replied. "But why do you care?"

"Curious."

Rolling onto my side, I stared at the picture frame.

"Curiosity killed the cat," I stated.

"At least the cat gets to know."

Closing my eyes, I smirked.

"True."

Kimblee and I became silent. The lights turned out (Kimble was sleeping by the switch). Soon the silence was bugging me.

I assumed the same went for Kimblee because he asked, "What happened exactly?"

"With what?" I asked confused.

"Your parents; what happened to them?"

I didn't answer right away.

"None of your business, sorry."

"Fair enough."

We went silent again.

"Why do you even care?" I asked suddenly, curious.

"Again, just curious."

"Works for me."

The silence came back. Kimblee sighed.

"Hurry and go to bed, brat."

I, too, sighed.

"Gladly, Jackass."

I slowly fell asleep.


	29. Fights And Apologies

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

You can't believe how lazy I have been with typing this chapter. It has really been a nightmare. And I am at least 3 or 4 chapters ahead of my typing. I hate it when I am so lazy (and I don't think it helps since I have a shortened school day). Even weekends have kicked me in the ass with boredom and laziness. (Goes to sulk in a corner)

Take care,

**RockyVRWolf**

* * *

"I think I understand your problem."

I leaned my sweating head against the wall of the training room, breathing heavily with my eyes closed.

"Yeah, I'm practically part demon, that's my problem."

"That is part of the problem, yes, but the most part is your anger," Slade said. "But you can't get angry enough this way. Something unexpected must happen first."

I thought back to the night two weeks ago when Xavier had to talk crap about my deceased family. Ever since then I would have nightmares of my parents and sister getting killed by my hand. I would plunge my hand into their chests, pull out their hearts, and squeeze the rest of the life out of them, blood bursting then raining down on me, covering me in blood. I woke up panting, sweating, and scared out of my mind. Kimblee told me he would be awake when the nightmares occurred. According to him, I would thrash around in my sleep and get tangled up in the sheets. And, every once in a while, my nails would extend into claws then quickly shrink several times until I woke up with the claws gone.

I hadn't told Slade any of this information, but I thought now would be the best time, since we were on the subject of hate and resentment.

"Xavier..." I said, almost too quietly.

Slade stopped in mid-sentence.

"What about Xavier?" he asked, a bit concerned.

Opening my eyes, I looked up at Slade.

"Ever since the night at the pizza place, I've had nightmares about killing my deceased family." I stopped, sensing Slade's discomfort on this sore subject. He came over and sat down beside me. "Just thinking about what he said makes my hand twitch." My right hand had been twitching horribly. I looked down at it wearily. "It's like it's trying to refrain itself from coming out, but at night..." I looked away from Slade and my hand. He placed his large, gloved hand on my smaller, twitching one. He squeezed it slightly and it stopped twitching. I slowly looked over at it, my eyes narrowed, almost closed, in sadness. "How do you do that?" I asked. "Why does it listen to you and not me?"

Slade didn't reply right away.

"I think it's because I have control," he finally said. "It's like when I first told you of your powers. Like them, back then, you couldn't control them like you desperately wanted to. You needed help, just like you need help now." He paused. "Of course, some of that help almost resulted in your death."

I stood up abruptly and walked forward, away from Slade. Folding my arms over my chest, I stared silently at the opposite wall, my eyes still narrowed in sadness.

I remembered that day like it was just yesterday. That night, that horrible secret that was never told to anyone, still haunted my subconscious. It was painful, so painful, like thousands of needles piercing my skin. I never told anyone, and I mean _no one_, about that night. It just wasn't there burden to bear.

"Why does everyone remind me of my past?" I asked annoyed. "I know those memories by heart but everyone has to keep reminding me." I turned around and asked angrily, "Why?!"

Slade was still sitting against the wall, staring at me expressionlessly. He shook his head.

"I don't know why. If I would make a guess I would say it's because people don't realize they do it."

We stared at each other for a few, long moments before I sat down on the floor cross-legged, without unfolding my arms.

"I really hope you weren't insinuating we try that method again." Slade didn't answer. I glared at him angrily. "Slade, I told you straight out that we'd never even think about that method _ever_ again! You even promised you'd throw it all away! Did you fucking keep that shit?!" Slade stared at me for a long time silently before looking down at his feet. I looked away from him out of anger. "Do you have any _idea_ how hard it was for me to stay awake and feel all of that pain while every drop of my blood was drained out of me?!"

I looked back at him.

"You were there, you heard me! You listened while I screamed in pain! I almost died that night that lasted for three, long, agonizing, painful hours Slade! Fuck, I wouldn't mind this time around to let them consume and kill me, but I know you Slade! I know you would _never_ let it kill me! I know you'd put me through all that pain all over again just so I can continue being your fucked up Apprentice!"

Standing up I yanked my dog tags from my neck and threw them at my feet. Raising my foot encased in Chakra, I stepped down on them. There was a loud _Crack!_ when they broke. I stared down at the broken pieces then up at Slade, pure anger in my eyes. They flashed red. Slade looked up at me, his eye narrowed.

"And you know what?" Slade didn't reply. "I've just realized, that my problem..." I took a step toward him and pointed my finger at his face. "...Is you."

Lowering my arm and turning around, I stormed out of the training room, expecting Slade to run after me. He didn't, much to my relief. Entering my room and walking past Kimblee's cot (he was playing with cards), I went to my bed and plopped down on it, lying down and resting my hands behind my head. I stared at the phoenix on my ceiling angrily.

"What's wrong with you?" Kimblee asked.

I rolled over so that my back was facing him.

"It's none of your goddamn business."

"Whatever."

Silence followed. The sound of Kimblee flipping cards was starting to piss me off greatly. I quickly sat up and got out of bed, walking towards the door.

"Cover for me," I said. "I need some fresh air."

Kimblee nodded, not looking up from his card game as I passed him.

"You owe me one, brat."

I nodded, reaching the door. It slid open.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, whatever."

I left the room, the door sliding shut behind me. I ran through the hideout to outside, heading for the cliff. Jumping off it, a boulder rose up to meet me. I landed on it in a crouch. It led me to and arrived in the outskirts of town by the time it was almost night fall. I landed in a hidden area away from the few people that were laughing and joking like normal people, having fun. I envied them for it. I walked by a construction site with burly muscled men in hard hats, dirty jeans and white shirts, and black boots caked with mud and plaster.

"Be careful with that shipment! We don't want giant, iron pillars falling on innocent people!"

"Yes sir!"

I stopped and glared over at Xavier holding a clipboard. He was instructing some of the construction workers to do certain tasks. One of the workers saw me glaring daggers at him.

"Hey kid! This is private property right now! Amscray!"

I looked over at the worker, my eyes flashing red. I saw Xavier look over at me out of the corner of my eye. He lowered his clipboard onto a makeshift table then came toward me. He ordered the worker away. I looked over at him when he came up to me and grabbed my arm in a vice-like grip. He pulled me closer to him.

"You persistent little Bastard! I am working right now! If Slade won't put you on a short fucking leash, then I will!" He pushed me away then pointed in the direction of the lair. "Get the fuck out of here and go back to your owner!" Anger boiled inside of me at the mention of the leash. Xavier glared at me. "Fine, Jesus! We stop work in ten. Leave me be until then, then meet me over at that old, abandoned warehouse." He pointed at the building; it was several yards away from the construction site. "Understand?" I growled, fangs poking out. "I'll take that as a yes. Now beat it!"

I turned around and left the construction, hiding in the shadows for a few minutes. Xavier went back to his clipboard and work. A few minutes later and he was the only one left. He took out a cell phone and dialed a number. I growled, loosing all sense of my real self when I realized he was calling for some backup. My fingers ached. My anger got the best of me. My eyes turned fully red, my claws and fangs grew out sharp, and I was ready to shed more innocent blood. I got down on all fours and ran towards the warehouse to wait for Xavier and his pitiful backup.

**Ten Minutes Later...**

The warehouse door creaked open. Xavier and the man from Papa Johns entered the old building and the lights flickered on. I was crouched in the upper corner behind Xavier. My blood red Chakra was formed around me in the shape of a wolf, my Chakra bubbling like hot lava.

"Why'd you bring me here, Xav?" his stupid friend asked. "I thought you said we'd be going to your place for some beers?"

Xavier ignored him and walked in farther, searching the warehouse for me.

"Rocky! Where are you?! I have no time to play games!" I ran across the ceiling, completely undetected. "Show yourself you coward!"

I growled dangerously and ran around the ceiling, stopping directing above Xavier and his friend. I jumped off the ceiling, aiming for their heads to tear off with my claws. Xavier pushed his friend away, turned, and sliced out at me with a hidden Samurai sword. I back flipped several times in mid-air then landed in a crouch, sliding back before stopping a few feet from Xavier and his friend. His friend turned around to look at me.

"Hey! It's that kid from two weeks ago! What the hell is wrong with him Xav?"

Pulling my body back, I charged at Xavier, my claws digging into the floor. I jumped and attacked him with my claws. He put his sword up in defense just in time for me to scratch the shit out of it. He pushed me back with the blade of his sword. I landed in a crouch again and growled, fangs exposed dangerously.

"Snap out of it, brat," Xavier said sternly. I snarled. "You wouldn't want to hurt Uncle Xavier now, would you? How 'bout I take you home back to daddy, hm?"

Growling, I spoke in the demonic voice that I was given by Phoenix's demon.

"Home? I have no home!"

I disappeared then reappeared behind Xavier. I jumped at him. He spun around and sliced me in the chest, drawing blood. I flew back and landed in front of his friend. I growled at him. He was very fast and it pissed me off. He glared at me.

"I honestly don't wanna hurt you," he said, holding his sword in front of his face in defense. "But if I must, then I will."

Xavier ran at me, the sword tip trailing on the floor behind him and creating sparks. He pulled it over his head, aiming for mine. I grabbed the blade with my clawed hand. Xavier continued to push it downward. Growling, I pulled the sword toward me. After pulling Xavier over my head, I heard him crash into the floor. I turned around and ran at him on all fours. He looked up and stood part way when I rammed my head right into his chest.

Xavier flew back by the force of it, crashing into the wall. He dropped his sword. I landed, sliding forward a few feet. Xavier grabbed the hilt of his sword and stood up on shaking legs. I attacked as he put his sword in front of him to defend himself. He quickly jumped onto the wall and pushed off with all his might. He jumped over my head. I braced my clawed hands in front of me and grabbed the wall. I turned sideways on it in order to see Xavier on one knee, using his sword to hold him up. He stood up and turned around to look at me.

I vanished in an afterimage then reappeared on the ceiling. Xavier's friend ran up to him.

"Where'd he go Xavier?"

I watched intently as Xavier deviously grinned and grabbed his friend. I growled.

"Rocky, I have a snack for you!"

"WHAT?!" Xavier's friend struggled in Xavier's strong hold. "What did I ever do to you?! Let go of me!"

Xavier ignored him.

"Come on Rocky! You must be very hungry! He's got more meat on his bones than an elephant!"

Xavier's friend looked at him annoyed.

"Are you calling me fat?!" he shouted. Xavier didn't reply. "I thought I was your friend you Bastard!"

Xavier quickly turned his friend around to stare coldly at him.

"This is payback for giving food poison on my pizza three years ago!" He turned his friend back around and held his blade to his struggling friend's throat. "Come on out Rocky! He's completely fresh! You _can_ eat him! It would make my job of killing this idiot easier!"

I swiftly ran around the ceiling, deciding on the best opening to attack Xavier on. I decided attacking him from the side was the best way to do it. Leaping at Xavier's left side, I readied my claws to shred him into millions of pieces. Xavier pushed his friend away when he saw me out of the corner of his eye. Turning to face me, he pulled out a gun and fired it straight at my forehead. My eyes widened in surprise when a dart pierced my skin and the force threw me back.

Crashing into the floor, I slowly started loosing consciousness. My claws and fangs started to shrink back to normal as darkness slowly clouded my mind. Xavier approached me with his sword raised in front of him. I slowly closed my heavy eyes and then...

Nothing.

**Three Hours Later...**

"Why'd you use me as bait for Xavier?!"

"I had to get him to me somehow," Xavier replied. "Nothing personal."

"He could've eaten me!"

"You're still here, aren't you?"

"Not the point Xav! You threatened my life!"

I stirred in my restless, nightmare-filled rest, listening to Xavier and his friend arguing. I slowly opened my eyes but shut them again because of the blinding lights above me.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay. I'll make it up to you by buying you coffee for the rest of the summer. Deal?"

There was a pause and then...

"Hey! He's coming back around!" I opened my eyes a crack and saw Xavier and his friend approach me. I tried to get up and move, but I was tied up by rope and chains. My right hand lying by my side twitched. "What's wrong with that hand?"

Xavier glanced at his friend.

"Shut up Xaldin!" He turned back to me. He got on one knee to get down to my eye level. "Rocky? Can you hear me?"

I slowly looked up and glared at Xavier.

"You better untie me right now or I'll-"

Xavier interrupted me by looking over at his friend Xaldin (which is the name of a Kingdom Hearts 2 character).

"Xaldin, go get me a medium cheese pizza and a two-liter Dr. Pepper from your pizza place. I need to speak to Rocky alone."

Xaldin gave him a quizzical look.

"Talk to him about what?"

"Just do it please." Xaldin hesitated. "Now you idiot!" Xaldin meeped and ran out of the warehouse, slamming the door shut behind him. Xavier looked at the door a few seconds before looking back at me. "I'll untie you if you promise not to attack me. 'Kay?"

Weighing my options, I continued glared at Xavier. If I allowed him to untie me, I could quickly escape. Unfortunately I wasn't sure if Xavier would try and attack me. After contemplating for a good few minutes, I made up my mind.

"I promise." My hand twitched a few times. "But I will not hesitate if you try to hurt me in any way."

Xavier leaned forward and grabbed the knot of the rope and started to untie it. He threw it aside then started on the chains.

"Sorry about that headache that you might be having," he said, unraveling the chain around me. "I had to tranquilize you while you were all demonic and stuff." Xavier threw the chains aside. I cracked my neck and knuckles. I felt fatigued as I laid my head against the warehouse wall. Xavier sat down next to me. "I guess I'm to blame for provoking you in the first place."

I rolled my head to the side to look at him.

"Is that why you had your friend leave?" I asked.

Xavier looked at me.

"Xaldin? Well, I just didn't want him to hear what I had to say to you." I nodded. "So you'll hear me out?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, go ahead."

Xavier gave a nod.

"Right, well, for a week after that night at Xaldin's work, I thought about the things I said. I've been wanting to apologize for being a Bastard but I would never be able to get to your place on that cliff since I can't rock climb." I glared at him. Xavier sighed. "I know what's it's like to lose someone you love and care about. And, no, I'm not making this up."

I shrugged.

"Fine, continue."

Xavier nodded then continued.

"Anyway, I, too, was in the army. I was about 19 when I met Slade and fought with him in Ishbal. We both worked with Alchemists. Years later, two of my best friends, after the army was over, became assassins. You know one of them already." I gave him a confused look. "Slade was my first best friend ever until he killed my other best friend. They became rivals. One night, they were pitted against each other, assassin versus assassin. Slade was experimented on in the army, which allows him to use 90 percent of his brain, fast reflexes, and quick healing abilities.

"So, on that one night, Slade's and my best friend kidnapped Slade's son and threatened to kill him if Slade didn't back down from my friend's new deal. I heard that Slade's rival had a blade to his son's throat and was ready to kill him if Slade tried to stop him. Acting as fast as Slade could, he saved his son."

_One night one of my rival assassins kidnapped Joey and threatened to kill him if I didn't back down from my new deal. My rival had a blade to my son's throat and was ready to kill him if I tried to stop him. Acting as fast as I could I saved my son. But at a price._

Hearing what Slade said a few days ago to what Xavier said now, I noticed that their stories were pretty much the same. I decided not to unveil this new discovery to Xavier, so he continued.

"Anyway, I wanted revenge on Slade for killing one of the few friends I had, so I became a Bounty Hunter, killing other assassins and, eventually, Slade. We crossed paths once or twice, but he always managed to escape me.

"But then, a third chance presented itself to me when I found out Slade's location. That cold, cloudy day I took over Slade's hideout, I knew it was finally the time to finish the job I was set out to complete, without fail. What I didn't count on, was you."

I snorted.

"It's not like I had a choice."

Xavier nodded.

"Yes, I had heard about you before," he said. "Your mother reported you missing. You were gone at least a full year if I'm not mistaken. I was surprised to see you still with him."

I looked up at the ceiling.

"I was 14 when he kidnapped me the first time from our car. He made me do things that I swore I would never do. I almost killed my friends, stole things, and was practically turned into a Stockholm syndrome patient, doing everything Slade ordered me to do. I escaped a year later when my friends were out of school and could come rescue me. I rescued them instead after trying to kill them.

"We stayed with the Teen Titans in Jump City for a while. Slade sent a robot clone of himself and it almost killed me. I returned home but was kidnapped a second time for at least three weeks." I looked at Xavier. "Then you came along." Pausing, I looked away. "I thought Slade was going to kill you..."

"I thought so too."

I looked at Xavier with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Then why are you still here?"

Xavier stared at me for a while before sighing. He glanced at the door.

"Slade...is strange, to put it lightly. He asked me why I wanted him dead, so I told him. The more we talked, the more I noticed how sad he was becoming." Xavier sighed and looked at me. "He seriously looked like he was going to cry. He told me he hated what he did but he had to do it in order to save his son. So of course I couldn't blame him for that. I would do the same if I had a kid." Xavier paused. "He told me he was sorry. He also revealed to me things he never told anyone else, not even his deceased ex-wife."

I furrowed my brow.

"Do you mean his father?" I asked.

Xavier blinked at me.

"He told you about his father?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, he said when he was fifteen, he killed his father."

Xavier shook his head.

"That isn't all that happened."

I gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"I've got the pizzas Xav!" Xavier and I looked up and saw Xaldin coming towards us with a pizza box and soda in hand. He looked appalled all of a sudden. "Why'd you untie him man?!"

I glared and then looked away.

"He's not in his demon state anymore Xaldin," Xavier said. My right hand twitched. "We were just talking."

Xaldin placed the pizza box and soda down in front of me.

"You owe me three months of coffee, bro," Xaldin said, opening the box and soda. "Eat up kid. Not sure why he's feeding you when he's just going to kill you in a few minutes."

I looked at Xavier and glared. Xavier glared at Xaldin.

"I quit that job two years ago you dumbass. Besides, Slade would kill me if I killed his stepson." Xavier looked at me. I continued to glare at him. "You haven't done anything wrong, so there's no point killing you. Slade would kill me if I did anyway."

Xaldin laughed. I looked up at him.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked annoyed.

Xaldin stopped laughing and looked back at me.

"Who needs a father anyway?" he asked. My eyes narrowed in confusion. "All they do is disappoint their wife and kids. Right Xav?"

I looked at Xavier, still utterly confused. Xavier stared at his friend expressionlessly for a few seconds before saying anything.

"Go away Xaldin."

"Huh?"

Xavier glared at his stupid friend.

"It's one in the morning; you have work early."

Xaldin shrugged.

"Whatever dude. Later."

Xaldin turned around and left. Xavier looked at me and then pointed at the pizza.

"You should eat…" I folded my arms over my chest in defiance. "What's wrong?"

"What was Xaldin talking about?"

Xavier stared at me silently for a while. He slowly looked away.

"Slade, Xaldin, and I all have had shitty fathers. We killed our dads around the same age; Xaldin killed his at 18, Slade's at 15, and mine at 19. We went through the same shit when it came down with our families." Xavier paused and then looked at me. "Our moms died when we were all about 3 and 4 years of age. Our dads were abusive and they'd beat us on more than one occasion."

He paused again. He looked down at the pizza box.

"I'm not sure about Xaldin, but both Slade and I were-" Xavier stopped. His face paled horribly. "Excuse me please." Xavier stood up and walked off to stand behind some wooden and metal crates. Picking up a slice of pizza, I was about to take a bite when I heard Xavier puke twice. I suddenly lost my appetite. I threw the slice back in the box. Xavier came back a few seconds later. He sat back down beside me. "Sorry about that. Every time I think about it, the harder it is to just say it."

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye.

"I understand if you don't wish to tell me," I said. "I mean, I won't use it against you or anyth-"

"We were sexually abused."

Silence suddenly followed Xavier's remark. Xavier wrapped his arms around his stomach. I looked at the floor.

"I…I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't know-"

"Don't worry about it." I looked at Xavier. A tear trailed down his cheek. He furiously wiped it away. "We don't know if they meant to or not, but we killed them anyways. It was better to do that than risk getting more of the abuse."

We fell silent. Staring at Xavier sadly, I blinked. I took a quiet, deep breath.

_'I have to talk to Slade.'_

I stood up suddenly.

"I should leave. Slade might be looking for me right now."

Xavier stood up too.

"Yeah, same here. I'll let Slade know later what happened here tonight."

We fell silent again. I was about to walk past him, but Xavier decided to wrap his arms around me in a vice-like grip. I was an inch taller than him, so had my neck on his shoulder. Even though he instantly stopped hugging me, I was still wide-eyed. I regained my composure rather quickly.

Looking at Xavier, I asked, "What was that for?"

Xavier smiled a watery one.

"It seemed like the right thing to do."

We stared at each other in silence for a long time. I looked towards the door.

"I really should go now."

Xavier nodded.

"I'll take you to the edge of town."

We exited the warehouse. We started to walk past the construction work.

"What are you building?" I asked.

Xavier and I stopped to look at the construction.

"Just a small mall," Xavier replied. "I decided to use my skills for something useful." We continued on our way. Minutes later we arrived at the edge of town. We turned to look at each other. "I'll visit Slade tomorrow. I live with Xaldin so I need to hurry and get back there." I nodded. Silence fell upon us again. Xavier pushed his hair back with his hand. "See you tomorrow I hope."

Nodding again I said, "Yeah, same here." I paused. "Well…good night."

Xavier nodded.

"Good night kid."

A chunk of rock came out from the ground underneath me. Starting to fly forward, I stopped and turned to look at Xavier.

"Slade won't tell me where we are and I doubt he ever will. So could you probably tell me?"

Xavier looked to the sky to marvel at the beauty of it.

"We're not far from Las Vegas. We're just small town folks."

Staring at Xavier, I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Xavier."

Taking off into the air, I made my way back to Slade's base.


	30. Making Important Plans

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

I wasn't as lazy with this chapter as last chapter. Sometimes I hate being lazy.

Take care,

**RockyVRWolf**

* * *

I was having a good dream when Kimblee decided to give me a rude awakening.

"Get your ass out of bed, brat," he said, pushing down hard on my chest. "There's a visitor waiting for you with Slade and your breakfast."

I bolted up out of bed.

_Right, Xavier._

I smoothed my hair back, but it came back forward. Rolling over, I got out of bed and stretched my arms over my head. Grabbing fresh clothes, I quickly dressed while yawning. I rubbed the back of my head after another stretch.

"Thanks Kimb," I said, "for covering for me last night."

Looking at him, he shrugged.

"I didn't have to," he said. My eyes widened slightly in surprise. "He didn't seem to be around last night."

I frowned.

"Strange…" Turning around to face the door, I started to leave. "Thanks anyway."

Leaving the room, the door shut behind me. I walked down the many halls to reach the kitchen/dining room. Walking inside, I saw Slade and Xavier talking. Upon my arrival, Xavier stopped speaking and looked up at me. He closed his eyes and grinned, teeth slightly exposed; his canines were fairly pointed and sharp.

"Morning!" he said cheerfully. "You slept well after last night I hope."

I stared at Xavier. I quickly glanced at Slade from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, I did. How 'bout you?"

Opening his eyes, Xavier said, "I slept like a baby. Then I came here at 8 o'clock this morning and Slade and I have been chatting ever since." I shifted my eyes to look at Slade. He just sipped his coffee. "Don't worry…" I looked back at Xavier. "…he knows and he's not mad." I looked back at Slade and stared at him with an unreadable expression. Walking over to my chair beside him, I pulled it out and sat. Slade pushed a plate towards me; bacon, eggs, and an English muffin with peanut butter on it. I nibbled on my bacon as Xavier continued. "Now Slade and I were trying to figure out a way to stop your demon transformation before it gains full control of your mind and body."

I finished my bacon and eggs. I started on my muffin.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked, my voice a bit muffled from the muffin.

Xavier looked down at the floor and started rummaging through his bag. He pulled out two different things and set them on the table; a black, leather collar and a black box. I eyed the collar wearily.

"Here's the collar idea," Xavier began, looking up at Slade and me. "If he starts to turn demonic, a microscopic mechanism will go off and trigger an electric shock, which will shock the demon blood away."

I glared at the collar. Slade seemed to sense my anger.

"Rocky has been through this situation once before," he explained. "He would rather avoid another encounter."

"Really?" Xavier asked surprised, looking at me. "What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

Leaning back in my chair, I folded my arms over my chest.

"Painful. And bloody," I said. "Not to mention gaining a scar or two."

Xavier looked between Slade and me a few times. Using my eyes, I pointed at Slade. Xavier stopped at him.

"What did you do?"

Slade didn't reply. Clearing my throat, I pointed at the box.

"What's in the box?"

"Oh, just a few tranquilizers," Xavier replied, opening the box. "And since you mentioned it, here's my other idea." Xavier looked at Slade. "It will require a tracking device."

Slade nodded.

"Rocky has one on his communicator."

Xavier looked at me.

"If you start turning into your demon self, the tracker will alert Slade of it and he can find you to tranquilize you. Since it worked well last night, I'm sure it'll work again in the future." Xavier paused. "Can I see your communicator."

"Um...yeah, sure." Going to my pocket I pulled out the comm. and handed it to Xavier. "Here."

Xavier took it from me.

"Thank you." Taking out another smaller box from his bag, Xavier pulled out a flat, metal device and wedged it between the top and bottom. The top popped off. Xavier examined the inside for five minutes before placing a tiny sensor chip on the tracking chip. After putting the communicator back together, Xavier handed it back to me. I put it back in my pocket. "So, we're good with this plan?"

I glanced at Slade. He nodded.

Looking back at Xavier, I said, "Yeah, the plan sounds great. I think it'll work out well."

Xavier smiled. Kimblee walked in and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge as Xavier started putting his stuff away. Slade took the box of tranquilizers.

"You're not selling drugs are you?" he asked, seeing the box.

Rolling my eyes, I said, "They're tranquilizers for me, dumbass."

Kimblee sat on the counter and took swig of water. He pointed At Xavier with his water bottle.

"Who is this guy anyway?"

Xavier snorted.

"Figures you'd forget," he said. "It's not like I hadn't served in the Ishbal War with you for two years or anything."

Kimblee suddenly smirked.

"Ah Xavier; now I remember." Kimblee took another swig of water. "Still as cocky as ever I see."

Xavier scoffed.

"You were and always will be the cockiest man in the world, Kimblee."

Kimblee's hand crackled with electricity. I didn't like where this conversation was going. Pushing my chair back, I stood.

"I need to take a shower and everything," I said, giving a Xavier a grin. "It was nice seeing you again, Xavier. Hope to see you again soon."

Xavier grinned.

"Yeah, see you bud. Take care. And don't let shithead over here irritate you too much," Xavier added, motioning to Kimblee.

Without waiting to see if Xavier and Kimblee would fight like a bunch of idiotic cats, I left the room. I heard Slade move his chair back and tell Xavier that he would see him later. I stopped to wait for him. He arrived seconds later. Leaning against the wall, I glanced at him out from the corner of my eye, my arms folded over my chest.

"They seem to get along great," I said sarcastically.

"Yes, well, they have their bad moments."

My eyes shifted back and forth a few times, then rested back on Slade.

"Like you?" I asked. Slade's eye widened for a second. "And, yeah, I know; Xavier told me last night. I wish I could unhear all the things he told me." I paused. "I never thought a father would do that to his own son. I know my father wouldn't have done that to me."

There was silence before Slade sighed.

"I know he wouldn't."

We were silent for a long time. Raising my right hand to my face, I curled it into a fist and stared at it before placing my knuckles against my cool forehead. I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Now I know why you are the way you are."

Slade seemed surprised by my statement when he asked, "How so?"

There was a moment's pause.

"You like to hurt other people, like father, like son." I lowered my arm, opened my eyes, and looked at Slade. "You've killed countless, innocent people, Slade. Not one _single_ person deserves that." I paused. "Not even you."

Slade stared at me in silence. Walking off without another word, I returned to my room, took a long, hot shower and brushed my teeth, deciding I needed a good, long nap.

Upon closing my eyes, I instantly fell asleep.

* * *

"Wake up brat. You've been sleeping the day away. Move your ass."

I bolted up, feeling slightly dazed. Looking at Kimblee I noticed him packing a duffle bag with some of my clothes; socks, boxers, a few T-shirts, and my skate shoes.

"What're you doing?" I asked groggily.

Kimblee zipped the duffle bag closed.

"Packing some of your stuff."

"What for?" I asked.

Kimblee stood up straight and looked at me.

"Didn't your dear old daddy tell you where we were going?" he asked. I shook my head. "We're going to Slade's private beach."

Quirking an eyebrow I asked, "Slade's what?"

Kimblee sighed in annoyance.

"Are you deaf brat?" he asked. I glared at him. "It means we're going on vacation. Now get up so we can get moving."

Still not sure what the Hell was happening, I stood up and rubbed the back of my head. Kimblee threw a set of beach wear at me; a blue, no hood, sleeveless shirt, light blue shorts that went past my knees, and blue and black wristbands. After getting dressed in my bathroom, I left the room with Kimblee following behind me, carrying my duffle bag. I glanced at him over my shoulder.

"Where's your stuff?"

"Already in the training room."

Minutes later we arrived in the training room. We approached the others that stood in the middle. Kimblee and I were the last ones to arrive.

"Glad you two could join us," Phoenix said, "even though you kept us waiting for ten minutes."

"Sleepyhead here kept asking too many questions," Kimblee said, motioning to me.

Looking over and glaring at him, I said, "I was confused, okay. Jesus." I looked at Slade. "So, where's this private beach Kimblee was babbling on about? And how are we getting there?"

"Teleportation," Slade replied. "Phoenix is sending the Titans, Kimblee and myself while Lea takes your friends, Abby, and you."

"And where's this beach anyway?" Robin asked.

Slade placed his hand on Robin's shoulder and grinned.

"You will see."

Robin rolled his eyes. I tried so hard not to laugh. Phoenix looked at the Titans.

"Lea and I can take two at a time," she said. "I'll take Raven and Beast Boy first and Lea can take Abby and Courtney." Phoenix looked at Ice. "Do you have a visual?" Lea nodded. "Okay, let's go."

They left and came back. Phoenix and Lea then took Starfire, Cyborg, Steven, and Sheilee and so on until it was just Slade, Robin, Kimblee, and me.

"Lea, take Rocky and Kimblee. Phoenix will take Robin and me," Slade said.

Lea nodded. Phoenix teleported Slade and Robin. Lea hesitated.

"Maybe we could-"

Shaking my head I said, "No." Kimblee looked at me. "We can never escape until everyone is safe. Now let's go before Slade gets suspicious."

Felling reluctant, Lea teleported us out of Nevada. We appeared in front of a mansion with a beach behind us.

"Slade and I will show you to your rooms," Phoenix said. "I'll teleport some of you."

Sheilee appeared beside me as Phoenix started teleporting some of the Titans to their rooms.

"I get to try flying tomorrow," she said. "Cool huh?"

I smiled at her.

"That's great Sheilee," I said. "I'll l make sure to be there."

Sheilee glomped me into a hug.

"You've been so great to me; I can't thank you enough."

Sheilee was at least a foot shorter than me, but I hadn't noticed it until now. I'm not even sure why I mentioned it now. I saw Slade smirking at me. I glared at him. He just shook his head.

"Um, Sheilee, you can let go now."

Sheilee quickly backed away and blushed.

"Sorry."

Phoenix suddenly teleported beside me.

"You and Kimblee are sharing a room next to Sheilee and Meghan's. It's better to share rooms since there are so many of us."

Nodding I said, "Sure, no problem."

Phoenix grinned.

"We'll walk since I still can't touch you." Phoenix led Kimblee, Meghan, Sheilee, and me to our rooms after we entered the mansion. Stopping at a door minutes later, it Slid open. Phoenix walked inside. We followed her in. She looked at me. "This is yours and Kimblee's room. You two should settle in."

Phoenix left with the two girls, the door sliding shut behind them. Kimblee's and my duffle bags were on our beds. I sat down on mine and yawned.

"That girl that hugged you has an automail wing." I looked over at Kimblee. "Why is that?"

I stared at him silently for a long time. It didn't show, but I felt a deep loathing towards Kimblee because of this. I looked at the floor.

"Your future self blew off her wing. She died of blood loss."

"I see."

We were silent again. I stood up abruptly, still staring at the floor.

"It doesn't matter because it will _never_ happen in this time, not while I'm still living. She's still alive and, soon, she'll be able to fly again." Walking past him I added, "Be weary of her. No matter what the time, she'll always wish to kill you."

I walked out of the room, almost walking into Sheilee. I looked up at her.

"Is Kimblee in there?" she asked. My eyes widened slightly as I nodded. She thanked me and walked past to enter my room. I expected some yelling and cursing on Sheilee's part, but none came. Back-tracking to look inside the room , I saw Sheilee having a calm and quiet talk with Kimblee. I was even more surprised when Kimblee nodded in understanding. "So just keep yourself away from me, 'kay?" Sheilee came out and saw my worried look. "What?"

Recovering quickly and shaking my head I said, "Oh, nothing."

Sheilee nodded and returned to her room. Kimblee came out of our room to stand beside me.

"She didn't seem that pissed," he said. I looked at him. "Even though she should be."

I was surprised to hear this but it did not show. Meghan and Sheilee came out of their room. We walked down the hall, eventually meeting up with Cora and Ice.

"Does anyone know why Slade is doing this?" Cora asked, looking at me as she did so. I glared at her. "What?"

"I only learned about this whole thing 20 minutes okay. Geez!"

Cora blushed.

"Sorry."

Beast Boy suddenly came running around a corner, panting from his obvious run.

"Good thing I found you dudes! Slade said...that if we want to go to the beach...tomorrow, we can't be late...for dinner."

Putting my hands in my short's pockets, I grinned.

"You want to go to the beach tomorrow, huh?"

Beast Boy nodded frantically.

"Heck yes! Hurry up!"

We followed Beast Boy down a few halls. He led us to a dining room. We sat down, Cora and Sheilee on either side of me. Lea sat next to Cora and Meghan sat next to Lea. Phoenix appeared at the head of the table. She set a large, closed pot on it.

"Well, I really hope you guys will like Slade's and my combined cooking," she said, lifting the lid. Steam poured out of it. "Dig in to some spaghetti everyone!"

The pot was passed around the table. Everyone got some on a plate except Beast Boy. He sighed. Telling Cora and Sheilee that I would see them tomorrow, I got up, picking up my plate, and walking towards the adjourn kitchen. Phoenix started to pass me when I whispered something into her ear. She nodded and then vanished. Grinning, I walked into the kitchen and saw Slade sitting all by himself at a small table. I sat down beside him.

"I honestly don't think they'd care if you ate with them," I said, taking a slice of garlic bread and biting into it. "It's your house."

Slade grinned as I slurped in a few noodles.

"I would rather avoid the glares I know I'll surely get if I'm even in the same room."

I nodded, taking another bite of bread.

"Underthandable." I swallowed. "Even though I loathe you to an extent, I don't think it'd be fair for you to eat by yourself, so I'll just stay."

Slade frowned at me.

"You don't have to stay."

Chuckling I said, "Too bad old man. Deal with it." Slade scoffed in amusement. I slurped in more noodles and then another bite of bread. "Oh and Beast Boy might be in here soon to-" The kitchen door slammed open. A big, green blur pounced on me, knocking me completely out of my chair and onto the floor. The blur was Beast Boy as a dog and he frantically licked my face. "B-Beast Boy! St-Stop it boy!"

I was laughing so hard that I felt like my stomach would burst. Beast Boy stopped licking and smiled down at me with a giant doggy grin. He turned back into his human form.

"Dude, I can't thank you enough for what you did for me back there," he said, referring to the tofu I told Phoenix to go and get for him. "If I was a girl, I'd so give you a kiss right now."

Laughing I said, "You gave me enough to last the whole vacation B."

Slade snorted in amusement. Standing up, Beast Boy grabbed my hand and lifted me off the floor. I grinned when Beast Boy glomped hugged me.

"You're the greatest friend in the world dude! Even Cyborg wouldn't give me tofu." Beast Boy stepped back and grinned. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Beast Boy turned around and left. I continued to stare after him long after he was gone. What Beast Boy said about me being the greatest friend in the world to him didn't make me happy. If I was such a great friend, wouldn't my friends and sister have escaped by now?

Slade snapped his fingers in front of my face, making me lose my train of thought. I looked over at him.

"Your food is getting cold."

"Oh, right, sorry."

I sat back down in my chair. Slade returned to his chair too. I stared at my plate.

"Are you alright, Rocky?"

Picking up my fork I replied, "Yeah, I'm okay. I just have a lot on my mind right now." I ate some more spaghetti. "So I was wondering why you decided to allow everyone to come here."

Slade stared at me as I ate my last bite of bread.

"Does it matter why?"

Pouring myself a glass of water I said, "Well I assume it would need to."

Going to his utility belt, Slade pulled out a deck of playing cards. I finished my dinner and downed my glass of water. Pouring more into my glass, Slade pulled the cards from the box. He started shuffling them.

"I think all people deserve a vacation every once in a while, don't you?"

Watching Slade shuffle the cards I said, "I suppose."

Phoenix suddenly walked into the kitchen. She placed her plate in the sink and then sat down opposite Slade.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," she said, looking at the cards in Slade's hands. "And I wouldn't mind playing poker."

I grinned at her.

"I'm game."

We looked at Slade. He smirked.

"Five-hand Poker it is."

As Slade dealt the cards, Phoenix summoned poker chips. She quickly sorted them into three piles and handed one each to Slade and me.

"Ante up," she said.

We all placed a white chip (1 dollar) in the middle. Phoenix placed two cards in the middle. Slade returned two as I placed in three. Once we had our new set of cards, Phoenix placed a blue chip (5 dollars) and I put in five white ones. Slade examined his cards carefully.

"I will raise you a red chip," he said, tossing it in with the money pile.

I gaped at him. A red chip was worth 25 dollars. Either Slade was bluffing, or he had the highest hand (Royal Flush). Phoenix folded. I narrowed my eyes at Slade's hand and then looked back at mine. I had two aces (heart and club) and three kings (spade, heart, and club). I knew for a fact that Slade couldn't have a Royal Flush of hearts or clubs, but there was a slim chance of spade's and diamonds; it all depended on what Slade and Phoenix had thrown out in the beginning.

Deciding that I wouldn't take my chances, I folded. Slade took the pot. I glared at him.

"What exactly did you have?"

Slade set his cards down for Phoenix and me to see. We gaped at the cards on the table.

"B-But...it's all junk!" Phoenix said in surprise. We both looked at Slade. "Why'd you take such a huge risk like that?"

Slade gathered the cards and smirked.

Passing the deck to Phoenix, he replied, "A poker player never reveals his secrets."

I sighed in irritation. Phoenix started shuffling the cards.

"He does have a point." Phoenix dealt the cards and we anteed. We played several more hands until I was too tired to see or think straight. "Well, I'm going to bed. I'm tired." Getting up from my chair I added, "Good night."

I returned to my room. Kimblee was already in his bed.

"Where've you been kid?" he asked without looking at me.

Getting into bed, I yawned.

"Slade, Phoenix, and I were playing poker," I replied, getting under the covers. "Slade kept kicking our butts." Closing my eyes I said, "Good night Kimblee."

I instantly fell asleep.

**Next Day...**

"Hey! Wake up!" My eyes shot open. Beast Boy was hovering over me. "We're going to the beach after breakfast! Come on!"

Beast Boy ran out of my room before I could say anything. Sitting up I stretched. I got dressed in clean clothes, took a wet comb to my hair, and brushed my teeth before heading out to breakfast. Arriving in the dining room, everyone was there except for Slade and Phoenix. Deciding to check the kitchen, I walked in and saw Phoenix cooking food in a skillet and Slade flipping pancakes on a griddle. Trying hard not to laugh, I remembered Phoenix and my conversation in the beginning about Slade liking pancakes or not.

"Didn't know you could cook," I said to address myself.

Slade chuckled.

"Then you don't know me very well." Slade pointed to a stack of pancakes and vegetables on a plate beside him with his spatula. "That's for the Changeling."

Glaring at him for the 'Changeling' comment, I stepped up beside Slade and picked up the plate.

"That _Changeling_ has a name you know," I said. "Maybe you can start saying it." Slade glanced at me before looking back at his pancakes. He smirked.

"I think I can manage."

Smiling I said, "Thanks." I left the kitchen and gave BB his breakfast. He looked at me confused. "Tofu pancakes and vegetables just for you. Slade made the pancakes."

Beast Boy grinned.

"Schweet! Tell him thanks for me."

Nodding I smiled.

"Sure thing." I returned to the kitchen but stopped mid-step. I was surprised to see Slade actually eating a pancake. "So you do eat pancakes!"

Phoenix quickly vanished with the food when I said this. Slade gave me a quizzical look.

"Who said I didn't?"  
Closing my mouth, I shook my head.

"Nevermind." Picking up my plate, I sat down across from Slade. "Beast Boy said thanks for the pancakes by the way."

I cut up my pancakes. Slade and I ate in silence. Phoenix returned and sat down next to Slade.

"Well I'm ready for the beach," She said. She looked at me. "Are you?""

Finishing my last bite of pancake and downing my milk, I nodded.

"Yeah, can't wait."

Slade finished his breakfast. He took his and my plate to the sink and started washing them with hot water.

"You two can take the others to the beach. I'll clean up the dishes and kitchen."

Phoenix nodded and grinned.

"See you in 15?"

"Most likely," Slade replied.

"Okay. Come on Rocky." Standing up, I followed Phoenix out of the kitchen. "Okay guys, if you'll follow me, we'll go down to the beach."

Everyone got up except for Abby, Cora, and Ice. Phoenix took the others out of the dining room. I stayed with my two best friends and sister.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

Cora shook her head. "No, but we wanna know why Slade let us come here."

Shrugging I said, "All he said was that everyone deserved a vacation every once in a while."

Cora and Ice glanced at each other but said nothing. Shrugging again, I left. Abby followed me.

"Are you okay?"

Stopping to look at her I said, "Yeah. Why?"

Abby looked at the floor.

"You just seem so sad," she said. "I've felt it ever since Olivia-"

She stopped. My eyes narrowed in sadness.

"I won't lie." Cora and Ice walked past us without a word. "For several weeks I've had nightmares about what I did. I would bolt out of bed from fright. It's the worst feeling in the world. And, yes, I'm very sad. I just hide it with a fake smile because it's so much easier to do it that way." Abby looked up at me with tear-filled eyes. I gave her a weak smile. "At least we have each other."

Abby didn't reply. Since I was way taller than her by about a foot, I hovered over her. Wrapping my arms around her, I hugged her tightly. She cried against my chest. Looking past her shoulder, I saw Slade standing by the corner of the wall. I was glad he abandoned the eye patch; it was nice seeing the concern in both of his eyes.

Slade quickly left down the hall and out of sight. Closing my eyes, I continued to hug my sister.

_Everything will be okay._


	31. A Greed Filled Vacation

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

I wasn't as lazy with this chapter as last chapter. Sometimes I hate being lazy.

Take care,

**RockyVRWolf**

* * *

"You look good in shorts," I said, laughing at Slade. "I'm just so used to that damn armor," I added quickly upon seeing Slade's glare. Leaning back on my beach towel, coated in sun block spray, I stared at the beautiful, clear glistening water. "And I won't lie, but I expected old, wrinkly skin."

Slade ignored my last comment. He set his towel next to mine and sat down on it. I saw Sheilee building a sand castle with Lea, who placed water on it to keep it together. Robin was sitting alone with Starfire. They were talking to each other when Starfire pointed to something on his chest. He talked as she listened. Beast Boy, Cora, and Raven were playing in the water...well BB and Cora were. Kimblee would make a sand castle and then blow it up, cackling madly from the sound.

"Kimblee was like that in Ishbal," Slade said suddenly. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "No one in my division liked him very much."

I nodded in agreement. Looking back up I saw Robin approach us with his towel. He sat down between Slade and me. I looked at him.

"Hey, having fun?" Robin lay on his towel to look up at the sky. Something on his chest by his heart suddenly caught my attention. I looked at his face. "Is that what Starfire pointed to earlier?" I asked. He nodded. "What is it?"

Slade looked at Robin's chest and saw the mark.

"It's just a scar," Robin said, not opening his eyes. "I got it when I was 15."

"How'd it happen? Who gave it to you?"

Robin didn't reply right away.

"I was still with Batman when it happened," he finally said after sitting up and propping his arm on his knee. "We were chasing after the Joker one night and he shot me, the bullet mere inches from my heart. The Joker got away because Batman tried to save me. After I woke up from a small coma, Batman told me that he didn't want me to be a hero anymore. We had a fight about it and I left to Jump City and formed the Titans. I blamed the Joker for Batman's and my argument. I haven't spoken to him since."

After staring at Robin's face a while longer, I looked to the sky.

"You know, when I was at the Academy training to be a Ninja in Japan, my mother wanted me to quit. She didn't want me going back. She just didn't want to see her only boy get killed," I explained. "I refused her and told her that I'd get hurt eventually, so what would be the point of quitting then?" I paused. I looked down at my lap sadly. "Now I realize that I should have listened to her. Then...maybe, she and my dad would still be here..."

I stopped talking. Leaning forward, I reached back and pulled my shirt off my back. I could feel the sun's harmful rays beating down on my scarred back and shoulders. I smiled weakly.

"Then, maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't have these." I could feel both Slade and Robin staring at my scars. After looking at the water, I stood up. Slade followed me with his eyes. "I think I'll go drown myself now."

Walking towards the water, I stared up at the sun. The water was freezing, but I waded in anyway. I stopped when the water was past my navel and half way up my arms. I closed my eyes, still staring in the sun's direction. The slightly warm breeze picked up around me. The only thing I felt was the splashing of the water on my pale skin and the sun shining down on me. Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes and smiled.

_I will make you proud Mom, Dad, Venus, Wintergreen. I promise..._

Slowly falling over backwards, I landed and went under the water, feeling light as a feather. I hoped the water would drift me off to sea so that I would never have to return to my sorrows again.

I continued...to smile.

**That Night...**

"I can't believe you were really trying to drown yourself."

We were in the mansion's training room.

I glared at Slade.

"I hit my head on the sand; I wasn't trying to purposefully drown. Besides, _I was joking._"

Slade shook his head.

"Joking or not, you almost drowned. It was a good thing that Beast Boy was nearby to save you."

My eyes widened.

"Hey!" Slade jumped from the sound of my voice. "You said his name! You actually said it!" Slade gave me a quizzical look. "You called Beast Boy by his name!"

"Yes, so?"

I grinned.

"If that's not a miracle, then I don't know what is."

Slade glared at me as I laughed.

"Yes I'm sure it's very funny," he said, "but can we get back to what we are doing here?" I stifled my laughter and then Slade continued. "Now I want you to try punching me in the face."

I was suddenly serious, but also a little confused.

"You want me to what?"  
Slade folded his arms over his bare chest, narrowing his eyes at me.

"I meant what I said."

"Yeah, but why the Hell for?"

"It's a way for your body to have self control," Slade explained. "When you can stop yourself from punching me in the face, you'll have a little more self control. Understand?"

I gave him a quizzical look.

"What if I _do_ punch you in the face?" I asked.

"Don't worry; you won't be able to touch me. I can easily sense if you are self controlled or not." Slade pointed to his temple. "With fast reflexes and a 90 percent usable brain, I will know to stop you or not." He lowered his arm. "When I know you have self control, I won't try and stop you myself. Now, think of something that makes you very angry. Then come at me whenever you're ready."

Nodding, I placed my pointer and middles fingers together in a lowercase 'T'. I closed my eyes. Concentrating on the memory of when Kimblee told me of the Ishbalian war, my normal Chakra swirled around me. That memory was quickly clouded over by the memory of finding out that Slade kept the pills that had almost killed me 5 years ago. I remembered all the pain I went through.

This was a bad memory to remember, but it was too late; I couldn't change my memory.

_Fuck!_

Dropping to my knees, I clutched my head in my clawed hands. I tried to fight the demon blood, but it only made it worse. I could hear Slade's voice echoing in my head.

"You have to fight it Rocky! You can't let it consume you!"

My eyes went from red to blue and then back again a few more times. Lowering my hands to the floor, I panted heavily, trying to make the fangs and claws retreat. They slowly vanished. Sweat poured down my face and then landed on the floor.

"I-It...stopped." Falling over sideways, I fell to my side, most of my strength gone. I closed my eyes. I heard Slade approach me. "So...tired..."

I soon lost consciousness.

**Much Later That Night...**

I tightened my eyes before opening them. Looking over to my right I saw Slade sitting in a chair, staring at me. A med table lay over me.

"Good you're awake," he said, standing up and walking over to me. Slade pushed a button to put me in a sitting position. "I'm glad that you managed to stop the demon blood from consuming you." Slade paused, going to the back of his utility belt and pulling out a bottle of pills. I stared at the bottle expressionlessly. I knew which pills they were. "A very big part of me doesn't think this anger method is working, so..." Slade placed the bottle on the table lying across me. "...we need to switch to _this_ method."

Slowly raising my arm, I took the bottle in my hand and stared at it.

"I know this would be your last resort of gaining self control, but I need you to try and-"

The bottle clattered noisily to the floor after I threw it across the room and hitting the wall. I glared up at Slade.

"I told you before and I'll say it again; I..._am not_...going to take them," I said angrily, clenching my teeth tightly. "What I want _you_ to do," I pointed to the bottle, "is take that bottle, and shove it up your ass. And then, maybe, you'll see just how painful those damn things really are."

We stared at each other; Slade looking undisturbed by my 'shove-it-up-your-ass' comment and I continued to glare. Slade suddenly turned around and walked over to the bottle of pills. He picked them up and left. My glare quickly vanished once I realized how much of a jerk I was to Slade. He was only trying to help me, and I blew it up in his face. Looking at my lap, I sighed.

"Dammit." Getting out of bed, I left the infirmary and quickly found Slade. He stopped at the sound of my running footsteps. He turned around and stared at me. The bottle was still in his hand. Panting from my run, I snatched the bottle from his hand. "We'll...continue this...anger method for now. But if...after a while...it shows little to no...improvement..." I paused, quickly regretting what I was about to say. "Then I'll take them."

Slade and I stared at each other for a couple of silent minutes. I soon regained my breath.

"Meet me back in the training room in 15."

I nodded seriously.

"Okay."

Slade turned and walked away. Staring after him for a few seconds, I looked at the pill bottle in my hand. I clenched them tightly. Sighing, I put them in my belt and returned to my room. After taking a quick shower and I got dressed, I returned to the training room where Slade was patiently waiting for my arrival.

"We'll do this for an hour or two tonight, then most of the day tomorrow," Slade said. "And Kimblee talked about you and a few friends going to a haunted house on my beach tomorrow night. I have given permission to have Phoenix and two others go with you."

Taking off my shirt and throwing it off to the side, I nodded.

"Beast Boy and Cora might be interested." After doing a few leg and arm stretches and cracking my knuckles and neck, I bent my knees in a crouch and held my right hand off to my side. "Do you think a Chakra punch would be more affective?"

Slade shrugged.

"It might. You may give it a try."

Nodding, I closed my eyes and thought of Kimblee and me talking about the Ishbal War. His maniacal laughter filled my ears, crushing all other thoughts and sounds out. I gritted my teeth and curled my right hand into a fist. With my fist and memory in place, I opened my eyes and ran at Slade. My fist glowed with Chakra as I got closer. Pulling it forward, I aimed my fist at Slade's face.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Feet from Slade, I stopped, but fist did not. There was a loud _Crack!_ once Slade grabbed my fist. My Chakra vanished. My arm shook in Slade's hold. He slowly lowered it.

"Very good." Slade released my fist. "Now...do it again."

I nodded, returning to my original spot in a spiral of wind. I repeated the same memory in my head. Again my fist was encased in my normal Chakra as I ran at Slade a second time. As I got closer, my eyes flashed red. I threw a more powerful punch at Slade's face as fast as I could. Slade grabbed it, but he was pushed back a few inches. Without waiting for Slade to let go, I returned to my original spot and started again.

**Two Hours Later...**

I leaned against Slade's right shoulder, panting heavily. I hadn't taken a single break since I returned to the training room. I didn't stop because I wanted to finally gain some self control. At one time I thought I would stop myself, but Slade had grabbed my fist anyway. I had done it several more times, but the more I did, the weaker and sweatier I became. Soon I was too exhausted and had fainted momentarily.

When I was half awake, I found myself being carried by Slade over to the wall. He had set me against it and sat down beside me.

Suddenly, Slade pushed my sweaty bangs out of my face. I closed my eyes.

"You made progress tonight," he said. "If, by tomorrow, you manage to stop yourself before that house trip, we might not have to go to Plan B."

I maneuvered myself to lean my back against Slade.

"I hope so."

Slade wrapped his right arm around my chest and rubbed my left arm.

Slowly drifting off to sleep, I heard Slade say, "Good night...my son..."

I found that this time I didn't care so much.

**Next Afternoon...**

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_Crack!_

My Chakra flew past my head. I clenched my teeth in annoyance. I pulled my fist out of Slade's grip and stepped back.

"What the Hell am I doing wrong?! Every time I perform the same process, I feel like I will stop myself! Yet you still stop me!"

Slade didn't seem to be listening. He was examining his hand that he'd been using to stop me with. It was slowly turning black and was bleeding profusely. He looked up at me. I quickly calmed down as I stared back.

"We need to take a break," he said. "And when we get back, I don't want you to use anymore Chakra punches. I don't feel like having my hand ruined anymore than it is."

Slade walked past me.

"What happened to your fast healing abilities?" I asked.

I heard Slade stop and look at me.

"What?"

I glanced at Slade out of the corner of my eye.

"You can use 90 percent of your brain, you have quick reflexes, and you have fast healing abilities, correct?"

Slade's eyes narrowed at me slightly.

"How did you know of my healing ability?"

I blinked.

"Xavier told me. I guess that's why you're so difficult to defeat." Slade didn't reply. "And wouldn't your hands heal quickly enough for me to continue using my Chakra punches?"

Slade slowly looked back down at his hand; it was already close to its original color. Slade clenched his hand into a fist. Blood dripped from his fingers. I turned to look at him straight on. He looked back up at me.

"I think a normal punch would suffice better."

Still staring at Slade's bleeding hand, I said, "Yeah, okay." Slade left without another word. Raising my hand to my face, I clenched it into a fist. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

I went over to the wall to wait for Slade.

**An Hour Later...**

I ran at Slade. A shadow clone aimed a punch at the back of his head. Two others aimed for both sides. I clenched my teeth tightly.

_Come on clones!_

Slade destroyed the two clones coming at him from the side. He destroyed the clone behind him with a roundhouse kick. Then he finally had me to deal with. Slade looked back at me right when my fist was inches from his face.

Then the most remarkable thing happened...

My fist stopped just centimeters from Slade's nose. Slowly lowering my arm, I got a better look at him. Slade smirked.

"Very good." I lowered my arm to my side. It shook violently. "You can take a break."

_CRACK!_

Slade flew back by the force of my punch. He crashed into the floor.

"Dammit!" I shouted, holding my arm to my side. It didn't stop shaking. It seemed so angry that I was holding it that my claws clenched into my leg. Slade stood up and wiped his nose, which was bleeding terribly. Blood dripped from his hand. "I...I'm sorry!" There was another _crack!_ as Slade pushed his nose back into proper alignment. His nose stopped bleeding almost instantly. I took a step back when Slade looked at me. He came towards me. "I...I didn't-"

My uncontrollable clawed hand swiped at Slade when he was right in front of me. Slade easily grabbed it. I stared slightly wide-eyed with my mouth part way open at Slade. I couldn't read his emotion. A sudden, horrible mental image appeared in my head. I tried to pull my hand free.

"W-Wait! I didn't mean-!"

I was suddenly dumbstruck. Slade pulled my fingers towards him. He stroked my palm with his pointer finger. Closing my mouth, I swallowed hard. Looking down, I watched Slade gently stroking the palm of my hand. For someone who used his hands more than normal, Slade's hands were quite gentle. I slowly looked up at Slade with upset eyes.

"Don't apologize," he said before I could do just that. "Some times they have a mind of their own, hm?" Slade looked up at me when he asked this. It took me several seconds to get my head to nod. Slade lowered my hand and smiled once the claws had vanished and my hand stopped shaking. "I'm glad to see that you're making progress." Slade paused. "You should get some rest."

Slade walked past me. I continued to stare forward until Slade shut the training room door. Slowly looking down, I raised my hand to my face. I gazed at it sadly; Slade's blood was still on it. I clenched my hand into a fist.

_I won't let it consume me._

I continued to stare at my fist.

**8 O'clock...**

"I see it up ahead," Kimblee said to Phoenix, Cora, Beast Boy, and me. "About five more minutes."

Cora looked at me.

"Why did we agree to come here?" she asked. "Zombies and ghosts don't even exist."

Beast Boy looked appalled upon hearing this.

"Ghosts and zombies do too exist! Look at Meghan; she's a vampire! How can you not believe in zombies?!" Beast Boy looked at me. "You believe in zombies, don't ya Rocky?"

I shrugged.

"Not sure." Beast Boy's ears drooped down and backwards. "But anything is possible."

Beast Boy grinned.

"You bet dude!"

"Shut up brats," Kimblee said. we made it to the front door of the haunted house. "We're going to split up." He looked at Phoenix. "You get to take Beast Boy and Courtney. Rocky's coming with me."

Without another word, Kimblee blew the door down. Beast Boy glared at him once the noise settled.

"Great, wake up all the zombies why don't you."

Kimblee shrugged. He went in first. I followed behind him.

"Light," Kimblee said. Fire formed in my hand. "Let's go." We walked farther in. Kimblee pointed out a staircase. "Rocky and I will go upstairs. You can stay down here."

Beast Boy looked around and found another staircase leading down.

"Dibs on the basement!" Beast Boy ran to the stairs. He looked down them. "Dude, Phoenix, we need some light!"

Phoenix and Cora walked over to Beast Boy. Light formed in Phoenix's fist. Kimblee grabbed my arm and attempted to pull me up the stairs.

"Meet us back here in two hours!" Phoenix called to us seconds before we reached the top.

I pulled my arm free from Kimblee's grip.

"I can walk perfectly fine myself you know," I said irritated at being pulled along.

Kimblee ignored me. I looked to where he was looking. We were in a long dark hallway with several doors along both sides. Some had dried black stuff on them that I assumed was blood. Kimblee walked to the first door and opened it. He quickly shut it.

"Closet," he said. We continued on to the next few doors. By the time we reached the fifth door, it was unlocked. Kimblee opened it; it was a bedroom. We stepped inside. Old toys lay around the dust-covered floor. An old molding bed lay in the corner by the boarded-up windows. "Do you wanna bet there's a skeleton in that closet?" Kimblee asked, pointing to said closet.

Smirking at him, I said, "Go look for yourself."

Kimblee humphed in amusement. He went to the closet and opened it. Nothing came out.

"Just more kid crap," he said, sounding disappointed. Kimblee shut the closet door. "Let's go."

We left the room, continuing on our way. Ten or so minutes passed as we made our way around a corner to another hallway.

"Why did you wanna come here exactly?" I asked suddenly.

Without looking at me, Kimblee replied, "I thought you could use a break away from Slade, that's all. You've had enough crap coming from him."

Without any other words to pass between us, we continued on our way in silence.

**10 O'clock...**

Kimblee and I descended down the stairs and met up with the others. Beast Boy was grinning from ear to ear.

"Dudes, I totally scared the crap out of the girls!"

Cora bopped Beast Boy in the head. Her temple throbbed.

"Don't gloat."

Cora walked past Beast Boy and went upstairs. Beast Boy rubbed the sore spot on his head. Phoenix grinned at me.

"He pretended to be caught by a killer clown. It was just a vacuum cleaner though."

I chuckled.

"Yeah, that's Beast Boy for ya." I paused. "So, what's it like down there?"

Phoenix shrugged.

"Kind of boring, but there was blood on the walls, if that counts as exciting," she said. "I think people may have been slaughtered here because there are so many weapons and a lot of blood down there."

I nodded.

"Yeah, there's a lot of blood on the walls upstairs. We also found someone's skull."

Phoenix grinned and nodded.

"Sweet. See you in two hours?"

"Yep."

Phoenix nodded.

"Okay, laterz."

Phoenix and Beast Boy followed Cora up the stairs. Going to the basement stairs, Kimblee and I descended. Once we got to the bottom, we could see that the whole room was made of gray stone with doors that were bloodstained. There were no windows, lights, and the room was very large. We could hardly see the end of it. I shuddered.

"This place reminds me of an Insane Asylum," I said.

Kimblee looked at me in surprise.

"You've been inside an Asylum before?" he asked. I nodded. "Why?"

"Class trip my Sophomore year," I said. "I didn't like the fact that there were no windows and that it was so eerily cold. And you get an uncomfortable feeling around all the insane people in cells and everything. I really wish I had been sick that day." I looked around. "At least it's a long, giant room."

Kimblee nodded in agreement.

"Come on. We have some doors to open."

For about an hour we examined all the rooms. Kimblee told me that Phoenix had been right about this place. He assumed that the house was built on top of an Asylum for evil purposes, such as killing the victim after they had been tortured for a long time. For what reasons, Kimblee didn't know.

We soon arrived at the locked door at the end of the room Phoenix had mentioned earlier. It was a very tall door; I had to strain my neck upwards to see the top.

"Well, I guess this is the end of the line," I said. I looked at Kimblee, who was standing beside me a few feet away. "We should go back upstairs and wait for the others."

Kimblee looked over at me with slightly narrowed eyes. I was surprised by the look.

"I can open this door," he said, almost like he was in a trance. He looked back at the giant door. After clapping his hands, Kimblee placed them on the door. There was a small explosion, making the door open slowly. Kimblee lowered his hands and then looked at me. "See?"

I grinned nervously.

"Heh, yeah, I see."

Without another word, Kimblee walked through the door. I hesitated. There was an eerie feeling inside the room that I didn't like. I looked behind me but saw no one. Turning back to the room, I entered it and approached Kimblee. It was completely pitch black inside the room. Raising my lit hand, I looked around to see how big this place was. I couldn't even see the walls on any side (except for behind). I would've missed Kimblee if he hadn't said something.

"Looks like there's nothing here." I looked over at him. He was looking up towards the ceiling. The eerie feeling intensified as I stared at him. My ears began to ring. I placed my hand to my right ear. "You feel it too, don't you?"

I looked at Kimblee, cringing at the increasing sound of the ringing in my ears. I clenched my teeth in annoyance. Soon the ringing was hurting my ears. I fell to my knees, clutching my aching head. I could feel Kimblee staring at me. My eyes were almost bulging out of their sockets as I stared at the floor hard.

"Hurts, doesn't it kid? All the dead souls hanging around this place are calling for you," a voice said inside my head. "They want you to free them from their torment. Only a demon can free the angry souls?"

I screamed from the splitting pain in my head.

_Wh-What's...wrong with...me? Why does it h-hurt so m-much?_

"Free their souls boy. Only a demon like you can do that."

The ringing instantly stopped. My body was shaking. I was breathing heavily, looking at the floor. Kimblee was trying to get through to me.

"Rocky? Rocky?! Rocky, can you hear me?! Rocky!"

I heard the door beginning to close. My eyes widened as the door was shutting completely. I felt Kimblee jump beside me when the door slammed shut.

"The souls affected you too it seems, boy. You look human, but I'm guessing that's not the case." The new voice paused. "It's been a while hasn't it, traitor?"

Kimblee helped me to my feet. Slowly turning around, I saw a man standing in front of the door, smirking. He wore a black vest over a black tank top, black jeans, black round shades, and black bracelets and he had black hair. He also had sharp, shark-like teeth in his mouth. For some reason he reminded me of me when I was in my demon form. I glared at him, my teeth clenched tightly.

"Greed..."

I looked at Kimblee.

"You know this person?" I asked angrily.

"Yes, he does." I looked back at Greed. "He betrayed me and my comrades. And that is something I will never forget." Greed slowly started changing dark blue, starting from his feet and traveling upwards until it covered his head. He had sharp claws on his hands, large fangs in his mouth, and red eyes. My right hand twitched violently just by looking at him. "And I will kill him for what he has done."

I growled; even his voice sounded similar to mine.

_Damn..._

Greed attacked. Pushing Kimblee aside, I jumped back to avoid Greed's claws. Landing perfectly on my feet, I did a few hand signs. Shadow clones appeared along side me. Greed glanced at each one. My eyes widened when Greed attacked me. I put my arms up in a cross in front of my face to defend myself. Greed sent me flying back. I crashed into an old, wooden crate. It collapsed underneath me.

"Stop it Greed! It's me you want, not him!" Kimblee shouted.

Sitting up, I saw Kimblee clap his hands. He sent an explosion at Greed from the floor. My clones and I rolled out of the way to dodge it. It hit a wall somewhere off into the distance. Placing my hands behind my head, I jumped to my feet. Suddenly out of nowhere, a blue, clawed hand came at my face. After crouching down to avoid it, I aimed a normal punch at Greed's stomach. Something cracked loudly. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Wh-What?!"

Greed grabbed my hurt hand by the wrist. He pulled it away from his stomach before throwing me across the room. I crashed painfully into the floor.

"They call me the Ultimate Shield," Greed said. "No weapon can pierce through my body in this form. You may have broken two or three fingers with that pathetic punch of yours."

This was pissing me off. Slowly standing up, I looked at Greed, my teeth clenched in anger.

"What the Hell are you?!"

Greed lowered his 'shield' covering his head and grinned at me. His shark-like fangs glistened in the firelight.

"I am one of seven Homunculus," Greed replied. A bead of sweat trailed down the side of my face. "Homunculus are named after the seven deadly sins; Greed, Lust, Pride, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, and Sloth. It's very hard to kill a Homunculus; we're almost immortal. I have "died" only once. It will be impossible for you to kill me fully before I kill the traitor of my comrades."

I growled at Greed.

"You'll have to kill me first, you Bastard. But I'm not ready to die just yet."

My eyes slowly turned red, forming in like fire. My nails slowly grew into claws and my teeth into fangs. Then a new change occurred. My whole body slowly started to turn the color of ashes. The three broken fingers in my hand healed instantly. Upon seeing my transformation, Greed formed his head back into his Ultimate Shield. Getting onto my hands and feet, I dug my claws into the floor. Blood red Chakra formed around me and rose into the air in a spiral. I growled.

Without hesitation, I ran at Greed. I lunged at him, my claws at the ready. After scratching Greed in the chest, Greed flew back by the force of it. Kimblee dodged out of the way to avoid getting crushed by Greed. He looked up and glared at me.

"Watch what you're doing!"

I wasn't listening. Forming fire into my hand, I threw it at Greed. Greed jumped back to dodge it. He landed when I ran at him. Running past Kimblee and ready to attack Greed, he sent an uppercut to my face. Catching his fist in my jaws, I used as much strength as possible to break his hand right off. Blood sprayed everywhere. Greed stepped back in agony while blood continued to pour out from his wrist.

"That's twice I've 'died' brat," Greed said, his hand forming back. I spat his hand to the floor and disintegrated it with fire. "But it will take more than that to finish me off."

Without warning, Greed grabbed my neck and threw me across the room. Back flipping, I landed on my hands and feet. Countering, I launched myself at Greed. Greed front flipped over me. Landing on the floor, I spun around and lunged at Greed again. Greed turned around with a round house kick, catching me in the side of my head. Flying off to the side, I landed in a heap on the floor in front of Kimblee. Pushing myself up with my hands, I looked up at Kimblee. His look was not like Kimblee at all; he looked slightly afraid. Blood trickled down my forehead and past my eyes. I grinned at him demoniacally, my right eye almost fully closed and my breathing was heavy.

"What's the matter, you big chicken?"

Kimblee's eyes widened. With quick precision, I grabbed Kimblee and threw him and myself away from Greed's next deadly attack. Greed's claw plunged deep into the wall that was behind Kimblee. He desperately tried pulling his hand free. Standing up and facing him, I growled. Greed smirked at me.

"You're pretty fast for a brat," he said, grinning. "I was right in thinking you weren't a normal human. The color of your eyes, the sharpness of your fangs and claws, your voice, and the color of your skin is living proof that you're part demon." Greed pulled his hand from the wall after another hard pull. Part of the wall broke off. I growled at Greed from pure anger. "You will die for protecting that traitor."

Growling loudly in my throat, I ran on my hands and feet at Greed and attacked, ready for another battle.

**One Hour Later...**

Heavy breathing pounded in my ears. My heart was beating fast. I had 'killed' Greed 48 times. Greed has 'died' 49 times in total. I had one last resort. My heart beat faster that it almost hurt. It was as though it was trying to tell me something vitally important. My beating _**heart**_...

Something cut through the back of my mind. That was it! It had to be. There was no other explanation.

I dodged Greed's next swipe and landed in front of Kimblee, who had been cowering by the door. I made several clones. They attacked Greed to distract him long enough for me to make a few more hand signs.

"I need light to see Greed's, shadow," I said to Kimblee.

"What?"

Glancing at Kimblee out of the corner of my eye, I glared at him and growled.

"Make a fucking explosion!" Kimblee stared at me with narrowed eyes. Raising his hands, Kimblee clapped them together. I looked back at Greed, who destroyed my last clone. After looking around, Greed made eye contact with me. He turned and ran towards me. I growled. "Now!" Kimblee sent the explosion at Greed. "Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

My shadow extended towards Greed. Kimblee's explosion flew past him. My shadow connected with Greed's shadow. He instantly stopped moving. Raising my clawed right hand, Greed followed suit.

"Tch! What the Hell did you do to me brat?!"

I blinked. There was no emotion on my face.

"I used my Shadow Possession Jutsu to connect my shadow to yours," I replied. Slowly reaching back behind my belt, I pulled out a kunai and showed it to Greed. Greed copied me, but he had no weapon in his hand. "When I throw this kunai, you will too. But you have no weapon."

Raising and holding my kunai to my temple, Chakra formed around it. Aiming the kunai at Greed's heart, I threw it. The whole kunai went inside of Greed's chest. Blood poured down Greed's torso and stomach. Pain pulsed through my own chest and my heart; I was unfazed. Greed puked up blood. As I raised my right hand, Greed did the same. His hand shook. I felt absolutely no mercy towards this _thing_. Greed growled at me.

"Y-You brat...!" My hand glowed with red Chakra. "Wh-What are you...doing?!"

I slowly closed my eyes. When I slowly opened them, my eyes flashed.

"I'm going to rip out your heart."

Greed's eyes widened. His Ultimate Shield slowly vanished.

"W-Wait...!"

With inhuman speed, Greed's heart burst out of his chest. It landed right into my outstretched hand. The kunai slowly melted away from the Chakra. Squeezing his heart, Greed fell to his knees. My claws pierced the organ. Blood flowed down my claws and fingers. Landing on his hands, Greed puked up more blood. Squeezing it harder, the heart beat faster. Clenching my fangs harder, the heart exploded. Greed's eyes widened. They started to cloud over. Opening my hand, the remains of the heart burst into flames. Greed puked up blood again. Closing my hand into a fist, the heart died away along with the flames. Greed's life was slowly slipping away.

Greed fell over sideways, landing in his own pool of blood. I lowered my hand to my side. A black swirling ball formed in my hand. My Midnight Tornado steadily grew bigger. Kimblee gasped in disbelief.

"Rocky?" Slowly looking over at Kimblee, I stared at him emotionlessly. Kimblee swallowed hard. I could sense that he didn't like the calm look on my face. He stepped towards me. I stared at Kimblee, unblinking. "Rocky, Greed's already dead. You can stop now."

A growl vibrated low in my throat. My Midnight Tornado continue to grow.

"They're never really dead are they?"

Slowly looking back at Greed's unmoving body, I raised my hand forward. Midnight Tornado tripled in size. The whole room started to shake from the intense power.

"STOP! HE'S ALREADY DEAD!" I ignored Kimblee, My growl grew louder. Holding my other hand behind the Midnight Tornado, I aimed at Greed's body. I placed one foot back. There was an explosion behind me as Kimblee blew up the door. My Midnight Tornado was so big that I couldn't see around it. Midnight Tornado was ready. "ROCKY! DON'T-!"

Issuing a battle cry, Midnight Tornado flew out of my hands. As it sailed across the floor, the ground cracked and the walls started chipping away in huge chunks. Midnight Tornado hit the opposite wall. As the carnage was taking place, I threw my head back and laughed. My blood red Chakra swirled around me. Chunks of the walls and ceiling crashed around me. Someone grabbed my arm. I stopped laughing. Slowly turning around, I met face-to-face with Kimblee's frightened gaze.

"Rocky, we...we have to get out of here."

My fangs and claws slowly shrunk away. The color of my skin started changing back to normal. My red eyes slowly dissolved away back to blue. My mouth was half way open. Tears formed at the base of my eyes. Kimblee and I stared at each other. Rubble landed beside me.

_What have I done?_

Kimblee pulled on my arm. The floor shook dangerously beneath our feet. Closing my mouth, I nodded and ran with Kimblee towards the door. We jumped over the cement chunks that were slowly blocking the ruined doorway. The walls and ceiling continued to crumble around us. A hole started to form in front of Kimblee, who jumped over it. It continued to open up more as I got closer. I jumped, only to have more of the floor disappear. Falling, I managed to grab the edge with one hand. Lifting my other hand, I grabbed the edge and tried pulling myself up. The strain on my body from the long battle disabled me from pulling myself out.

"KIMBLEE!" Chunks of the ceiling fell through the deep hole behind me. "HELP!"

The room continued to shake even more violently. My fingers bled as I dug them into the floor. A rock fell on top of my hands. I lost my grip. My eyes widened as I started to fall.

"I've got you!"

Kimblee managed to grab my hand. As he slowly pulled me up, I grabbed his arm with my other hand. Digging my feet into the side, I pushed myself up. Kimblee pulled me up the rest of the way. Landing on my knees, Kimblee released his grip. I turned around to face the hole. Backing away, I looked at the hole. The room slowly stopped shaking. Then, silence. Looking in the hole, I couldn't see the bottom. I gulped.

"That...was close," I said laughing nervously. I slowly looked over my should while saying, "We should go find the oth-"

My eyes widened in shock as I stopped. A thick steel pole was sticking out of Kimblee's side. It had gone straight through Kimblee's stomach and out, almost touching the floor. I felt violently sick looking at the blood pouring around him. Sweat dripped down Kimblee's face. His body shook. Scrambling up, I ran to Kimblee's side and landed beside him on my hands and knees. Kimblee was on one knee. He chuckled like the madman he was.

"This is...wh-what I get for...a-actually s-saving someone e-else's...life." Kimblee fell over. He growled in pain. "Damn..." My body started to shake. Slowly reaching for the pole, I stopped. "Y-You have t-to p-pull it out."

My pupils restricted as fear grew inside of me. I reached for the pole again with a shaking hand. I clenched the end of the pole and started hyperventilating as I pulled on it. The pole wouldn't budge. Gulping, I grabbed it with both hands and pulled. The pole came free. I fell backwards from the force of the pull. Seeing the blood on the pole, I threw it at the hole. Standing on shaking legs, I walked behind Kimblee and sat down. Grabbing his arms, I pulled him up onto my lap. His head lay on my chest. Clamping my arms around him, I closed my eyes tight. Tears spilled fiercely down my cheeks. Kimblee breathed hot air on my chest.

"J-Just let it a-all out, Rocky," Kimblee said in a dying voice. I squeezed him tighter. "I-I won't be able to l-live...much...longer." Kimblee coughed, blood hitting my chest. "I-I have e-enough strength l-left for one more...bomb..." Kimblee started to cry. "I-I know y-you w-want nothing m-more than to die, R-Rocky. I-I can t-t-take y-you with m-m-me..."

My crying slowly stopped. Pulling my legs out from under me, I calmed myself down, breathing deeply. I nodded.

"O-Okay..."

Kimblee tried desperately to clap his hands. After he did (with difficulty) he wrapped his arms around my waist, laying his hands on my waist. He took a deep, shaky breath. A strange calm washed over me. I stared off into space with sad, narrowed eyes. There was silence.

"R-Rocky..." I blinked. "I...I d-did s-s-something...horrible... Y-You're home i-is g-going t-t-to-"

_FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

There was a flash of bright, white light as Kimblee's bomb finally went off.

**(Fade to White)**

"Rocky?!"

"Kimblee?!"

Staring silently and emotionlessly at the blood-stained floor between the hole and me, I heard someone slow to a walk behind me and then they stopped completely.

"Dude, Rocky, there you are," Beast Boy said. "We were worried that you and Kimblee had-" Beast Boy stopped. "Rocky, you're bleeding." I didn't reply. "Where's-?" Beast Boy stopped again. "Did Kimblee do this to you?!" I still didn't reply. I could sense that Beast Boy saw the hole and the blood-stained floor. Beast Boy swallowed hard. "Is...Is Kimblee...dead?" I didn't utter a sound. Kimblee managed to blow himself up into nothing, but I only took damage to my waist. My hips bones were slightly visible. "We should get-"

"Go away."

"Huh?!"

Continuing to stare, I said, "Go...away..." Beast Boy didn't move. _Go_...away." When Beast Boy didn't leave, I turned around out of anger and lunged at him with my claws. Beast Boy jumped back in fear. "GO THE FUCK AWAY!"

Silence followed. Tears formed in Beast Boy's eyes. Slowly backing away, Beast Boy turned around and ran. Turning back around, I stared back at the floor in front of me. My anger quickly ebbed away. Several minutes ticked by before I heard someone else approaching me. When they were right behind me, I swung my left clawed hand out to meet them.

Slade caught my wrist in a vice-like grip. I stared up at him emotionlessly.

"Where is Kimblee?" I couldn't speak. Slade tightened his grip on my wrist. I was unfazed. "Where is he?!" I slowly looked back in the spot Kimblee no longer lay. Flashbacks of what happened hit me in the face like a ton of bricks. Tears trailed down my cheek. "Rocky!"

Managing to pull my arm free, I jumped up and punched Slade in the chest. He flew back and crashed into the floor. My eyes widened in anger and fear.

"Stop yelling at me!" Slade slowly stood up. He stepped towards me. I took a step back, forgetting about the hole behind me. Slipping on the blood, I fell backwards. My life suddenly flashed before my eyes. I was about to scream, but Slade grabbed my arm just in time. Slade pulled me out of the hole and held me against him. I started to cry again. "Kimblee is dead! He tried to take me with him! He's dead and it's all because of me!"

My sides pulsed in hot pain. Screaming against Slade's chest, I sobbed and hit my fist against him. I wished he would let go. Slade sighed in annoyance.

"Stop...crying." Closing my eyes, I shook my head. "Stop crying and tell me what happened."

Shaking my head again I said, "I can't..." In fact, I didn't want to. My sides pulsed in pain again. "L-Let go." There was a dripping sound off to my left. Strangely it calmed me down because it sounded like rain to my ears. I slowly opened my wet eyes a bit. Tears fell down my face. Suddenly feeling exhausted, I laid my head on Slade's chest and closed my eyes again. "P-Please...let go."

Slade didn't reply. Slade easily picked me up in his arms and turned around. He started walking towards the way he came. After a while, I felt cold air hitting my face and aching body. Opening my eyes a crack, I saw that we were outside, heading towards Phoenix, Cora, and Beast Boy. I closed my eyes again and could sense just how worried my friends were right now.

"Phoenix..."

"Yeah, I got it."

Phoenix teleported Slade and me first back to the mansion. Slade went inside and took me to the infirmary. He carefully laid me on a med table. My sides pulsed in pain when Slade walked away. I gritted my teeth from the pain and whimpered. After Slade came back, he pulled my shorts past my hip and poured cold liquid on the wound that stung horribly. I bit my tongue to prevent screaming. I started getting a fever from the pain. Slade bandaged the wound and repeated the process on my other side. My fever got worse once he was done.

Picking me back up carefully, Slade put me on a soft med bed. I was breathing heavy and sweating from the fever as Slade laid the covers over my aching, shivering, fever-induced body. Slade paused before he pushed my bangs away from my eyes and forehead. Turning my head to the side, Slade started to leave without a word. I turned to look at him.

"I-I need to...talk to...A-A-Abby." Slade stopped. "I-I need to let her kn-know that I-I'm g-going to be...okay." Slade didn't look at me. "P-Please S-Slade. She has to know wh-what happened to me."

There was a harsh silence in the room. Slade still hadn't looked at me.

"Go to sleep," he said. "You can tell her in the morning."

Without another word, Slade left the infirmary, leaving me in unbearable pain. How the fuck was I supposed to sleep like this?! There was a flash of light as Phoenix teleported into the room. I heard her sit down next to me in a chair.

"Beast Boy said that Kimblee was dead. Is that true?"

Turning my head to look at her, I glared.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

Phoenix looked surprised that I said this.

"Why should I?"

"He wasn't shouting at you my dear." Phoenix jumped from her chair upon seeing Brother Blood. Blood smirked. "Slade sent me to help his son because Slade can't handle him at the current time."

Phoenix glared at him.

"He doesn't need your help when I'm right here. Now get out."

Blood smiled and shook his head.

"You can't go against your Master's orders, my dear. And I know for a fact that you can't touch him without burning him in the process."

Phoenix couldn't argue about that, but I could. Despite the pain in my sides, I slowly sat up and got out of bed. Phoenix stared at me with concern.

"Wait, Rocky, you can't-"

Pushing Phoenix aside, I limped towards Brother Blood. My eyes flashed red. Raising my right arm, my claws grew longer, almost touching Blood's face. Blood didn't look threatened.

"You wouldn't kill me, boy," he said. I growled. "I know about your Nindo; you can't kill a human."

My eyes fully turned red.

"You're not human."

Blood didn't reply. Grabbing my wrist, Blood pushed my arm to my side and leaned in closer to my face.

"And neither are you."

Growling again, I pulled my arm away and stepped back.

"Get out or I will not hesitate to kill."

Blood chuckled. I continued to growl out of anger. Did he think this was funny?!

"In your condition, I doubt you'll lay a scratch on me, let alone kill me." Blood looked at Phoenix when I didn't reply. "Slade wants me to sedate him. You can't touch him and Slade is emotionally unstable at the current time to do it himself."

No one spoke. Looking over at the counter in the back of the room, I turned and limped over to it, opening different drawers to find a sedative. Phoenix stopped beside me.

"Just let him do it. I'll stay right here if he tries anything stupid," she said.

After slamming the drawer shut, I looked at Phoenix angrily.

"I don't need help!" After pain shot through me like a bullet, I stumbled, but managed to grab onto the counter. "And don't come near me!"

Blood pushed me aside. I growled in pain.

"Get back to bed boy," Blood said. "You'll just kill yourself faster."

"I'd rather be dead than get help from you!" I shouted at him. "Now get the fuck out!"

Opening the cupboard above the counter, Blood pulled out a liquid-filled syringe.

"This estate doesn't belong to you," he said, closing the cupboard door, "it belongs to Slade."

Blood turned to me. Grabbing my wrist, he pulled me closer to him. Blood stabbed me with the needle. I growled loudly in pain.

"YOU GODDAMN BASTARD! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Blood pushed the sedative into my system. It took affect almost instantly. Stumbling, I fell into Blood's arm. I was slowly losing consciousness, slowly forgetting everything that had happened tonight.

Everything went black.


	32. The Final Solution

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

I was lazy with this chapter too. Very sorry about that. I did make myself a fan fic schedule so that I don't have problems deciding which fic to write. Things will be easier that way.

Take care,

**RockyVRWolf**

* * *

Pain woke me up from my deep slumber. I didn't know where I was or where the pain was actually coming from. Panicking, I bolted up from the bed. A pair of gentle arms caught me.

"I was so worried about you little bro." It was Abby. Swallowing hard, I tried to breathe. "Are you okay?"

Wheezing, I said, "When you let go of me."

Abby quickly backed away, almost making me fall over backwards. I managed to keep myself up.

"I'm really sorry," Abby said. Leaning back, I laid myself back down. I fixed the bed so that I was in a sitting up position. I slowly remembered why I was in the Infirmary and where the pain was coming from. "Slade said you needed to tell me something important."

Nodding, I told her everything that had happened at the haunted house last night.

"And now, we're here," I finished.

Abby looked away from me.

"I don't want to be, that's for sure."

Staring at her in silence, the door slid open.

"Abby..."

Abby looked to the door and nodded.

"Okay." Abby looked back at me. I looked away from her so that I didn't have to look at the two people in the doorway. "We'll talk more later, okay?"

I didn't reply. Sighing quietly so that only I heard it, Abby left with Phoenix. I stared at my out-stretched legs.

"Sleep well?"

My eyes narrowed in a glare.

"You try sleeping when you're nightmares are filled with killing people you hold dear to you," I replied angrily.

Slade didn't reply to that.

"We heard what you said to Abby," he said instead. "You are not the one at fault here. Kimblee died in order to save you."

Looking up at Slade I shouted, "That's bullshit and you know it! If I hadn't-!" I stopped, looking back at my legs. "I stand by what I've said; everything has been my fault and _nothing_ you say will change my mind." Looking back up at Slade, I added, "Now get it right."

Slade stared at me with an unreadable expression, which I hated with a passion.

"Do you hate being told the truth?"

I glared.

"What?"

Slade walked over and sat in the chair Phoenix had sat in last night. I followed him with my eyes.

"When someone tells you the truth, you get angry. If I lied, you wouldn't care, would you?"

My glare intensified.

"This has nothing to do with Kimblee! He is dead because of me! Don't you get it?!" Slade didn't reply. He just stared at me. "For five years I've been through this shit! Five fucking years Slade! Last night was finally going to be my chance to get out of this world and be with my family again!" I pointed to the door. "Out there, out there is my home Slade! Not here, not in Nevada, not in this world! I have no business, no life down here! Why can't you understand that?!" Slade didn't reply. A gave him a look to show that I felt rejected by his silence. "Why don't you say something?" Slade turned his back on me. Looking back at my legs, I sighed. "As far as I'm concerned, this vacation is over. I don't want to be here anymore."

There was silence; dead silence. Slade finally replied, "We'll go home."

Slade left without another word. I was still angry. Throwing my covers off my body, I got out of bed. My sides were pulsing in pain, but I ignored them. Leaving the room, I walked down the hall and went into Lea's room without saying a word. Lea glared at me.

"What the Hell is wrong with you, barging in like you own the damn place?!"

"Sorry," I said gruffly. "We're going back to Nevada soon and I need my wounds healed from last night. And, please, do it quickly; my hips hurt like Hell."

"Your...sides?" Lea asked, confused. Nodding, I lowered my shorts to show her the wounds. Lea looked like she could throw up any second from the sight. "Y-Your bones are almost-"

My hips throbbed. Blood traveled down my leg.

"Yeah, please hurry and heal them. They fucking hurt."

Lea hesitated before placing her hand next to the deep wound.

"You really fucked yourself this time," Lea said as she continued her handy work.

"Kimblee was the one that did it," I said sadly.

Lea didn't seem to catch my emotion because she said, "Then I'll kill him."

Lea started on the other wound. I touched my healed left side.

"He's already dead."

Lea stopped and looked up at me.

"He's dead?"

Nodding I replied, "yeah, and he tried to take me with him." Lea's face paled. "He asked me before he was going to die if he could take me with him by making an explosion and I said 'yes'."

Ice suddenly looked very shocked.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?!" Ice shoved me away, forgetting my still wounded right hip. "Get the Hell out of here!" she shouted, pointing to the door. "Get out, I don't want to help you anymore!"

It was my turn to be shocked.

"Eh? What's wrong?"

Lea pushed me against the door. I was winded, and still shocked.

"You're suicide bullshit is upsetting me! Get out Goddammit!" The door slid open. I didn't move, still too shocked. "GO!"

Startled by her angry tone of voice, I turned and ran down the hall. As I turned the corner, I almost ran into Sheilee. I slid to a halt, but stumbled from the twinge in my right side. I fell on my ass, groaning. Sheilee looked down at me, confused.

"What's your hurry? Slade said to meet in front of the mansion in an hour. It shouldn't take more than 15 minutes, ne?"

Pushing myself up, I groaned from the throbbing of my hurt side caused from the fall. Luckily it was half healed, so normal healing would suffice just fine.

Placing my hand on the wall to steady myself, I said, "No, it was Lea. She's mad at me."

Sheilee gave me a confused look.

"What's she mad at you for?"

I held my right hip with my left hand.

"I kinda had Kimblee try and kill me as he died by explosion," I said, all to casually.

Sheilee paled suddenly.

"Kim...Kimblee's dead?" I nodded. Sheilee started to look down as she said, "Oh, wow." Sheilee paused. "Why did he try to kill himself?"

I stared at her sadly.

"Kimblee..._died_...to save me," I replied. "A pole went through him from the side. He made me pull it out." I gulped at the memory. "Kimblee decided to die kamikaze style and he asked me if I wanted him to take me along with him."

Sheilee looked up at me.

"And I assume you said 'yes'?" I nodded. "Oh." Sheilee paused, looking away. "Well...I'm glad it failed."

After staring at Sheilee with normal-sized eyes, I narrowed them. I started to walk past her.

"Well I don't."

Sheilee didn't reply as I headed for my room to pack my things.

**45 Minutes Later...**

"Not many of you knew or even met him, but Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist, died last night, trying to save Rocky's life," Phoenix announced to everyone. "That's the reason as to why we're cutting our vacation time short. Ice and I will be taking you guys two at a time."

Phoenix and Lea took my friends and the Titans. A little while later, it was just Abby, Slade, Lea, Phoenix, and me. Unfortunately, there was conflict.

"I am not taking him!" Lea argued. "I don't even want to look at him, let alone touch him!"

Phoenix was confused.

"What did Rocky do to make you so upset, Ice-san?"

"It's all because of his suicidal bullshit!"

Abby looked at me and frowned.

"What about suicide?"

Folding my arms over my chest, I turned my back on everyone.

"It's no one else's business but my own," I said.

There was a pause.

"Okay."

"I'm still not taking him," Lea protested.

Looking out of the corner of my eye, I saw Slade step forward.

"Take Abby then," he said. "Phoenix can take Rocky and me."

Without another word, Ice grabbed Abby's arm and vanished. I looked back at the floor, unfolding my arms.

"She's just worried about you," Phoenix said.

Shaking my head, I said, "No, she's angry at me." My shoulders slumped as I sighed. "She just doesn't understand."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Suicide is hard to understand I suppose," Phoenix said, saying it as though it made it okay.

I folded my arms back over my chest.

"Can we just go? I'm getting sick of being here."

Slade placed his hand on my shoulder. From out of the corner of my eye, I looked up at him.

"When we get back, I'm starting you on the pills."

After staring at him a few seconds longer, I shook my head.

"Tomorrow I want to try the anger method one more time," I said. "I want Abby to be there."

Slade nodded. Coming up beside me, Phoenix put her foot on mine and teleported us back to Nevada.

**Next Day...**

"How is my being here supposed to help?" Abby asked.

I clenched and unclenched my right hand a few times while staring at it with narrowed eyes.

"Don't know," I replied, doing a few stretches. "Just seems like the right thing to do."

I cracked my neck and knuckles as Slade put kunais and throwing stars into his belt. This was a Ninja fight, so no Bo Staffs allowed. Phoenix sat on a stack of blue wrestling mats that were beside Slade. Phoenix spoke to Slade as he warmed up. I stared at her, transfixed.

"You love Phoenix don't you?"

I almost had a nose bleed right there.

Looking at Abby, I said, outraged, "People need to stop asking me that! I mean holy crap, Jesus Christ!"

"People need to stop asking you what?"

Phoenix stood off to my left. My temple throbbed.

"Don't worry about it," I said annoyed (at Abby, not Phoenix).

Slade suddenly came out of no where saying, "Then we can begin." He looked at Phoenix and Abby. "If you two will stay on the sidelines, you won't get hurt."

Abby and Phoenix walked over to the mats and sat down on top of them. Phoenix grabbed a bucket of popcorn out of no where and started munching.

Slade and I stood on opposite sides of the room. Placing my fingers in a 't', I concentrated all of the memories that angered me the most, starting with the most recent. My normal Chakra swirled around my body. I closed my eyes.

"Ready?" I didn't reply. "Let's go."

Slade attacked as I disappeared, reappearing beside him. I punched at his face. Slade pivoted and grabbed my fist. Pulling me forward, Slade aimed his knee at my stomach. Placing my hand against his knee to block, I front flipped over Slade's head. His arm holding my fist came back. Slade grabbed my arm with both hands. Throwing me back over his head, I crashed into the floor, landing on my stomach. Slade released my arm. It flopped to the floor. I pushed myself up.

"Dammit..."

Standing, I didn't hesitate to attack Slade. He jumped back to avoid my fist. Spinning around in a roundhouse, I tried to kick Slade in the chest instead. Quickly whipping out a kunai, Slade held it up in defense. His Chakra formed around it, making the blade bigger. My foot hit the Chakra. After a few seconds of holding my foot on the blade, I jumped back and landed perfectly on my feet, sliding back a few inches. I slowly regained my shortened breath.

"Warm-up is over," Slade said, placing his hands together, his two pointer and middle fingers sticking up and connected.

Nodding, I did a few hand signs.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Four clones appeared behind me. Two jumped over my head and attacked Slade. Both clones kicked at Slade. Slade managed to dodge them both, making my two clones crash into the floor and disappear. Slade's speed as he dodged automatically entered my mind after my clones were destroyed. My other two clones repeated the process, lasting a lot longer than the first two. Once destroyed, their information returned to me. I quickly formed a plan in my head.

Running at Slade, I jumped in the air, turned around in a butterfly kick, and aimed for Slade's head. Grabbing my ankle, Slade dragged me across the floor as he went to throw me into the air. Grinning, I made another clone that appeared behind Slade. The clone attacked, but Slade elbowed it in the chest, making it disappear. A chunk of the floor caught me as I fell. Landing on my feet, I slid back a bit from the smooth floor chunk and then flew at Slade. Pulling out three throwing stars, I threw them at Slade. Slade dodged them all, all three landing in the floor by a blade. Slade landed a few feet from me.

Front flipping off the chunk of floor, I aimed a drop kick at Slade's head. Slade jumped back. Using the Substitution Ninja Technique, I appeared below Slade. Kicking him in the chin, Slade rose higher into the air. I suddenly appeared above him, my fist encased with Chakra.

"Wolf Fist!"

I aimed my fist at Slade's face.

_Crack!_

Slade grabbed my fist. He kicked me in the stomach. I flew back by the force.

"Gotta move," Phoenix said behind me.

I crashed into the stack of mats. They collapsed in the middle from my weight and from the force of my fall. Three broke in half and landed on top of me. I chuckled.

"Well this sucks," I said in my demon voice. My claws and fangs were extended, my eyes were blood red, and my skin turned the color of ashes. Setting the mats on fire, I leaped out of them, landing in a crouch. "You really piss me off old man." Standing up straight, I grinned, fangs exposed. "I'd watch out if I were you."

Two demon clones attacked Slade from behind. Spinning around in a kick, Slade destroyed them both, exposing his vulnerable back to me. I threw two kunais. They pierced the back of Slade's shoulders. Reaching back, Slade pulled them from his flesh, blood dripping down his back. Slade looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Brat."

Smirking, I said, "I prefer 'Shithead'."

Disappearing, I reappeared in front of Slade, my back to him. I elbowed him in the gut. Spinning around with a kick, I kicked Slade in the chest. Slade flew across the room, landing on his back with a thud. I started to laugh, not paying attention to the slowly increasing pain in my back along my spine.

"You're pathetic." I stopped mid-laugh. Slade slowly stood up. I growled at him. "And not to mention a coward." The pain in my back increased. "You don't like being told the truth, do you?" I placed my clawed hand to my pulsing temple. Anger boiled deep inside of me. "It took me weeks to figure out what made you tick. It's harder to hear the truth than a lie, isn't it?" Falling to my hands and knees, the pain in my back increased ten fold. It felt like it would burst any second. "And that is why..." I screamed and then quickly growled in pain. "...you must take the pills."

My eyes widened, my pupils contracted, and my fangs and claws grew longer and sharper. The pain in my back was now unbearable. I could feel something squirming underneath my flesh. Whatever it was, it desperately wanted out. My eyes suddenly clouded over. The air in the training room changed drastically. A fierce wind blew around me. I heard Phoenix gasp.

"Slade, stop him!" I felt my back splitting open, blood already pouring out of my back. "If his transformation completes itself, we'll never be able to save him!"

I suddenly howled in pain. Blood splattered the floor around me.

_Fwoosh! Fwoosh! Fwoosh! Fwoosh!_

Gusts of air blew around me on both sides. The pain suddenly ebbed away. I could sense everyone's fear.

"What's wrong with my brother?!" Abby asked angrily.

Pushing myself up with my hands, I slowly stood and looked at Slade. I could sense his fear, radiating off his body. Sweat dripped down the side of his face. I growled at Slade. My wings sent gusts of wind at him.

_Fwoosh! Fwoosh! Fwoosh! Fwoosh!_

I heard Slade's thoughts in my head.

_'Damn, can't...move...'_

Getting back on my hands, I kicked off the floor, flying at Slade. He was too scared to move.

"Slade! Get out of the way!"

Upon hearing Phoenix's voice, Slade did a few sloppy hand signs.

"Hawk Changing Jutsu!"

Turning into a black hawk, Slade flew upwards. Turning in mid-flight, I skyrocketed towards Slade. When my claws were centimeters from his tail, Slade dove. Quickly turning, I dove after him. Smirking as a thought crossed my mind, I stopped abruptly, my wings coming forward.

_FWOOSH! FWOOSH! FWOOSH!_

The strong gusts of air blew Slade off course. Slade crashed into the floor, turning back into a human. Slade pushed up off the floor with his hands.

_'Dammit. I have to end this quick,'_ Slade thought.

Flying over Slade's head as he stood up, I landed in front of him a few feet away. My wings folded behind me.

"If you try anything stupid, I'll kill you where you stand old man."

"Rocky! Stop it!"

Looking past Slade, I looked and growled at Phoenix. The mere presence of her sent my mind in an angry frenzy.

"Bitch, shut up!"

Kicking off, I flew at Phoenix. Slade stepped in between us. I punched him in the face. Slade flew back and crashed in front of Phoenix.

"Slade!"

Phoenix bent down and helped him up. Slade pushed her away.

"I can handle this." Slade did a few hand signs. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

The Sword of Destruction appeared in Slade's hand. I smirked.

"You expect that stupid _toy_ to hurt me?" I asked.

Slade held the sword out in front of him. A cross with a circle on top formed around Slade's feet. A dark, fiery aura engulfed the blade. Slade's eyes slowly closed as I flew at him. Stretching out my clawed right hand, I attempted to claw Slade to shreds. My hand shot through an afterimage.

"Wha-?"

Slade had...vanished? I heard someone behind me. Spinning around was a bad idea. Slade struck my chin with the hilt of the sword. Flying back, I crashed into the floor. My wings lifted me up,allowing me to land on my feet. I growled.

_That Bastard's fast. But where did that speed come from?_ I soon remembered what Phoenix had told me about the sword. _That's right; once the sword senses an opposing force, it activates its powers. Right now, Slade has control of those powers. Which means, his speed would increase along with his strength._

"That's not all it grants me," Slade said in front of me. I growled at him. "It allows me to read minds and see a few seconds into the future with my blind eye."

My eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"And I thought it was just some stupid kid's play thing."

Slade shook his head.

"Far from it."

Smirking I said, "Then I'll just increase my own speed."

My wings raised me a few inches off the floor. Slade closed his eyes again.

_'I have no choice but to kill you,'_ Slade thought as I flew at him.

Grinning, I laughed.

"I'd like to see you try!"

Slade vanished and then reappeared behind me. Spinning around in mid-air, I avoided Slade's strike. I sent gusts of wind at Slade from my wings. He dodged to the side. Forming fire into my hands, I threw them at Slade. Raising his sword in defense, the dark aura engulfed my fire balls. Using the Substitution Technique, I appeared beside Slade. Slade vanished and reappeared in front of me, facing the opposite way and holding the sword hilt beside him. I didn't have time to dodge.

Thrusting forward, Slade pierced me in the stomach, standing side-by-side with me. My eyes widened when he turned the sword sideways. Pushing downward, Slade pinned me to the floor. My wings struggled furiously against the floor. Grabbing the hilt with both hands, Slade pushed the blade in farther. Blood gushed out of the wound. Growling in pain, I closed my eyes. Opening them a crack, I saw Slade's sad face staring down at me. Getting on one knee, Slade shoved the blade all the way to the floor. My mouth opened wide as blood forced its way out of my mouth. I clenched my teeth tightly and growled.

"I wanted to save you, but..." A single, lonely tear fell from Slade's ruined eye. "...I have no choice, but to kill you." Slade slowly started pulling the sword out. "If I don't, you'll kill millions of innocent people." I growled from pain. "You and I have both...changed. I'm...sorry." The blade was almost pulled free. Grabbing the blade with both hands, I pulled the sword back down. Slade tilted his head slightly to the side. "What are you doing?"

Pulling down again, the sword went deeper, going right through the floor. I coughed up more blood. I continued to pull it down until Slade's ear was next to my mouth.

Chuckling I said, "I-I told you; this toy can't h-hurt me." I grinned. "You're very pathetic old man. _Never_ underestimate me."

Taking my left hand and holding into a karate chop motion, I hit the blade near the hilt, breaking the blade clear off. Grabbing Slade's wrist, I pulled his hand from the hilt. My claws pierced Slade's flesh. Slade flinched. Pulling Slade forward, I easily threw him over my head, making him crash into the floor a few times. The hilt of the sword burst into flames. The hilt disintegrated in seconds. Grabbing the blade inside my stomach, I started pulling it out. My hands began to bleed. With one more pull, The blade came out of me. It too burst into flames and disintegrated.

"Y-You're still going to die of-" Slade stopped. A gold light formed around my stomach and hands. The wounds slowly healed. There was no scar or pain left behind. Sitting up, I clutched my stomach and stood. My wings flapped behind me. "If you could heal yourself, why did you go through all of that trouble of hurting yourself worse than before?"

My wings folded behind my back. Clenching my hands into fists at my sides, I gritted my fangs and growled. Blood red Chakra slowly made its way from my feet and up my body.

"The only one that is worthy of such power is the Devil," I said, disappearing and then reappearing behind Slade. "You are not worthy enough." I punched Slade in the side of the head when he slowly started turning around. Slade flew across the room, landing on his side. Placing his hand to the side of his head, Slade slid to a stop. Placing my hands on the floor, I made the floor crack and break upward, aiming for Slade. He flew up into the air from the magnitude of the blast. Taking flight, I flew at Slade, performing a few hand signs. "Phoenix Changing Jutsu!"

Transforming into a black and red phoenix, I flew above Slade and caught him in my clawed feet. Rising towards the ceiling, I gained speed. Once we were inches from the ceiling, I threw Slade against it, making him go right through the ceiling to enter the 3rd floor. We continued up until we reached the roof. Rising into the air, I turned back into a human and punched Slade in the face, causing him to fly towards the ground and crash into it. Diving, I landed on my feet behind him in front of the building. Phoenix and Abby appeared on my right, several feet back from me. Ignoring them for now, I chuckled at Slade's beaten-looking form when he stood up on wobbly legs. Slade was panting.

"Dammit," he muttered, not paying any attention to me.

My wings unfolded and flapped behind me.

_Fwoosh! Fwoosh! Fwoosh!_

Without a moment's hesitation, I flew at Slade, who turned once he heard me coming. I pushed Slade back in the direction of the cliff. Slade tried desperately to protect himself, but I was too fast for him to react.

"Rocky! Stop!" Phoenix yelled. After punching him backwards closer to the cliff, I landed on all fours and ran at Slade. Slade slid to a stop as I pounced. Grabbing his masked head with a clawed hand, I pushed him over the edge. I fell along with him. "SLADE!"

I attacked Slade with my claws as we fell down the side of the cliff. Slade kicked me in the stomach. Flying back, I crashed into the rocks. Whipping out kunais, Slade threw them at me. I dodged them all. Picking up speed, I landed on top of Slade, clawing and scratching. Slade placed his arm up in front of his face to protect himself. Grabbing his arm with my clawed hand, I leaned forward and grabbed Slade's shoulder. Blood filled my mouth like water from a fountain. The blood excited me more. Slade and I hit the cliff. Kicking Slade one more time, I tore a chunk of flesh from his shoulder and clawed his arm almost to shreds. Blood from Slade flew past my head. I spat Slade's shoulder out of my mouth.

I pulled out of my fall, but Slade continued his descent. Slade crashed into the ground. My wings flapped behind me. Holding my hands to my sides, black energy spheres formed inside of them. I threw several of them at the place Slade lay, causing harsh tremors. Rocks, dust, and smoke rose from the ground. Ending my assault, I scanned the ground. Once the dust settled, I could see Slade's hand sticking out from the rubble. Without a word, I slowly turned and flew upwards at a leisurely pace.

Flying above the cliff's edge, I flew forward and landed, first on my left foot and then my right. Phoenix stood in front of Abby to protect her. My arms moved off to the side to form black energy balls in my hands. Holding her arm up in front of her, Phoenix formed fire in her outstretched hand.

"If you come closer, I swear I'll kill you where you stand."

Despite her words, Phoenix threw the fire at me. My wings came forward and shielded me. They moved outward, sending the fire back at Phoenix. Phoenix teleported herself and Abby away from my counter attack. They appeared feet away from the blast. Rising in the air a few feet, I attempted to fly after them, but thick wired cables wrapped themselves around my body, holding my wings and arms down.

"Phoenix Changing Jutsu!"

Slade grabbed me in his phoenix claws as I started to fall from having my wings trapped. Struggling in my bonds, Slade flew back towards the hole in the roof. Slade flew back down the way we came. Slade dove and then threw me at the floor once I broke free from my bonds. The floor broke and toppled around me from the impact of my fall. I closed my eyes from exhaustion; this power was very draining on this weak body.

"Will he be okay?"

"No. We have no choice but to-" Slade stopped. There was a pause. "You said so yourself; when his transformation is complete, there is no saving him. The true Rocky would want this, even if we don't."

"W-Wait! You're not thinking of killing my brother are you?!" Abby asked outraged.

"We have no choice-"

"The Hell we don't!" Abby shouted, hardly allowing Slade to finish his sentence. "There has to be a way to save my brother!"

Everyone was silent. Looking up at the ceiling, I sighed. This foolish mortal wanted to save her brother. There was no saving him. I was the one fully in control. Besides, you couldn't kill the demon just by slamming him into the floor. You had to attack the heart and destroy it, just like when I killed Greed.

"Abby, listen to me; Rocky is gone," Slade said. "He is not coming back."

"We have to try! I know he's still there, trying to break free! Rocky is the only family I have left! I know I can do something to-!"

Anger boiled inside of me at the female's empty promises. Pushing rubble aside, I stood up. Slade, Phoenix, and Abby turned around to look at me. Growling, I floated a few feet from the floor.

"Ignorant, foolish mortals!" Slade pushed Phoenix and Abby back, blocking them from view. Phoenix grabbed Abby's arm and teleported away. My Chakra flared around my body. Taking flight, I zoomed towards Slade. Slade reached for the back of his belt. "DIE SLADE!"

Time slowed as Slade pulled out a tranquilizer gun. No damn needle was going to hurt me...

My fist was encased in black Chakra as I formed the Wolf Fist. Slade was about to pull the trigger...

"NO!"

Abby ran right in front of Slade before he shot. Slade stopped himself just in time. Landing on my feet, I grasped Abby's arms as she came in to hug me. Abby cried out in pain as my claws plunged into her fists. I lost my senses. I growled.

"Slade! Do something!"

Looking past Abby's shoulder, I saw that Slade wasn't moving. I growled angrily, my claws sinking farther into Abby's arms.

"Aren't you even going to try and help her?! Or are you too scared?!"

Slade looked too shocked to move. Abby's scream of pain echoed in my ears. Pain surged through me. Snarling, I clenched my eyes shut tight. My grip on Abby's arms would not lessen.

"R-Rocky, stop. You d-don't have to d-do this," Abby said, despite the blood trailing down her arms and my fingers. My wings flapped violently behind me. "P-Please, stop." I practically howled in pain. It was more like a loud, angry growl. I clenched Abby's arms even tighter. Abby cried out in pain. "Stop it!"

"Get away from him Abby!" Phoenix shouted.

Abby squeezed me tighter.

Placing her head on my chest she said, "You're my brother, and I would die to save you." My wings stopped mid-flap. They soon shrunk and vanished. My gray skin dissolved away. My fangs and claws slowly shrunk and disappeared. My eyes slowly turned blue again. Slowly looking down, I saw Abby look up at me. "No matter what, I will always love you."

Something snapped in the back of my mind. Without waiting one second to make a decision, I pushed Abby away, turned around, and ran.

"R-Rocky!"

The training room door slid open. Running out of it, I ran down the hall. Needing to get back to my room of solitude, I quickened my pace. Turning a corner, I tripped and fell, landing painfully on my stomach. Placing my hand to the wall, I pushed myself up, blood dripping down my left arm. Once I got my nerve back, I continued to run.

Finally reaching my room, the door slid open. I ran inside, the door sliding shut behind me. I paced angrily around the room, cursing out loud. Grabbing my desk as I was about to pass it, I threw it away from the wall. The drawers opened, the bottle of pills flying out and landed against the wall. Spotting the statue Phoenix gave me, I took it off its shelf and chucked it at the wall. Once it hit, the statue broke, spreading the pieces all over the floor. I breathed out heavily, feeling very angry.

But once I knew what I had done, I stopped breathing for one second and stared at the broken pieces. Feeling very numb, I slowly walked over to the pieces and picked them up with slightly shaking hands. Stepping backwards a few times, I sat down on the bed and stared at the pieces. Tears formed in my eyes and then streamed down my face. My door slid open.

"Abby will be okay. It was just a scratch." Closing my mouth, I didn't reply. Slade walked into my view. "You're not supposed to cry, remember?" I clenched the pieces in my hands. Laying his hands on top of mine, Slade took the pieces and examined them carefully. "I can fix this."

Going to my shelf, Slade placed the broken piece on it and then went to my desk. Slade easily picked it up with one hand and placed it back in its original place.

"Why did she put herself in danger like that? She doesn't even like you." Slade stopped what he was doing and looked at me. "It was just a tranquilizer."

I looked at my hands in my lap. Slade took something out of his belt and walked up to me. He handed me the gun he was going to shoot me with. Taking it, I opened the barrel and took out the needle.

"That isn't a tranquilizer. It had a poison that would've killed you in less than five minutes. She wasn't trying to save me, she was trying to save you."

I stared at the needle in my hand in silence. I quickly set it on fire, making the entire thing burn and die away. Standing up, I walked past Slade and pushed the gun back into his hands. Going over to the wall, I bent down and picked up the pill bottle. I opened the lid and took one of the pills. Popping it into my mouth, I swallowed and then replaced the cap. Turning around, I walked over to my desk, opened the drawer, and placed the pill bottle inside. I sighed.

"I guess I never could tell the difference between the truths and the lies," I said. "I always thought they mingled together, to become one. It turns out I was just dumber than I thought I was. I was just too blind to see it."

There was silence. Coming up beside me, Slade placed his hand on my right shoulder. Turning me around to face him, Slade pulled me up against his chest and wrapped his arms around me. To be honest, I was a little surprised that Slade would do something likes this. Tears streamed down my face again. I willed myself to stop.

I was starting to think of Slade as...my dad.


	33. What I've Done

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1) Also, I do not own What I've Done by Linkin Park (Best listen to the song when fight comes along)

Again, laziness has killed my thoughts of typing everything. I've also been traveling so that's an issue too. I was gonna wait to post on September 7th, but I might forget, so I have decided to post it today. Why the 7th? Well, thanks to ChinotheFerret, she reminded me that it will be the two year anniversary since this fic was posted. Two years running? That's fucking awesome. Though I might finish this before the next September, maybe not. We'll just have to wait and see now won't we?

**Review!**

**RockyVRWolf**

* * *

Every night for two weeks I have taken the pills. And every night I would be one step closer to the 2nd worst night of my life. I wasn't looking forward to that night.

Slade's library had so many books. I would go in everyday to read one. My record for completed books in one day was seven, front to back. Slade didn't seem to mind. In fact, he would come in and read a book too. It was really awkward at first, but I got used to it after a while. Sometimes we would see who could read the same book the fastest. I won 4 out of 5 times. Slade beat me when reading_ Mein Kampf;_ apparently he was fluent in German.

Training days were every Wednesday, Saturday, and Sunday. My claws were fully controlled now. I didn't have to worry about hurting Slade knowing this. That didn't mean I could stop taking my 'medicine' however. I still couldn't stop myself from turning full demon or controlling it to come out when I wanted it to. My wings were a hassle. They didn't like it when Slade didn't want me to fly. The claws on the wings would also form fire in them and they would throw them at Slade. I still had a long way to go before I had full control again.

The day I could stop taking the pills was the day I heard voices inside my head. Who knew how long that would take. Knowing that I still couldn't control my urges completely yet angered me. I would quit trying half way through training. When this happened, I would go sit in a corner with my head in my arms on my knees. Slade would wait half an hour to let my mind cool off before coming in and convincing me that I had to press forward and continue my training. His words were actually very encouraging, so I did press on.

It's a harsh, sunny Saturday of 105. I did 200, one-handed push-ups, 500 sit-ups, and did a hand stand for three minutes straight without falling. Making a clone, we fought until I destroyed it with a hard punch to the face. By the time I was done, sweat dripped down my chin and trailed down my chest and back. Using the Summoning Jutsu, my headband appeared in my hand. Placing the metal piece, with my Village symbol on the front, against my forehead, I tied the ends together on the back of my head and pulled tightly.

Facing Slade, I closed my eyes and placed my hands together in a lower case 'T'. Pressing my hands tighter together, Chakra formed around my body. Seconds later, it vanished like fire. Opening my eyes slowly, I saw Slade standing in a fighting stance.

"Let's go," I said calmly.

Without waiting, I ran at Slade. Jumping into the air, I sent a butterfly kick at Slade's head. Leaning back, Slade crossed his arms above him. Landing one footed on Slade's arms, I pushed them down and front flipped over Slade's head. Landing behind, I sent my elbow towards him. Slade spun his leg underneath me, sweeping me off my feet. I did a forward hand spring to prevent myself from falling. Once I landed on my feet, I spun around to face Slade. He came at me. Kicking out at him, he caught my ankle. Lifting my other leg upward, I rolled in midair and kicked Slade in the head. Slade fell back. I crash landed on my stomach.

Hearing Slade coming at me from behind, I rolled over several times before stopping on my back. Placing my hands behind my head, I jumped to my feet. Turning to face Slade, I stopped the punch aimed for my face. Slade countered with a fast punch to my gut with his other fist. He winded me, making me splutter. Grabbing his arm, I pulled his fist away from my stomach. I kicked Slade in the stomach with my free foot. We both fell to the ground; I had lost my balance.

"Hey, enough of the warm-ups guys!" Phoenix shouted off in the distance. "Get serious!"

Rolling over, I pushed myself off the ground and stood. Slade stood in front of me. I was finally the same height as him. We faced off, staring unblinkingly at each other.

_'This is it,'_ I thought. _'This is my chance to finally prove myself... For what I've done.'_

"I will defeat you," I said, my eyes washing over to blood red. My skin turned to ash. "I will only use my powers." My wings materialized out of my back. "Don't expect any mercy from me."

Jumping back, I landed on a chunk of rock. Forming fire in my hands, I threw them at Slade, one hand after the other. Pulling out two kunais, Slade threw them through the fire. They shot into the rock. Exploding paper seals dangled from them. They exploded. I jumped off just in time to avoid the explosion. Quickly taking flight again, I flew full speed at Slade. Aiming a punch to his face, I vanished to confuse him and then reappeared behind him. I threw more fire.

_POOF!_

I growled; it was just a stupid clone. When did he-?

There was an explosion behind me. I fell forward and crashed into the ground. Sliding on my side for a few seconds, I placed my hand to the side and stopped myself. A kunai with an exploding seal landed right by my face. My eyes widened.

_KABOOM!_

My wing had shielded my face. Half of it was destroyed. I glared at Slade and stood. Holding my hands behind me by my side, Chakra formed around them. Growling, I ran towards Slade, my Chakra just barely trailing on the ground behind me. With my right hand, I pulled it forward in a sideways arc and slashed out at Slade's masked face. He raised his arm to shield himself. I scratched it. Coming back with my left clawed hand, I vanished, reappeared behind him, and scratched the back of his head.

Slade spun around from the force of my blow. The sound of a loud crack could be heard. Running forward, I scratched the front of his mask with my right hand. His head moved off to the side, his mask flying off and landing face-up several feet away. Slowly looking back at me, Slade glared, his face fully exposed.

"You'll pay _dearly_ for that."

Standing up straight, Chakra formed around me; my destroyed wing grew itself back. Slade came in to attack with a punch. His fist went right through my afterimage. Coming back with a roundhouse, his foot went through my 2nd afterimage, surprising him at how fast I was. Reappearing several feet behind him, I growled, holding my right hand at my side. Chakra formed around it. Clenching it into a fist, I flew towards him. As Slade turned, I landed, jumped up into the air, and aimed my Wolf Fist at his face. He crossed his arms in front of his face. I punched him. Slade flew back and crashed into the ground. Landing, I flew at him again, another Wolf Fist forming. Jumping at him, I pounded my fist into his stomach. As the ground cracked and broke from the force of the punch, rocks flew past my head.

_POOF!_

I growled; it was a clone. Then where was-?

I was kicked from behind. Flying in a front flip, I crashed into the ground. I crashed several times before landing on my back. My wings vanished like a dying spark of fire. My clawed right hand landed beside me, palm facing up. Numbness washed over me. Slowly looking to the side, the words REGRET, TRUTH, and LIES formed into the ground. Looking up to the sky, I closed my eyes.

I was suddenly falling through darkness. Softly landing on my back, I slowly opened my eyes. I saw my reflection above me; the demon form reflection. I hit my forehead on my reflection's forehead. Blood dripped down my face. The reflection cracked and shattered like glass. I started to fall again. I closed my eyes. The numbness vanished. Opening my eyes again, I saw the sun directly above me. I blinked.

Slade appeared above me. He stretched out his hand. Staring at it for a few seconds, I laid my hand in his. He pulled me to my feet. Looking to the side, I see the words from before slowly vanishing. My eyes flash red. Digging my claws into Slade's arm, I pulled him forward and kneed him in the stomach. Growling, Slade pulled away and clutched his bleeding arm. I stared at him expressionlessly.

"It's over."

'_Kill him!'_

Ignoring the voice in my head, I stepped forward and punched Slade in the stomach. He spluttered, coughing up blood. Pulling my arm back, I punched him again. Slade grunted. Removing my fist from his stomach, I stepped forward and kicked Slade in the back. He fell to the ground. Making a clone underground, it dug its way out and punched Slade into the air. It grabbed a hold of him and rose into the air. Chakra formed around me in the shape of a wolf. Disappearing, I reappeared in front of him.

'_Kill him now!'_

Flying forward, my clone vanished. I punched Slade in the stomach. He flew down and crashed into the ground. Growling, I flew down after him. Pushing himself up, Slade jumped back and slid across the ground, dust flying up around his ankles. I landed on the ground. Getting onto my hands and feet, I ran at Slade, picking up inhuman speed. Pulling out two kunais, Slade threw them at me. I dodged them both. Slade stepped back as I jumped into the air, aiming another punch at him. He jumped back, just like I wanted him to. A clone grabbed him. Several more Chakra covered clones appeared in a circle around him. Landing, I quickly pushed off the ground and flew into the air. I flew through Slade and the first clone. Entering the one behind him, I turned and flew through Slade again. I continued to fly through him after entering each clone. Entering the last one in front of him, I turned.

Time seemed to slow. Slade fell forward hunched over. Still ignoring the screaming, demon voice in my head, I flew forward, bringing my leg up. I kicked Slade in the face. I flipped backwards as he flew, falling towards the ground. Time regained its normal speed as Slade and I landed on the ground. He slid backwards on his back. I slid back on my feet. We stopped several feet away from each other. Slade lied motionless on his back. I slowly stood up straight.

'_Good job boy. Now finish him off.'_

My Chakra vanished. Keeping my eyes on Slade, I slowly walked forward, a ball of red Chakra forming in my right clawed hand at my side. Stopping right at Slade's feet, I raised my arm at his face. His eyes stirred and then opened. I stared down at him, no emotion showing in my lifeless, red eyes. I could clearly see the aura of fear rising off of him like thin smoke. I heard Phoenix appear behind me.

"Rocky, you can stop now. Slade won't get up because he knows he lost. You don't have to hurt him anymore."

'_KILL HIM!'_

I continued to stare at Slade. Tears subconsciously formed in my eyes and then fell down my cheeks. The Chakra ball slowly started to dim.

"No…"

My wings slowly dissolved away. My skin returned to its rightful color. My fangs and claws shrunk. The ball of Chakra died away. My red eyes slowly clouded over with dark blue. I turned my hand palm up. Slade stared at it for several long seconds. I continued to stare solemnly at him. Raising his hand, my step-father laid his in mine. Gripping his hand, I slowly pulled Slade to his feet, stepping back while doing so. Lowering my hand, I stared at him.

I suddenly felt weak and tired. Closing my eyes, I slowly fell over backwards.

"Rocky!" Someone caught me in their arms from behind. Darkness was slowly engulfing my mind. "Rocky, can you hear me? Rocky…?"

I fell unconscious.

* * *

My eyes stirred behind my lids. I tried to open them, but the light blinded me.

"Too bright?"

Turning my head to the side, I slowly opened them and saw Slade. He sat on a medical table, holding his chest with his arm. I sighed silently.

"Just a bit."

Slade chuckled but then quickly winced.

"I hope you know, you broke two of my ribs. How could you possibly have learned that attack?"

Looking back up at the ceiling, I said, "I saw it in a movie a few years back."

Silence filled the room. Blinking slowly, I sighed.

"Why did you hesitate?" I slowly looked back over at Slade. "You hesitated a few times… Why?"

I looked back at the ceiling again.

"The demon's voice spoke to me in my head. Last time, it was the voices of my friends. And last time, I could've died." I looked back at Slade. "For me, it doesn't matter if I die. But, knowing that you do, I have decided to end it, for your sake."

Slade and I stared silently at each other. He nodded.

"You can't take the pills for three days, starting tonight," he said. "We'll do it on the fourth day."

I looked back up at the ceiling and closed my eyes.

"Okay."

I slowly fell back to sleep.

* * *

It was the morning of my surgery later tonight. While in the kitchen, I waited patiently for my breakfast, staring solemnly at my right hand. Slade sat beside me, drinking a cup of black coffee. I sighed.

"You need to stop being depressed. It'll be over tonight before you know it."

Phoenix appeared on my other side.

"Your breakfast! Enjoy it!"

I stared solemnly at my plate of bacon, eggs, and toast with a glass of water. Phoenix skipped off to clean up.

Glancing out of the corner of my eye at Slade, I asked, "Why is she so cheerful?"

Slade looked at Phoenix briefly before looking at me.

"She thinks she'll be able to touch you again after tonight," he said. He looked back at his cup. "But, deep down, she's very worried."

I looked back at my plate. Picking up my fork, I began to eat my eggs. I couldn't blame Phoenix; I was worried myself. Slade and Phoenix both knew it too.

**That Night…**

Slade and I headed down the hall to the infirmary. The procedure was fast. You took out the blood first while awake and it took as little as ten minutes. Putting new blood back in took half an hour to an hour long, depending. But, with a procedure like what I was about to endure, it felt like twelve hours. I had to do this; for _Them._

I hesitated outside the infirmary door, even as it slid open. Taking a deep breath, I stepped inside, the door sliding shut behind me. I felt trapped. My heart pounded madly in my chest.

"Ready?"

"No," I answered truthfully. "But I have to do this…for _Them._"

Walking forward, I readied myself for the second worst night of my life.

**45 Minutes Later…**

It was a good thing the infirmary was sound proof. If it wasn't, the whole country could hear me scream. Getting blood back in was way worse than taking it out. I knew from experience obviously. I had to lie flat on my back. No pain killers, no unconsciousness, nothing. There may have been only thirty minutes left, but that could feel like an hour at most. I could handle electrocution, but this? This was torture.

I cried out in pain again, this time with cursing involved.

"GODDAMMIT! MAKE IT STOP!" As I tried raising my right arm to get the thick IV out of my wrist, Slade grabbed my arms and pinned them to my sides. I growled. "I-It…hurts." I screamed again. "STOP IT!"

Slade grabbed my hand with his own. More, shearing pain coursed through my entire body. Bolting up, Slade caught me in his arms. My arms lay limp at my sides. I cried against Slade's chest. He held me tighter when I screamed again.

"Just a little while longer," Slade whispered into my ear, rubbing soothing circles on my back. "I promise."

My body tensed up when pain raked through me again. I bit my tongue to stop from screaming yet again.

My body fell limp in Slade's hold. Closing my eyes, I blacked out instantly.

* * *

I woke up. The IV was gone along with the machines (except the smarter than average heart monitor). Looking to the side, I saw Slade on the chair in the form of a black wolf, curled up in a ball of fluff. His tail lay over his nose as he slept. A tiny jolt of pain went down my arms. Cringing, I looked back at the ceiling, my eyes clenched tight. I growled as more pain raked my arms. This woke up Slade.

Turning back into a human, Slade stood up and came to my side. He put the bed in a sitting up position. I winced. Slade placed a hand to my forehead. I coughed violently. Swallowing hard, my coughing fit ended. Slade lowered his hand.

"You have a slight fever, but nothing major." He paused. "How are you feeling?" I gave Slade an annoyed look. He smiled. "Alright; dumb question." Turning my head to the other side, I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath through my nose. "I'll let you get more sleep."

Before Slade placed the bed back into a lying down position, he pushed my bangs back from my burning forehead. Once he was seated again, I fell asleep.

* * *

Yesterday I threw up four times; one was blood puke. Today I read _Mein Kampf _four times. Now I was bored.

"Where's a fucking TV and a PS2 when you need one?!" I shouted, flailing my arms. That was a bad idea. They flopped down to my sides from pain. "And what I wouldn't do for a cup of coffee."

"Coffee?" Ignoring my throbbing arms, I looked over to the side where Slade brought in my lunch. Setting it on the side table, he said, "That wouldn't be my first choice of beverage if I could avoid it." I snorted. "You'll have to live with water for now." Slade checked my forehead. "Fever finally went away."

I hmphed.

"Good for it."

Slade put the plate on my lap.

"You haven't eaten since breakfast the other day. You will feel better with food in your belly."

Looking down at my plate, I stared at what looked like a lightly toasted roast beef six inch sandwich with lettuce, cucumber, and honey mustard on it from Subway; my favorite sub ever. My tummy growled. Leaning forward, I picked up the plate and threw my covers off. I picked up the sandwich and took a hearty bite. After chewing a few seconds, I swallowed the refreshing food. My spirits lifted when it hit my stomach. For the first time in days, I smiled.

I took another bite of food. Slade handed me a water.

"I'll fill the tub so you can relax in hot water." Slade walked away. Finishing my sub, I opened the water and drank over half when Slade came back. Choking on a giant gulp, some water came out of my nose. Putting my arm to my face, I sneezed. Slade chuckled. "Here." He handed me a napkin. I wiped off my running nose and then the snot on my arm. "Your bath is ready; come."

Helping me out of bed, I stepped onto the cold floor. Stumbling, Slade gripped my arm to help steady my fatigued body. Grabbing my left shoulder with my right hand, I limped towards the bathroom, Slade following behind me. We entered the heated bathroom. Slade took out a towel and laid it on the closed toilet. He left as I started to undress, closing the door behind him. I carefully sat in the hot water and slid down. Taking a breath, I put my head under the water. A minute fifteen later, I resurfaced and sat up. Leaning over the side of the tub, I grabbed the shampoo bottle Slade left me. Opening it, I squeezed a large amount into my hand; the more lathered up the better.

I scrubbed my nasty hair for five minutes when my arms throbbed. I carefully lowered them, letting the shampoo wash away from my hands. Lowering myself again, I went under the water and shook my head. Shampoo bubbled to the surface around me. Reaching back, I ruffled my hair to get rid of the remains. I resurfaced and shook water from my bangs. I desperately needed a hair cut.

Finding a long handled loofah, I lathered it up with soap. Reaching back, I scrubbed my back, neck, and shoulders. I rested for a few seconds before grabbing the soap in my hands and washing the rest of my body. Once finished, I went under the water a third time and washed away the soap suds. I resurfaced and shook my head. Finding the plug, I pulled it out and let the water drain. Standing up, I gripped the shower bar and stepped out. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my waist when Slade returned. I took the second towel that he offered me and started drying my hair.

"Your hair needs cutting," Slade said. He turned his back on me so that I could finish getting dry and dressed. "Phoenix can do it for you."

"Done," I said.

Slade turned back around and took my wet towel from my hands. Taking a comb, I raked it through my hair, water spraying the air.

"I got you something," Slade announced.

"What?"

"I know you like to draw so I bought you sketchpad. That way you won't be so bored."

I stopped mid-comb. An awkward silence filled the room. I lowered my arm, setting the comb on the sink counter. I sighed.

"I haven't drawn _anything_ since dad died," I said solemnly. I rubbed the back of my head. "He was my motivation." Walking past Slade, I left the bathroom. Slade followed me out. I got back into bed. "A lot of fathers would think drawing wasn't a career. Dad wasn't like those other dads. He was happy that I enjoyed something that I was really good at. No matter what, he was always proud of me." Placing my hands behind my head, I looked up at the ceiling. "But I chose being a Ninja and a skateboarder over an artist. Fighting was just more challenging, more fun, than sitting with a pencil in my hand all day."

There was a pause.

"You should go back to bed."

I glanced at Slade. He walked past me and turned off the light before leaving, the door sliding shut behind him. Looking at the side table, I saw the sketchbook with a .3 MM mechanical pencil on top of it. I looked dejectedly at my lap.

"Sorry…Slade."

Closing my eyes, I fell asleep.


	34. Yours To Hold

Happy 2-year Anniversary! On September 7, 2006, I had started the final part of my trilogy! It's been going strong for two whole years! Also, Happy Birthday Chino! Hope you enjoy the love and pain I put into this chapter

Love,

**RockyVRWolf**

* * *

I couldn't draw…anything. Staring at the crisp, clean sheet of paper was like staring at a void; a void of nothing. This was so boring. I sighed.

"Good afternoon." Taking my eyes off the boring void of doominess, I looked over to see Phoenix walking towards me with a pair of scissors in her hand and some books under her arm. She laid them beside me on the side table and raised the scissors. "Hair cut?"

* * *

Phoenix snipped off yet another long strand of hair and bangs. It fell down in front of my eyes.

"We should keep your hair blue," she said. "But we'll keep it short like before so that you can spike it. What do you think?"

I was staring in the hand mirror this entire time, not liking my reflection much; paler, drained, and tired-looking. What was I supposed to say?"

"I guess," I replied.

Phoenix finished my hair and took a wet comb through it. Loose hairs fell to the floor. Once finished, she brushed the hair off my bare shoulders with her hands. My skin didn't burn under her touch.

"Shower time." I took a twenty minute shower and then returned to my bed. I got back in it. "I'm going to Xavier's mall for supplies. Want anything?"

Thinking for a minute I said, "Blue Raspberry Gatorade in the easy grip bottle, white tic-tacs, erasable colored pencils, and a pack of Camel cigarettes.

Phoenix quirked an eyebrow on that last one.

"Cigarettes?" I nodded. "For what?"

Shrugging I said, "I was thinking of all the things that reminded me of my dad." Phoenix's expression quickly changed to sadness. "Camel was his favorite brand."

Phoenix smiled weakly and nodded.

"Okay, I'll get it for you." Phoenix teleported away. Half an hour later, she returned with bags in her hand. "Xavier says hi." She set the bags on the table. Taking things out she said, "Gatorade, pencils, tic-tacs, ash tray, lighter, and your cigarettes."

I picked up the box and opened it, taking one out.

"Thanks," I said.

Phoenix handed me the lighter. Putting one end in my mouth, I lit the other end with the lighter. I took a puff and then let it out.

"We'll, I'll let you get some rest," Phoenix said, taking a step back. "I'll see you later."

Phoenix vanished on the spot. Letting the cigarette hang from the corner of my mouth, I grabbed my sketchbook and opened it to a clean page. I set it in front of me. Making hand signs, I performed the Summoning Jutsu. My father's old guitar appeared in my hands. The strap was still attached. I slipped it over my head. Taking out my cigarette, I flicked ashes into the ash tray and then placed it back in my mouth.

Placing my fingers in the right place, I strummed a little tune. The notes sucked. I adjusted the strings and tried again. The notes sounded better that time. I took another puff and blew it out. After placing the butt of the cigarette in the ash tray, I played more notes until a nice tune came out.

Stopping what I was doing, I grabbed my pencils and drew as many rows of five lines I could fit on a full page. I jotted a few notes down that I had played. Once finished, I tried it out.

After playing around with notes for most of the day, I had written a decently good, three minute and forty-three second tune. I had two and half pages of notes. Now all I needed was the w-

"You should be resting." Looking up, I saw Slade next to the table where my box of cigarettes was in plain sight. Would he be mad that I picked up mom and dad's bad habit? "Where did you get it?" he asked, pointing at dad's guitar.

I remembered back to a time when Slade was pretending to be my step-dad. After the wedding, I had stared at dad's guitar in his office with the door closed. That was the first night Slade and I had a fight. When he said he was going to sell it to a friend of his, I was so outraged that I punched him in the face, making his lip bleed. Afterwards, I went to Cora's for a few nights. When I came home, dad's guitar was gone.

I glared at Slade.

"I got it back from whomever you sold it to with the Summoning Jutsu," I spat.

Slade stared at me with an unreadable expression.

"I never sold it." My expression changed. "I gave it to Wintergreen for safe keeping."

Okay, now I really felt crappy. I looked down at dad's guitar in my hands.

"Oh." There was a pause. "Good to know."

Silence… If Slade didn't say something soon, I was going to crack. My eyes narrowed in silence.

"I owned a guitar once." I looked up at Slade. "My bastard of a father gave it to me." Hearing Slade swear so strongly shocked me. "May I?" Staring at Slade a few seconds longer, I pulled the strap from my shoulder and handed dad's guitar to Slade. He took it from me. "I might-" Slade strummed a few notes, "-be able to play it."

I stared solemnly at Slade as he played. Glancing at my sketchbook, an idea popped into my head. Picking it up, I found my clean music notes. Tearing the pages out, I stared at them for a while as Slade continued to play.

"Um…" Slade stopped playing. Without looking at him, I held the pages out. "Do you think you can play this?"

Slade took the pages out of my hand. There was silence as he looked at them. I felt Slade look up.

"Did you write this?" he asked. All I could do was nod. There was some more silence. After about a minute, Slade said, "I'll see what I can do."

I looked up at Slade expressionlessly. Pushing dad's guitar to rest on his back, Slade started to leave.

"I need that to practice," I said. Coming back, Slade gave me dad's guitar. "Thanks."

"Do you need your notes back?"

I reached for my cigarette box and lighter.

"No," I said, taking out a cigarette. "I memorized them already."

I placed the box back after placing the cigarette end in my mouth. Cupping my hands around the other end, I lit it with my lighter. After putting the lighter back, I strummed the first few notes. Taking out the cigarette, I held it between my middle and pointer fingers.

"Does your dad know you smoke?"

"No, I just started today." I paused. "Can you make sure no one comes in here for the next few days?"

"Yes, that's fine." Slade started walking away. "Good night, apprentice."

Without looking up at him, I said, "Good night dad."

I heard Slade stop. The door slid open. There was a pause.

"You just said-"

Still not looking up and playing more notes, I casually said, "I know what I said."

Still holding my cigarette, I continued to play without another word. Slade, eventually, left. Stopping, I sighed, my eyes closed. Opening them back up, I finished my cigarette and dropped it in my ash tray. Taking off my strap, I placed dad's guitar against the wall.

'_Time to write that song,' _I thought, getting a clean page.

Picking up my pen, I started to write.

**Next Day…**

I had written three pages, front to back, with words scribbled all over them. I had stayed up until three AM writing with only bathroom breaks. They weren't formed into a song just yet. I had to pick and choose the best words and mesh them together. I had a song title though. Since the song was for Phoenix, I came up with Yours To Hold. Since Phoenix and I couldn't make contact for so long, it had hurt her inside, making her more distant than normal. I was hers to hold.

I took a puff of my cigarette. I circled and crossed out a few words. Grabbing my new Gatorade bottle, I took a few gulps. Slade had gone shopping this morning. He brought back ten bottles of Gatorade and three boxes of Camel cigarettes. I had a mini fridge, my dresser with clean clothes, and a stand for my dad's guitar.

After crossing out and circling more words, I put the cigarette butt in the ash tray, placed my sketchbook and pen on the table, and got out of bed. Going to my dresser I took out clean clothes and took a ten minute shower. Afterwards, I continued writing.

**Next Day…**

I have the chorus all written out. I found a place for it on my new copy of clean notes that Slade gave me. He even added a few notes of his own that were really good. As I played the chorus, I realized there was something missing. Sure the guitar was nice on its own, but it needed more.

Getting a new, clean page, I started writing the notes again, but I added notes for a drum set. After finishing, I tried the chorus again. I pictured the sound of drums playing along with my guitar. Yep, definitely sounded better. I practiced it several more times before lighting another cigarette and working on the rest of the song.

* * *

I had finished the song before bed at two AM and slept in until noon. I showered, smoked two cigarettes, had toast for breakfast, got dressed, and practiced more of the song on dad's guitar, which I had claimed as my own.

Right now, I'm reading a hand made Get Well card from Xavier. I hmphed in amusement.

"You should've been a comedian," I said, picking up my gift. Upon unwrapping the paper, I grinned. "Hershey's chocolate bar." I took part of the wrapper off. "Thanks a bunch."

Xavier chuckled.

"And it's partly frozen, just the way you like it." There was a satisfying _crack_ as I bit off a corner. "At least, that's what Slade tells me." Rewrapping the bar, I put it in my freezer. I grabbed a Gatorade from the fridge. "How have you been?"

I took a gulp of Gatorade before saying, "My arms hurt a little at times, but I've been okay."

Xavier picked up my cigarette box as I drank more Gatorade.

"Does Slade know you smoke this crap?"

Placing my bottle on the table, I nodded.

"Yeah, he does."

"And he's okay with it?"

I shrugged.

"He bought me more, so I guess so." I picked up dad's guitar and suddenly had an idea. "Hey, Xav?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a drum set?"

Xavier and I looked at each other at the same time. He grinned, his eyes closed.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"Okay, so for a long time, Phoenix and I couldn't make contact because of the demon blood inside of me," I said, standing in front of Slade, Xavier, and Xaldin. We had Xavier's drums, Xaldin's recording system and turn table, and Slade and my guitar in the infirmary. I had given them each a set of song notes. "For a few weeks I couldn't control the demon powers inside of me. But thanks to Slade, I now have full control. I had to recover from a painful surgery. During that time, I had written a song for Phoenix. I plan on singing that song on my 19th birthday. But I can't do that without music. So, I have asked you to help me out." Xaldin raised his hand. "What?"

"How come we have to do this in Mr. Psycho's hideout?" he asked angrily, pointing at Slade. "I know for a fact that he's killed people and stolen high tech weapons for world destruction. How do you know he won't kill any of us?"

I stared at Xaldin impassively. Xavier glared at his friend. I blinked.

"You and Slade have more things in common than I do with him," I replied. "Yeah, he's made stupid decisions, but I don't care. He might not say it, but he cares about me. And he is part of my family."

"To make a long story short, he isn't going to kill you," Xavier finished. He looked at me. "Are we going to do this or not?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, I want you and Slade to play the song with me. Can you do that?" Xavier gave me the thumbs up and Slade nodded. I sat down on my bed and placed dad's guitar on my lap. Xavier sat down at his drums and Slade grabbed his own guitar. "Watch me first."

I played the notes. Xaldin's eyes went wide when I finished.

"How long did it take you to write that?" he asked.

"Two and a half days."

Xaldin looked like he was going to faint. Xavier rolled his eyes.

"Pay attention Xaldin."

"Now that we have that covered, Slade, Xavier, can you play please?" Slade and Xavier nodded. Xaldin watched as they tried to synchronize their playing. "Stop!" Xaldin unplugged his ears. "Do you need a few more days to practice?"

"Probably," Xavier said. "Let me see if I can play with just the drums."

Slade sat down beside me. We watched as Xavier played his drums. He messed up once or twice, but it wasn't bad.

"Okay, let me play with you," I said. "When I nod, I want you to start; okay?" Xavier nodded. "Okay, let's go." I started to play the guitar. When I nodded, Xavier began to play. He and I managed to stay in tune with each other. When we finished I grinned. "That was _way _better, thank you." Xavier gave me the thumbs up. I looked at Slade. "Think you can play with him now?"

Standing up Slade said, "Most likely."

He went over to where he was supposed to stand and started to play. I gave Xavier a nod when it was his turn. They played it again with hardly any mistakes.

"Now that was better, guys. Now, let's see if we can add the words."

We practiced for the next four hours. Again, I found something missing.

Going up to Slade, I whispered into his ear. When I was done he stared at me strangely.

"You want me to what?"

I laughed.

"You know, back up sing. It might make things better."

Slade folded his arms and glared at me.

"I don't sing."

"It won't be that hard, promise. Please?"

I gave Slade the puppy-dog pout. Slade closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fine. Just stop that."

I grinned.

"Okay then. Let's try it." Slade glanced at Xavier and Xaldin from the corner of his eye. I chuckled. "Are you nervous? Or are you too embarrassed even thinking about it?"

Slade put his hand in my face.

"Be quiet."

I ducked back and laughed.

"Trust me; it won't be that bad; I promise." Slade shook his head. Looking at Xaldin and Xavier, I shouted, "Let's continue please!"

They both nodded and we started practicing again.

**That Night…**

I yawned and flopped down on my bed.

"That went well," I said to Slade. He sat down beside me. Rolling onto my side, I closed my eyes. "I'm pooped." There was a pause before Slade pushed my hair off the side of my face and ear. I yawned, a tear drop forming in the corner of my eye. Slade wiped it away with the back of his finger tips. I opened my eyes blearily. "You're weird."

Slade chuckled lightly.

"I suppose."

We were silent for a while. I continued to stare off into space.

"If you knew what it was like to lose someone you loved, why did you kill people?" I asked suddenly. Slade didn't reply. "Your past wife died, yet you go and kill my dad." Closing my eyes again, I added, "I just don't get it."

Silence filled the empty room. I felt Slade staring down at me. He sighed.

"There are times when I don't feel anything," he said. "When your father died, I didn't feel a thing."

My eyes opened a crack. I kinda knew what Slade meant. There was a time when I felt _nothing_. I swore I would never _not_ feel anything again. I could feel sad; I could feel happy; I could _feel_ angry; I could _feel _love, all the time. But Slade could not, and that saddened me. Phoenix had been right; Slade was someone you could hate and pity at the same time. His life was just as bad as mine. Slade had been right; we were alotta like.

Closing my eyes I said, "Inside you're ugly…you're ugly like me."

There was silence. Slade stood up.

"I know." Slade turned to leave. "Good night, my son."

Slade left the room, the door sliding shut behind him.

Taking a deep breath I said, "Good night, dad."

* * *

For some reason, Slade and I couldn't look at each other at all during practice. We even avoided making any form of contact.

Xavier seemed to notice our strange behavior because he asked, "Why so glum guys?"

Slade and I both glanced at Xavier out of the corner of our eyes. I turned back to my guitar.

"It's nothing," I said. "Start without me."

"Alrighty then." I heard Xavier sit down. "I practiced late last night after we left. Listen…"

Xavier played his notes. They were perfect to tell you the truth. I looked at him over my shoulder.

"Great, now…play along with Slade. I'll join you in a minute." I turned back to my guitar. Slade and Xavier played as I shined the wooden surface of the instrument. Xaldin came up beside me. "Yeah?"

"You two do realize you're acting like a troubled married couple, right?" he asked. "I mean, you both seem depressed, like you had a fight or somethin'."

I put the cloth back on my side table and then picked up the guitar.

"It's just stuff we said after you and Xavier left last night," I said, turning around. "I guess its still on our minds." Pushing the guitar behind my back, I walked over to my microphone. Xaldin followed. "I can't deny it any longer, Slade's changed. I just hope he keeps on changing. Then maybe he'll be able to feel again."

I turned on the mic.

"What do you mean by that?" Xaldin asked, confused.

Lifting the mic stand, I brought it to the front.

"Slade rarely shows emotion. He can't use his feelings like most people can. He can't feel happy, or sad, or tired, or angry." Xavier and Slade finished their notes. "I was like that once," I added, mostly to myself. I turned to Slade and Xavier. "Okay, I'm fairly confident that we're ready. Let's try it."

We practiced the entire day, faltering only a few times. We ended around nine. Xavier and Xaldin said their good-byes as Slade and I packed things away. The two friends left, leaving us behind. A strange silence filled the room. Then, suddenly, Slade was holding me from behind in a hug. I glanced wearily at him.

"I'm sorry."

I felt a warm tear land on my shoulder. Looking at the floor, I smiled weakly.

"Yeah…I know."

This Slade was the one I liked. I just hoped he would stay that way.

* * *

"Every single day, I find it hard to say, I could be yours alone. You will see some day, that all along the way I, was yours to hold. I was yours to hold! I'm stretching but you're just out of reach, you should know, I'm ready when you're ready for me! And I waited for the right time, for the day I catch your eye, to let you know, that I'm yours to hold!" I paused as the very short guitar/drum solo played. Taking a deep breath, I sang, "Every single day, I find it hard to say I, could be yours alone (Slade: yours alone). You will see some day that all along the way I, was yours to hold; I was yours to hold…!" Slade drug out the 'hold' part as I continued. "Every single day, I find it hard to say (Slade: find it hard to say) could be yours alone (Slade: You're so far away!). You will see some day, that all along the way I, was yours to hold…I was yours to hold…"

I was about to continue, but the next part stopped me short.

"I'm stretching but you're just out of reeeeeeeach, I'm ready when you're ready for me-e-eee."

My eyes were narrowed in surprise. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Slade playing the very final note. When he looked up and saw my expression, his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What?"

Xavier and Xaldin were gapping at Slade. I lowered my hand from the mic and fully turned. I stared at Slade with an unreadable expression.

"That was…"

I paused, not knowing what to say. Luckily, Xavier did it for me.

"What he means to say is your voice kicks ass!" he shouted, running down to get to Slade. "What the fuck man?! How did you do that?!"

Slade glared at his friend.

"I don't know," he replied.

Xavier whistled quietly.

"Well, whatever you did, it was amazing." Turning to me Xavier added, "You should totally make him sing that on your birthday!"

"Excuse me?" Slade asked, annoyed.

Xavier pointed a finger in Slade's face.

"You heard me! You _have_ to do that as a small solo!"

"I don't have to _do_ anything," Slade said.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't."

I glanced back and forth between Slade and Xavier as they said the exact same thing (Yes you do! No I don't) several times in quick succession.

"Yes.You.Do!"

"No I d-"

I cracked.

"Shut up!" Both Slade and his friend stopped and looked at me at the same time. Pointing at Xavier I said, "You don't have the right to tell Slade what to do." Pointing at Slade now, I added, "And whether you like it or not, you _will_ sing that solo. Got it?"

Slade looked impassive. He nodded.

"Okay."

I sighed.

"We're done today. I need to lie down."

Going over to my bed, I lied down and closed my eyes. Xaldin and Xavier packed their stuff and then left. I started getting a headache. Turning on my side I curled up. Slade turned off the light. I heard him sit down behind me.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Sort of," I said, closing my eyes lightly. "I haven't sat much today. It takes so long to recover from this." There was some silence. "I have a headache."

Turning, Slade checked my forehead.

"And a fever." I groaned. "I'll let you sleep."

Slade started to leave.

"Wait." He stopped and turned back to me. Sitting up, I did a few hand signs. "Wolf Pup Changing Jutsu."

I turned into a little, white wolf cub. I saw Slade smile. Laying down, I curled up in a ball. Slade sat down, picked me up, and laid me in his lap. Leaning back, he ran a hand over the top of my head. I yawned.

Laying me out across his chest and stomach, Slade whispered into my ear, "_I _was yours to hold."

Opening my eyes a crack, my head moved up and down to Slade's breathing. Closing my eyes again, I fell asleep.

* * *

We finished the song, recording and all. Hell, it was perfect. Xavier was putting his drums away.

"Man, I wish we could do this everyday, this song recording thing." I sat down. "Screw dying, you need to write music by the time your twenty."

I set dad's guitar on its stand in front of me.

"Sorry, this was a one time thing."

"Oh come on." Xavier came up beside me and sat down. He elbowed me jokingly a few times while saying, "Or maybe, you and Phoenix need to write a song together."

I pushed Xavier off my bed. He chuckled. Looking up, I saw Slade talking to Xaldin.

"Hey, Xavier?"

"Yeah?"

I looked at him.

"Could you do me a tiny favor?"


	35. The World Has Gone To Hell

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1) Also, I forgot to add last chapter saying I do not own the song Yours To Hold by Skillet. But there is one thing else I should say; For the sake of the fan fic, the song does belong to my Fan Fic self

* * *

"If Slade finds out you put me up to this, he'll kill me. Especially when he finds out I promised not to relay your location."

Xavier and I stopped right outside my old town Grants Pass in his red truck. Taking off my seat belt, I opened my door.

"You'll be fine," I said. Turning, I stepped onto the gravel and stood up. "I needed to get out of there for a while to finish healing." I closed my door and went towards the back. Xavier got out of his truck and came to help me. I slung my backpack over my shoulders. I looked up at him. "Thanks for bringing me here."

Xavier gave me a hug.

"You're welcome." He patted my back a couple of times and then stood back. "Just come back in one piece."

Grinning, I nodded.

"I will. Later."

Nodding, Xavier got back into his truck and drove away. I waved good-bye and then turned back towards the city. I wanted to see M&M, my aunt and uncle, possibly my old school, and of course my house. Looking around, the place still looked the same. I started walking. Deciding to visit the school, I headed down the street that led to my mom's old work. The streets were busy, as usual. The shopping center was still standing along with the Dutch Bros. near the bank. I walked past all of them. The one way road curved slightly to the left from the direction I was coming. Small businesses were scattered on both sides of the street.

About two minutes later, I saw the complex that sat on the opposite side of Jimmy's. That's where Copy Quik and Academy Printing rested. Cars were in the parking lot. Coming up to the front door, I stopped. The windows were covered by black paper. Frowning, I read the sign on the door.

**CLOSED! BANKRUPT!**

Looking down, I saw a padlock on the door. I scratched the back of my head.

"She really fucked this place up," I said, referring to mom's old boss. Shrugging, I turned to my left and walked away. "Oh well."

I walked past the tiny stream and cut a right corner to head for the school. I was half way there when I heard someone whisper to me. Stopping, I looked to where the noise came from. A scrawny, Mexican man dressed like a gangster came out from behind a bush. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Hey, wanna buy a watch?" he asked, opening up his jacket.

"Are you shitting me?" I asked.

Growling, the man pulled out a gun. I stared at him wearily.

"Give me all of your money and your valuables." I didn't move. The man cocked the gun. "NOW!"

Slowly taking off my backpack, I placed it on the ground. I reached for my back pocket, fire forming in my hand that the man couldn't see.

"You are making a big-"

"FREEZE!" The Mexican and I froze. I looked to my right and saw a cop. He had his gun aimed at the other man. The fire vanished from my hand. "Are you okay kid?"

I nodded.

"Yeah." Feeling very hot, I took off my T-shirt and laid it on my backpack. The cop slowly advanced on the Mexican. "I'll be f-"

The Mexican glanced at my left arm. His eyes widened. Dropping his gun, he backed away and pointed at my shoulder.

"I-It's the demon!" The cop eased up and looked around. The Mexican frantically pointed at my arm. "Look! He's right there! He has the mark!"

The cop looked at me. I stared at him, confused. He then aimed his gun at me. What was wrong with these two?

"I don't-"

"SHUT UP!" the cop screamed. "Don't move!" Lifting his walkie-talkie, the cop shouted, "I need back up, now!"

Within seconds, a siren sounded off in the distance. I saw cop cars coming in two directions. Clenching my teeth, I growled. Two cop cars surrounded the Mexican, the cop, and me. They got out and aimed their guns. With the cop's attention on me, the man tried to run.

"Wait, he's-!" I started to say, but a cop shot at me. My eyes widened at the pain coming from my right shoulder. I looked to my left. "What are you-?"

"Shut up, demon," the cop said.

I growled.

"Look, I may have been taken over by one but-" I stopped. Narrowing my eyes in confusion I asked, "How do you know about that?"

The cop growled.

"Kill him!"

Panicking, I dodged a bullet, grabbed my pack, turned, and ran through an opening.

"Call for more backup!"

More sirens sounded as I ran. The cops chased after me. Cars moved to allow the cop cars to come in. They zoomed towards me. Picking up speed, I jumped on top of the hood of one and ran across it as it continued to drive. It skid and turned after I jumped off and continued to run. Taking a right, I ran up the busy 6th and 7th street, heading for the other end of town. Cop cars came from many other directions.

I saw an alley up ahead. Turning into it, I found myself at a dead end with a high brick wall. Dumpsters sat against it. Jumping up on one, I tried to pull myself over. I heard a door bang open behind me.

"Hey, hey, hey! What the heck are you doing?!" Stopping my climb, I looked back. My eyes widened. So did the guy's when he saw who I was. "Rocky?!"

I fell down and jumped off the dumpster.

"M?"

M&M, my M&M loving friend, grinned at me.

"Jesus man! What are you doing here?!" We could suddenly hear the sirens coming. M looked at the other end of the alley. "Get in here!" Grabbing my arm, M practically dragged me into the building he had come out of moments ago. The door slammed shut behind us. "Good thing I found you before the cops did." M&M and I stopped. Looking around, I saw many people I knew from school. "You kinda came at a bad time."

I looked at M.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Why are all of these people here?"

M glared at me.

"Anyone that knew you was accused of being possessed by demons. So, they gathered us up, put us in your neighborhood, and have scheduled to kill us all."

My eyes widened.

"K-Kill?" M nodded. "But I never possessed you by demons!"

"I know man, I know! But adults these days are fucking retarded. They got information from someone about a demon living here in Grants Pass. Of course, you haven't been around for almost four to five years now." M led me farther in the abandoned building. "Where have you been anyway?"

We stopped by makeshift beds. M and I sat down on one. I put my backpack down.

"Oh, you know, got kidnapped again," I said sarcastically.

M's eyes widened.

"What the fuck?! Really?!" I nodded. "Shit man. By the same dude?" I nodded again. "And what about your mom and step-dad? Are they okay?"

I shook my head.

"Mom died months ago," I said, "of cancer. And my step-dad is the one that kidnapped me."

There was a pause and then-

"WHAT?!"

Everyone in the building stopped what he or she were doing and looked over at us. M's mouth was wide open. I nodded.

"Slade gave my dad the heart attack, he married my mom, made me go to Military school for two years, and then kidnapped me at 18. It's a long story."

M recomposed himself.

"Then I won't push." He looked at everyone and then glared. "What are you looking at?" The kids went back to what they were doing. One came over to us. "What is it Shannon?"

The girl, who I remembered spraying with muddy water my sophomore year, glared at me.

"You're a little bastard, you know that."

I blinked.

"What did I do?"

Shannon looked like she wanted to slap me.

"My mother is going to be killed because of you," she said angrily. "And, not to mention the fact that we're broke and poor."

I grinned nervously at her.

"I'm sorry?"

She raised her hand but managed to restrain herself. Instead, Shannon pointed at my face.

"You better watch yourself. You're the reason I'm in this mess."

Shannon turned and walked away. M looked at me.

"Did you do something to her?"

I looked at him.

"I just sprayed her with muddy water at school once."

M quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Was this before or after your powers?"

"After."

M shook his head.

"I thought you used your powers for good."

"I do; it was just pointless fun." M glared. "I apologized to her after that Skateboarding incident. I just didn't realize she could hold a grudge."

M shrugged as if to shake it off.

"Whatever." He stood up. "Well, we have to call a meeting. You can rest if you'd like."

M walked away. I looked around. Messy, makeshift beds littered the building. Things seemed worse than I thought.

I felt someone poke me in the arm. Waking up, I saw a guy named Tyler that had been in a few of my classes in the past.

Sitting up and rubbing my eye I groggily asked, "What do you want?"

Tyler sat down.

"You have the mark of the demon," he said and then grinned. "I think that's cool. I wouldn't mind being a demon. I know for a fact that you'd have to be born one, not bitten and possessed, you know?" I didn't reply. If only this dumbass knew. "You didn't seem like a demon when we went to school together. Yet, you have the mark. Does that mean you are a demon?"

I shook my head.

"No, I just have demons traits. I'm only half. My body was taken over by one but I managed to break free. It came at a price; one that _no one_ would want."

"Oh… Can you tell me what?"

Turning, I got off the bed.

"I rather not talk about it." I walked away. Looking around, I found M talking to several people. I walked up to him. "Hey."

He grinned at me.

"Hey. You recognize some of these guys right?"

I looked at everyone. I glared at one of the older guys.

"Why is this guy here?" I asked, pointing at him. "He shot you, remember?"

M nodded.

"Yeah, well, turned out he was drunk and wasn't thinking clearly." He looked at the guy. "Tell him Kain."

The guy, Kain, glared at me.

"Yeah, I remember you. You did something that made me see more than one of you. I thought it was because of being drunk, but I found out it wasn't." He paused and folded his arms over his chest. "How did you make clones of yourself?"

Everyone gasped quietly. Shannon stepped forward.

"I always knew you were a freak of nature," she said to me. "Show us then. Make a clone of yourself; if you can."

I stared at Shannon in annoyance.

"What if I don't wanna show you?"

"Then you can leave."

I looked at M. He nodded at me.

Sighing I said, "Fine. Step back then." Soon everyone was crowding around the group. Putting my hands together, I made a few hand signs. "Multi-shadow Clone Jutsu."

Several clones appeared in the circle. I could sense that some of the people were afraid, some surprised. I looked at one of my clones. It was lying on the ground.

"Those are pathetic dude," M said, poking one. It instantly disappeared. "What's wrong with them?"

I made the clones vanish with a _poof!_

"I had surgery that I needed a lot of recovery for," I said. "My body is still too weak, so my clones aren't as good as they should be."

"What kind of surgery?" Shannon asked.

I looked at her.

"The kind where every drop of blood must be extracted from your body and then put new blood back in." Shannon quirked an eyebrow. I looked around at everyone. They had looks of confusion on their faces. I sighed. "Okay, I won't lie; I'm part demon." Everyone backed away except for M. I glared. "I'm not going to possess you. That's not how demons work." The people calmed down. "Anyway, after I was taken over by a demon, I managed to break free from its hold and got some of its traits. It came at a price. I couldn't control the demon inside of me, so I needed help. Do you remember me getting kidnapped freshman year?"

Shannon nodded.

"Of course. The school told us. Some of us just didn't give a fuck."

I shrugged off her insensible comment.

"Anyway, the guy that kidnapped me was Slade from Jump City."

"That one-eyed freak?" Kain asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, now he wanted me as his apprentice for one reason." I paused, not knowing if I should continue. "I have powers."

Everyone was silent for a long time.

"What kind of powers?" M asked, trying to push me further.

Taking a deep breath I said, "I can use the elements, read people's minds, change how they feel, open locks, move things with my mind, that sort of thing."

"Show us then."

"It isn't that simple. Since the surgery was so draining, if I exert myself too much, it'll take longer for me to recover," I explained.

M laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on now. Just a small spark of fire will suffice, right?"

Sighing, I nodded.

"Yeah, hold on." Holding my hand out, I formed a small flame in my palm. People stared in awe. Shannon hmphed. The flame vanished. "Anyway, before I was kidnapped, I had no _idea_ I had powers because my friends failed to tell me. Slade knew and told me. He helped me take control of my powers. He made these pills that could help me. The problem was, if I didn't stop taking the pills, I would die. But if I stopped taking them, I would still die. Back then, death was off limits. So in order to get rid of the toxins from the pills out of my body, I had to have all of my blood taken out and put clean blood back in. It was a long and painful process."

I paused. Everyone was staring at me. Shannon smirked.

"Good to know _I _was right." I stared solemnly at her. "You _are_ a freak."

M glared at her.

"He's not a freak; he's a good friend. Stop being such a little bitch."

Shannon looked away. I didn't care what she thought. It was true; I was a freak. I wasn't _normal_. I had powers, I was a Ninja, Slade wanted me for my powers and skills, and I knew Metahumans. That wasn't normal.

M looked at his watch.

"Guys, its 3:00. Time to go."

I looked at M as people started to depart.

"Go where?" I asked.

M grinned sheepishly at me.

"Every weekend at three we have to go to a grocery store and steal food." I glared at him. "What?"

"Stealing is wrong."

"Yeah, and so is the fucking government." M sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, okay. But we have to survive. This is the only way we can until the truth comes out. Stealing is our only option." He paused. "You've stolen before. Will you be a good friend and help us?"

I folded my arms over my chest. My stomach growled.

Sighing I said, "Fine. Where are we going?"

"Come back here demon brats!"

I had stuffed as much food and water that I could in my backpack. The kids and I split up. Tyler followed me. There was a gun shot from behind.

"R-Rocky!"

Sliding to a stop, I turned. Tyler was pinned to the floor by a cop. Throwing my backpack aside and growling, I ran forward and tackled the cop off him. We wrestled on the floor. Growing out my claws, I swiped at him. He flew back and crashed into a shelf. Jumping up, I stopped beside Tyler and grabbed my backpack. He glanced wearily at my claws. I looked at him.

"Don't worry; I don't plan on hurting _anyone_." My claws vanished. I grabbed Tyler's arm. "Come on! We need to get out of here!"

Tyler and I ran. We met up with M&M. He looked worried.

"They got Shannon and a few others! We have to help them!"

Throwing off my backpack, I gave it to M.

"You guys get out of here and I'll find the others. I'll see if I can make better clones this time."

Nodding, M grabbed Tyler's arm and they started to run. I made five really good clones.

"Find the others! I'm going after Shannon!"

"Right!" my clones shouted.

They vanished in different directions. I found Shannon's aura. Forming into a dog, I ran. Shannon was practically being dragged out the back doors of Wal-Mart by two cops. Growling, I ran towards them.

"Let go of me bastards! I'm not a demon!"

One of them hit her.

"Shut up!"

Quickly turning back into a human, I jumped, turned in mid-air, and kicked one of the cops. He flew back, crashing into the wall. The other cop threw Shannon aside and shot at me. Growling, I stopped it with my hand. The cops' eyes widened. Opening my hand, the crushed bullet fell to the floor. Moving forward, I punched him in the face. He fell back in agony.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit women?"

Grabbing Shannon by the arm, I pulled her up and ran past the cops. I jumped through the doors and we started running. Two of my clones had one kid each.

As I ran alongside them I asked, "Where are the others?!"

One turned to me.

"We were too late and the police shot three of the clones!"

I growled.

"Dammit! I failed them!"

"Just shut up and keep running!" Shannon shouted at me.

We soon caught up with M, Tyler, Kain, and the others. M looked around.

"We're four short!"

"I know!" I shouted as we ran. "My clones were too late!" We heard sirens coming after us. I stopped. "I'll fight them off! Get the others back safely!"

"You better come back!"

The others continued to run. Sliding to a stop, I watched as cop cars came towards me. Growling, my claws and fangs grew out. I formed my Wolf Fist in both hands. My Chakra formed around me. Not waiting any longer, I took off, my hands trailing behind me.

I jumped off one cop car and slammed my fist into the one behind it. It was crushed. Landing on the ground, I moved my other Wolf Fist through a second car. The others screeched to a stop.

"FREEZE DEMON!"

Fire formed in my hands. Turning, I threw them at cars. They rose into the air. Jumping up, I punched the underbelly of one. Going all the way through it, my wings popped out of my back and I began to fly away. Cops continued to shoot at me. I dodged them all.

"Let's hope the others got away safe," I said to myself.

Landing in an alley, my wings vanished. I sat down to try and regain my breath. Rolling over onto my hand and knees, I puked up blood. I used too much of my energy. Standing back up, I grabbed my aching left shoulder and began walking back towards the abandoned building.

**Later…**

"You don't look so good man," M said. I was lying in bed. "What happened?"

"I used my abilities for too long," I replied. I sat up. "I just need to relax for the rest of the day."

"Ah." M and I were silent. "By the way-" I looked up at him. He had a CD case in his hand. "-Did you record this?"

I snatched the CD away.

"Thanks for listening to it without my permission," I said, annoyed.

M waved his hands in front of him.

"We didn't listen to it; promise. Though, I would like to."

Calming down instantly I nodded.

"Okay, give me a stereo." Grinning, M left and then came back with a boom box. "Here."

He took the CD and popped it in. The machine read the disk. M pushed Play. The song Slade, Xavier, and I did started to play. M turned up the volume. People came over upon hearing it. A few minutes later, the song ended. People were gapping at me.

"You can sing?" M asked me. I nodded. "How long did this take you?"

I shrugged.

"About a week." M's mouth dropped open. "I wrote the notes in under 24 hours and it took three days to write it."

M closed his mouth.

"If that's not talent, I don't know what is."

"What's it called?" Shannon asked.

"Yours To Hold," I replied.

"Who'd you write it for?"

"A friend."

M nudged me with his elbow.

"More like his girlfriend."

I pushed M away.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

M laughed.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. You keep on thinking that."

Folding my arms over my chest, I hmphed.

"She's just a good friend. She thinks her brother gave me his powers."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I said. "Apparently he had the same powers that I have before he was killed by her demon."

"Was she the one that possessed you?" Shannon asked.

I looked at the floor.

"It was my fault actually. I was an idiot and kissed her."

"And does this girl have a name?"

I nodded.

"Phoenix."

M looked at me.

"What happened to her brother? How'd he die?"

I looked up at him.

"The demon inside of her made her kill her brother, mom, and dad. A year or two later, it killed her."

"Then how could you have kissed her?"

"Slade brought her back from the dead." M looked away. "I heard its very draining on your body if you bring a person back from the dead. People might even die if they did it too many times."

"So, after our families get killed, you could bring them back to life?" Shannon asked.

I shook my head.

"I wouldn't know how."

"That Slade guy would," Kain said. "Just find him and demand for the elixir, or whatever it is."

"I already know where he is," I said.

"Then go get him."

"He doesn't even know I'm here," I said.

Shannon quirked an eyebrow at me.

"What do you mean he doesn't know you're here?"

I sighed. I had totally forgotten to tell them that Slade was my step-dad.

Looking up at Shannon I asked, "You knew my dad died from a heart attack, right?" She nodded. "Well, my mom got married again by the guy who gave dad the heart attack in the first place."

"You're _mom_ married a killer?"

I snorted.

"She didn't know at the time," I said. "And neither did I. Before I turned 18 I realized that the guy mom married was actually the Slade that kidnapped me."

Shannon's eyes went wide.

"Slade's your step-dad?!"

I nodded.

"He made me go to Military school. When I turned 18, he kidnapped me. I've lived with him ever since. That's where I met Phoenix."

Silence filled the room. I looked at the floor.

"That…sucks." I looked up at Shannon. She actually looked like she cared. "Where's your family now?"

I turned my back on her.

"Mom died of cancer and I killed my sister, Venus."

"What?"

I turned back.

"Not on purpose. She died the day I was possessed. The demon made me kill her. When that happened, he left my body and returned to Phoenix." I paused. Shannon looked at the floor. "Now you know."

Everyone was silent. M stared at me with concern.

"That really bites man. I give you the Shitty Life Award."

I walked past everyone.

"I'm going to bed."

Getting into my makeshift bed, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

I was being pushed on to wake up. Bolting up in bed, I met face-to-face with M&M.

"Get up man! We have to go!"

I jumped out of bed in alarm.

"What's going on?" I asked as we ran for the door.

"The police found our hiding place! They already took a few of us!" I growled. "We have to get out of town!"

M and I jumped out the side door. Getting on the dumpster, we both jumped over and landed in a crouch at the same time.

"There's two over here!"

M and I ran down the back alley. We reached the street. Cops came flying after us. M managed to run ahead of me. Cars moved aside upon hearing the sirens. M crossed the crosswalk. I was half way across when I went flying back into the busy street. Horns honked at me. Standing up, I raised my arm and brought it down on a car. The hood bent inward and the car flipped over my head. Another car slammed on his breaks. Holding my clawed hands forward, I grabbed the front of the vehicle and slid back a few feet. I stopped the car and growled.

"D-Demon!"

The person in the car pushed his way out and then started to run. Lifting my head, I saw the cop cars pelting down my way. M slid up beside me.

"Get in the car!"

He got into the driver's seat. Forgetting my strength, I wrenched the door off its hinges and threw it aside. It hit a cop car. I barely sat down when M slammed on the accelerator. The car screeched and then we went. We passed several cars. We ran a stop light. Cops started shooting at us.

Growling, I said, "I'll be right back!"

Grabbing the edge of the car door, I pulled myself up onto the top of the car. Walking forward two steps, I raised my hands to my sides and formed fire in my palms. I threw them, one after the other, at the front of the cop cars. They swerved to avoid the onslaught. Two swerved out of control and ran into parked cars along side the street. Glaring at the fire hydrants, I made the water burst out of them. They quickly flooded the long 4-way lane street.

I suddenly flew forward. M had slammed on the break. I crashed into the concrete. Looking over my shoulder, I saw an old lady trying to cross the crosswalk. I got up and turned. I was suddenly shot in my left shoulder. Growling, I spun around and threw two fire balls at the cops. They jumped out of the way.

"Rocky! Let's go!" I jumped over the car and got back in. M went, speeding up to 85 miles an hour in ten seconds. "Some of the kids headed for your neighborhood!" M quickly turned the corner of a 7-11. Minutes later, we stopped just outside the school boundaries. "Come on!" Hopping out of the car, we started to run. We heard helicopters and jets flying through the air. Some of the other kids met up with us. "We have to try and get our parents o-!"

_KABOOM!_

We all flew back by the force of an explosion. We crashed, debris flying on top of us. There were several more explosions after the first one. Within minutes, all was quiet. Slowly sitting up, I rubbed my head. Looking up, my eyes went wide. I looked around after I stood up. The others were doing the same. I looked out into _nothing. _There weren't any houses, trees, or people anywhere. There was nothing left by gravel and debris. My mind went numb.

"Th…There's nothing left!" Shannon shouted to my left.

I gritted my teeth so hard that blood poured out of the corner of my mouth.

"That's the last straw!" I looked over at M. "If the fucked up government wants to destroy innocent lives, then we'll destroy theirs!"

"Wait!" M turned to me. "You can't overthrow the government! You'll get killed the second you try!"

M nodded in agreement.

"Okay, then you'll help us!"

I growled.

"No! That's not what I meant!"

"Then what do you mean?!" M asked angrily. "Do you want us to just sit here and do nothing?! Our families were killed, Rocky! We have to do something!"

I stepped away from my friend.

"You're talking about murder! Don't stoop to their level!"

M threw his hands in my direction and turned.

"Who needs you then?! If you won't help us, we'll do it ourselves! Come on guys!"

People started to murmur to each other. M started back the way we had come. I watched as other kids followed him. I growled.

"Wait! You can't overthrow the government! You'll be killed!" The people weren't listening. Everyone but Shannon and I followed M down the street. "You have to come back! You'll get killed out there!"

Everyone ignored me. I looked at Shannon. She looked up at me, her eyes narrowed in both sadness and anger. Tears formed in her eyes.

"M is right, you know," she said. "We can't just sit and do nothing. I'm sorry, Rocky, but…you're on your own."

Shannon started to leave.

"Wait!" She stopped and looked at me over her shoulder. "You got out of there to live like human beings! Now you're just going to throw your life away?!" Shannon turned away. "The moment you retaliate, you will be shot and killed! Don't you get that?!"

Shannon shook her head.

"Good-bye, Rocky."

Without another word, Shannon started walking away. I watched her go, my mouth partly open. Tears formed in my eyes.

_I-I did something b-bad, Rocky; to your h-hometown. I-It's going to-_

_KABOOM!_

My tears dried up. Closing my mouth, I turned, my wings coming out of my back. Slowly rising into the air, I flew away.

I landed in a ditch. Peeping over the edge, I saw a big house with a silver truck sitting in the driveway. Looking around to make sure no one was looking, I jumped out of the ditch and ran through the grass. I passed the tiny dried up pond. Reaching the steps, I stopped and looked up at the deck. I couldn't hear dogs barking. Plucking up my courage and taking my chances, I climbed the steps to my Aunt Bonnie's house. Reaching the door, I knocked.

"Who is it?!"

"Can I come in?" I asked. The door was pushed open. My white-haired aunt peered down at me. Her eyes widened slightly. I smiled weakly. "Hey, Bon-Bon."

Before I knew it, my aunt had her arms wrapped around me in a tight hug. I almost couldn't breathe.

"Dear God everyone's been talking about you." She released me. "Come in, come in."

I entered after her. She shut the door. The living room and pool room were still the same. The kitchen looked remodeled a bit. I looked at Bonnie.

"Where's Mike and the dogs?"

Bonnie had been humming. She slowly looked at me.

"Charlie died two years ago. Unfortunately, Mike died along with him." Sadness appeared on my face. "Lily was killed by a bear only a few months ago. I'm all alone now." Bonnie waved her hand as if to brush it off. "Oh well." She went into the kitchen. I sat down at the mini bar stand. "Where have you been? And how's your mom? She's still alive and kicking I hope."

I looked off to the side.

"Mom died of cancer last winter." Bonnie dropped a bowl. It broke. "She was too sick to stay on life support so I pulled the plug."

I looked up at Bonnie. She wiped her tears away.

"O-Oh dear. That must have b-been hard for you." I nodded. "Well, she's in a better place." Bonnie smiled. "So, where have you been? I haven't heard from you in years."

I told her the story about what happened after dad had died. I made sure not to leave out any details.

"And now the cops are looking for me, wanting me dead for something I didn't and never will do." Bonnie's eyes had been very wide for a long time. "You have to believe me Bonnie. I don't want to kill people."

"Show me?"

"What?"

"Show me your powers. I'll make my decision after you show me." Nodding, I raised my hands and formed fire and water in the palms. They vanished and I extended my claws and fangs. My eyes turned red. They, too, disappeared. I looked at my aunt hopefully. She nodded. "Okay, I believe you." I sighed in relief. "So Chris married the man that kidnapped you during your freshman year?" I nodded. "She never was very smart about men. And you came here without his permission?" I nodded again. "Will he be mad when he finds you?"

I shrugged.

"Probably not. Like I said, Slade isn't what he used to be. He helped me do a song I wrote for a friend of mine."

"That's good because I would give that murdering kidnapper a piece of my mind if he ever showed up here."

I smiled a bit.

"He wouldn't be intimidated," I said with a chuckle.

Bonnie nodded.

"I would assume not." We were silent. "I almost forgot." Bonnie went over to her cupboard. She pulled down a saran wrapped block of bread and came back. "I know how much you enjoy my banana nut bread." She was about to hand it to me when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?!"

"It's the police ma'am."

Bonnie looked worriedly at me.

"Hide," she whispered to me.

Nodding, I got up and hid behind the spare bedroom door. I listened as Bonnie talked to the cop.

"Good afternoon ma'am. We were just wondering if you knew the whereabouts of a Rocky Wolf."

"My nephew?" There was a pause. "Officer, I haven't seen that boy in seven years. I wish I could be of help." Bonnie paused. "May I ask what you want him for?"

"Ma'am, we believe your nephew is a killer. You've heard the news I hope?"

"About the demon business?"

"Yes ma'am."

Bonnie laughed.

"Oh, sorry officer, but, there is no such thing as demons. I have known Rocky since the day he was born. He's never acted like a demon."

Bonnie laughed again. There was another pause.

"He has the mark of the demon on his left shoulder, ma'am. We got word from a reliable witness that your nephew has possessed people with demons and that he is one himself. If anyone has been in contact with him from four years ago, at least, then they are demons. I am relieved that you haven't seen him. Good day to you ma'am."

"Good day." I heard the front door close. There was some silence. "He's gone." I came out of the room. "That man didn't believe me."

"I know," I replied. "But it doesn't matter. I know I'm innocent. I don't need other people telling me otherwise." Bonnie went behind the bar and handed me the banana nut bread. "Thanks for not ratting me out."

We stood in the living room.

"Well you should be getting on with yourself," Bonnie said, giving me a hug. "Make sure you write to me."

I nodded.

"Yeah, sure." We were silent for a long time. I headed for the door. "Uh, thanks again for the banana nut bread," I said, placing my hand on the doorknob. "Love ya."

"I love you too," Bonnie said.

Smiling one last time at my aunt, I opened the door and stepped out, the door slamming shut behind me. The banana nut bread fell from my hand and crumbled after hitting the deck. My eyes widened in shock.

"Hello Mr. Wolf," the head officer said. "Would you come with us please?"

I placed one foot back. There were about 20 to 30 police officers standing in Bonnie's giant lawn. Moving as fast as I could, I threw open the door and burst back into Bonnie's house. Bonnie looked at me in alarm.

"What's wrong?!"

I was about to reply, but the door was busted down. I spun around to face the officers, glaring at them and growling. The officers raised their guns.

"Don't move!"

Bonnie grabbed my arm.

"Run, out the back!"

I did what she told me. Turning around, I ran past her and out the back door. I heard a ruckus behind me as I wrenched the door open and jumped down the single step.

"Don't let him get away!"

I heard Bonnie coming behind me. Running out of the garage, I ran towards the big hill.

"Run, Rocky, run!"

"Get him! Don't let the demon escape!"

Looking over my shoulder, I saw Bonnie looking at me, a look of pleading on her face. There was a loud gunshot. Bonnie's eyes widened as she fell. I spun around and stopped, shock on my face.

"Bonnie!"

Cops continued to chase after me. Bonnie looked up, her eyes wide with fear.

"Run! Just run and escape!" I could hardly move. "Rocky run-!"

There was another gunshot. My pupils contracted as my aunt started dying right in front of my eyes. The cops were catching up. Turning back around, I ran, not looking back even after a few more gunshots went off.

"Come back here demon!"

"Don't let him get away!"

The cops started firing at me. One barely missed my foot. I started to get angry and very annoyed.

Looking over my shoulder I screamed, "Stop fucking shooting at me!"

The cops didn't decease their firing. Jumping back as I turned, my wings popped out of my back and sent harsh gusts of wind at the cops, knocking them all off their feet. Turning back around, I continued running up the deep slope. Finally reaching the top of the hill, I fell to my knees from exhaustion. Sobs raked my body but no tears came. I couldn't hear the cops coming. Landing on my hands, I stared wide eyed at the ground, anger filling up inside of me.

Looking back up I shouted, "Goddammit, why?! Why did you do this to me Kimblee?!" Clenching my teeth I screamed, "I fucking hate you! I hate you Kimblee! I HATE YOU!"

_Bang!_

I froze after being shot in the shoulder. The cops had arrived.

"Put your hands in the air demon!" one of them shouted. "NOW!"

Closing my mouth from the shock, I slowly stood up and turned around. Cops ran around behind, surrounding me so that I wouldn't escape. I glared at the cops in front of me.

Breathing deeply through my nose, I said, "Shoot me…again." The cops lowered their guns ever so slightly. Clenching my teeth, I shouted, "Shoot me again!" The cops raised their guns readily, but they didn't fire. Growling, I screamed, "SHOOT ME AGAIN!"

_BANG!_

My eyes widened in shock. Some of the cops made frightened sounds. My wing had protected me of its own free will. My wing pushed out, the bullet flying back at the cop. It hit his shoulder, knocking him off his feet from the force. The cops cocked their guns almost all at once after this happened. I growled at the cops, my eyes turning red.

"Shoot me…again." None of the cops fired nor did they loosen up. Raising my arms off to my sides, I shouted, "Shoot me again! Fucking shoot me! SHOOT ME!"

Something hit the inside of my stomach. Falling to my hands and knees, I puked up blood. I stared at the ground, wide eyed, my eyes no longer red.

'_No, not now! Don't do this to me!'_

I heard one of the cops approach me. Pain raked through my body, causing me to puke up more blood. I shuddered, hardly able to hold up my own weight with my arms.

"Kid, are you okay?" I didn't reply. "Kid; can you hear me?"

Closing my eyes tight, I grunted in pain. Finally not strong enough to hold up my weight, I fell over sideways like a dog. My eyes clouded over. A cop stepped closer to my fallen form. My vision started to blur. Slowly closing my eyes, I fell unconscious.

My eyes stirred behind my lids as I started to come back around. Moving my arm slightly, I felt cold metal around my wrists. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking several times. I felt someone move beside me.

"Hey kid. Awake finally?" Lifting my head, I looked to my left. A black man wearing orange prison clothing sat beside me. Looking down, I saw that my wrists were hand cuffed along with my ankles. Looking around, I saw that I was in a barred prison cell. "What's a young boy like you doing in a scary place like this?"

I looked back at my prison mate.

"I could ask you the same thing," I said, slightly feeling annoyed.

The black man smiled.

"I was accused of murdering a room full of people. I didn't do it, honest, but the court ruled against me and sent me here."

I stared at the man silently for a long time.

"I'm here because people think I possessed people with demons," I said finally. I looked ahead. "Bunch of bullshit the lot of them."

"Demons, huh? What's your name?"

"Rocky," I said without looking at my new friend.

"My best friend's a cop, so he brings me newspapers to read all the time," the guy said. "I heard about you. They say anyone you made contact with or knew was possessed by demons. Guess it's not true?"

"No, it isn't."

"That's probably why they stuck you with me then," the black man said. "I'm on death row. They probably think you'll possess me any minute. Any excuse to get me killed, an innocent man, eh?"

Looking back at the black man, I looked straight into his eyes. Images flashed in those beady brown orbs. Another man that looked like the man in front of me was trying to save people from a burning building that some other guy had started the fire in. The man was white. The police just had to blame the black man.

Looking away from the man I said, "Some white guy started a fire in a building. You went in to save the people and the police had to blame the black guy when you came out of the burning building."

There was a pause.

"How'd you do that?" the man asked amazed.

I shrugged.

"I just looked into your eyes and saw the truth, that's all."

Footsteps started approaching our cell. Looking up, I saw a black uniformed man taking out a set of keys. He unlocked the door and came inside. I stared at him expressionlessly.

"Mr. Rocky Wolf, come with me please," the cop said after unlocking my shackles on my legs.

Standing up, I followed the cop.

Looking back at the black man I said, "I'll clear your name. I promise."

The man smiled, the door slamming shut in front of my face. The cop grabbed my arm and led me to an interrogation room where two detectives were waiting. The cop pushed me into a chair opposite the detective in the other chair across the table. The cop left after taking my handcuffs off, leaving me to glare at the detectives.

"Hey there demon brat," the detective in the chair said. "My name is Earl and this is my partner Detective Derek Sanchez." Earl suddenly became very angry, like every bad cop/detective in films. "We know what you've done! We had sources! Now tell us why you made us kill all of those innocent people!"

My eyes widened in anger.

"I didn't make you do shit!" I shouted, trying to reach across the table, if Derek hadn't pushed me back in my seat. "You had false information, jackass!"

Earl's face darkened red after I said this.

"Why you little-!"

Derek Sanchez patted his partner's shoulder, calming him down instantly.

"Let me handle this, Earl," Derek said. Earl stood from his chair and left. Derek replaced his spot. "Sorry about my partner, Mr. Wolf. He's been stressed with all of this demon stuff." Derek went to his pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes and a flamed lighter. He looked at me. "Mind if I smoke?" I didn't reply. When Derek ignited his lighter, the flame went towards his hand. He dropped his lighter in surprise. I didn't smirk or laugh at this. I stared at Derek expressionlessly. "Strange, huh?"

I didn't speak. Derek cleared his throat.

"So, why did you start possessing people?"

Looking down, I watched myself pick at invisible dirt in my fingernails with my thumb.

"I didn't," I said almost incoherently. Slouching, I laid my hands back in my lap. "You were given false information."

There was silence in the room.

"Really?" Derek finally asked. "I met the man face-to-face that gave us our information. But you're telling me it was a lie?"

Glaring, I answered, "Yes, it was."

Derek pulled a file towards him. Opening it, he pulled out a piece of paper. He slid it towards me.

"This is the information that was given to us. There is also a symbol that our informant said was the demon's symbol. Can you identify it?"

Looking at the paper, I saw that the mark that was on my arm was on the paper too. Lifting my T-shirt sleeve, I showed the mark to Detective Sanchez.

"I admit that I am part demon," I said, looking up at Derek, "but I never possessed anyone." Derek stared at me silently for a long time. Leaning forward with my arms on the table, I asked, "What the Hell do you want me to do, man?! What do I have to do to prove to you that you're the ones that fucked up and not me?!"

Derek looked incredulous.

"We fucked up?" he asked. He leaned back in his chair. "That's rich boy. Are you barking mad?! You did this, we have the information! And you say we fucked up?!"

Getting angry, I jumped up and sent the piece of paper flying.

"You destroyed a whole neighborhood full of good fucking people! You killed one of my best friend's mothers! What the fuck am I going to tell her husband when I visit him huh?!"

Derek didn't move.

"You won't be visiting anyone," he said. "Once we got a confession out of you, we were going to kill you. We don't want you possessing any more people. We did what we had to do so that the people you possessed wouldn't go around killing innocent people. I'm sorry kid but that's the way it is."

Glaring, I slowly sat back down. Leaning forward, I looked straight into Detective Derek's eyes and gave him all the information that I knew, from the start of my Academy all the way to now. Derek's eyes widened in surprise when I finished.

"Now you know, detective," I said. Raising my hand, fire formed in it. Derek was too shocked to speak. "What I just showed you was my whole life up until now. I am a Ninja, a Metahuman, and half a demon, all in one. My sister Abby is now the only family I have left, no thanks to you." Leaning forward I added, "Kimblee gave you lies and now he's dead because of it. I suggest you make a live announcement to all the people in this city about your screw up. Maybe then I'll forgive you for what you've done."

Derek took several minutes to regain his composure. He cleared his throat and sat up.

"Well, Mr. Wolf, I am very sorry. I will make that announcement as soon as we're done here." Derek stood up and straightened his tie. "I hope you can forgive our stupidity."

Standing up I said, "I said I might forgive you, detective. That doesn't mean I will." The door behind us swung open. Turning around, I walked out of the interrogation room, Detective Derek Sanchez following close behind. Stopping, I looked at Sanchez over my shoulder. "And by the way, the black man in the cell I was with is innocent, like I showed you. I suggest you let him go as soon as possible."

Sanchez and I walked out of the police station.

"I'm sorry about your Aunt," he said as we stopped. "We should have listened to those protesters when we had the chance."

I was silent for a bit.

"I don't want to hurt people, detective," I said finally. "Good day to you."

Putting my hands in my jean pockets, I walked down the street, heading in the direction of my ruined neighborhood. I could hear people speaking in whispers, looking and pointing at me. I ignored them, not caring what they thought. Minutes later, as I was walking next to a bunch of TVs, an urgent broadcast came on all of the televisions. Detective Derek Sanchez appeared on screen. I'm Not Ready to Make Nice by the Dixie Chicks was playing in the background. I stopped to watch.

"_Citizens of Grants Pass, I have an apology to you all about what has happened to the destroyed neighborhood that was nuclear bombed early this morning. The information we had received was false; people were not possessed by demons. The boy accused of this misfortune has shown me everything that has happened and where the demon rumors came from. I have spoken with the government and they will make a full apology to everyone in Grants Pass. We are sorry about all of this. If you knew family members of the boy Rocky Wolf or had relatives that knew this boy and that were killed in the bombing, we apologize for your loss."_ Derek paused. _"That is all."_

Reporters and cameras started pestering detective Sanchez. The screens on the TVs turned off. Staring at one of the big screen TVs, I closed my eyes and forgave the people of Grants Pass. Turning back forward, I started walking.

**Later…**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

My communicator continued to beep. Slowly reaching for my belt, I pulled it out and flipped it open. The screen was black for a few seconds before Abby's smiling face appeared on screen.

"_Hey bro,"_ she said. _"It took Slade a long time to convince Xavier to tell us where you were. Sorry about that. How's our old neighborhood?"_

Slowly looking up, I stared at what was once my neighborhood with its many cozy, warm houses. The park had been destroyed and the school was no longer there. It was just a giant wasteland.

Looking back at the communicator, I put on a fake smile and said, "It's doing great. It's still as beautiful as ever."

"_That's great,"_ Abby said. Abby looked over her shoulder for a second before looking back. _"__Well Slade and Phoenix will pick you up in two days, says Phoenix. Gotta go. Take care of yourself. And say hi to Bonnie and Mike for me."_

The connection died before I could answer. Slowly closing my comm, I laid it beside me. Putting my arms back on my knees, I stared back into the wasteland that was once my favorite home in the world.

**1 Day Later…**

The sound of a jet reached my ears off into the distance behind me. I paid it no heed. The air picked up around me as the jet came closer to where I was sitting. It slowly lowered to the ground several yards away from me. It was turned off, silencing it. I stared off into space, not caring that it was Slade and Phoenix ready to pick me up. A few seconds later, Phoenix stopped in front of me.

"What the Hell happened here?" she asked, worried. "Where is the beautiful neighborhood Abby told us about?" I didn't reply. Instead, I pulled a piece of folded printing paper from my back pocket and handed it to her. Phoenix took it and unfolded it. She read it to herself. Half way through, she put her hand to her mouth in shock. Her hand shook slightly. "Oh…my God." She finished reading the paper. Slade took it from her. "How could they be so cruel?" Slade read it over. "How could they do that to all of those innocent people?!"

Slade allowed the paper to fall from his hand. Standing up, I walked past Slade and Phoenix without a word. They soon followed. Phoenix was sobbing behind me. I stopped next to the jet. The hatch didn't open. Phoenix and Slade stopped a few feet behind me.

"Rocky what hap-?"

"Will someone open the fucking hatch already?!" I asked angrily. "Jesus!"

There was a pause. The hatch slowly opened. Grabbing the edge, I pulled myself up and sat down in the passenger seat. Phoenix followed and then Slade, who sat down in the driver's seat. He started the engine. I folded my arms over my chest. Slade didn't take off. I felt his eyes on me.

"Rocky talk to me-"

"Can we just go please?" I asked, still angry. "I don't want to be here anymore."

Slade stared at me a little while longer before taking flight. We soon took off through the clouds, leaving my old home behind. We flew on in silence for an hour. Phoenix had long since stopped crying. Slade turned on the autopilot.

"Phoenix, watch the front please. I need to talk to my son alone."

"Okay."

Slade unbuckled his belt and stood up, turning to enter the back. Phoenix passed him and sat down, putting on the seat belt. Slade placed his hand on my shoulder for a few seconds. Slowly reaching for my belt, I unbuckled it and followed Slade. He closed the door as I sat down cross-legged with my arms folded over my chest. Slade sat down in front of me. I didn't look at him.

"Tell me what happened." I didn't reply. "Rocky, what happened back there?"

I was silent for a while.

"Kimblee lied to them," I said quietly, still not looking at Slade. "He told them that everyone I made contact with was possessed by demons. They gathered everyone I knew, put them in my neighborhood, and blew it to nothing." I paused. Slade didn't say anything. "Some people escaped, but their families were all killed. They're all…gone." My body shook slightly. Slade stood and came closer to me. Wrapping his arms around me, he held me tight. Sobs raked my body, but no tears came out. "They killed all of those innocent people! And then they tried to kill me! Why?! Why did Kimblee do this to me?!"

Slade didn't reply; he continued to hold me. I was mad as Hell because of all of this. Everything had happened so damn fast. I just couldn't handle it.

So, closing my eyes, I cried.


	36. Full Moon Madness

"Depressed again are we?" Alan asked.

My feet rested on the desk in front of me in my friends "room". I was sitting slouched, reading _Mein Kampf_ for the seventh time from coming back from Grants Pass. That was two days ago. I hadn't told them about what happened while I was away. If only they knew…

"You would be too if your neighborhood was blown to smithereens right before your eyes," I said, turning the page.

"Huh?"

I looked over at everyone.

"You heard me, Albino-man."

Cora pushed Alan away.

"What are you talking about? And where have you been the past week?"

Keeping my place, I put my book down, folded my arms over my chest, and told them everything that had happened. When I was finished, almost everyone had their mouths wide open in shock.

"They murdered your aunt?!"

"They tried to kill you?!"

"Half of Grants Pass is gone?!"

"It was blown up right before your eyes?!"

I nodded at everyone's hasty questions. Silence filled the room.

"Does friend Abby know?" Starfire asked.

"No."

Something hit me in the back of the head. I blinked and looked at what had been thrown. A wad of paper? Looking up, I saw Phoenix. She smiled at me.

"I thought it would make you laugh." I looked at my lap. _Nothing_ would make me happy right now. "Hey, grumpy-pants; let's watch the sunset."

Phoenix practically dragged me from the room and outside to the roof. She sat me down before sitting beside me. The sky was a deep red with clouds on the horizon. Phoenix wrapped her arm around mine and pulled me close. I breathed through my nose.

"You're way too bubbly," I said.

"I haven't been very happy myself since we got back. But I get over it. You should try it too."

"I don't think I can."

There was a long pause. Phoenix shrugged.

"You won't know until you try." The sun slowly fell behind the horizon. Stars started to come out in the night sky. The moon was shining bright, almost full. I stared, transfixed, at it. "Oh, right. You need to leave the area on the full moon."

I looked at her.

"Why is that?"

Phoenix looked at me.

"Well, on the full moon, if you haven't been a part or full demon for very long, your abilities can go out of whack, even if you had that procedure done," she explained. "Slade thought it would be a good idea to go to Gotham."

"Why so far away?"

Phoenix looked away.

"Batman lives there."

"Yeah…?"

"And Batman would want to know that his sidekick is okay, don't you think?"

I pulled my arm away and stood up.

Turning my back on Phoenix I asked, "But I wouldn't be able to tell him where Robin is, right?"

"No, unfortunately for them."

"And what if I almost kill Batman?"

"You won't. We'd be close by; Slade and I. Plus, live feed on the jet."

We were silent for a while. I sighed.

"Fine; I'll go. But I won't like it."

Phoenix wrapped her arms around me.

"You don't have to."

I rested my right hand on my left shoulder. The events before my Birthday were going to suck; big time.

* * *

"It won't be as bad as you think. There won't be _any _people besides us in Gotham's forest, so you won't hurt anyone. And just think; at least Batman will know Robin's okay."

Phoenix had just gotten done explaining what would happen tonight. In a way, my human self would be asleep while the demon part controlled my mind and body. It didn't sound that bad, but when Batman was involved, it got complicated. I wouldn't be able to stop the demon part of me from almost killing the man, and that scared me. Slade was going to send the Dark Knight a message saying that someone that knew Robin's location would be waiting for him in Gotham city forest. I wished Slade would forget that part of the plan.

It was almost sundown when we touched down in Gotham. We got out of the jet and walked into the forest. Phoenix hugged me good-bye and then she and Slade left. Finding a wide tree, I sat down against it and waited for the sun to set.

I sighed.

"This should be fun," I said sarcastically. My stomach growled. "And I can't eat raw meat until the demon takes over. Who knows how long that'll take?" I closed my eyes and then felt something furry step onto my hand. Opening my right eye, I looked down and saw a fuzzy caterpillar on my hand. I lifted the critter to my face and poked it. "Crazy bug." My claws extended. I poked it with my claw. It twitched. "I wonder if I can pet you without killing you at the same time." Not wanting to risk the poor guy getting killed, I lowered my hand and carefully scooted him off. It started inching its way along the grass. I smiled. "Good-bye, little bug."

I really _was _losing my mind, talking to a caterpillar. Death did that to you I suppose. Looking up, I saw the full moon. I stared transfixed at it. I soon became drowsy. Closing my eyes, I felt myself falling into darkness. Maybe I would be too tired to speak with Batman tonight anyway.

My blood red eyes shot open. My ears perked up at a sound off in the distance. My stomach growled again. I sniffed the air. Taking off my blue Ninja sandals, I took off running on all fours towards the smell of food. My claws made tracks in the ground as I ran. Breaking through a clearing, I saw deer. Growling, I ran at a fawn. The deer heard my approach. They started to run, but the fawn I wanted was too slow. Lunging, I caught it in my claws and fangs. We fell to the ground. It kicked at me, but I sank my fangs into its neck and broke it. The fawn stopped moving all together. Looking up, I saw one mama deer staring at me. I could sense sadness radiating off her; I had killed her child. I growled; the mama took off running. Standing up straight, I grabbed the fawn's back leg and started dragging it back to where I had been. I sat back against my tree, dropping the fawn in front of me. There was a loud, resounding crack when I broke its back leg off. Lifting it to my mouth, I sank my fangs in the tender flesh, blood trailing down my chin. Pulling, I tore the meat off and began to eat.

_Snap!_

I ignored the sound of a man approaching me. He stopped.

"What are you doing out here, kid?" Swallowing the meat, I looked up and saw the Batman. He scowled at me upon seeing my eyes, fangs, and claws. Ignoring him, I went back to eating. "What are you?"

Ignoring his question and holding up the leg, I asked in my demonic voice, "Want some?"

"No." Shrugging, I bit into the leg again. "I had information about someone knowing where my sidekick is. Are you him?"

I finished the leg and threw it aside. I licked my lips.

"I might be." Using my clawed pinky, I scraped at my teeth. "What are you willing to do for me for the information you need?"

"If you know where Robin is, I want you to tell me now." Looking up at Batman, I growled. "First tell me who you are."

I jumped to my feet.

"It doesn't matter who I am," I said angrily. "Now leave if you don't want to be killed."

Batman stared at me intently. Realization filled his eyes.

"You're that boy who was kidnapped four years ago." He paused. "What happened to you?"

Folding my arms over my chest I asked, "You've never seen a demon before have you?"

"I've fought a vampire in the past."

I growled.

"I'm not a vampire, mortal."

Batman glared at me.

"Tell me where Robin is."

"Hmph! Sorry, Bat, but I can't tell you that." Getting on my hands and feet, my Chakra formed around me in a wolf shape. "You'll have to almost _kill_ me in order to find out."

Without a moment's hesitation, I kicked off the ground and ran at Batman. He jumped back. Holding up his arm, he blocked my fangs. He pushed me back. Landing, I growled and ran at him again. Batman rolled out of the way to dodge my claws. I slid around to face him. Pulling out two Bat-a-Rangs, the Dark Knight threw them at me. One sliced my right cheek, but I caught the other in my mouth. Clenching down, I broke the hard metal. It fell from my mouth to land at my hands. Raising my right hand, a claw of Chakra flew at Batman. He jumped back, his eyes wide in surprise. Whipping out a grappling hook, he shot it at a tree. My Chakra claws grabbed another tree and pulled. The tree uprooted and fell. I threw it at the tree Batman was crouched in. He jumped out before the trees collided.

"That's a nice trick," Batman said behind me. My Chakra claw vanished. "What do you call that?"

I glared at Batman over my shoulder.

"It's called Chakra Branching." I spun around and growled. "If you want to live, I'd hurry up and leave."

Batman glared.

"I'm not leaving without knowing where Robin is."

Jumping back, I stood up hunched, my right hand at my side. Chakra formed around it in a circle shape.

"Then you better dodge this." My wings materialized out of my back. Kicking off the ground, I flew at Batman. I jumped in the air. "Wolf Fist!"

I aimed my fist at Batman's face. He didn't move. My fist stopped mere inches from his face. My wings flapped behind me to keep me airborne. I growled at Batman.

"I am not afraid of children," Batman said casually. "Where is Robin?"

Anger boiled inside of me. My Wolf Fist vanished. Growling, I punched Batman in the face with my normal fist. He flew back and crashed into the ground on his side. I was about to attack him again when I heard a maniacal laugh.

"I like this kid already, Batsy!"

I looked up and saw a man wearing clown make-up and a purple trench coat in a tree. The Joker jumped down, his smile never wavering. I growled.

"Well I don't like you."

Forming another Wolf Fist, I ran towards The Joker. He just laughed and dodged my fist. It went through a tree. I tried to pull my arm free but it was stuck. Grabbing the other end, I pulled, grabbed the one end on my side, and pulled. The tree broke in half. It fell to the ground.

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings, kiddo?"

I glared at The Joker from over my shoulder.

"You tried to kill one of my friends." I vanished in an afterimage. Reappearing behind the Joker, I spun around and kicked him. He turned and stepped back, almost losing his balance. He laughed. "You will pay for that." I was about to attack The Joker again, but Batman grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I growled. "Let go of me!"

The Bat shook his head.

"Joker is my problem. You stay out of this."

Batman pushed me aside and attacked The Joker. Growling, I watched as they fought. The Joker whipped out a switchblade. Jumping from my spot, I landed between the two men and grabbed The Joker's wrist and twisted. He dropped his blade. Forming my Wolf Fist in my free hand, I punched Joker in the stomach. He bent over forward, chuckling like a mad man.

"Nice punch," he said, blood dripping from his mouth. I wrenched my fist from his stomach. Blood splattered the ground. "I've had worse."

Lifting my leg, I kicked The Joker in the stomach. He flew back and crashed into a tree. Fire formed in my hand.

I was about to end the freak's misery, but Batman grabbed my shoulder and said, "Don't kill him. It's better if he stayed in Arkham Asylum."

Spinning around, I kicked Batman in the chest. He flew back and crashed into a tree. While he was falling forward, I appeared in front of him and grabbed his throat. Extending sharp blades on his arm guard, the Bat stabbed me several times in the arm, trying to make me let go. My hand clenched tightly around his neck. I slammed him into the tree and growled.

"Rocky, stop!" Still holding Batman by the throat, I looked over my shoulder. Phoenix stood several feet behind me. My eyes narrowed at her. "You don't want to hurt Batman, remember? You were supposed to tell him that Robin is going to be fine where he's at right now." I growled. "Put Batman down." I didn't listen to her. My hand tightened more around the Bat's throat. He clawed at my hand, trying to pry it off. "Put.Him.Down." Looking back at Batman, I raised my free hand and formed my Wolf Fist. "You don't want to hurt him, Rocky. Put Batman down." Pulling my arm back, I aimed for Batman's face. "Don't do it Rocky! Put him down!" I stopped mid-swing. I growled, my teeth clenched so hard that blood trailed out of my mouth. Phoenix's voice rang in my ears. "Rocky, put him down!" My fist shook. Batman's hand slipped off of mine. "Rocky! Put him down right now!"

Growling from anger, I pulled Batman away from the tree and threw him at Phoenix. He crashed in front of her feet and then coughed. Phoenix crouched beside him. I breathed heavily, hunched over. My eyes glowed.

"Wh-Who are you?" Batman asked Phoenix.

"That doesn't matter." She helped him to his feet. "We want you to know that Robin is fine and that he is safe. As long as he listens, he'll be okay." I formed fire in my hands and then threw them at Batman and Phoenix. "You have to leave now!"

Phoenix pushed Batman out of my line of fire. She caught them in her glowing hands. The fireballs vanished. I flew at her. Whipping out a bo staff, Phoenix ran forward and attacked. She walloped me in the face. I flew back and landed in a crouch. I stood up straight.

"Stupid bitch!" I was about to attack, but Batman stood between us. I stopped. "Get out of my way!"

I was about to claw Batman in the face, but a thick, black wire crashed into me. I flew against a tree, the wire wrapping around it and tying me to the trunk. Hitting my head, I growled and shook it.

"Sorry about my son, Batman. He's a little under the weather."

Looking up, I saw Slade standing next to Phoenix.

"Deathstroke," Batman said with venom in his voice.

"Ah, you remember me."

"I can't forget a murderer like you."

Slade scoffed in amusement. I struggled in my bonds.

"Luckily for you, that ship has sailed." Slade glanced at me for a split second before looking back at Batman. "My son has taught me a few things the past two years."

I growled. Batman glanced at me over his shoulder. He looked back at Slade.

"He's your son?"

"Step-son."

"He had been kidnapped four years ago, Slade. I assume you saved him?"

Slade chuckled.

"It was _I _that kidnapped him, Batman. I made him my apprentice, twice. Each time he escaped. Then, I killed his father, married his deceased mother, and kidnapped him again. He became my apprentice along with Phoenix." Phoenix mouthed a sorry to Batman. "He was possessed by Phoenix's demon and killed his sister. He just recently developed self control of his demon powers."

I growled deep within my throat. After a long silence, Batman turned around and approached me. My eyes narrowed in anger. I growled at him. The Bat stopped a foot from me and stared. He raised his hand, but I snapped at it. He lowered it and then sighed.

"You've ruined this boy's life, Slade." Batman reached for something in his belt. "He must be hurting inside."

I slowly ended my growling. Sadness appeared on my face. Whimpering quietly, tears formed in my eyes and streamed down my face. Batman was right; I was hurting; not physically, but spiritually. For once, I distinguished the difference between the truths and the lies.

Batman wiped a tear from my right eye. In his left hand, he stabbed my neck with a syringe and plunged the liquid into my veins. My eyes slowly were changing back to blue, my claws and fangs vanishing. I clenched my eyes tight, tears falling down my cheeks. The sleeping drug was slowly working its magic. Opening my eyes, I stared sadly at Batman.

"B-Batman, th-there's something I-I have to tell you." Batman leaned closer as my voice started to drift from the tiredness. "R-Robin is…i-i-i-in…" My eyes were closing. "R-Robin's i-i-in…N-N-"

Closing my eyes all the way, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The scent of cooking bacon and eggs on a fire entered my nostrils. I curled tighter in the ball I was in on the ground with its soft grass. Groaning quietly, I slowly opened my eyes. The sun was shining dimly through the trees. Smoke drifted past my vision. Early morning birds chirped. Moving just my eyes upward, I saw Phoenix making breakfast. Pushing off the ground, I sat up, yawned and stretched. I was trying to remember what had happened last night.

"Morning!" I looked up and saw Phoenix with a skillet in her hand in front of me. She smiled. "Breakfast?"

* * *

I stared at my plate of bacon and eggs. Slade wasn't around. I sighed.

"Something wrong?"

I didn't reply right away.

"I tried to tell Batman that Robin is in Nevada." Phoenix didn't reply. "But the drug was too quick." I picked up a piece of bacon. "I wish I could have told him."

"It was a good thing you didn't." Looking up mid-bite, I saw Slade enter the campsite. As he sat down next to me, Phoenix gave him his breakfast without looking up from her own plate. "Otherwise, I would have had to move somewhere else. Too much work."

Slade started on his bacon. He wasn't in his armor and mask like last night.

"Are you trying to make me feel better by saying that?" I asked, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"Was hoping to."

I glared at Slade. He ignored me and continued to eat his breakfast. Sighing loudly, I started eating my eggs.

"It didn't work."

"I know."

We were silent for the rest of breakfast.

* * *

"I think last night went well," Phoenix said behind Slade and me as we sat in the cockpit of the jet. "But, glad it's over."

I yawned loudly, my eyes closed.

"It went badly," I said after I was done. "You weren't there."

"Well, I saw what was happening."

"Then you're blind."

Phoenix punched me in the arm. Slade sighed.

"Stop it you two."

Taking a deep breath with my mouth closed, I leaned towards my window and stared out. We flew by wispy clouds. I sighed.

"Wake me when we get back please," I said, closing my eyes.

I quickly fell asleep.


	37. Happy 19th Birthday

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1) I do not own Yours To Hold by Skillet in real life, but for the sake of the fic, I do own it in the fanfiction world (not really)

This fic is almost done! I have it all typed up. I just need to add the others, but they will come later (Alibi, where'd you go?) Take care,

**RockyVRWolf**

* * *

Someone was shaking my arm.

"H-Hey! Rocky! Wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw Phoenix staring down at me. Surprised confusion was etched on her face. "Is there something special about today?"

Sitting up, I looked at my clock. It was about ten AM. Opening my side table drawer, I pulled out the black communicator and opened it. I looked at the date.

_**July 31, 2009**_

Oh, right; I was 19 today. I dropped my communicator in surprise.

"I _hate_ losing track of the days!" I shouted, pulling at my hair.

"Wh-What's wrong?!"

I looked at Phoenix.

"I forgot that today was my 19th Birthday."

Phoenix's eyes widened.

Grabbing my arm she said, "I have to show you something!" Phoenix practically dragged me out of my room. She brought me to the training room. At the far end sat a stage with mics and a giant surround system. "Do you know what this is about?"

I looked at her.

"Sorry, can't tell you," I said with a grin. "You'll have to wait until later to find out."

Phoenix glared at me.

"Slade won't tell me anything either. Tell me!"

Phoenix continued to plead even as I was leaving for breakfast. Entering the kitchen, I saw Xavier and Xaldin making breakfast; chocolate chip pancakes with bacon, eggs, orange juice, and fruits.

"Morning guys!"

Without looking at Phoenix or me, Xavier and Xaldin said, "Morning."

Phoenix and I sat down. A little while later, Slade entered the room and sat down. Xavier brought over our breakfast. He grinned at me.

"How's it feel being a year older?" he asked.

Picking up my fork I said, "Still the same as last year." I paused. "Well, sort of."

I guess Xavier looked confused because Slade said, "I kidnapped him on his 18th Birthday."

There was a loud smack after Xavier hit Slade with his towel.

"Bastard."

He moved away. I tried not to laugh. I felt Slade glaring at me.

"Be quiet."

"Yes _dad_," I said jokingly, snorting. Shaking his head, Slade started to eat. "First time eating pancakes old man?"

I laughed behind my fork and pancake in my mouth. Slade looked at me.

"What is with the pancake jokes?"

I swallowed my first bite.

"Oh, it was just something Phoenix and I were discussing the first few weeks I was here." I ate more pancake. "Nofin big."

Slade stared at me a little while longer before eating his breakfast.

"Rocky's friends are downstairs right?" Xavier asked.

"Downstairs and to the right."

"Okay." Xavier left. I finished my awesome pancakes, ate my eggs, and then started my bacon. Xavier returned, yawning. "I need to stop waking up at six every morning." He sat down in front of me. "I heard what happened back at your old home. I wish I hadn't left you there by yourself like that."

I shrugged, not looking up from my plate.

"They'll rebuild it. Even if I wasn't there it wouldn't have made a difference."

Everyone was quiet for the rest of breakfast.

* * *

"Can't you be quiet for one second?!"

I stared at the closed door in front of me. I heard Xavier and Slade arguing about something.

"He's moving too much! If you think you can handle him better, then you take him!" Xavier said outraged. "He was fine when I got him." Getting annoyed that they weren't coming in, I got up and walked over, the door sliding open. My eyes widened at the sight before me. Xavier grinned sheepishly and held out the little pudgy puppy in his hands. "Happy Birthday?"

I slowly took the black puppy pug in my hands and stared at its squashed face. It licked my nose solemnly. My eyes narrowed.

Holding the puppy out I said, "Wherever you got him, take him back."

Xavier carefully took the puppy, looking confused.

"B-But…Isn't a pug your favorite dog?" he asked.

"Yeah, but-" I stopped, looking at the floor. "He just doesn't deserve an owner like me."

There was silence. I saw Slade take the puppy in his arms.

"He doesn't deserve anyone else."

Slade dumped the pup in my arms. I looked up at him.

"Slade, I lost my last two dogs. I won't be around much longer and-"

Slade ruffled my hair with his giant hand. I growled in annoyance.

"I killed the last one and you deserve something to hold on to. And, whenever you do die, and he's still alive, I'll take him." He lowered his hand. I looked at him. "His name is Bob; your favorite name. You better take good care of him." And with that, Slade turned around and was leaving. "Come on Xavier; we have to finish setting up."

Xavier looked at me one last time before following Slade. I looked back at Bob. His eyes twinkled. He licked my nose again. I smiled.

"Hey, Bob."

The puppy barked happily and wagged his stubby, curly tail. I held him close, feeling better already.

* * *

"Slade got you a puppy for your Birthday?" Cora asked. They were out of their cage. I gave the pup to her. She looked at him closely. My friend laughed when he licked her nose. "He's cute." Cora sighed while giving me Bob. "I miss my Beta, Kisame."

I sat down and allowed Bob to walk around and sniff people. Alan pet behind his ears.

"He'll be a good boy when he's older," he said. "I can sense it."

Watching Bob, he went over to Lea, who was still angry at me. He barked at her (a very whiny bark at that). Ice looked down at him and glared.

"Leave me alone, dog."

Bob wasn't listening. He licked her leg and then pushed his head against it. Worried that Ice would kick him, I walked over and picked him up. I stood up straight and looked at her.

"I'm sorry about asking Kimblee to kill me from before." Lea stared at me. "It makes me sad that you still hate me for that." I looked down at Bob. "I'm really sorry, Ice."

Everyone was quiet. I looked up at Ice. She slapped me, really hard. I didn't care; I deserved it.

"You…a-are an ass!" She suddenly hugged me, almost squishing Bob in the process. I almost lost my balance. "I was s-stupid enough to stay m-mad at you over stupid sh-shit like that. I'm sorry."

Ice hugged me for a long time. Remembering what time it was, I tried pushing her off.

"Uh, I-I need to go." Ice finally let me go. Bob sneezed. "I have to tune up my guitar."

Robin stepped forward.

"Slade also gave you a guitar?"

I shook my head.

"It was my dad's. Slade never sold it like he said he was going to do."

The Boy Wonder folded his arms over his chest.

"What's Slade's deal? He can't have changed this much."

I just shrugged.

"Well, whatever is happening with him, I'm glad it is. I think he kinda lost himself when Wintergreen died. As far as I know, they were best friends since Slade was a teenager. It was hard enough for him after my mom died."

Robin turned his back on me.

"Never trust a villain," he said.

Leaning down, I set Bob on the floor.

"Believe what you want." I started to leave. "Take care of Bob for me, okay?"

I left the basement and headed for the training room.

* * *

"Robin doesn't trust me?"

I turned on my microphone.

"Apparently not."

"I don't blame him."

I looked at Slade. He had has back turned.

"What do you mean by that?"

Slade didn't look at me as he said, "I terrorized their city too many times. I kidnapped him twice. That boy knows how to hold a grudge."

"Do you think you've changed, Slade?"

My step-dad didn't reply right away.

"Apparently not enough."

"Why's that?"

Slade finally looked at me.

"I still haven't let you go."

Well that was a shocker! The man downright _knew_ what he was doing was wrong. And yet, he still kept me here with the threat of my friends' lives. Or was that killing him inside too? I probably would never know.

"We all ready to go?" Xavier asked from his drums.

Slade and I looked at him.

"We will once everyone gets in here," I said. "Phoenix is bringing them."

"Got it."

I will admit, I felt like I was going to embarrass myself tonight. Never in my life had I needed to _sing_ in front of all of my friends, Phoenix, and my sister. And it was just one song! Hopefully I would be looking at Phoenix the entire time (seeing as she was going to be in the very front). This song was especially written for her. I couldn't choke up!

Speaking of which…

"Dude, what the heck?" Beast Boy asked. "Are you going to sing, Rocky?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Will you not ask questions, please."

"I'm a little curious myself," Phoenix said.

I jumped off the stage. Grabbing Phoenix's arm, I pulled her to the front.

"You'll see." I set her right in front of my mic. "All I'll say is that this is for you."

"What's for me?"

Laughing I said in a singsong voice, "I won't tell!" I got back on stage. Slade sat on his stool and took dad's guitar into his hands. Everyone was quiet. Xavier sat down and picked up his drumsticks. Xaldin got the surround ready. I cleared my throat. "So, I wrote this song for Phoenix. I will admit, I'm nervous, but hopefully, everything will be a-okay."

I grasped the mic with both hands. Slade started his part with the guitar and I began to sing:

**I see you standing here **

**But you're so far away **

**Starving for your attention **

**You don't even know my name**

**You're going through so much **

**But I know that I **

** Could be the one **

** To hold you **

Slade joined in with the chorus.

**Every single day **

**I find it hard to say **

**I could be yours alone **

**You will see someday **

**That all along the way I... **

**...Was yours to hold **

******I was yours to hold**

Xavier joined in with the drums and Xaldin turned up the volume on the recorded music. I bobbed my head in waiting for the beat to pass.

**I see you walking by **

**Your hair always hiding your face **

**I wonder why you've been hurtin' **

**I wish I had some way to say**

**You're going through so much **

**Don't you know that I **

** Could be the one **

** To hold you**

There was a very brief pause.

**Every single day**

**I find it hard to say**

**I could be yours alone**

**You will see someday**

**That all along the way I...**

**...Was yours to hold**

**I was yours to hold**

I let go of the mic with my right hand.

**I'm stretching but you're just out of reach**

I stretched my arms out towards Phoenix.

**You should know **

**I'm ready when you're ready for me **

**And I'm waiting for the right time **

**For the day I catch your eye **

I point to my left eye...

**To let you know **

**That I'm yours to hold**

I looked away, still holding the mic, as Xavier belted it out with his brief drum solo.

**Every single day **

**I find it hard to say I... **

**...Could be yours alone **

**Slade: Yours alone**

**You will see someday **

**That all along the way I... **

** ...Was yours to hold **

**I was yours to hold**

**Every single day **

**I find it hard to say **

**Slade: find it hard to say**

**I could be yours alone **

**Slade: You're so far away**

**You will see someday**

Phoenix started walking up onto the stage to get to me.

**That all along the way I... **

** ...Was yours to hold **

**I was yours to hold**

**I'm stretching but you're just out of reach **

**I'm ready when you're ready for me  
**

While Slade did his solo at the very end, Phoenix and I walked up to each other. Smiling, I wrapped my arms around her in a warming hug. We didn't let go, even as Slade finished with the final note on dad's guitar. Then there was nothing but silence. Phoenix cried on my shoulder; happy tears.

Reaching my ear she whispered, "I am yours to hold any day of the week."

Tightening my grip on her, I rested my chin on her shoulder. Suddenly, there was cheering. Phoenix backed up, blushing. Smiling at her, I pushed a strand of hair off her face. Beast Boy suddenly appeared beside us.

"Dude, you sure know how to sing! I'm more surprised that Slade, of all people, could sing! I mean, holy crap dude!"

I grinned.

"We had practice."

Beast Boy ran off to talk to Xavier. Slade laid his hand on my shoulder.

"That went better than I expected."

"Definitely." I paused. "Can I talk to you privately for a second?"

Slade glanced at Phoenix.

"Oh, right; going now."

Phoenix walked off. Slade looked at me.

"What do you want?"

I scuffed my shoe across the floor while looking at it.

"Well, I think Phoenix will be even happier if she wasn't a demon, you know."

There was a pause.

"Go on."

I looked up at him.

"I know of a scroll that can get rid of it for her. But I need to go to Japan to get it."

"Japan?"

"I need to go back to Konohagakure in order to get the Demon Releasing Scroll."


	38. Konohagakure

"You're going back to Japan to visit Naruto and the others?" Cora asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, just for a week or two," I said. "Slade and I are going."

Cora looked at the floor.

"I can't go, then, I suppose?"

I sighed.

"Sorry Cora. I wish I could take you and Ice, but I can't."

Cora nodded.

"I understand."

"I'm sorry."

Cora looked up at me and smiled.

"No, it's okay. Whenever we get out of here, my first trip will be to Konoha."

I smiled.

"Yeah." Silence filled the room. Raven was staring at me intently. "Well, I've gotta go. See ya."

I started to leave.

"Rocky?" Stopping, I looked at Raven over my shoulder. "Good luck getting the scroll."

"Scroll?"

Sweat dropping, I laughed nervously.

"A Jutsu learning scroll. Good-bye!"

I quickly left, not wanting the others to get suspicious. Plus, I was late enough as it was. Luckily, I had packed the night before.

"You're late," Slade said after I arrived. "We were supposed to be gone ten minutes ago."

"I know," I said. The cockpit slowly opened. "I had a lot of people to say good-bye to."

Getting on the wing of Slade's jet, I got into the passenger seat and buckled up. Slade pulled himself up on the driver's side. The cockpit closed and Slade started the engine. Within minutes, we took off and headed for Japan.

* * *

"Do they know you're coming?"

"I had no way of contacting them," I replied. We were half way to Japan now. It would be another three to four hours. "Besides, even if I did have contact information, I wanted to surprise them." Slade nodded in understanding. I stretched and yawned; jet lag was already getting to me. I looked at Slade. "Do you ever get tired?"

"I suffer from insomnia, so no."

"What happens if you sleep?" I asked.

"I have nightmares of the past," Slade replied. "Addie left me and took the kids after she found out about what I did. My youngest son, Joey, is a mute because of me." I looked out my window. "God must hate me."

I looked back at Slade.

"You believe in God?"

Slade looked at me.

"Sometimes."

Looking back at my window I said, "Mom made me go to church, but I don't believe in any of that. I can only believe in something that I can touch and see. So do I believe in God? Hell no. I won't know the answer until I die."

Four hours later, we arrived just outside the Forest of Death. Luckily, no one was around. The hatch opened. Grabbing my backpack from the back, I jumped out of the jet and looked around. The village still looked the same.

"Where do you want to go?" Slade asked behind me.

I looked towards the main part of the village.

"We need to go to the Hokage building," I replied. "The scroll will be more than likely over there. Besides, I want to stop by Ichiraku on the way."

With that said, we started on our way.

**Later…**

Slade and I stood a few yards away from Ichiraku Ramen. What was I going to say? Hey, Mr. Cook, your wife was blown to smithereens and the government might be slaughtering your son? Not a very good way to start a conversation.

"I'll treat you to ramen," Slade said.

Using both of his hands, Slade pushed me forward. We entered Ichiraku and the man at the front greeted us instantly. Slade and I sat down.

"What can I get for you today?"

"The usual," I said.

"Do I know you?" the man asked. I nodded. After staring at me for a long time, the man's face finally lit up. "I thought you looked familiar, Rocky. How's my wife and son, Clarence?"

Slade laid money on the counter.

"Sorry, Mr. Cook," I said. "But someone I knew told lies to my hometown and they blew up my neighborhood. Anyone that knew me from four to five years ago, were put into my neighborhood. They made a huge mistake."

Mr. Cook sighed sadly.

"Janet and Clarence are dead?"

"Janet is, but I'm not sure about M. He banded the other kids that came together after escaping my neighborhood and went out to try and stop the government for what they did."

I wasn't going to lie.

"I wish I could have seen them one last time," Mr. Cook said, wiping tears off his face. "Janet's in a better place though." Mr. Cook finally recomposed himself. "So, you want the beef and shrimp ramen with water?"

I nodded.

"And Slade wants the chicken ramen with rice." Looking at Slade I added, "Phoenix told me."

"Okay, coming right up."

Mr. Cook left for a few minutes and then came out with two big steaming bowls of ramen. He set them down with chopsticks. Picking mine up, I broke them apart.

Placing my hands together I said, "Itadakimasu."

Picking up my bowl with one hand, I slurped in noodles with my chopsticks. It was just as good as ever. Slade was a little more graceful than I was while eating. I had to wait a while for him to finish. After paying, I said good-bye and we were on our way again.

The village people walked by without a word to us. We made our way towards the Hokage building. Kids were running around. As Slade and I passed the Academy, teens of twelve and thirteen were practicing their Jutsus. Some of them had on Leaf Village headbands. I stopped to look at them, remembering my schooling days to becoming a Ninja. Slade stopped beside me.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" he asked.

My eyes narrowed in sadness. Manúke, Cora's and my Squad member, had been killed by Cora during the Chûnin Exams. As a surprise, whether he won or lost, I was going to give him the ancient katana that I had bought prior to his Birthday. I had kept his sword after his death, having it infused with my own. It had been destroyed when I fought Xavier the first time.

Mayónako-sensei, who was really Slade in disguise, had taught us how to climb trees with just our feet, gave us our weapons, and taught us to summon them with the Summoning Jutsu. Days before the Chûnin Exams, Sensei had died. Cora, Manúke, and I joined the Exams for our Sensei and for ourselves. Cora fought Manúke, killing him in the end. She hadn't meant to do it; her power was just out of control (because of her monkey tail). Anger had gotten the best of her.

Did coming back here bring back memories? Of course it did; ones I wish I could undo. But you couldn't change the past or the future; Manúke's death was inevitable.

Looking away from the school, I continued on my way to the Hokage building.

"Don't remind me of those days. They never should have happened."

Slade took a moment before following me. Minutes later, we saw the Hokage building looming overhead. Reaching the front door, I stopped outside. Hopefully Naruto and the others were inside. Maybe Naruto was the Hokage, his ultimate dream. I was about to knock but I heard a male voice calling my name.

"Hey, Rocky! Think fast!" Spinning around, I caught the throwing star in my fangs. Kuráyami's face had a look of shock when he saw me. He ran over and stopped in front of me. "Nice catch, Albino-boy. I guess your name lives up to its reputation."

I shook Kuráyami's hand.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" I asked.

We ended the handshake. Kuráyami grinned.

"Yeah, but last time you were trying to steal that damn clock. Are you here to steal something else?"

I folded my arms over my chest and smirked.

"Those days are over, dark-boy," I said. "Things have changed back home."

Slade grabbed my arm and started to drag me towards the door.

"We don't have time for chit-chat."

Kuráyami glared at Slade.

"And who are you, old man?"

I pulled my arm from Slade's grip.

Looking at Kuráyami I said, "This is Slade; the one who made me steal the clock."

Kuráyami's eyes widened.

"What the fuck did you bring him here for?!"

I laughed.

"Calm down, Kuráyami. Slade married my mom. He's my step-dad."

Kuráyami looked so confused.

"What kind of dad kidnaps his son?"

I chuckled.

"Long story. We're busy right now though. We have to see Naruto. Is he the Hokage yet?"

Ignoring Slade's annoyed look, Kuráyami said, "Not yet. Lady Tsunade is the fifth Hokage. She's one of the Legendary San Nin. Anyway, Naruto should be inside." Kuráyami looked at Slade. "I don't think Naruto would want to see him, not after what he's done."

I smiled.

"Trust me; Slade's here to help. Plus, he's changed; just like you did."

I was referring to when Kuráyami and I fought one last time. I had defeated him with my Wolf Fist of Fury. He had worked for Orochimaru. We had almost killed each other. Kuráyami begged me to end his life. I had told him my Nindo; I would never kill a human being. Kuráyami changed sides and became my friend.

"Well, must be off," I said. Turning around I headed for the door. Raising my arm and waving I added, "Later."

Slade followed me into the building. I asked the Ninja at the front desk where Tsunade was located. He pointed with his finger and then continued with his paper work. We made our way down the hall. Hearing angry voices, Slade and I stopped. Within seconds, a door slammed open and Naruto was sent flying into the wall. Gasping quietly, I ran over to him.

"N-Naruto! Are you okay?"

My old Ninja friend had swirls in his eyes. He shook his head and then looked up at me. His eyes lit up once he saw who I was.

"Rocky! You're back!" I helped Naruto stand up. He shook his head again. "Where did you go?"

"The future."

Naruto gave me the thumbs up.

"Awesome! How was it?"

I scoffed.

"Bad," I replied. "People were killed by a demon version of me." Naruto's eyes went wide. "It's a long story."

Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Damn, that sucks." He looked up at me. "What are you doing in the village?"

Getting serious I said, "I need to get a scroll from you. One that can release a demon from a friend of mine."

Naruto frowned.

"Which friend?" he asked.

"Phoenix, the one that I was with when we stole the clock."

Naruto smiled.

"Oh yeah; I remember her. She has a demon in her body?" I nodded. "Is she like me?"

I shook my head.

"No, she's not one of the Tailed Beasts. Her demon is a phoenix." I explained to Naruto what had happened to me. "I need to get the scroll so that she can be set free from the demon's influence."

Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Sure, but I will only give the scroll to you if you do something for me."

"What's that?"

Naruto became very serious.

"I need you to find Sasuke and convince him to come back to the village."

My eyes narrowed.

"I'm not sure I can, Naruto."

My friend snorted.

"Then you can't have the scroll."

I was taken aback by this.

"But Naruto-"

Naruto turned his back on me.

"Find Sasuke and you can have the scroll. At least help us find him."

Slade folded his arms over his chest. I stared at Naruto's back.

"Okay; I promise to help you find Sasuke if you promise to give me the scroll." Naruto turned around and grinned. "I can't guarantee I'll convince him to return however."

Naruto nodded.

"Deal." He looked at Slade. "And who are you?"

Slade was about to reply, but I said, "This is my step-dad Slade. He's the one that wanted the clock." Naruto suddenly glared at Slade. "Its okay, Naruto; Slade's going to help us find Sasuke. He hasn't made me steal anything for a long time. He's kind of turning to the good side."

Slade snorted. Naruto looked at both of us in turn several times.

"How come he's not in that mask he always wears?"

I smiled.

"I kind of convinced him to look like a normal human being for once. He's come around a long way."

Naruto grinned.

"Good to know." Naruto paused. "Well, we should go see the rest of the Ninjas. Kiba, Akamaru, Nenji, Sakura, Hinata, Kuráyami, and the others would want to see you."

I nodded and grinned.

"We saw Kuráyami before coming inside. Lead the way."

With a nod, Naruto walked past Slade and me. We followed him out of the building. On the way, we met up with Kiba and Akamaru taking a walk. Kiba shook my hand.

"Nice to see you again. How's Cora?"

I smiled.

"She's okay. She wanted to come with me but Slade said it was out of the question."

Kiba looked surprised.

"Are you talking about the guy that wanted to have the clock that you stole?"

Nodding, I pointed my thumb at Slade.

"Don't worry; he's here to help. We're going to help Naruto find Sasuke."

Akamaru growled at Slade. He was undisturbed.

"Stop it, Akamaru," Kiba told his friend.

The dog whimpered and backed away. I chuckled.

"Well, we'll see you then. Bye."

"See ya."

We continued on our way. We met everyone I had gone to the Academy with. Sakura was the last one we met. She smiled.

"It's good to see you, Rocky. How have you been?"

I gave her a hug.

"I've been great. So much has happened since I left the village."

Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, same here; we've been trying to stop the Akatsuki and finding Sasuke."

My eyes narrowed in concern.

"How have you been holding up with Sasuke gone?" I asked.

Sakura smiled weakly.

"It's been hard, but I've gotten over it. Well, almost."

I nodded.

"Well in order to get a scroll from Naruto, I have promised to find Sasuke."

Sakura smiled.

"Thank you so much, Rocky-sama. Could you also help us with the Akatsuki? We think we know where Itachi, Sasuke's brother, might be."

I nodded.

"Sure, I don't mind. Slade and I aren't in too big of a hurry to get back to America."

Before Sakura freaked out too, I told her what was happening with Slade. She nodded in understanding.

"Its good to know his colors have changed slightly," she said. "We can get you a room if you'd like. You must be tired from your trip."

"Yeah, sort of," I said. "Afterwards, if you find traces of Itachi, let us know."

Sakura nodded.

"Okay, follow me."

Sakura led us to a nice hotel. She and Naruto helped pay for our stay. I thanked them.

"We'll see you later," I said. "I need a nap." Sakura and Naruto said good-bye. Slade and I settled in. I got into bed and yawned. "I hope you don't mind that we do all of this extra stuff."

Slade rested against his headboard.

"I don't mind at all. I just don't want this to become a two month project."

I closed my eyes.

"It'll only take a few days. Who knows, we might find Sasuke before Itachi shows up." I yawned again. "I'm gonna take a nap. Will you wake me up in a few hours?"

"Yes, I will."

Snuggling into my blankets, I soon fell asleep.


	39. Where's Sasuke?

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1) I do not own anything related to Naruto

**RockyVRWolf**

* * *

"I just don't see how someone that has killed, kidnapped teenagers, tried destroying the world, tortured you, and made your life miserable would change enough that he wants to help find Sasuke." It was hard for me to look at Lady Tsunade. Her voice was so harsh that it was worse than Slade's; literally. "If you had contacted me before coming here, I might feel a little differently about Slade staying here in Konohagakure."

I sighed.

"Lady Tsunade, I know my step-dad, Slade, has done bad things in the past, but all of that was triggered by, you know, childhoods. I mean, look at me. My childhood was kinda shitty and look at how I turned out?" I showed her my demon traits. They quickly returned to normal. "I honestly don't think it's his fault. The first person he ever killed was his father because his dad was an ass. If you only knew then you might feel differently." I got even more serious. "Being with Slade for another year has shown me the real him. He cried when my mom died. He cried when I killed my sister. He _cried_ when he wanted to kill me when my demon blood took over my body. People can change, Lady Tsunade, and Slade has." I chuckled lightly. "He even bought me a puppy for my Birthday. I mean, what kind of evil person would buy their step-son/Apprentice a pet?"

Lady Tsunade observed me for a while. Leaning back in her chair, she sighed.

"I see your point, Mr. Wolf," she said. Tsunade smiled. "He can stay, as long as you or one of the other Ninjas keeps a close eye on him." The Hokage paused. "You may go now."

Smiling, I said, "Thanks, Lady Tsunade. Everything will be fine. I promise."

Turning around, I left her office. Slade was waiting outside the door.

"What did she say?"

As I walked by, I patted is arm.

"You can stay. I just have to watch you closely in case you do decide to do something stupid." Slade followed me. We left the building. Heading for the school, we met up with a disgruntled Shikamaru. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Shikamaru, the bored Ninja, caught his breath.

"It's such a drag. Lady Tsunade wants me to lead Naruto, you, and Slade to fight Itachi."

The atmosphere changed drastically.

"What?! Now?!"

"I know; so annoying."

I growled.

"Well let's go! Maybe Itachi knows the whereabouts of Sasuke." I turned to Slade. "You remember how to get around the forest surrounding Konoha, right?"

"I rarely forget where I'm going," he replied.

I turned back to Shikamaru.

"We're ready when you are."

"Alright. Then follow me." Shikamaru took us to the gates. Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru were waiting for us. "I'll be in front, Kiba and Akamaru will be behind me to find Itachi's scent, Rocky will be third, Naruto fourth, and Slade last."

Naruto shook his head.

"Rocky or I have to watch Slade. I'll be last and Slade can be fourth."

Shikamaru nodded.

"Alright. We don't have to stay in a straight line, but we have to move quickly." Turning around, Shikamaru muttered, "This is such a drag."

We left the village and went straight into the trees. We immediately started jumping across tree branches, using Chakra for momentum. Within a few minutes, Akamaru sniffed the air and then barked.

"Akamaru says he smells a high Chakra level near the river right outside the forest! There should be a bridge around there!"

"Alright, stay close by and watch for any traps. He will more than likely know that we're coming."

We continued on our way. Looking behind me, I saw Slade almost hopping like a fox through the trees.

"How're you holding up?!"

"It's been a while since I've done this!"

I laughed.

"Yeah, but you're doing fine!" I looked forward again. "I'm more worried about how you'll do in a fight against Itachi! I fought him while Cora fought his partner Kisame a long time ago! He's way too strong for you!"

Slade scoffed in amusement.

"I can manage! With my brain capacity, I can foresee at least three to four steps ahead of my opponent!"

"Must come in handy!"

Shikamaru looked back at us.

"We're almost there. We have to be quiet from now on."

Naruto growled.

"As long as he can tell us where Sasuke is!"

I glanced back at Naruto. I still didn't know why he thought Sasuke could be persuaded to come back. When I had talked to him after he had that huge battle with Naruto, he told me he wouldn't return until Itachi was dead by his hands. As far as I knew, Itachi was stronger than his stupid little brother. Sasuke would never come back.

I looked ahead again. Shikamaru stopped us. We landed just outside a clearing. I heard rushing water past the trees.

"Okay, here's the plan. While Naruto, Kiba, and I set up traps, Rocky will go out and talk to Itachi." Shikamaru looked at me. "He knows you pretty well since you fought him almost eight years ago."

I nodded.

"I can handle it." I looked at Slade. "You stay here and watch me from afar. If you foresee Itachi doing something drastic, you need to come out and help me, if you think my life is in danger."

"If you need an ear piece, I have one. I can talk to you that way."

I nodded. Slade gave me a tiny bud. I stuck it in my ear. I looked at everyone.

"Wish me luck."

Turning forward again, I made my way into the clearing. I saw Itachi meditating several yards away. I knew his Sharingan would detect me right away, but I would take my chances.

Sure enough, Itachi said, "You and your friends should go home. And I don't know where Sasuke is." I stopped a few feet from behind, my eyes narrowed. "You have no business fighting me."

I stood in a fighting stance.

"Akatsuki wants the tailed beasts." Itachi stood up. "If the demons are removed, then the Jinchuuriki dies." Itachi turned sideways to look at me. My claws on my hands and open-toed feet grew long and sharp. "I won't allow that to happen to Naruto." My skin turned gray. Fangs appeared in my mouth. My eyes washed over to blood red. Clenching my fangs, I growled. "I won't stand by and watch my friend die."

Without waiting another second, I ran at Itachi. Fully facing me, Itachi's left arm came out of his Akatsuki jacket. I avoided his gaze. Pulling my left arm forward, I brought my clawed hand towards his face. Itachi raised his arm in defense. I clawed at his arm instead. He slid back a few inches. Jumping backwards, fire formed in my hands. I threw the flames at Itachi. He jumped to the side to dodge. Vanishing, I reappeared on his left. Kicking off the ground, I managed to punch him in the face. He fell back, turned sideways, and slid back. I growled at him.

"You didn't have claws and fangs before," he said, wiping his cheek. "It's been almost seven years." Itachi's Sharingan turned into the Mangekyo. "You stand no chance against me."

I stopped growling. Itachi had vanished in the blink of an eye.

"_He's behind you!"_

Eyes widening, I turned and jumped back from Itachi's Chakra fist. Landing on my feet, I slid back and lowered my fingertips to the ground. Sliding to a stop, I looked up and growled. My eyes widened as a kunai flew at my face. I rolled out of the way, kicking the weapon in the process. I rolled back onto my hands and feet.

"I don't want to fight you," Itachi said calmly. He did several hand signs. "You will find Sasuke soon."

A giant cloud of smoke engulfed Itachi after a loud _poof!_. The wind picked up, the smoke diminishing. My mouth opened in shock. In front of me stood Slade in his villain attire, mask and all. How could that be? Slade was right behind-

"Itachi!" I shouted, looking around. "Come back-!"

"He's gone, boy." I slowly turned my head back around. Slade pulled out his fighting staff. He held it at his side, the end facing me. The black metal rod extended. "You've been very disobedient, apprentice. I don't tolerate disobedience."

Without warning, Slade attacked. He was too fast for me to react. Flying back, I crashed into the ground and slid back. I pushed myself up, only to fall back again after Slade grabbed my face in his hand. He slammed my head into the ground. Pulling my legs up, I kicked him, making him fly over my head. Rolling over, I stood up and jumped back. I growled in anger. Even though this was just a fake Slade that Itachi created, I couldn't bring myself to tear him to shreds. What was I going to do?

"_Rocky, remember, I'm right behind you."_

The Slade clone stood up. He cracked his neck. Turning around quickly, he threw four shuriken at me. Gasping, I jumped back to avoid them. This was a mistake. I hardly had time to look behind me before Slade hit me in the face with his staff. I flew off to the side and crashed into the ground. Pushing myself up, I coughed. Slade kicked me onto my back. Lifting his foot, he slammed it down on my stomach. My mouth flew open as blood pushed its way out and into the air. A large, gloved hand grasped my neck and tightened. Slade lifted me into the air. Clenching my teeth tightly, I growled.

Slade raised his free hand. Chakra formed around it. My fangs were clenched so hard now that blood pooled out the side of my mouth. Curling his right hand into a fist, Slade aimed and threw it at my heart.

_SHLUKK!_

Blood splattered Slade's arm. My hand moved his arm to the side milliseconds before he could punch me. His fist had gone straight through my shoulder. It almost hit my lung. I wouldn't be able to make hand signs with a busted arm.

Slade swiftly pulled his arm free. Blood splattered the ground. His armor tore off some of my flesh. Blood trailed heavily down my arm. I continued to growl at him.

"You lose, apprentice."

He was about to end my life, but I grabbed Slade's left wrist in a vice-like grip. Pulling myself forward, I bit into his shoulder. Blood suddenly entered my mouth. But this was just a clone!

Slade pulled my head back, my fangs unclenching from his shoulder. He threw me to the ground. I bounced back a few times before sliding to a stop. A trail of blood was beside me in the grass. I coughed up blood.

"_Rocky, can you hear me?"_

Smoke formed around my wound. It slowly healed, leaving no scar behind. I slowly stood up panting. Slade held his bloody arm beside him. Without saying a word, a sword appeared in his hand. Anger getting the best of me, I ran forward, my clawed hands trailing behind me. Upon reaching Slade, I pulled both hands forward. He raised his sword in defense. My arms crossed into an X when my claws hit the blade. I growled in Slade's face. He pushed the blade forward, sending me sliding back. He ran forward and tried slicing me in the chest and face. I jumped back to dodge them. Spinning around, Slade raised the sword towards the right side of my face.

"Gaaah!"

I flew back, my eyes closed. Blood flew outward. My body turned before I crashed onto my stomach. I stopped right by the embankment of the river. I didn't move for a few seconds. Pushing myself up, I slowly looked over the edge. My left eye widened upon seeing my reflection. My right eye was bleeding. I tried to open it, but the air stung it. I growled. This wasn't happening.

Jumping up and turning, I ran at Slade again. He jumped back when I slashed at him with my claws. Vanishing, I reappeared behind him and clawed him in the shoulder. He fell forward. Vanishing again, I reappeared in front of him. I punched him in the chest. I knocked him around with punches and clawed slashes.

I appeared in front of Slade again. Jumping back, I pushed off the ground, my Wolf Fist forming around both hands. Reaching forward with both arms, my clawed hands went through him. I pushed my arms off to the side. Black birds flew past me, their feathers falling around me. Landing on my feet, I slid forward a few inches. The wind blew. I stood up straight, staring at the ground solemnly. Reaching to my ear, I pulled out the earpiece and destroyed it with my hand. I allowed the remains to fall to the ground. I tried to open my right eye again, but it stung.

"Itachi got away," Shikamaru said behind me.

My left eye narrowed. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you going to be okay?" Slade asked.

I shrugged his hand off.

"Yeah, I will."

I didn't want to look at him. Unfortunately, I couldn't prevent Slade from coming around to look at me. I looked up at him. He stared expressionlessly at my right eye. Reaching up, he wiped blood away.

"Can you open it?" he asked, lowering his hand.

I shook my head.

"It stings."

Slade nodded.

"I need to see it," he said. "Just to see if it missed the eye itself."

I turned my back on him.

"I don't want to be like you," I said.

"You couldn't be like me even if you wanted to."

The wind blew again. I sighed.

"I don't want to be like you," I said more sternly. I faced him halfway. "It'll scar over. Everyone will be able to see it." I looked at the ground. "It may have been a fake, but it still managed to find the answer to my hate; the hate of being just like you." I paused. Looking over my shoulder at Slade, I glared, my red eye boring into him. "On the surface, I like you. But, deep down," Slade stared at me expressionlessly, "I hate you more than anything else." I looked away again. "If I didn't have my Nindo, I would try everything I could to kill you."

Silence filled the area. Slade snorted in amusement.

"It's funny," he said. "I've longed to be like you."

I shook my head.

"You don't want to be like me."

Grabbing my shoulder, Slade turned me around. He tightly wrapped his arms around me. An awkward silence followed this strange act from Slade.

Deep down I hated Slade. But, deep down, even further, I appreciated that he didn't care that I did.


	40. A Friend's Betrayal

Spinning in a roundhouse kick, I caught Slade in the face. He spun around and then slid back. We had been sparring for at least 5 hours straight, neither one of us letting the other get the advantage. Tsunade was able to heal my eye okay. You could barely see a faint scar going straight up from my cheekbone all the way up to my eyebrow in the center of my eye. I was still angry about it though I didn't show it. Luckily, I could take my frustration out on Slade.

"Too slow." I made a few clones. They attacked Slade, allowing me to get my Wolf Fist ready. Throwing my Chakra-covered fist behind me, I ran towards Slade. He destroyed my last clone. I threw my fist forward. Slade easily grabbed it. "Like I said; too slow."

"Really?"

I spun around and kicked Slade from behind. He crashed into my clone that he had grabbed. Beforehand, I had used the Substitution Technique and replaced the real me with a clone, undetected. Slade did a forward one-hand spring, easily landing on his feet. Spinning around to face me, he threw three shuriken and four kunai. Growing out my claws, I destroyed all of them easily. Crouching, I dug my right hand claws into the floor, creating sparks. Fire engulfed my hand. Running forward, with my hand trailing behind me, I pulled it over in an arc at Slade. He whipped out a kunai. My hand struck it, melting the metal. I came forward with my left clawed hand to counter attack at his face. He leaned back to avoid it.

My arm crossed in front of my chest. With Slade distracted, I pulled my left leg forward, kicking him in the side. He rolled several times in mid-air before crashing. Forming Chakra balls in my hands, I threw them at his fallen form. They crashed into and around him. Suddenly, there was a _poof_. My wings formed behind my back. Spinning around, one of them protected me from the three shuriken. I threw them back at Slade. He raised his arm to block them. They embedded themselves into his flesh, blood dripping from his arm. Slade quickly pulled them out, throwing them to the floor.

"Doesn't that hurt?" I asked, getting into another fighting stance.

Ignoring my question, Slade performed a few hand signs. He held his right arm out to the side.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu," he said. A katana appeared in his hand. "And, no, not at all."

Holding his sword behind him, Slade ran towards me. Sparks flew behind him. Fangs growing out, I growled. He spun around, slicing out at my side. I ducked and then sent a clawed punch to Slade's stomach. He staggered back. Flying underneath him, I kicked him in the face with a clawed foot. He flew up into the air. Crouching, I pushed off the floor. Appearing above Slade, I punched him in the stomach. He flew back towards the floor. I rose into the air. He threw his katana at me. I moved back to dodge it. The blade landed in the ceiling. Looking down, I saw Slade land on his feet. I flew down after him. Whipping out his bo staff, he avoided my next swipe with my right hand. He pushed me back. Landing on my feet, I slid back. I heard something crack. A piece of the ceiling fell down in front of me. A look of dread crossed my face. Looking around, I saw that the floor had claw marks in it. Debris lay all over the place. The Japanese style training room was falling apart.

Sighing, I flew up into the air. Grabbing the hilt of the sword, I pulled it out. I heard creaking right over my head. Parts of the ceiling were breaking off. I flew backwards as fast as I could. Dust appeared as chunks of the ceiling started falling towards the floor. I heard several crashes. The room shook. I sweat dropped.

"This is bad."

I flew back towards the floor and landed. Seconds later, the room stopped moving all together. Light from outside flooded in. The dust soon settled. I could easily see how much damage Slade and I caused in just five to six hours. The door behind us creaked open.

"Hey guys, we found-" Naruto stopped. Apparently, he could see the mess. My wings vanished. "Who ruined the ceiling?"

Slade pointed at me immediately. I glared at him before looking at Naruto.

"It was an accident," I answered.

Naruto shrugged.

"The other Ninjas can fix it up later," he said. He suddenly became serious. "We got a source that found the direction to where Sasuke is. We're leaving now before he gets away."

Slade appeared beside me.

"We've been sparring for six hours," he said. "We need to rest up first."

I grinned.

"Let me take a quick shower and I'll be ready to go."

Naruto closed his eyes and gave me the thumbs up.

"Meet you at the gates in twenty then," he said.

Nodding, I said, "See you there."

Naruto turned around and left.

**Half an Hour Later…**

"Pacun will help you sniff out Sasuke," Kakashi-sensei said. "He never forgets a scent."

This mission was just for Naruto, Kuráyami, Pacun, Slade, and myself. We had more tree hopping to do. I had on clean clothes and blue Ninja sandals. Slade's and my fast recovery rate helped get our strength back up. Hopefully, we would find Sasuke today so that I could get the scroll from Naruto.

"We'll bring Sasuke back," Naruto said confidently.

With that said, we were off.

* * *

We had been traveling for twenty minutes but there still was no sign of Sasuke. This was pissing me off greatly. As much as I liked staying here in Konoha, I wanted to get back to the states and get the scroll ready for Phoenix.

Pacun and I were in the lead. Five minutes later, I stopped in a crouch on a tree branch. Slade stopped behind me. Pacun sniffed the air.

"Anything?" Naruto asked.

Closing my eyes, I felt for Sasuke's chi. Still no luck.

"Not yet," I said before taking off again.

The others followed. I quickened my pace.

"Rocky, slow down!" Slade shouted to me from behind.

I wasn't listening. Grinning, I saw light streaming in up ahead through a clump of trees. I leaped through the small gap.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I had jumped right over a cliff. Spinning around in mid-air, I tried grabbing the side with my clawed right hand. My body was too far away.

A hand suddenly caught mine. My body hit the side of the very high cliff. Looking up, I saw Slade standing sideways on the side, his other hand holding a protruding rock near the top. He tightened his grip on my wrist.

"Learn to look before you leap," he said.

Growling at his stupid lecture, I wrapped my hand around his arm, my claws digging into his flesh. He grunted. Blood trailed down my fingers. Pulling up, I grabbed Slade's upper arm with my other clawed hand. He pulled as hard as he could. Looking to my right, I saw a smooth patch of rock. Pulling my body towards my left, I released Slade's arm and jumped. I caught the side one-handed, sliding down a few inches. Stopping, I reached up with my other hand and grabbed the side. I kicked off my Ninja sandals and dug my clawed feet into the rock. I slowly climbed the rock wall.

Reaching up a final time, I grabbed the ledge. I pulled myself over. Slade followed soon after. I crawled forward. The others met up with us. Pacun bit into my hand, drawing blood. His tiny fangs hurt.

"What was that for?" I asked angrily.

Sitting down, Pacun looked up at me.

"I told you to turn left, but you didn't listen."

I growled at him.

"No you didn't."

Naruto helped me to my feet while saying, "He did, actually. You just weren't paying attention."

Sighing, I looked over my shoulder at Slade. He was cradling his bloody arm. Looking at my fingers I saw they were covered in blood; Slade's blood. Kuráyami undid the first-aid kit. Naruto and I watched as he bandaged Slade's arm. I stared at the scene sadly.

"Do you ever feel sad when people are afraid of you, Naruto?"

My companion looked at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I continued to look at Slade.

"Everyone in the village knows the Nine-tailed Fox demon lives inside of you," I said. Finally looking at him I asked, "Does it ever make you sad that people are afraid of you and hate you?"

Naruto stared at me intently.

"I used to hate the people of Konoha," he replied. "No one liked Naruto Uzumaki. I was always lonely because of it. So, yeah, I was sad; all the time."

I looked away briefly before looking back at Slade. Kuráyami finished tying the ends. I walked over to them, Naruto behind me. I stared up at Slade intently. He looked down at me and smiled.

"I'll be fine. It was just a scratch."

Ignoring that false statement, I asked, "Are you afraid of me, Slade?"

Slade looked slightly confused.

"Afraid of you?" I didn't reply. "I'm not afraid of you, Rocky. If I was, I wouldn't be near you."

I looked off to the side.

"I don't believe you," I muttered.

There was a long silent pause.

"I used to be, a while back." I looked back at Slade. He stood sideways with his arms folded over his chest. "Once I convinced myself that you weren't Phoenix's demon, I stopped being afraid. All you needed was help and I gave it to you."

Silence filled the air. I continued to stare at Slade.

"Sorry to interrupt your family moment, but we have to find Sasuke," Pacun said.

I looked back towards the trees. I picked up Sasuke's chi.

"I already did," I said, taking off without another word.

"W-Wait! Come back!"

"Stay here!" I called back.

No one followed me. A few minutes later, I found a clearing with Sasuke training. Instead of black, he was wearing all white with a large, purple bow on his back around his waist. The Uchiha Clan symbol was near his neck. A long sword rested against his back. I stood several feet away from him.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Sasuke asked.

I stared at him pleadingly.

"Come back to Konoha Sasuke. Your friends are waiting for you."

Sasuke turned his head ever so slightly to glance at me out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't want anything to do with the Leaf Village," he said. Looking back forward he added, "I haven't killed Itachi yet."

"Tch! I just fought him recently," I said, annoyed. "You're not strong enough to defeat him."

Sasuke's reply was irrelevant to my statement.

"Naruto put you up to this, didn't he?" I didn't reply. He finally turned around to face me. "Then I have no choice but to fight you."

The wind picked up speed. My hair blew around in front of my face. Holding my arms at my sides, I muttered a few words. My Ninja headband appeared in my right hand. Sasuke reached back and grasped his sword over his right shoulder with his right hand. He slowly started pulling it out of its sheath as I tied my headband to my forehead. My hair was out of my eyes now. I lowered my arms. Chakra formed at my feet. Sasuke held his sword at his side. We both kicked off the ground at the same time.

I aimed a punch to Sasuke's face. He lunged at me with his sword. His blade sliced through my side while I punched him across the face. He flew back, his blade coming out of my side. My blood splattered the ground. I stood up straight. Sasuke landed on his feet several feet away. We stared at each other for a few seconds longer before taking off again. I would only use my demon form when Sasuke changed into his own form.

Sasuke swung his sword at an arc from below. Ducking and stepping to the side at the same time, I aimed my fist at his stomach. Stepping with my right foot, my punch sent Sasuke flying back. He crashed into the ground and slid back a few feet before rolling over backwards and landing back on his feet. We stared at each other again.

Glowering at me, Sasuke slid his arms out of his sleeves. He held his long, thin blade horizontal in front of his body. His left hand was resting behind the tip of it. I whipped out eight shuriken, four in between each finger. I aimed them above and below Sasuke's blade and then let them fly. Moving his hands swiftly, Sasuke blocked all of them. With the Substitution technique, I appeared behind him. He spun around, swinging his sword at my side. I stopped his attack with my hand. Blood dripped from it. Sasuke smirked.

"Idiot…" Electricity flowed from Sasuke's hand and up towards my own. The energy stopped an inch from it. My hand was encased in stone. Sasuke looked surprised. "What kind of Jutsu is that?"

Pulling Sasuke's sword out of his hand, I threw it aside. It slid across the ground. My hand returned to normal.

"It isn't Jutsu," I said, stepping back a few feet. Holding my hands to waist height, fire formed around them. "It's Elemental Control."

I ran towards Sasuke. With my right hand, I swiped at his face. He moved his head to the left. Lifting my left leg, I spun around and kicked him. He flew back, but landed on his feet. Moving forward again, I punched him in the chest. I repeated the process with punches and kicks.

With one final roundhouse kick, Sasuke spun around in mid-air. Landing on my feet, I watched as he crashed into the ground on his stomach. A few seconds went by before he started pushing himself up off the ground. He stood up. Slowly turning, Sasuke's left side was covered with his Curse Mark. It spread over his eye. I watched expressionlessly while it slowly filled up his entire face. It traveled down his neck, chest, arms, and legs. Continuing to grow, the Curse slowly turned a dark gray. His hair grew out long and white. The white of his eyes turned black. His Sharingan was still red. Claws formed on his hands and feet. Ugly brown wings with claws ripped out of his back. Fangs grew out of his mouth, his lips turning black. Sasuke smirked.

"You've just incurred my wrath," he said. "You will never see anything like this ever again."

I didn't reply right away. Claws and fangs started to grow.

"Actually…" Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. My skin slowly turned to the color of ash. My eyes pooled in with red. Fangs grew over my bottom lip. Finally, with my wings of fire forming behind me, my transformation was complete. "…You're not the only demon here, Sasuke."

Wind blew around us. Sasuke suddenly smirked again.

"You're a freak, just like Naruto," he said. "There's nothing special about either of you."

I stared at Sasuke expressionlessly.

"Yes, I am a freak," I said. "But at least I have family and friends that don't care who I am." Sasuke growled at me. "You're a freak, just like me and Naruto." I paused. "So tell me… Where's your family and friends, Sasuke?"

With a feral cry, Sasuke flew at me. I stood my ground. He aimed a punch at my face. I could tell he wanted nothing more than to kill me after that last comment. We were equally matched.

_Crunch!_

I wrapped my hand tightly around Sasuke's fist.

"Revenge solves nothing, Sasuke."

He pulled his fist out of my hand and stepped back. He glared at me.

"You losers need to stop wasting your time," he said angrily. "The people of Konoha are not my friends! I don't need _any_ of them." I looked off to the side sadly. I wished Sasuke wouldn't say such things. "Naruto gave me that look once," I looked back at him, "right after I told him he knew nothing about what it's like having a family. It was like he was looking for some hidden truth behind my words." Sasuke clenched his teeth. "Naruto…such a loser."

My eyes narrowed again.

"The only loser of Konoha is you, Sasuke." I slowly flew away backwards. "You cannot beat Itachi." Growling, Sasuke made a few hand signs. He held his right hand at his side, it sparkling with electricity. The sounds of chirping birds filled the air. "So that's how it is."

Holding my arm at my side, I formed my Wolf Fist. At the same time, Sasuke and I kicked off the ground, flying at each other. We pulled our clawed hands forward.

"CHIDORI!"

"WOLF FIST!"

Our attacks connected. We glared daggers at each other for a few seconds before the force of our attacks pushed us away. We both crashed into the ground at the same time. I slid backwards. Digging my claws into the ground, I stopped, lying on my back. Opening my eyes, I looked up at the white cloud sky. Pushing myself up, Sasuke and I both stood up at the same time. The wind blew around us. A few seconds later, I turned my back on Sasuke.

"Don't let Orochimaru consume you, Sasuke," I said. "I can't convince you to go home. I just hope you do." I slowly rose into the air. "Good-bye…Sasuke."

I took off back the way I came. A few minutes later, I touched down, my wings vanishing. The others found me right as I fell to my hands and knees. I puked up blood. Sasuke's power was too much for me. Slade rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

I pushed him away.

"Shut up," I said angrily, standing. "Stop worrying about me." Slade didn't reply. Naruto and Kuráyami appeared around us. I huffed quietly. "Sasuke is back there," I said, pointing. "You'll want to hurry up and catch him before he leaves." I sighed. "I couldn't convince Sasuke to return to Konoha." I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry."

There was silence.

"The scroll is on my desk at home, as promised," Naruto said. I opened my eyes part way to stare at the ground. "Thank you for finding Sasuke." Naruto paused. "Come on. We're going after Sasuke."

Naruto and Kuráyami took off with Pacun on their heels. There was more silence.

"We should return home."

I opened my eyes.

"What home?" I asked before running off. Jumping into the air, I landed on a tree branch. "Let's go!"

I stared sadly at the ground as I hopped through trees. A large butterfly flew past in front of me. I was too angry at myself to observe its beauty. I was being unfair to Slade. After promising to bring me here and helping us find Sasuke, I go and tell him to leave me alone. I hated myself for that. He was trying to help and I went and blew up in his face. Slade never did that to me.

Half an hour later, I stopped outside the gates of Konoha. Slade landed beside me. I stared sadly at the gates.

"I'm sorry," I said.

There was a pause.

"For what?"

Raising my hand to my face to stare at it I said, "For yelling at you and hurting your arm."

"I really am fi-"

"No, you're not. Just…stop lying already." I looked at the ground. Tears formed in my eyes. "Just, stop it." I closed my eyes lightly. "Please."

Silence. Then, a soft hand on my left shoulder.

"Batman was right; I ruined your life." I didn't reply. "I never should have done that."

I shrugged his hand off.

"It's too late for I'm sorry, Slade," I said, heading for the gates. "Besides, I ruined my own damned life."

I entered the village, Slade following behind me. We went to Naruto's house, grabbed the scroll, and returned to the jet. We took off, heading back to America.


	41. To Love is to Fight, To Fight is to Die

WARNING: Very long chapter ahead. Best to read it during the daylight hours XD

Just two more chapters to go! Enjoy!

**RockyVRWolf**

* * *

"How was the trip to Konoha?" Cora asked.

Leaning against the cage wall, I threw the scroll up into the air and then caught it.

"Oh, you know, fighting is everywhere."

"Who did you battle?"

I caught the scroll a final time with a _tap_.

"Itachi and Sasuke."

I stared transfixed at the scroll in my hand.

"So, um, what's the scroll for anyway?" Cora asked.

Pushing away from the cage, I pocketed the scroll and then turned to face my friends.

"It's an Exorcism Scroll," I replied. "I'm going to release Phoenix's demon inside of her, fight it, and then kill it for everything it's done to me and her."

"Oh. Sounds easy enough."

Raven was staring at me expressionlessly.

"Isn't as easy as it sounds," she said calmly.

I glanced at her.

"This will be the toughest battle I've encountered yet."

"Yeah, is kinda like a video game," Beast Boy said.

"More like three separate video games," Sheilee added.

"Yeah, in the first game, Slade was the toughest villain at the end," Beast Boy began. "In the second game it was Slade, and in the third and final game it's the demon inside of Phoenix."

"Do I hear an RPG coming?" Sheilee asked excitedly.

I folded my arms over my chest.

"Anyway, just like in video games, someone can die," I said.

Ice narrowed her eyes at me.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

Everyone was staring at me now. I looked at all of them in turn before looking at the floor.

"A big part of me doesn't think I will survive this battle."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"But the hero in the game of videos is always victorious," Starfire said. "You would survive, yes?"

I lowered my arms and then glared at the floor.

"More than likely, not," I replied.

"What makes you think you won't survive?" Alan asked.

I looked up at them.

"It's just a feeling I have."

"Well we don't have to worry about a thing," Robin said.

I was confused at his words.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Slade wouldn't allow it," he replied.

My eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Have you've seen Slade lately?" I asked. Robin didn't reply. "I'm afraid you're wrong about that."

Robin's eyes narrowed at me.

"People like Slade don't change. I know from past experience."

It was hard to convince Robin about Slade. As far as I was concerned, the Boy Wonder hated my step-dad with a passion. I felt different about Slade from when I knew him a few years ago._ I_ believed Slade had changed. If he was the same Slade from when I first met him, he would never have cried when he tried to kill me. He would never have taken me to Konoha, never have felt sorry for me for losing almost my entire family, and he never would have hugged me the way he did.

"Robin?"

"What?"

"Has Slade ever hugged you?" I asked.

Robin was taken aback by this question.

"No. Why would I-?"

"Has he ever cried for you or one of your friends that was close to dying?"

"No, but-"

"Because he has for me," I interrupted him. Everyone was staring at me. "Four years ago, Slade would _never_ have done that. But this year he has." I paused. Robin reverted his eyes to the floor. "I hate Slade for everything he's done to you, me, and our family and friends. But that doesn't mean I can't forgive him."

Robin wouldn't look at me. Raven glanced at him before looking back at me.

"Slade is going to allow you to do this then?" she asked in monotone.

Reaching into my pocket behind me, I pulled out the scroll and held it out to them.

"He wouldn't have helped me obtain this if he didn't." Silence filled the vast space. Turning around, Robin walked off. I lowered my arm, sighing. "No one ever believes you," I slowly turned, "until it's too late."

With that said, I left, making the scroll vanish.

* * *

Abby visited me outside my bedroom. She looked upset about something. I stood a few feet in front of her.

"Hey, Abs, what's-?"

"Why did you lie to me?" she asked suddenly.

I was slightly confused.

"Lie to you about what?"

Abby glared at me, tears forming in her eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about," she said angrily. "You said our childhood home was still beautiful, but you lied. Why didn't you just tell me the truth, like your friends did?"

I stared at Abby sadly.

"I just didn't want to hurt you," I replied solemnly.

Her tears streamed down her face.

"Well I'm hurting now!" I looked away. There was a long pause. "Why did you have to have powers?" I looked back at her. She was wiping her eyes with the palms of her hands. "I hate your powers, Rocky; I hate them."

Abby continued to cry. I stared at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry."

Abby slapped me. My head moved off to the side with the force of her blow. I didn't look at her.

"You don't have to apologize to me, you idiot."

I slowly looked at her.

"Abby, I'm dying."

She stopped crying for a few seconds.

"What? But you look fine."

I shook my head.

"I'm dying inside, and, after I remove the demon from Phoenix, I will be dead."

Abby started crying again.

"H-How could you s-say something like that?" I didn't reply. "I don't want you to die! Y-You're the only f-family I've got l-left!"

Looking at the floor, I shook my head.

"I have no choice. I would die to keep you and my friends safe." I looked back up at her. "Years from now, the demon will try and take over the world, through Phoenix. I have to kill it. And if it kills me in the process, then it will." Abby was shaking, her eyes shut tight. Closing the gap between us, I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug. She cried against my chest. "No matter what happens, no matter where I go, I will always love you."

Deep inside, I was crying for her, for them. I just had to let them go.

* * *

I destroyed the 457th clone of one thousand so far. The closer I got to a thousand, the tougher they became.

"458…459…460…461…"

I've been up since six this morning. It was now three o'clock. I needed to destroy all one thousand before seven. I was almost halfway.

"496…497…498…499…"

A clone ran towards me. I tried to punch it, but it jumped high into the air, revealing another clone behind it. It managed to sock me hard in the jaw. Flying back, I crashed into the floor. Rolling over backwards, I slid up onto my feet. The clone aimed for my stomach. I tried to block, but the clone was faster. I stepped back, getting punched in the face again. Then the clone aimed a roundhouse kick to my side. With the crook of my arm, I grabbed its leg and pulled. The clone crashed into the ground. Jumping backwards high into the air, I threw three kunai at it. The clone disappeared in a cloud. I smirked triumphantly.

"500!" The clones advanced. "Time for a break guys!"

The clones stopped.

"Okay!" they all shouted in unison.

Letting out a deep breath, I ran a hand through my hair.

"Aren't you overdoing it a little?"

I looked over at Slade. He had been watching from the sidelines.

"No, not at all," I replied. He stopped in front of me. "I need to battle as many clones as I can before I face off against Phoenix's demon. It's kind of like an RPG video game. The more enemies you destroy, the more experience you gain. Once you hit level one hundred, you're fairly indestructible."

Slade folded his arms over his chest.

"You've reached level one hundred two years ago," he said. "You are more than ready to destroy the demon."

"Then I have to reach level five hundred before fighting the demon." Slade shook his head in amusement. "Hey, life is a game. My final battle will be the toughest."

I turned back to my clones, which were coming up with plans to kick my ass.

"Just make sure you don't almost kill yourself in the process of your test."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, waving my hand around by my head. "Stop worrying about me so much old man."

I commenced in fighting.

* * *

I stared at the scroll in my hand intently. My mind was trying to process so much. It was overly exhausting.

"You don't have to die for me, you know," Phoenix said at my desk. I sat up in bed, folding my legs. "I'm sure there's a better way to kill it without hurting others in the process." Something flashed in the back of my mind. My hand holding the scroll shook. Phoenix snatched it away. "Maybe I should just burn it."

I was very calm when I said, "Naruto wants it back when I'm done with it."

Phoenix tossed the scroll back to me. I caught it easily with my right hand.

"Whatever," she said with a smile. "See you tomorrow. Good night."

Phoenix left. Taking a deep breath, I set the scroll on my bedside table. Smoothing my hair back, I stretched and yawned. Staring at my right hand in front of my face, it glowed with Chakra. I clenched it into a fist.

"Good night…forever."

Getting under the covers, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

"You need the summoner's blood to draw a Summoning circle with the Kanji tiger, boar, dragon, and monkey." Nodding, I bit into my thumb, drawing blood. I drew a medium-sized circle with my crimson life in the middle of the training room. Within it, I drew a cross and the animal symbols in the four spaces. "With Phoenix inside the boundary of the circle, you must perform the hand signs tiger, monkey, dragon, boar, monkey, boar, dragon, monkey, and last tiger."

Standing up straight I said, "Alright." Slade rolled up the scroll and then gave it back to me. I looked down at it in my hand. Today was the day. If I didn't kill the demon before it killed me, then the Earth would surely be destroyed. I gulped. My hand shook. Clenching my teeth tightly, I growled. I clenched my hand tightly around the scroll. "This ends…now." Lowering my hand, I allowed the scroll to fall. It clattered to the floor by my foot. "Go get Phoenix."

Slade left. I stared solemnly at the Summoning Circle. A little while later, Phoenix and Slade arrived by teleportation. Phoenix walked into the circle. She looked sad. I performed the hand signs. Falling to the floor, I placed my hands at the base of the circle. A blue light formed around the outer edge. Bringing my hands up as I stood, a blue pillar rose around Phoenix. It formed all the way up to the ceiling. Tears formed in her eyes.

"All night I've been thinking about what's going to happen today," she said. "I don't want you to do this."

"Phoe-"

"If doing this means you could get killed, I don't want you to do it…"

"Phoenix-"

"…Please, Rocky, you have to let me out! I don't want this demon out of me if it means you have to die! I-!"

She stopped. I had entered the circle and was now hugging her tight. She lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"I'm not just doing this for you," I said, trying desperately to hold back tears, "I'm doing this for the world." Reaching closer to her ear, I whispered, "I will always be with you." I saw that Slade had a look of sadness on his face. He was on the other side of the circle. Walking out, I stood beside him. Phoenix turned to face us. Nodding, I said, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu; the Art of Summoning."

The floor suddenly started shaking violently. Slade and I stood our ground. The blue light grew brighter and its power made the whole cliff shake. Any minute now, my friends would have their powers back. Raven was going to bring them all here, in case I needed their help. Slade didn't know this. He wouldn't have allowed it. I gently sighed.

"The answer to your question is-" Slade and I jumped back to avoid falling cement. Then my friends arrived behind us. I remained calm. "-That I love Phoenix." Without looking at him I added, "Keep her happy for me, Slade. I will never love anyone else but her."

The blue light was so bright that you couldn't see Phoenix within it. Cement and metal crashed into the floor. The demon was almost here.

"Since we're on the subject of telling our secrets, I have one to tell you," Slade said. I looked at him. "I'm immortal, so I will never die. That's why you couldn't kill me before."

Slade stepped back a few feet. I looked back at the beam of light. The air picked up speed, blowing my hair around my face. The beam turned a fiery red. It soon burst into flames. Growing out my claws, I crouched and pulled my body back, my claws digging into the floor. The beam burst, sending jets of flames in all directions. I saw a pair of flaming, black wings. They raised their owner into the air. I pushed off the floor. The demon looked human. Stopping in mid-air, he started to laugh.

"Finally! I am free at last!" he shouted. I held my fist at my side. "You damned foolish mortals! Soon the world will be min-!"

The demon cried out in pain. I had punched him in the stomach. Falling off my Chakra covered fist, he crashed into the floor. I fell towards it, landing perfectly on my feet. The demon pushed himself up out of the cracked floor. His wings flapped behind him. His eyes turned red and his skin turned dark gray. Claws were on his hands and feet. Fangs appeared over his bottom lip. Looking up at me, he growled.

"Why you little bastard."

He slowly stood up, holding himself hunched. I suddenly recognized him. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Phoenix's demon is…Danny?"

The demon laughed.

"You're sadly mistaken," he said. "I can make myself look like anyone I want." He turned into Kimblee and then back into Danny. "I can look like any one of your friends, your parents, your sisters; I can even look like your bastard of a step-father, Slade." I glared at the demon. "But who wants to look like an old man like him anyway?" The demon advanced on me. "Mr. Good Little Boy, you are pathetic. You cannot defeat me." He stopped in front of me and smirked. "Not even the powers I gave to you will help you win. I would give up now if I were you."

The demon attacked. Jumping back, I blocked his punch. He came back with a clawed swipe at my face. I back flipped away. Landing on my feet, I jumped back into the air, forming fire in my hands. I threw them at the demon, which crossed his arms in front of his face. They swerved off to the side and then crashed behind his feet. He lowered his arms. A clone aimed a punch to his face. The demon flew back and crashed into the floor before rolling over backwards onto his feet. He pushed off the floor when my Midnight Tornado came after him. The attack burst through the training room wall. He landed on a metal support beam, his left hand resting against the vertical support beam that connected with the first. He smirked down at me.

"You're too slow, brat." I ran towards him. He jumped down and ran towards me. We formed fists at our sides. When we were close enough, we pulled our fists forward. I flew back after the demon socked me in the jaw. I crashed into the floor. Pushing myself up, I stood. My eyes widened when a transparent, light purple ball came at me. Within seconds, it had me trapped inside. The demon landed in front of it. I punched the ball. "It's no use, boy. _Nothing_ can destroy my ball barrier." The demon chuckled. "Now if you'll excuse me, there's a certain old man I need to kill."

Turning around, the demon approached my friends and Slade, who had pulled Phoenix away from the battle. She was unconscious. I continued to punch the ball, with no luck.

"Dammit, no!" I shouted. I kicked and punched, kicked and punched, but the ball wouldn't even crack. Looking up, I saw the demon aiming a giant ball of fire at Slade. I growled. He looked too scared to move. "Slade!"

The demon threw the ball of fire. Chakra formed around my clawed fist. I punched the ball again.

_CRASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!_

The demon's eyes widened in surprise. The fire dissipated. The cloud of smoke slowly cleared, revealing me behind it. My skin was gray, fangs were clenched in anger, and my eyes were blood red. Chakra formed around my body. The demon smirked again.

"You're very good, brat," he said. "You're the only person who has ever broken out of my prison." Holding his hands at his sides, small flames formed in his palms. He glared and growled at me. "But you're still going to lose."

As he threw the small flames, they turned into jets of fire. Kicking off the floor, I ran forward. I deflected the flames when I got closer. They flew off to the side, crashing into a wall. Jumping into the air, I aimed a roundhouse kick to the demon's face. He stepped back to dodge and then quickly countered with a Chakra punch to my chest. I flew back, my arms sticking out in front of me. Landing on my feet, I slid back. The floor broke and lifted me into the air. Forming two beams of Chakra in my hands, I threw them at the demon. The beams made a deep line in front of him. He countered by throwing sharp-pointed, stone spikes at me. I front flipped off the concrete. The spikes broke through my mid-air transportation. Landing in a crouch on my feet, I quickly kicked off the floor, aiming another fist at the demon's face. He stepped back from the hit. Closing his eyes tight, the demon growled. I punched him several times in the same fashion. With a final Chakra punch, the demon flew off his feet and crashed into a vertical support beam. The cement broke. A very faint groan escaped him.

"I _never_ lose!" I said angrily.

Pushing rubble aside, the demon stood up on one knee, his elbow resting across it. He smirked at me.

"There's a first time for everything," he said.

The demon vanished. My eyes widened. Where did he-?

"GAAAH!"

I crashed into the floor a few times before landing on my stomach. Pushing up off the floor, I looked up at the demon. His wings flapped behind him. He hovered a few inches off the concrete. Growling, I flew towards him at inhuman speed. Smirking, the demon held his hands out in front of him, palms facing me. I pulled my Chakra fist forward. A square barrier formed in front of his hands. My fist hit it, Chakra flying past the demon's body and crashing into the wall. The force between the two energies pushed me back. I slid to a stop. I was breathing heavily. The demon's barrier vanished. He grinned maliciously.

"Tired already?" he asked in a mocking tone. He held a fighting stance. "I haven't even broken a sweat."

I smirked.

"That's such a Slade thing to say."

I ran towards the demon. He quickly changed his form to look like Slade.

"Let's see you try and attack me now that I look like someone you care about!"

I raised my fist.

"Wrong form!"

I punched the armored Slade look-a-like in the face. The demon stepped back and then turned back into Danny. Catching my next punch, he kicked me in the stomach. I flipped over his head, wrenching his arm back. Releasing me, the demon kicked me in the side. I spun around, sliding back on my feet. I jumped back to dodge his next kick. I landed on my feet. The demon grinned at me. He held his right arm off to the side, palm facing the floor.

"Time for an increase," he said. His hand sparked. A broad sword formed in his hand. It was blood red with a white hilt. "With this weapon I can increase my speed, strength, and attack power." The sword glowed with a dark aura. "And it nullifies your Elemental powers."

I formed a few hand signs.

"I don't need them to kill you. Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Over a thousand clones appeared behind me. The demon vanished. There were several loud _poofs _as over half were destroyed. Vanishing in an afterimage, I appeared behind the demon. With a roundhouse, I kicked out at him. My foot went right through an afterimage. He was fast.

"Too slow, little boy."

I heard the sound of a flying projectile coming at me from behind.

_SHHHNK!_

I stumbled, but managed to keep my balance. Looking down, I saw half of the sword coming out of my chest. But there wasn't any pain.

"Looks like it's dull," I said, about to turn.

I couldn't move. The demon appeared behind me.

"It also allows me to take your Chakra and energy, so it doesn't need to hurt. And then-" The demon grabbed the hilt of the sword. "I can steal it from you." The demon swiftly yanked the sword out of my body. He kicked me. I fell forward, crashing into the floor. Now there was pain. "It hurts after I pull it out."

Almost half of my strength was gone. That was a cheap trick. Rolling onto my back, I stood up and faced the demon, panting.

"You…cheating, bastard."

The demon smirked.

"Anything to win, brat."

He flew at me, sword at the ready. I held my hand to the side.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

My katana appeared in my hand. I held it in front of my body to block the demon's overhead strike. He pushed me back and then lunged. I parried his next blow. Sparks formed between us. The force of our strikes pushed us both back. We landed on our feet. This was just great, having half my Chakra gone in only five minutes. I had to think of something quick. The demon flew at me. I had to destroy his sword so that I could cover my blade with fire.

I made a few clones. They attacked the demon to buy me some time. Holding the base of the blade, I swiftly ran my hand over the sharp edge, cutting my hand open. Blood dripped and then hardened on the blade. Chakra formed over it. My last clone was destroyed. Holding my sword over my head, I jumped into the air and flew down at the demon's exposed back. He spun around, raising his sword in defense.

_KR-KRACK!_

The demon's eyes widened. The edge of his sword cracked and broke. Chakra came out of it and then flew back into my body. Pushing down, my sword cracked the demon's own even more. Snarling angrily, the demon quickly pushed me back. I crashed into the floor.

"You little brat!" There was a _poof _and then a _crack_. The demon appeared above me, a black sword caked with blood in his hands. "Time to feel the pain of your own weapon!" I didn't have time to dodge. The blade went right into my stomach. This looked familiar. The demon pushed his sword farther in. Blood splattered the floor. The demon laughed. "This sword allows me to take the form of another sword I've encountered. Its an exact replica of yours and it has the same power built into it."

I chuckled.

"As they say…" I raised my hand in a karate chop motion. Chakra formed around it. "…No two swords are exactly the same!"

I aimed for the base of the blade. The demon quickly pulled it out and then flew back. He chuckled.

"You think I'd fall for the same trick you pulled on Slade?" he asked. Holding my stomach with my arm, I sat up, wincing. "Anything Phoenix sees, I see." The demon approached me. "Did you ever wonder why she couldn't touch you?" Stumbling, I stood up. "Because I was there, watching." I stepped back. The demon's hand glowed. I suddenly couldn't move. The demon stood in front of me, smirking. I growled at him. Bringing his other glowing hand up, he clapped his hands. My eyes widened. "Kimblee wasn't the only one who could use Alchemy, brat."

He clamped his hand on my left shoulder. Shearing pain coursed through it and down my arm and back. It felt like it was on fire.

"Stop it!"

The demon lowered his hand and smirked.

"My Alchemy would flow through Phoenix's skin and burn you when she touched you," he explained. His sword glowed with fire. "Now you will die here."

The demon lunged. Blood came out of my mouth when I screamed in pain. The blade was all the way in my stomach to the hilt. The pain was unbearable. The demon turned the blade quickly and then pulled it out. He stepped back when I fell face first onto the floor. My eyes were clouded over. Blood pooled out from underneath me.

"Hmph! That was easier than I thought," the demon said. He walked past me. "Now time to kill these stupid mortals."

The demon walked off. Blood came out of my opened mouth. My strength was slipping away.

"_You're not going to give up now, are you? You haven't fulfilled your promise to Phoenix and the others yet."_

Kimblee's voice followed Wintergreen's.

"_Get up, brat. The world is depending on you to succeed."_

Then I heard the voice of Zabuza Momochi.

"_Remember what I told you back in the Village Hidden in the Mist? If you're just as strong as my boy, Haku, then you can win."_

And last, Ice's deceased twin brothers could be heard.

"_Don't let our little sister get killed, Rocky."_

"_Yeah, we wouldn't want you to let her down."_

"_So get up and fight!"_

My eyes shot open and then glowed. They turned back into their intense blood red. The pain was gone and my wound was healed. I heard the others fighting off the demon. They needed my help. Pushing up off the floor, I stood up. My wings appeared on my back. My Chakra formed around me in the shape of a wolf.

"Die Slade!" the demon yelled. I vanished. Reaching out, I grabbed the blade that was meant for Slade. I stared calmly at the demon. His eyes widened. "How did you-?" My claws pierced through the blade. With a hard downward pull, the sword cracked and broke. Raising my left hand, I threw it forward, my Chakra claw reaching out for the demon. He flew back, but my Chakra followed. "Chakra branching?!"

Throwing his destroyed sword aside, the demon flew up into the air to avoid my Chakra. I grabbed a stone support pillar and then pulled. It crumbled and fell to the floor. The demon landed beside my Chakra arm. Using his right arm, it swung it to the side, breaking the piece of the pillar in my Chakra hand. My Chakra returned to me. The demon growled at me.

"It seems we're pretty equally matched," he said. Fire formed around him, turning into the shape of a phoenix. "I guess I'll have to take it up a notch." Kicking off the floor, the demon flew towards me. I copied him. We sent our fists forward. Ducking, I punched him in the chest. His fist had gone over my head. Pain spread through my fingers. "Also, anything you see from when you were a demon, I could see." The demon's stomach was dark blue, like Greed's had been when he used his ultimate defense. "Meeting Greed wasn't part of the plan. It was a good thing you met him or I would never have been able to use his ultimate defense.

"But there's more," he added when I was about to perform a few hand signs. "I won't fall for your tricks, boy."

The demon kneed me in the stomach while using his ultimate defense. I coughed violently, blood coming out of my mouth. The demon kicked me in the face. I flew back and crashed into the floor. I spluttered. Placing my hands behind my head a few seconds later, I jumped to my feet and blocked a punch with my clawed hand. The demon came back with his other fist. I grabbed that one too. The floor cracked beneath us when our powers combined. We pushed on each other. Jumping up, I flew backwards, pulling the demon with me. After spinning around a few times, I let the demon fly. He continued to spin. He rolled into a ball and boomeranged back towards me. I flew over him and turned. He came back around again. Forming a Chakra punch, I aimed for him. The demon flew back after I punched him in the jaw. He crashed into the wall. Flying forward, I pinned him to it, my fist ready to punch his lights out. I growled in his face. He chuckled a few times before his smirk fell.

"You crack me up…" Confusion crossed my face. "You think you can win?" Looking up at me, the demon growled. "What makes you think you can kill me?!" The demon kicked me. I slid down the wall, but then stopped. "You pathetic excuse of a human! You are nothing compared to me!"

Slowly standing up straight, I looked solemnly at the demon. He was huffing. I sighed quietly.

"You're right; I am pathetic," I said. "I am just a human. But…" The demon stared at me silently. "When I'm with my friends, there's nothing pathetic about me." The demon's eyes widened slightly. "Because friends make you strong, make you happy to be around. When you're lonely and have no friends or family, you really are pathetic."

Silence rang through the air.

"Why?" the demon asked. I blinked. "Why do you waste so much effort on…them?"

"…" I smiled slightly. "Because, they are my family." I looked down. "And I would die for them."

There was more silence. The demon stood up straight. I stared at him curiously, wondering what he was going to do next. He smirked.

"Then, I guess, all I have to do is sever that bond between you and them." The demon held his arms out to the sides. His fingers curled forward, balls of energy forming in the demon's hands. They grew bigger until they fit perfectly. "I'll just have to kill you first."

The demon ran down the wall towards me. My eyes narrowed slightly.

"You'll never sever my family's bond."

The demon threw his energy balls at me, one after the other. I jumped off the wall to avoid them. I free fell until I rolled over backwards and landed on my feet. The floor cracked when I pushed off and flew towards the demon. I aimed a Chakra punch at his face. He quickly ducked and then punched me in the gut. Flying back towards the floor, I crashed into it. The demon flew down towards me. Reaching out, I touched him. The room dissolved and then came back into focus seconds later. The demon and I fell down the tallest building in New York City. He kicked me in the stomach. I flew back up and landed on a window. Cars and trucks honked below. The demon slid to a stop several stories down.

Kicking off, the demon flew backwards, windows shattering and falling towards the busy street. Summoning a sharp piece of glass, he threw it at me. It hurtled towards me as I flew after him. My wings pulled me away, the glass just inches from my face. More windows shattered, pieces falling towards the street. People were walking on the sidewalk. My eyes widened.

"Shit!" Kicking off a window, I quickly flew after it. I flew right past the demon. I heard him vanish. Reaching forward, I grabbed the glass and pulled out of my dive just in time. "SORRY!"

The glass and I vanished. Finding the demon, I threw the glass at him. He flew upward to dodge. The glass pierced an Egyptian sphinx statue, knocking its nose off. The demon turned and flew back at me. We traded punches and kicks several times in the air before the demon sent me towards the sand of Egypt. I crashed into it, the demon following behind. Sand blew around us. I kicked the demon back. Flying into the air, he flapped his wings towards me. A sand storm brewed. Pushing off the ground, I flew through the sand, aiming a Chakra punch at his gut. His wings came forward to protect him. He teleported us to a wasteland. He kicked me into a rock cliff. Falling, I landed in a crouch on my hands and one knee. Looking up, I pushed off the rock. The demon and I aimed punches at each other's face. The demon teleported us again once our fists made contact.

We both flew into stands in an Islamic market place. The planks of wood fell on top of me. Pushing them aside, I stood up. The demon did the same. Muslim people were panicking and running away. The demon flew at me. I jumped up to dodge. He followed me up into the air. Flying above stone buildings, Muslim soldiers started shooting at us and shouting in their tongue. The demon landed on one of the roofs, grabbed a soldier, and threw him at me. Flying to the side, I brought my clawed hand out and grabbed the soldier. I flew down to a different roof and set him on his feet. I pushed him aside when the demon threw another person. A chunk of stone came up to meet the soldier. He landed with a soft thud. I flew towards the demon, not wanting him to hurt any more innocent people.

Summoning one of the soldier's grenades, he threw it at me. I moved past it, the grenade falling towards the roof. I smirked.

"You forgot to pull the tab out!"

Holding his hand in front of him, the demon fired an energy ball past me. I spun around. The energy ball hit the grenade, making it explode right above the soldiers. I was sent flying back by the force of the explosion. The demon grabbed me around the chest and teleported us away to the Hoover Dam. He threw me towards the rushing water. I crashed into the side of the dam. Rolling down it, I grabbed the stone and dug my claws in. I turned sideways and crashed into the dam wall. The demon appeared in front of me, his wings keeping him airborne. His arms were folded over his chest. He smirked.

"Stay here so that I can destroy this dam and kill even more innocent people."

Growling, I pushed my feet against the wall and flew at the demon. Landing on top of him, we started to fall. I punched him in the face. He clawed at my chest, drawing blood. We clawed at each other, falling closer to the Colorado River. Grabbing his shoulder with my clawed hand, I teleported back to the training room. The demon and I crashed into the floor. Pinning him underneath me, Chakra formed around my fists.

With each word, I punched him in the face while saying, "You…God…Damn…Son…of a…Bitch!"

The demon grabbed my fist on that last one. He smirked at me.

"Why thank you."

Pulling his leg out from underneath me, he kicked me in the stomach. I flew back, crashing into a wall. Landing on my hands and feet, I looked up and growled at the demon.

"That wasn't a compliment."

Pushing off the floor, I ran at the demon with inhuman speed. I formed my Wolf Fist. Pulling my arm forward, I punched the demon in the face. He flew back by the force of it. I came back with three more to his chest and stomach. Flying back, the demon crashed into the already ruined floor. Rising up above him, I held both hands to my right side. Four beams of Elemental energy formed between my hands, turning into a black ball. I fired my Midnight Tornado at him. The demon stood up right when it crashed on top of him. The room shook. Walls started breaking off. The bright sunlight started streaming into the room. Soon, everything became still except for a few fallen pieces of debris. I was breathing heavily, starting to feel exhausted. This had to end quick.

_VUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!_

My eyes widened. Where the demon had been standing, a large beam of red light started to form. It grew in size and power.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" the demon shouted from within the beam. I quickly flew down to the ground. My wings vanished. The beam spread out, vanishing into thin air. The demon was no longer the form of Danny. Giant black feathers replaced his human flesh. His claws were now talons. This had to be his true form, a phoenix. Pure anger was flying off of him. He was really pissed. "YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

The demon pushed off the floor, making it crack into nothing but rubble. He flew towards the ceiling. The building started to shake violently again. The walls and ceiling started to break and clatter to the floor. I looked up at the demon as it continued to fly. Slade's hideout was falling into nothing. The room was still shaking. The walls crumbled to the floor, more sunlight streaming in.

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Cora asked from behind me.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds.

"And he's going to die the same way," I said calmly.

Turning around, I saw everyone except for Phoenix behind me. Sheilee stepped forward.

"And we're going to help," she said.

I nodded.

"It's time to end this."

Turning back around, I summoned my sword. Red Chakra formed around the blade. I was about to take off, but a gentle hand landed on my shoulder.

"Try not to die," Slade said.

Tears formed in my eyes.

"I can't promise I won't."

After lowering his hand, Slade wrapped his arms around me. He hugged me tight.

"I will always love you, my son."

Releasing his hold, Slade stepped back. Cora grabbed a hold of my left arm.

"Ready?" she asked.

Blinking, my tears vanished. The demon stopped right in front of the sun. Black energy was forming around him. I nodded. With as much strength as possible, Cora threw me into the air. Starfire flew up, grabbed my arm, and threw me farther up.

"Be careful, friend!"

A chunk of the broken floor came up under my feet. Forming Chakra on my feet, I pushed off as hard as I could. My sword trailed behind me as I went higher still. Beast Boy, as a green hawk, flew up to meet me. He, too, grabbed my arm after turning back into his human form.

"Please come back alive," he pleaded sadly.

With all his might, Beast Boy threw me. I practically soared towards the demon, whose attack was ready to fire. Pulling my sword arm forward, I flew through the increasing barrier around him. Fire formed in his giant beak. He fired it at me. My sword pierced through it. Coming out the other end, I pushed off the ball of fire. The Chakra around my blade grew thicker and wider seconds before piercing through the demon. I flew through him. He let out a painful cry that could hurt anyone's ears. I continued to rise into the air. I heard a loud _swish _coming at me from behind. A fiery, talon, feathered arm shot straight through my back and came out my stomach. Blood flew up into the air. The demon swiftly pulled his arm free. My sword slipped out of my hand as I started falling back towards the floor, my back facing it. I heard the demon crash into the floor. The sound of crackling fire filled the air. Within seconds, the sound vanished. I couldn't sense the demon; it was dead and had turned to nothing. Closing my eyes, I smiled weakly, blood trailing above me.

"ROCKY!"

I crashed into the floor where the demon had been. My arms flopped down beside me. My sword landed blade-first into the floor a few feet away. I felt my life slowly slipping away. Soon, I would be free from this torment.

I heard someone appear beside me. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. It was Phoenix. I slowly opened my eyes, a smile still on my face.

"I-I…I d-did it," I said, almost inaudibly. Tears formed in my eyes. Phoenix tried to touch my wound, but electricity stopped her short. I chuckled weakly. "I guess he r-really w-wanted me t-to d-die with h-him." Slade appeared beside Phoenix. I swallowed hard and then coughed, blood coming out of my mouth. "I-I've been l-looking in the mirror f-for so long and now i-its shattering." My breath was ragged. "If I-I tried to t-touch Phoenix, I-I-I w-would bleed. Now I-I'll be a-able to touch her a-any t-time I w-want." I coughed again. Phoenix was crying. I looked at Slade. "Wh-Which of u-us d-do y-y-you love; the apprentice part of me o-or t-the p-part th-that was y-your son?"

"P-Please stop t-talking," Phoenix pleaded. "Y-You'll only d-die faster."

I shuddered in pain. Strangely, a calmness washed over me. I smiled again.

"S-So this is wh-what dying f-feels like." I coughed violently, blood spewing out of my mouth. Phoenix had to lean closer in order to hear me. Whispering into her ear I said, "I-I want y-you t-to kn-know that y-you are free. I-I want y-you t-to spread y-your wings a-and f-fly away." Taking one last staggered breath, I whispered, "I-I w-w-will a-always…a-always l-l-love…y-you…"

Slowly closing my blue eyes, I breathed one last final breath before death consumed me.

**Normal POV:**

Tears streamed down Phoenix's cheek like waterfalls. She was having trouble breathing. Her one and only best friend had died to save her. Phoenix had loved him too.

R-Rocky…" she whispered.

Slade stared at his dead son, tears forming in his eyes. They soon streamed down his face. Crouching beside Rocky's dead body, he pushed his arms underneath the boy and picked him up in his arms. Standing up straight, the man stared down at the child's expressionless face. He hugged the boy close to his chest. Rocky's friends watched them from behind. Almost all of them were crying silently. Roxi hugged Alan close. Slade soon stopped crying. He sighed quietly.

"All of you, go home," he said calmly.

Silence filled the destroyed building. Then…

"Home?" Slade didn't reply. "What home?" Cora asked angrily. Tears formed in her eyes. She never usually cried, about anything. "Our homes were blown up! Or have you fucking forgotten?!" Everyone but Cora and Slade looked at the ground. "Because of you, we have no homes to go back to! And Rocky is dead because of you!"

Phoenix looked over at Cora angrily.

"Rocky died to save us! This isn't Slade's fault! Rocky-!"

"If you hadn't targeted him in the first place he'd still fucking be here!" Cora screamed at Slade, ignoring Phoenix. "He was your step-son! You could've stopped him from doing this, like you have every other time! He's dead because of you!"

Slade stared at Rocky sadly. Phoenix tried to protest again, but Slade stopped her.

"She's right," he said calmly. "He's dead because of me." Slade clenched his eyes tight, more tears forming in his eyes. "I killed my son."

More tears streamed down Phoenix's face. Cora couldn't keep hers back any longer. Starfire was clinging to Raven, who had a comforting arm around her alien friend. Taking a shuddering breath, Phoenix approached Rocky's katana. She grabbed it in her hand and pulled. She stared at the tattered blade.

"No," she said. "He's dead because of all of us." She turned to look at everyone. "We should've tried to save him the second after he killed my demon. But all we did was stand around and do nothing."

Phoenix threw the katana to the floor. It slid forward a few inches. She had her eyes clenched shut, tears streaming down her face. Everyone was silent. Looking far away, Slade saw Wintergreen's grave. Tears were streaming down his face. He started walking towards Wintergreen's grave. Somehow, a space had opened in the ground right next to his old friend's tombstone. The others, save for Phoenix, Cora, Ice, and Alan and Roxi, followed him. Slade stopped at the edge of the grave, which was the right size for Rocky's body. He stared at it sadly for a long time before crouching down and laying his dead son in the ground. He stood up straight.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Dark clouds started to form in the sky. Within minutes, it started to rain, turning the parched ground into mud and drenching everyone. Water slowly filled the grave. Water dripped from Slade's bangs and over his eyes. His tears mixed in with the rain. Turning around, he walked off without another word. Phoenix followed a few seconds later. Beast Boy looked at Robin.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked. He had managed to stop crying. "Slade told us to go home."

Turning, Robin watched as Slade walked away. Phoenix followed him. The Boy Wonder looked away.

"Let's go home."

Slade headed for the edge of the cliff. He stopped. Phoenix stood beside him. They looked out across the horizon.

"Phoenix," she looked up at him, "I want you to go with the Titans." Phoenix's eyes widened slightly. "You should do as Rocky said and fly away. I don't need apprentices anymore."

Phoenix stared at him sadly. Tears formed in her eyes.

"But, you're the only one I have left!" Slade closed his eyes lightly. "You saved my life, you were like a father to me! I don't want-!"

Slade slowly looked at her.

"I don't need you anymore," he said. "I don't need anyone. Only death awaits the people I care about." He looked away and sighed. "Go with the Titans. They deserve you more than me."

And so, without another word, Slade started down the cliff, leaving Phoenix, and his family, far behind.

**T H E - E N D**


	42. Death Is A Whole New Beginning

Thank you all for sticking with me through this long journey of My Life Just Turned Insane. I thank Chino_the_Ferret and Alibi2014 for your lovely reviews and support. This Trilogy has been going for two very long years and I'm glad to have shared it with all of you.

Take care, love,

**RockyVRWolf**

* * *

A plane touched down in Tokyo, Japan from the United States of America. Many people filed off the plane and entered the terminal. One particular, twenty-four year old female with shoulder length, black hair with red highlights, stepped out, a brown fuzzy tail swishing in the air behind her. No one paid attention to the strange attachment. The woman had on a backpack with a few sets of clothes inside. A katana with a black hilt rested at her hip. In her right hand, she held a scroll. She left the airport, going over to a few taxis. She got into one.

"Where to lady?" the driver asked in Japanese.

"Konohagakure; Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Nodding, the taxi took off. The woman stared out the window. It had been almost eight years since she had been in Japan. About forty-five minutes later, the taxi pulled through a large forest area. He stopped right on the outskirts of it.

"This is as far as I can take you," the driver said. "The Villages have been in turmoil for two years now."

The girl looked out the windshield.

"Any ideas why?"

"Nope, sorry." The driver paused. "That'll be two thousand yen." The woman paid the driver and then got out. "You take care now, pretty lady."

The girl slammed the door shut. She walked down the path, waiting for the driver to leave. Looking back, the taxi was gone. Facing the front again, the girl vanished. Reappearing in the trees, the woman took off, jumping from branch-to-branch while doing so. About ten minutes later, she arrived at the gates of Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village. Taking a deep breath, she entered and traveled through it. She passed a stone bench. She headed for the heart of the village.

Children were running around, playing Wanna Be a Ninja. The woman passed Ichiraku Ramen, where a boy wearing a black headband sat eating a heaping bowl of ramen. The boy stopped eating, just now picking up a scent with his Sage power.

"Sorry, gramps, but I have to go!" the boy shouted.

"Just make sure you pay me back, Naruto!"

The boy, Naruto, jumped out of his seat. After exiting the ramen stand, he frantically looked around. He saw the woman walking towards the Hokage building. He spotted her tail and grinned.

"H-Hey! Cora!"

The girl stopped. Turning around, she saw Naruto approach her. She had a look of surprise behind her glasses.

"Oh, wow, Naruto!" The wannabe Hokage stopped in front of her. "You look so different! I love the new outfit!"

Naruto grinned, his spikes bouncing.

"Thanks, Cora," he said. "Did you come by yourself?"

"Yeah, I decided I needed to get away and visit my old friends," Cora replied.

Naruto smiled.

"I'm glad you came." He paused. "So, uh, did Rocky and Ice not want to come?"

Sadness quickly crossed Cora's face.

"Ice doesn't know I came. No one does."

"And Rocky?" Cora looked at the ground sadly. "Wh-What's wrong Cora?"

"Naruto?" Cora slowly looked up. "Rocky died, five years ago."

Naruto's eyes widened. He looked really upset.

"H-How did that happen?" he asked.

Cora handed Naruto the scroll.

"I can't stay. I have to be somewhere tomorrow night. I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Naruto hesitantly took the scroll from her as she started walking back the way she came. The boy turned around.

"Didn't Rocky's step-dad, Slade, kidnap you guys and hold you hostage?" Cora stopped. "Or did you manage to break out?"

Cora didn't look back as she said, "He let us go."

Without another word, Cora left Naruto behind. The Ninja looked down at the scroll in his hand. He recognized it as the Summoning scroll. Tears formed in his eyes.

"Even though you're gone, you still gave it back." His tears tracked down his face. "Thank you, Rocky."

Turning around, Naruto headed off towards the Hokage building to tell the others that their fellow Ninja had died in the heat of battle.

* * *

"How's the design coming, Ice?!" a woman with bat wings on her back called from the computer room.

"It'll be finished by tomorrow, Sheilee!" Ice, a twenty-three year old woman with long blonde hair, called back from her drawing board and light table.

An albino-boy was playing a video game on a Play Station 3. An X-Box 360, Wii, Gamecube, and Nintendo DS were spread around him. All but the Nintendo DS were hooked up to multiple TVs that were on. The game he was playing on the PS3 was also paused on the other stations.

"How's it running, Alan?" an Australian woman asked behind him.

"Everything is perfect, down to the last attack and everything," Alan replied. White wolf ears sat on his head. "I think it can go in stores by next week."

The girl, named Roxi, grinned.

"That's great, Alan. Let me know when you beat it, okay?"

"Sure."

Ice set another blueprint aside. Eight more sheets sat in front of her. Taking a break, she joined Alan. She picked up the X-Box 360 game controller.

"Tomorrow Sheilee should be able to start making the third game," she replied, unpausing the game. "I just need a short break before finishing the rest of the designs."

Alan nodded, destroying three robots at once.

"The sequel should be able to go out by next week," he said.

Alan got a level up. His character, a fifteen-year-old boy with white spiked hair and wearing black Kevlar with armor, was now to level fifty-eight. Ice had the same character at the very beginning of the game. He was wearing blue jeans and a white T-shirt with a black dragon on the front. With her controller, Ice moved the boy around the halls of a school. He walked up to a group of kids that looked like Ice, Cora, Sheilee, and Alan, only younger versions of themselves. Ice pushed the A button on her controller. The boy started talking to the group.

"_How is getting back at the preps a good thing?" the younger Cora asked. _Ice turned the boy around._ "Well, at least its just water." Cora paused. "Right?"_

_The boy replied, "Oh, yeah, no worries."_

"_Rocky!"_

A few commands came up on the screen. A blonde-haired girl was at a drinking fountain. Ice pushed the buttons indicated right before the girl turned on the fountain. Water and mud came out of the faucet, spraying the girl in the face. The camera angle backed up, showing a green boy wearing purple and off-white gloves behind the group of friends.

"_That wasn't very nice, dude."_

_The friends turned around. Rocky grinned._

"_You know it was funny, B."_

_The green boy, Beast Boy, grinned._

"_You're right dude; it was funny."_

Sheilee appeared in the game testing room.

"Aren't you supposed to pick Cora up from the airport right now?"

Ice dropped the controller.

"Oh no! I forgot! She's going to kill me!"

Jumping out of her seat, Ice vanished. Sheilee sat down and picked up the controller.

"Have you fought Xavier yet?" she asked Alan.

Alan's character destroyed more robots.

"I still have to get out of the lair," he replied. "There's just so many of the robots to destroy."

Sheilee walked Rocky down the hallway where a Mexican boy was being picked on by a bully. More commands appeared on screen. Sheilee typed them in. Rocky grabbed the fist of the bully.

"_Leave him alone," Rocky said. "Or I might just-" The boy cried uncle. Rocky released his arm and he ran off. Rocky turned to the Mexican. "Are you alright?"_

_The boy nodded._

"_Yeah, thank you. My name is Steven by the way."_

_Rocky shook the boy's hand._

"_Name's Rocky; Rocky Wolf."_

Sheilee paused the game and stared at Rocky.

"Tonight will be the fifth year anniversary of his death."

"Yeah, I know." Alan's character leveled up again. "Hopefully everyone will show up again."

_The character ran down a hallway, a man wearing armor and a two-tone mask following behind him. They soon arrived at a control panel outside a door._

"_What's the code?" the younger character asked._

"_And I would tell you why?"_

Alan paused the game and then stretched.

"Well, we should get ready and go. I'll finish the game later tonight."

Sheilee nodded and stood up.

"And I need to start on Ice's designs for the final game later. Luckily Roxi, Megan, and Ariel will be there to help."

They turned off the TVs but left the stations on. After turning off the light, Alan, Roxi, and Sheilee left the building.

* * *

A red-haired woman with red markings over her eyes was waiting outside the Brewery. She wore a tank top that showed her stomach and blue jeans. A studded belt was hanging loosely around her waist. Her arms were folded over her chest. A CD case was in her right hand. Her picture was on the cover. She sighed heavily.

"I need to stop coming so damn early," she said.

Suddenly, a black hole on the street behind the girl appeared. Five adults stepped out of it. The hole vanished when the youngest came up the rear. He ran towards the girl.

"Dude, Phoenix!" The girl turned around. An older version of the green boy from the game Ice and Sheilee had been playing stopped in front of her. "Wassup?"

Phoenix smiled.

"Hey, Changeling," she said. She looked up and saw Changeling's friends. "Hey Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire. Glad you guys could make it."

Starfire hugged Phoenix.

"We have missed you, friend," she said happily.

"I've missed you too."

Robin shook Phoenix's hand.

"Any word from the others?" he asked.

"Not yet. They said they'd come though. 'Wouldn't miss it for the world', they said."

Robin nodded.

"Should we go get our table?"

Smiling, Phoenix shook her head.

"You know Slade; always has to pay for this night." She paused. "Did you guys buy the video game Ice and the others created?"

Changeling raised his hand.

"Cyborg and I have beaten the first one fifty times now. I just wished they'd hurry with the sequel."

"The sequel is on its way."

The Titans and Phoenix turned around. Alan, Roxi, Sheilee, Ariel, Meghan, Steven, Ice, and Cora approached them. Beast Boy grinned.

"Sweet! When's it coming out?"

"Next week," Alan replied. "I've been testing it for three days now. Sheilee will be starting the final one after the party tonight."

The door to the Brewery opened. They looked over and saw a white-haired man with 5 o'clock shadow stepping out of the building. He smiled at everyone.

"Right on schedule," he said. He looked at Robin and the Titans. "How's Jump City?"

Robin grinned.

"Its still standing, Slade," he replied. Slade nodded. "Your technology has been a great help."

"Glad I could be of assistance."

Phoenix smiled at everyone.

"We should get inside. Abby is waiting for us."

The large group entered the restaurant. They met up with Abby. They found their table and sat down, talking instantly. Ice sat next to Phoenix. Cora sat on Ice's other side. She was spacing off. Ice saw the CD.

"What's that?"

Phoenix looked down at it and smiled.

"It's my band's new CD. We finished recording it this afternoon. I plan on sending copies to everyone."

Ice performed a few hands signs. Her iPod appeared in her hands. Phoenix handed her the CD. Ice stuck a wire into the back of the CD. She pushed the tiny button on the top. Her iPod came to life. Slipping her headphones on, Ice listened to the first few seconds of each song. She smiled when she was done.

"Love it," Ice said. "You have a great singing voice."

Phoenix took the CD back.

"Thanks," she said. "Though I'm starting to think people are annoyed that Yours To Hold is still on all of my CDs."

Ice shook her head.

"I still love it. I fall to sleep with it every night."

Phoenix smiled.

"I hope What Hurts The Most will be more popular to falling asleep to," she said.

Ice nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Sheilee was poking Beast Boy.

"How have you been?"

He grinned.

"Great, actually. We kicked Cinderblock's butt in just two minutes today. That's a record."

Sheilee smiled.

"Very cool."

The group took their orders and began to chat again. Cora was spacing off still. She hadn't said a word since talking to Naruto. Slade noticed how sad she looked. Phoenix stood up.

"Time to propose a toast," she said. Everyone grabbed their glasses. "It's been five years since one of our friends passed away. I'm glad we haven't stopped meeting on this day and I wish you all well." Phoenix paused. "For Rocky."

"For Rocky!" everyone but Slade and Cora said.

After Phoenix sat down, Cora stood up and left without a word. Ice watched her go. Slade stood up.

"I'll be right back," he said.

He walked passed Ice, but she grabbed his arm. He looked down at her.

"Just be careful," she said.

Slade nodded.

"I will."

Ice released his arm. Slade followed Cora to the back alley of the building. The girl stood with an envelope in her hand. Slade stopped behind her. She turned around and glared at him. Tears were on her face.

"It's been five years and I still hate you," she said angrily.

Slade's eyes were narrowed in sadness and concern.

"I can tell," he said.

They were silent. Cora looked down at the envelope.

"It's taken me two years to write this for you," she said, handing the envelope to him. "I would've sent it sooner but then I realized I didn't know where you were living, so I've kept it."

Slade carefully took the envelope from her. He opened it and took out a long letter of about four to five pages.

_Slade,_

_It's taken me two years to write this to you. What you'll find in this letter is hate, not forgiveness. I do feel like a bitch about it however, but I couldn't make myself destroy it. I wanted you to know exactly how I feel._

_Over the last four and a half years, I have had over fifty jobs. I've been fired from all of them because of a few reasons. _

_First, I blame myself for being a depressed moron. I still haven't gotten over Rocky's death. Every night I cry myself to sleep and some times while I was working. I would get angry at anyone that talked about their loved ones dying or knew a friend that lost a friend or family member. I get mad because I am also one of those people. One job was a nightmare. I yelled at my boss for being an idiot. He didn't know how to run anything and he was a klutz. He broke a gift Rocky had given to me the anniversary of the first day of being friends. My boss tried desperately to apologize, but my anger got in the way. I called him an arrogant bastard who didn't understand what it meant for a friend who is dead to have one of their gifts broken into pieces. He fired me and told me I'd never work in an office building again._

_Secondly, I blame the world itself and the people in it. Everywhere I turn someone dies, people are kidnapped, or little kids go missing, stupid shit like that. I still don't get why people could be so evil and cruel to others. It's like they have no feelings and they love making other people suffer. Someone tried to mug me on my way to Burger King once. After I was done with him, he was sent to the hospital. I had almost killed him with my bare hands. That's the day my tail grew back. When I got home, I threw a fit and dismantled my apartment. I haven't been able to pay my rent on it anyway. The owner made me pay for the damages. Since I had no job and little money, I've had to borrow it from Ice. I owe her over three thousand dollars that she won't let me pay back. I still have no job._

_And thirdly, I blame you for my fucked up life. After I read this through, I hated myself for writing it. Rocky wouldn't accuse you of killing him in the first place, so why should I? But then I remembered all the pain you put him and us through over the years since the Academy. You ruined everything._

_I know that sounds selfish and whatnot, but I find that I don't care. I hate you with a passion. Rocky would never have met Phoenix or her demon if you hadn't shown up and ruined his life. I also hate you for the fact that you didn't try stopping him like you have many other times. You could've prevented him from getting the scroll, prevented him from summoning the demon, and prevented him from trying to kill it on his own. Everything has been your fault and I hate you for it._

_Every year when we come together, I always have the urge to try and kill you. Since you're an immortal, it's impossible and that angers me too. I know it isn't your fault that it happened to you, but I still hate you for it. For five years, I've wanted to slap you at least once and yell at you for being a bastard and hurting my best friend. Somehow, I can never do it._

_I helped Phoenix write a new song for her new CD a while back. Luckily, I kept the lyrics, which I have provided a few in this letter. It applies to me, you, and her. We both suffered losing the one we loved the most. For a long time I have had a crush on Rocky, especially since the Academy. Sometimes I wonder if he felt the same way. Unfortunately, he never told me a thing. I blame you for that, even though I have no proof._

_I have never felt so alone in my life, Slade. I blame you for my loneliness. I know I shouldn't but I do. I just can't help myself. You've done too much evil to us and I hate you for it. Rocky would still be here if you hadn't wanted him for his powers that surpassed us all. He may not have been blood-related, but he was still your son and my best friend. He is dead because of you._

_This letter is full of hate and resentment. I am hurting, no, dying, inside. And all I can do is blame you._

_Not to change the subject but, here are some of the lyrics that I wanted to show you._

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go, but I'm doing it. It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone. Still harder, getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret, but I know if I could do it over I would trade, give away, all the words that I saved in my heart, that I have left unspoken.**_

_**What hurts the most, was being so close and having so much to say, much to say, and watching you walk away. And never knowing, what could have been, and not saying that loving you, is what I was trying to do. Ooooh! Yeeeeeeeeeah! What hurts the most, was being so close, and having so much to say (to say) and watching you walk away, and never knowing, what could have been, and my saying that I'm loving you, is what I was trying to do… (not saying that loving you) that's what I was trying to do. Ooooooooooooooooh!**_

_It sounds better with the music. Phoenix should have the CD out by next week._

_Going on without Rocky still upsets me greatly. And, again, I blame you. As long as you're still here, I will never be happy. I've even had thoughts of suicide once or twice, maybe more. I tried it once, but then I thought about him and realized he wouldn't want me to end my life just because I'm lonely. Not a day goes by that I wish I could have done something more to keep him alive. I hate myself for not trying to stop him._

_Even as I write this, I can't stop crying. I'm surprised I haven't run out of tears yet._

_I am still angry and I will never be happy. I blame you for everything, even though I know I shouldn't. I will never forgive you for what you've done to the only one I've ever loved. I still believe Rocky died in vain and it's all because of you._

_I hope this letter hasn't angered you. I do hope that your life is miserable, even though I shouldn't. I mean, why would I want you to be miserable like me anyway?_

Tears formed in Slade's eyes after he was finished. Deep down, he was miserable. He hated himself, just as much as Cora hated him. He let his son get killed. His broken heart would never be mended, and neither would Cora's.

Slade looked up from the letter. Tears flowed down Cora's face. Closing his eyes, Slade allowed the pieces of paper to fall. There was something he wanted to do for a long time, and now would be the right time to do it.

Throwing the envelope aside, Slade walked up to Cora and wrapped his arms around her. She cried against his chest. The crying girl was surprised that she was even allowing the man she hated to hug her in a comforting way. She couldn't stop crying.

"I should take you home," Slade said a few minutes later.

Nodding, Cora stepped away from him. She wiped tears off her face.

"I s-still h-hate you."

Tears fell down Slade's face.

"I know." Turning around, he walked back inside, wiping his face while doing so. He approached Ice. She looked at him in concern. "Cora isn't feeling well," he whispered to her. "I'm going to take her home."

Ice nodded.

"Okay, bye then."

Nodding, Slade gave her the blank check and then left to get Cora. She had stopped crying and was staring at the letter.

"I hate myself for writing this," she said. Slade stopped in front of her. "I just feel so angry all the time and I want to blame someone. I just wish I would stop blaming you."

They were silent for a while. Slade took the letter from her and then ripped it up. He allowed the confetti to fall to the ground.

"I don't care how you feel about me," he said. "Rocky is dead because of me." Cora looked up at him. "And we both deserve to be miserable."

They stared silently at each other for a long time.

"I'm ready to go home," Cora said finally.

Nodding, the two unlikeliest of people left the alley and headed home.

* * *

Losing a loved one is hard. You don't really know who's to blame; you, the person who died, or somebody else. You feel empty inside and lonely. You want to understand, but you can't.

The line between life and death is blurring. Death is supposed to be simple. But its not.


End file.
